Diary of Trainer Seth
by MinnieSchiffer
Summary: Seth Rhines, unlike his father Norman, was not a trainer, and instead held a passion for exploration. Yet, not long after arriving in Hoenn, he received his first Pokémon, and together the two of them set out to explore the region, having many a sexual adventure along the way! Rated M for lots of sex. You have been warned.
1. Arrival in Hoenn

It was a world of unending chaos. Towering waves crashed down on a battered shore. Glowing rivers of molten fury erupted forth from spires of blackened rock. The skies tore with lightning emanating from roiling inky black darkness. What manner of beings could survive in the midst of such destruction?

A dark haired girl shrouded in shadow, who wore a twisted maniacal grin. A man in a pinstripe suit stood atop a mountain with his arms outstretched. An arena filled with the cheers of thousands of people sat in encompassing bleachers. Multiple images flashed by too quickly to made sense of, increasing in frequency and in speed, until finally…

The moving truck shuddered and shook violently. One wheel sunk into a pothole for a brief moment, shaking awake the young man in the cargo trailer. He inhaled sharply and rested a hand on a nearby box to steady himself. He blinked to the sleep out of his eyes as he took in the interior of the trailer. He recalled quickly that he was in the back of his family's moving truck that was currently en route to Littleroot Town, which was to be his new home.

The young man recently turned nineteen, yet he was blessed with a youthful appearance. His face had rounded cheeks and a pointed chin, as well as a small sharp nose. Additionally, his face was clean shaven and devoid of stubble; he never had been able to grow any kind of body hair. His head was swathed in a mess of silky black hair that extended to his shoulders, framing his face and blending well with his baby blue eyes to complete his youthful look.

He was dressed in a loose biking outfit that was colored an orange red and decorated with black stripes, as well as a tight set of black shorts that stretched down to his knees. Beside him was a green pouch upon which the name "Seth Rhines" was sewn in white thread.

Seth yawned softly and adjusted himself into a sitting position. He rested his head in one hand, attempting to remember what he'd been dreaming about. He remembered some sort of natural disaster, as well as people and Pokémon that he was certain he'd never met. Yet, even though he knew that, the vague recollections of the people he'd seen instilled a strange nostalgic feeling in him, as though they were important to him. He shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth worrying about. It was simply a dream, and now he had more important things to worry about. The truck seemed to be slowing down, and it was making more turns than before. That meant they were off the highway.

The truck coasted to a halt and idled for a few minutes before the vehicle powered down. Seth slung his bag over his shoulder and got to his feet, using the boxes as leverage. He felt excitement growing in his chest at the thought of seeing his new hometown for the first time.

The shutters of the trailer rattled briefly and then rose to reveal an older woman in her early forties. Her hair was reddish and tied up in a tight bun, and she wore a bright smile that betrayed her equal excitement. Seth's expression soon mirrored hers.

"Come on out, Seth! We're finally here!" she announced cheerfully. Seth wasted no time in leaping out of the back of the truck, landing on his feet onto the soft grass. "You're probably all cramped up from sitting in the back all that time. You should have made the moving guy sit back there instead."

"It wasn't too bad. Like I said, it was an adventure," Seth assured his mother light-heartedly. Her name was Caroline, and she was wholly devoted to his father. He turned his attention away from her, looking around the town that he now found himself in. "So this is Littleroot Town, huh?"

According to the brochure, Littleroot was the smallest town in Hoenn, yet it was also home to one of the region's most well-known scientists: Professor Birch. Looking around, Seth noted that he stood in a grassy clearing that was encircled by a dirt path and decorated with a mixture of birch and oak trees. Bird Pokémon of a type Seth didn't recognize flew from branch to branch, or even descended to the clearing to hunt for worms.

"Yes, this is our new home! I hope you'll like it here," Caroline confirms. She steps around the side of the truck, meeting up with the older man who was an employee of the moving company that owned the truck. "Can we get the bedrooms set up first?"

While his mother converses with the employee, Seth takes a walk around the clearing, looking at the different buildings. The most obvious one is the house at which they'd parked. It was a simple two story house made from wood and plaster with a shingled roof. Seth hummed approvingly.

There were several houses around the edges of the clearing that looked visually like this one, with one exception. At the southern end of the clearing was a path that led directly to a longer building with a taller roof made of wooden slats. There was a sign out front that labeled it as Professor Birch's lab.

"What do you think, Seth?" Caroline caught up to him, having finished her conversation with the employee. From here, Seth could see the employee calling out multiple strong Machoke that started to unload the truck. "I know it's not as urban as Olivine City, but…"

"That works for me. Olivine always felt somewhat stifling. The streets were too narrow and the rooms were tiny; there was just never enough space," Seth related after cutting off his mother's pandering tone. "Plus, if I wanted to see nature, I had to go all the way to the beach. If it weren't for Jasmine, I'd have gone stir crazy."

Caroline laughed at his explanation. "I suppose you're right. So you do like it here?" she insisted.

Seth shrugged. "It's too early to tell for sure, but it definitely feels homey. I don't think I've ever seen so much green before," he answered, and he started to walk the perimeter of the clearing. "So how long do you think it'll be before I can get settled into my room?"

"I tried to get the movers to unload your boxes first, but it might be a while," Caroline admitted ruefully, causing Seth to sigh. "Why don't we go visit the professor's lab? We're just waiting around anyway."

"Might as well. I'm going to want to explore the town too at some point." Seth fell into step beside his mother, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Don't go getting lost just yet. We've only just arrived," Caroline laughs.

"That's early enough. You know I'm not one to sit around the house all day," Seth remarked. While they walked, he noticed a thick red wormlike Pokémon inching along the brush beneath one of the trees. "You know, I haven't recognized a single one of these Pokémon since I got here. It's kind of cool."

"Your father said that this region has a lot of Pokémon that can only be found here," Caroline replies with a nod. She then shakes her head. "It's probably one of the reasons he pushed so hard for us to come here."

"Apart from becoming able to be a Gym Leader you mean," Seth quipped just as the two of them reached the front door of the lab. "I can't wait to see him battle. Anyway, it looks like we're here."

"Let's hope we're not interrupting. I know Norman said that the professor wanted to meet us." Caroline reached out her hand and knocked on the door firmly. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a thin woman in a white lab coat.

"Hm? Oh, are you Norman's family?" the woman asked as she adjusted her glasses with a slender finger.

"That's right. My name is Caroline, and this is my son, Seth." My mother briefly shook hands with the scientist. "Is the professor in?"

"Unfortunately not. He's away on field work, and likely won't be back until tomorrow," the scientist divulged. "Still, allow me to welcome you to Hoenn. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Caroline accepted. Before stepping inside, she turned to look at Seth. "You don't have to come inside if you don't want to. I know you're dying to look around the town."

"You know me so well. If you don't mind then." Seth took the opportunity to head back towards the center of the clearing, leaving his mother to socialize as she pleased.

Excited, Seth rubbed his hands together and set off on a walk. Ever since he was a kid, Seth had always enjoyed exploring; a habit that often led him into trouble when he inevitably stumbled upon restricted areas. This habit had never died, and the first thing Seth did upon finding a new place was explore. His new hometown was no exception.

Seth noted that Littleroot was very nature-friendly, in that all the roads were dirt and the well-tended grass was a vibrant green. Trees filled the empty spaces between houses and roads, causing a mottled pattern of light to fall upon the streets below. He took in a deep breath and then released it. The air was much cleaner than it had been in Olivine.

The town was small, however, and it only took him about an hour to fully explore it. Eventually he found his way back to his new house. Seth noticed an unfamiliar middle-aged woman watching the Machoke carrying boxes and back and forth with a curious gaze.

"Are you our new next door neighbors?" the woman addressed him after Seth called out to her. When Seth nods, she smiles warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Janessa Birch."

Seth shook her hand, taking note of the name. "I'm Seth Rhines. Birch, huh? We were just looking for your husband."

Janessa's smile turns apologetic. "Mm, Adam is very busy, and is never in the lab if he can help it. He prefers to do all of his work out in the field," she revealed.

"Yes, that's what his assistant said. Is that woman his assistant? Or is she just an employee?" Seth inquired curiously, placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Oh, Ms. Li is one of his aides. They take care of the lab whenever he's gone," Janessa explained. She then changed the subject. "But I doubt you want to talk about how his lab works. You should meet our daughter!"

"You have a daughter?"

"Mhm! Her name is May, and she's an aspiring Pokémon trainer. Isn't that amazing?" Janessa gushed, her face glowing as she talked about her daughter. Seth's interest was slightly piqued as well, at the mention of her being a trainer. Seth didn't have any Pokémon, but he'd seen his fair share of trainers thanks to his father. He'd never spoken to one, however. "She was excited to hear that someone else her age was moving into town. She'd be delighted to meet you!"

Seth turned back to look at the lab. His mother didn't seem to be coming out just yet, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to go along with the Birches. "Sure, I'll bite. I haven't spoken to many other trainers," Seth confirmed. "Let me just tell my mother where I'm going."

He pulled out his phone, which was an old box-shaped piece of machinery that had only two functions: calling and texting. It had three numbers in it: his mother's, his father's, and Jasmine's, who had been his best friend back in Olivine. He typed out a quick message to Caroline, and then he pocketed it again.

Janessa gladly led Seth back to her house, which was directly next to his. She continued to talk about May all the way to the front door. "She hasn't earned any badges yet, but she's good at battling, so it's only a matter of time!" she continued as they entered the front room.

"No doubt," Seth agreed, choosing to take her at her word. It's not as though he would know whether a trainer was good or not. "That aside, where is she? I don't see her down here."

"May's upstairs, likely in her bedroom. It's the one all the way at the end of the hall," Janessa revealed. She then raised her voice, causing Seth to wince. "May! You have a visitor!"

"Okay, mom!" a faint voice sounded from upstairs. As expected it sounded like a young female. Seth made sure to straighten the tangles out of his hair. He wanted to make a good impression on his next-door neighbors. Jasmine wasn't going to be around anymore, so if he messed this up, it would get very lonely around here.

"Go on, she's waiting for you. Feel free to stay as long as you like! Dinner's at seven!" Janessa directed him, and then she sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to the Hoenn News channel.

"Alright. Thanks for the hospitality, ma'am," Seth replied politely, and then he excused himself. He walked up the narrow stairwell, wondering what kind of person May would be. He couldn't tell anything from the two words he heard a minute ago.

When Seth reached the room he was directed to, he found the door open. He became aware of the familiar rapid clacking sound that usually corresponded with a gaming system. "Hey, come on in! I'm just finishing up a game," May called out to him. That sounded like an invitation, so Seth entered the room.

He immediately froze at what he saw. May was sitting on her bed and looked to be the same age, if not a bit younger than Seth. She had a cute rounded face, her expression set into one of determination. Her hair was a light brown, and hung down the sides of her head in two distinct bangs. Her form was clearly feminine, with a slim curved waist and slender legs. Her breasts were rather small but noticeable. Additionally, she was wearing nothing except a pink lacy bra and a matching pair of panties.

Seth yelped and immediately retreated out of the room. May blinked and watched him go. "What are you doing? I said you could come in," she repeated, perplexed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you weren't dressed," Seth apologized, already cursing his lack of sense. This was hardly the way to make a good impression.

"Of course I'm not. It's springtime in the south, so it's very warm. Plus, I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the day," May responded as though nothing was wrong. Seth wondered if he was hearing her right. She was talking as though she was okay with the fact that he'd walked in on her in her underwear. "So are you coming in or not?"

"Are you going to get dressed?" Despite her words, Seth was not comfortable at all with this.

"No," May answered promptly. When Seth still didn't enter the room, she sighed. Seth's eyes bugged out when May walked out of her room, still wearing her underwear, and pulled him by the arm into her room. She walked back towards the bed, her butt shifting appealingly with every step. It was difficult for Seth not to look, due to the way her underwear accentuated it. "You're so weird. Sit down! I heard from my dad that your family was coming in today, and I was hoping we could be friends. I'm May."

"I-I'm Seth. It's nice to meet you," he couldn't help but stammer, even as he sat down beside her.

The room itself was spacious compared to the apartment rooms to which Seth was accustomed. The bed upon which they sat was queen-sized and decorated with images of cute Pokémon that Seth didn't recognize. There was a desk across the room tucked up against the wall, atop of which was a computer complete with a storage access device that would allow the storage of objects or Pokémon. Beside the desk was a TV stand, where a gaming system was hooked up.

Seth easily recognized the game she was playing. Pokémon Super Contest was a game that simulated contests that took place in some of the regions in the country. He'd never played the game nor had he ever seen a contest, but he knew that it was popular with girls.

"I heard you're a trainer from your mom. What kinds of Pokémon do you train?" He did his best to keep eye contact with her, trying as hard as he could to avoid looking at her breasts.

"Whichever ones catch my eye, really. I don't go for a specific type," May answered eagerly. "I like ones that are cute, personally. Hold on, I'll show you mine. Come on out, Cruxy!"

At first nothing happened, and Seth was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. Then, he spotted a wisp of darkness breaking away from the shadow cast by the TV. Seth watched in awe as the wisp formed into the hazy form of a small black robed figure wearing a skull mask. Its arms trailed away into nothing, and its legs combined into a single wisp. Its eye sockets were empty save for a glowing red orb that hovered between the two holes.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like it before," Seth asks, leaning into get a closer look. Crux mirrored the motion, appearing to be just as curious. May was only too happy to explain.

"Oh, this is Crux. He's a Duskull, a ghost-type native to this region. He's so adorable with his little skull mask," May commented, brushing her face up against Crux, who seemed to tolerate her affection.

"You think the skull is cute?" Seth couldn't help but remark.

"Yes! Just look at it! It's not like it's a real skull or anything; it looks all cartoony and it's cute!" May explained, pouting a bit at Seth's disbelief. "I caught him a few years ago, in the forest at night."

"That must have been tough. I heard ghost types are difficult to even find, to say nothing of catching," Seth deduced. He was starting to find that it was easier to ignore May's near-nakedness if he had a conversation to focus on.

"He led me on a chase through the whole forest until I finally caught him. Now he's stuck with me," May related as she cradled Crux in her arms. The Duskull let out a faintly audible sigh, much to Seth's amusement. "What about you? Do you have any Pokémon?"

"No," Seth admitted.

"Really? Even though your father is going to be a gym leader?" May pressed, looking surprised. When Seth confirmed with a nod, she became curious. "I'm surprised. With a father like him, you'd think it would be easy for you to get one."

"I'm sure I could, if I asked him for a spare poké ball. But I've never really been interested," Seth confesses, causing May's jaw to drop. "I've always been interested in exploring, and seeing Pokémon out in the wild. I never felt the need to take one away from its home."

"I think you're missing out. They're wonderful companions," May commented. Her expression then grew bright as she started to talk about herself. "As for me, I like to battle, but really I want to be a Pokémon contest star. I've been working on routines with Crux here, but it's a work in progress. You should see the outfits I'm buying for the day when I go out on stage!"

"Contests, huh? I guess that's not surprising, considering you're playing Super Contest." Seth pointedly avoids the subject of clothes and instead turns it onto the game May was playing.

"It's so much fun. Have you ever played before?" May questioned as she picked her controller back up. When Seth shook his head, she offered him a second controller. "Do you want to learn?"

Seth looked over at the screen and decided that he had no reason to refuse. After all, it would be a good way to salvage his failed attempt to make a good impression. "Sure, why not. I've never seen a contest for myself." Seth accepted the controller, much to May's delight.

"Yes! If you like it, we'll get along just fine!" May proclaimed, and then she proceeded to set up a new game for two players. "Now, let's appeal!"

* * *

Seth found Pokémon Super Contest rather addicting, even though its target audience was girls. It offers a wide selection of Pokémon to choose from, though the choice of player avatar was rather limited to three select characters.

To win, it required gaining the most Heart Points over the course of multiple randomly selected challenges, beginning with a set dress-up stage and a set appeal stage. It also required the player to keep track of their Pokémon's condition and protect them from the attempts of other Pokémon to distract or unnerve them during the appeal stage.

May was very good at it, unsurprisingly. She consistently outperformed Seth in every challenge, but it wasn't as though she didn't try to help him. Seth soon started to enjoy himself, despite how abysmally bad he was at dressing up his chosen Pokémon.

Time flew before he knew it, and before long, Janessa called them both down for dinner.

* * *

Seth sat down at the table looking at the spread set up before him. Janessa had put together a large salad filled with various fruits and vegetables. The sight made his mouth water. Before serving himself, he typed out another message to his mother, stating that he wasn't going to be home for dinner.

"How are you two getting along?" Janessa inevitably asked once she sat down with the two of them at the dinner table. She didn't seem to notice or care that May still remained mostly undressed. Seth figured it must be a common occurrence if her mother didn't even bat an eye. Crux hovered near the chandelier, watching over them all in silence.

"Really well! I think we'll be good friends!" May replied. Hearing this made Seth feel at ease, as it meant that he had succeeded at making a good impression. She then gave him a coy glance. "I have to say, I didn't expect him to be so cute."

Seth nearly choked on the food he was eating upon hearing that. He pounded his chest to clear his throat, though May and her mother weren't paying attention to him.

"I did. Have you seen his father?" Janessa returned. She then gave Seth a discerning look, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "You're lucky; it seems like you got all of his good looks."

"Thanks, I guess," Seth replied uncomfortably. His embarrassment caused his face to heat up, and the two women to laugh. "How do you both know so much about my father?"

"He never told you? My husband and Norman have known each other since they were in school, and they've kept in touch ever since," Janessa answered.

"Well, I suppose I did never ask," Seth admitted.

"Anyway, it's good to hear that you two are getting along so well," Janessa returned the subject back to its starting point. She then gave May a knowing look. "Just don't get too crazy."

"No promises," May retorted as she finishes the rest of her meal. She stood up from the table and placed her dishes in the sink, and then headed for the stairs. "Alright, I'm done down here. You coming, Seth? We still have a contest to finish."

"One second." Seth finished the rest of his salad and disposed of his dishes the same way. "Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Birch."

"Anytime! We are neighbors now, after all," Janessa replied graciously. "Don't worry about cleaning up, I can handle that. You two go have fun."

"Thanks, mom! Come on, Seth." May stepped back and grabbed Seth by the hand, pulling him up the stairs after her. He stumbled at first due to her urging, but then he eventually allowed himself to be pulled back into her room. Unlike before, May closed the door to her room. Even though Seth hadn't seen him follow, Crux faded into existence above the television, watching the two of them quietly. "Shall we finish up this contest?"

"Sure! I'm ready to finish losing," Seth joked, picking his controller back up. May gave him a deadpan stare. "What? I'm kidding; this game is fun."

"It totally is. I've spent so many hours on it. They keep adding content, so I keep playing," May agreed.

She un-paused the game, and the two of them spent about ten more minutes finishing up the game. Near the end, when the points were being tallied, he become suddenly aware of May's increased proximity. He didn't remember her being this close to him when they'd started. She was so close, her arms touched his, and he could smell the perfume she wore.

"Alright, that's enough of that." When the game ended, May got up from the bed and switched off the game. Seth watched her with bemusement, as she hadn't given him any indication that she was ready to stop.

"We're done? I was just starting to get the hang of it," Seth questioned. When May nodded, he grew confused. "So what are we going to now? Do you want me to go?"

"No, it's still early. I just wanted a change of pace," May answered, even though it was getting close to ten o'clock. "As for what we're going to do…"

May placed a finger on her cheek as she thought. A mischievous smile crossed her face, and she looked at Seth with what he could only describe as predatory eyes. She leaned over, resting her hands on her knees. "Want to have sex?" she asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Sure, that sounds like…" Seth began, and then her words fully registered in his mind. He practically choked on his tongue, and his face heated up like a furnace. "W-Wait, w-what?! You're kidding, right?!"

"What? No, I'm…oh wow, you're turning so red!" May laughed at his reaction. She drew closer to him, slowly brushing a hand across his thigh. "You heard me right. Like I said downstairs: I think you're cute. Want to have sex?"

"B-But…we've only just met…and your mother is downstairs…and…we just met! I…I…" Seth's train of thought not only came to a shuddering halt at this situation, it ran into a second train of thought and promptly derailed both at the same time. He trailed on with his protests, but then before he realized it, May swooped forward, and a pair of silky soft lips pressed up against his, effectively silencing his protests. Seth's eyes shot open wide and he fell over backwards as May pressed her body weight against him. When May broke off the kiss, Seth found himself lying on his back, with her straddling his chest. "May…this…I…"

"Shhh, relax," May whispered to him, placing a finger against his lips. A realization then seemed to strike her. "Oh, I'm so dumb. You're from Johto. That explains everything."

"W-What does me being from Johto have to do with anything?" Seth managed to find his voice, despite the fact that his mind was racing after being kissed by such a pretty girl.

"I hear they're really uptight over there. Let me guess, you've been brought up to think that sex is wrong and that you should only do it with one woman that you really trust?" May proceeded to summarize Seth's upbringing quite succinctly and accurately. When Seth nodded, she sighed. "I feel so bad for you, and everyone else that lives over there. In Hoenn, it isn't like that."

Seth was having difficulty believing that he was having this conversation in the first place. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "What it is like in Hoenn?"

"There are no unwritten rules that restrict your sexuality over here," May started to explain, tracing Seth's collarbone with a finger. "While I wouldn't say it's as casual as a greeting, sex is as simple as doing someone else a favor, that's all. If you find someone attractive enough and you like them, why hold yourself back?"

"That's…very laid back. Is this for real?" Seth questioned, finding this way too good to be true. "You really want to have sex with me?"

"Yes, silly! I've been trying to say that for the past five minutes," May remarked with some exasperation. As Seth watched in shock, she reached behind her back with one hand and undid the clasp to her bra, letting the garment fall from her chest, letting her small perky breasts hang free. Now that May was being so open about her intentions, Seth couldn't stop himself from staring. "Don't tell me…have you never seen a girl naked before? Is this your first time?"

May's grin returned when all Seth could do was nod mutely. She reached her arms back and pressed her hands against her breasts, pushing them together. Seth's breath caught in his throat at the rather appealing sight.

"You are just so cute," May teased him, pressing a finger against his nose lightly. She sat up and shifted back a bit, her butt brushing over Seth's crotch. He suddenly became very conscious of how hard he was getting. He started breathing faster, conscious thoughts falling apart the moment they were formed. May's slender fingers traced down his chest. "You know, you're very lucky. You didn't find a girl who likes it simple and boring. I like to keep it spicy in the bedroom."

"Oh…y-you do?" Seth managed to get out as he tried to gather his thoughts. May smiled and shrunk back just enough that she could tuck her fingers beneath the hem of his shorts. When she started to pull them down, he freaked. "Wait…hold on…"

May paused, her lips forming a pout. "What? You're not going to tell me to stop, are you?" she asked, sounding somewhat upset. "You don't want this?"

"That's not it…it's just…I…too much…too soon…" Seth did his best to explain how he was feeling, even though he was uncertain how he was feeling. May seemed to understand, as her eyes softened.

"Stop thinking about it so hard. Just let your instincts take over, and you'll be alright. As a friend of mine once told me…" May continued tugging down Seth's shorts as she spoke. "It's only weird if you make it weird. Just relax and leave this part to me."

Seth's cheeks felt as though they were on fire, and it only got worse when she managed to remove his boxers as well, sliding them and his shorts off his legs and letting them hit the floor. His entire lower body was now exposed, and he began to feel self-conscious as May inspected his halfway hardened length. May's eyes widened, and then she made an approving purr.

"Ooh, yes…we are definitely having sex," May declared, the girl looking very pleased. She wrapped one hand around Seth's shaft. The new sensation caused Seth's breath to catch in his throat. May seemed to know what he was feeling; she placed her left hand on his chest. "Breathe. You'll never enjoy it if you're this stressed."

Seth forced himself to breathe, and he started to feel a little better. May, satisfied, lowered her hand to rest just above his crotch and began using the other to slowly stroke his length. He bit his lip, finding it hard to watch. When he tried to look away, May used her left hand to force him to look at her.

"Don't look away. That's how things get weird," she teased, never once pausing her stroking. Seth did his best to watch her like she wanted. He couldn't help but let out a grunt every so often, which May seemed to enjoy. Every so often, she'd switch hands to let the other rest. This went on for around ten minutes before May noticed it. She gave an excited giggle. "You last so long. Most people would have cum by now. Are you close?"

"I think so…I've never done this before," Seth admitted. May stopped stroking, causing him to look at her, perplexed. "Why did you stop?"

May didn't answer. Instead, she stood up from the bed, turned around, and bent over. She hooked a finger into the hem of her panties and let them drop to the floor, revealing her bare butt for Seth to admire. From this angle, he could very clearly see her slick and clean shaven slit, as well as the darker divot just above it. Seth bit his lip; he was still a man. He felt the sudden urge to take her right now, but it was overpowered by his shyness.

"Because, I have a better way to finish you off," May finally answered. She slowly sauntered over to the desk and sat down on the armless chair. She spun the chair around to face Seth, and then she beckoned to him with a single finger, a seductive smirk making its way onto her face. "Come here…"

Seth stood up from the bed, finding it awkward to move with his length as hard as it was. "What are you…?" he tried to ask.

"I told you, I don't like doing it simple," May responded. When Seth drew close enough, she spread her legs for him, once again revealing that enticing opening to him. "We're going to do it right here."

"On the chair?" Seth queried, as he came to a halt just in front of her. May's response was to lower a hand between her legs and spread her lower lips with two fingers. She then grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. "Whoa!"

Seth reached out his hands to steady himself. The only place to rest his hands was on the back of the chair. Therefore, the chair rolled back against the wall and he would have lost his balance if May hadn't caught him. She helped guide him down, using her hand to grasp his shaft and position it at her entrance.

"Are you sure I can…" Seth began, but May was out of patience. She grabbed his butt and pulled him forward, such that his tip sank into her entrance. Seth gasped immediately at the feeling, and he couldn't help from going in deeper. May squeaked and let out a long exhale, a blush forming on her face.

"Mm…that's what I wanted. You know what to do from here." It wasn't a question. Seth looked up at May, who was sucking her own arousal from the finger she'd used to spread herself previously. At this point, Seth couldn't deny it to himself anymore. There was a pretty girl sitting before him that clearly wanted him, and he finally couldn't keep resisting. He planted his hands on the back of the chair and started to thrust, letting instinct guide him. The moment he gave in, May let out a short cry, and her blush intensified. "Ahh! That's more like it!"

May reached out her arms and locked them around the back of his neck. She pulled him in for another kiss, breathing quickly through her nose as Seth continued to rock his hips up against her. Seth found it hard to keep a steady rhythm at first, but the more he pounded her, the better he got, until he finally found the right position that gave him steady leverage.

It was a strenuous activity, and therefore a good number of his grunts were half made from exertion as well as pleasure. May, on the other hand, when she wasn't kissing him, was squeaking and moaning, finding it very difficult to keep quiet. Every so often, she'd give him little directions with her hands or with single words, helping him find her most sensitive areas.

"Oh! Keep going! I'm gonna cum!" May implored him, the girl using her hands to steady herself. Seth quickened his pace. He could hear her squeaks and moans grew increasingly louder, so he assumed he was doing something right.

"I…I think I am too," Seth admitted. He couldn't tell for sure, but he could feel a pleasurable tingle in his shaft that grew increasingly more intense, making it difficult for him to keep from moaning. Suddenly, it reached a point where he couldn't hold on anymore. "Ah! Ah! May, I…!

"Me too! Do it inside!" May directed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Seth looked alarmed, knowing what that meant. When May noticed his expression, she smiled and indicated a bottle on the desk nearby. "Don't...ahh! Don't worry! I'm on…nngh…birth control!"

Thus reassured, Seth let himself go. What followed was what he could describe as the best feeling in his life. "Maaaay!" he groaned, and he felt himself squirt inside of her. His shaft throbbed and shot forth his creamy white seed. At the same time, May cried out, and her inner walls clamped down on his length, milking him for every drop.

Seth held himself there until exhaustion took over, and he staggered somewhat. May caught him and hugged him. "Whew…that wasn't bad for your first time," May teased him, one of her hands caressing his butt. "I even came from that."

"Only because you were so patient with me," Seth finally managed to get his words back, his mind gradually slowing down as he came down from his orgasm-induced high. He hesitantly made eye contact with May, remembering her words from before. "That was incredible…what have I been missing out on all these years?"

"Hey, if it's any consolation, you've only missed one year. The laws on age of consent haven't changed," May retorted. She gave him a light tap on his chest. "Get off me, I need to clean up."

"Oh, sorry," Seth did as he was told, making a small moan as he pulled out of her. He winced when he saw how much he'd filled her up. That reminded him of something very important. As May got up from the chair, he picked up the half-empty bottle from the desk. Sure enough, it contained very powerful birth control pills. "If you don't me asking, why do you have these?"

"The pills? They're so I can have safe sex," May answered as she headed to the bathroom. There was a click as she turned the light on, and then the sound of running water ensued. "Given how lax our laws are, lots of girls have them."

"That's good to know." Seth replaced the bottle, feeling reassured. Due to his upbringing in Johto, he felt a sense of shame, as if he'd done something wrong. Yet, behind that feeling, he felt a naughty thrill at the thought of what he'd just done. Additionally, he felt a strange sense of physical contentment. "Do you think your mother heard us?"

"She wouldn't care if she did. I'm a grown girl," May answered. She gave a chuckle. "She did say not to get _too_ crazy, but that was more directed towards me rather than you. I can be insatiable."

When May returned from the bathroom, Seth took his turn in there, as he needed to clean off the assorted fluids from his crotch. It only took him a few minutes. By the time he returned, May was sitting back on the bed with a controller in her hand, dressed back in her underwear. The TV was back on, and the main menu of Pokémon Super Contest was displayed upon its screen.

May looked up as he entered. She smiled and patted the bed beside her, the second controller already waiting. "Come on, let's play some more before bed. I want to try playing as Shroomish for giggles," she offered. Seth didn't know what a Shroomish was, but he guessed he'd find out. When he grabbed the controller, she gave him a pointed stare. "No more playing as Pikachu. Pick someone else this time, you Champion Red fanboy."

"There's nothing wrong with liking Red!" Seth protested, but he was grinning now. He plopped down on the bed beside her, and together the two of them started to play. 

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey! If you're reading this, you've made it through the whole chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to read through this.

I'll let you all know that this isn't going to be a realistic story. That's not to say that I won't do my best, but this is pure wish fulfillment. My goal in writing this was for cute little Seth to go out on a journey like in the game, but have lots of sex (with both trainers and pokemon) and explosive battles along the way (I'm a sucker for shy boys...as well as stupid anime explosions). To clarify, when I say unrealistic, I mean that at some point, assuming you stick with me that far, you should give up on trying to rationalize how he's managed to screw practically every major girl he's come across.

Thanks again for reading this, and please leave me some feedback so I know someone else is enjoying this besides myself! After all, degeneracy loves company! ...or was that misery? Details.


	2. Kyra

The alarm went off far too early for Seth's tastes. He felt as though he had only just closed his eyes before the clock was waking him back up. His blue eyes opened sleepily, and then opened fully when the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling greeted him. He was alarmed at first, but then he remembered he was no longer in Olivine. This was the first time he'd slept in his new room.

Seth climbed out of bed and strode over to the desk on the far wall. He turned off the alarm clock located there and then yawned. He took his time getting washed up and dressed; as far as he knew, there wasn't anything in particular that demanded his haste. Until he was enrolled in a school, that wasn't likely to change.

The room he would be staying in from now on was very similar to May's in size and layout. His bed was located in the back corner by a window, the desk was situated just across the room by the door, and there was a wide open space in the remaining corner where his own TV and gaming system were located. His collection of games, however, was not that extensive. Posters of locales that he'd gathered over the years, such as the Olivine cityscape, lined the walls, along with a few posters of the mysterious champion, Red, who reportedly went missing after he defeated the Team Rocket Crime Syndicate and took the title.

Seth ambled down the stairs and into the living room, dressed in a blue and white track suit. Caroline was already in the kitchen, the smell of frying bacon filling the air. She poked her head out when she heard Seth approach. She chuckled at Seth's tired expression.

"You should take a look in the mirror. You're a sight," Caroline teased him. She smirked when Seth only gave her a tired grunt. "I didn't think you'd stay out so late on your first night in town."

"I didn't either," Seth admitted. He joined her in the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of ice water to help wake himself up.

"You were with the Birches, right? I heard you hit it off with their daughter, May," Caroline questioned, the motherly curiosity evident in her voice. Seth did his best not to show any alarm or uncertainty at her words.

"You heard? From who?" Seth returned casually, the young man sitting down at the table. Caroline soon joined him, carrying plates of eggs and bacon.

"Her mother of course. I went over to visit after I got your text," Caroline answered. The two of them started to eat breakfast together like they always did. "I didn't bother you two because I heard you were playing games."

"Yeah, May told me she wants to be a Contest Star, so she had us play Pokémon Super Contest all night," Seth confirmed. "I discovered that I'm amazingly bad at it."

Caroline laughed at that. "I'd believe it. You don't play games that often. At least, not by yourself." She took a moment to wash down her food with a long draught of orange juice. "Still, I'm glad you made a friend so quickly. I was worried you wouldn't want to after leaving Jasmine behind."

"I miss Jasmine, yeah, but it would be lonely if I shut myself away because we moved," Seth pointed out. "Besides, I can't stay shut away even if I wanted to, because…"

"…you'd go stir crazy," Caroline finished, nodding in agreement. "I'm happy to hear you're settling in. It'll make it easier if you have friends before you start school."

"I don't think May would go to school. She's a trainer; don't those usually go to trainer school or not at all?" Seth inquired.

Caroline paused, and then she shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about that. That means she might leave town a lot. Which means you need to make more friends," she remarks. Seth shakes his head, knowing that she's right. "That reminds me; we should try the laboratory today. Ms. Li told me the professor should be back today."

"Sure, I need to stretch my legs anyway," Seth agreed, relieved that the conversation involving May had ended. Obviously he hadn't told her just how well acquainted he'd become with May, and he intended to keep that secret. "Let me clean these dishes, and we'll go."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me get dressed and then I'll meet you outside," Caroline agreed, and then the two of them split to handle their morning chores.

* * *

"He's still not back yet?" Caroline addressed the scientist, Ms. Li, on the front steps of the laboratory. Seth stood just behind his mother, his hands in his pockets. "What exactly is he doing?"

"I'm sorry. This probably seems terribly rude of him," Ms. Li apologized with a bow of her head. "I assure you, I don't believe he's making you wait intentionally; it's more likely that he got caught up in his fieldwork and lost track of time."

"No wonder he's such good friends with Norman. He does the same thing whenever he's out with his Pokémon," Caroline deadpanned, much to Ms. Li's amusement. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then, Ms. Li."

"It's no bother. And please, call me Reiko," the scientist assured Caroline. "I don't think he should be too much longer. You're more than welcome to come inside and wait for him."

"You're sure that's alright?" Caroline pressed. When Reiko nodded, the two of them accompanied her inside, where Seth was able to get his first look at the interior.

The majority of the laboratory's first floor was a wide open room. At the front of the room was a small sitting area crammed between the shelves on either wall. It was separated from the rest of the room by a thin plaster wall that only rose a meter and a half off the floor. Beyond that wall, Seth could see an array of complicated machinery, packed bookshelves that towered to the ceiling, and an array of computers and poké balls.

"Please, take a seat. I'll make some more tea while you wait," Reiko offered. Caroline obligingly sat down in one of the plush woolen chairs, but Seth remained standing. "Seth, was it? How do you like your tea?"

"None for me, thank you. If it ends up being too long, I'll likely go for a walk," Seth answered politely. Reiko nodded and moved off behind the wall, no doubt heading for a kitchen.

"Already? We just got here," Caroline responded to Seth's words. "Can't you sit still for at least short while?"

"I would, but we have no idea how long we'll be waiting. I don't want to be rude, but the idea of sitting around doing nothing for what could be hours doesn't sound like my idea of a good time," Seth explained with an apologetic shrug. "Besides, you can just call me when he arrives."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't want them to think you're rude. At least hang around for thirty minutes before you go," Caroline bargained. Seth paused, and then sighed.

"I suppose that's reasonable." Seth sat down beside his mother and made himself comfortable. Caroline gave him an appreciative smile, and then the two of them settled in to wait.

Reiko soon returned with tea for two, and she joined them at the table. She and Caroline began to make small talk, which then turned into a discussion about the differences between Hoenn and Johto. As for Seth, he withdrew his phone, noting that he had several messages from Jasmine.

He smiled and returned her messages. She was worried about whether or not he'd arrived in Hoenn safely, and whether or not he liked it there. It was nice to know that he could still talk to her, even if he wasn't going to see her often anymore.

Eventually the thirty minutes ran out, and Seth stood up from the table. "I'm headed out. Give me a call if the professor shows up," he announced.

"Alright. Be careful, and don't go too far!" Caroline called after him just as he exited the laboratory. He acknowledged her, and then he left the lab behind.

First, Seth performed a series of stretches for his leg muscles, which were the most developed part of him. He walked so often and for so long that his legs tended to get sore if he didn't take care of them. Once he finished, he bounced on the balls of his feet briefly, and then he started on his walk. He'd already explored the town, but hadn't memorized it, so he retraced his steps from the previous day. Seth took in the scenery and breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of the air.

As he neared the route that led north out of town, he noticed a young girl wearing a one piece dress standing by a tree. She couldn't have been more than nine years old. Seth was about to greet her when he noticed that she was staring north down the path with a confused expression.

"Hey," Seth called out to her softly, getting her attention. "What's the matter?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" the girl responded promptly. She pointed a finger towards the path ahead. "I heard somebody yelling up there a minute ago, but now it's all quiet."

"Yelling? What were they yelling about?" Seth's curiosity was piqued now.

The girl shrugged. "I dunno. It sounded like the guy was in trouble," she hypothesized. Seth's lips parted in dismay as he connected the dots. "Probably ran into wild Pokémon."

"What? You mean he was screaming and you didn't get help?" Seth demanded incredulously. The girl recoiled at his tone, murmuring an apology. Seth sighed. "I'm sorry too. Then how about you go and do that now? Go let some adults know, and I'll go and see what I can do."

"You? But what about the wild Pokémon?" The girl questioned in surprise. "Will you be okay?"

"Who knows? But somebody clearly needs help out there, and if anything, I'm a fast runner," Seth reasoned, even as he questioned his own sanity for doing this. Pokémon could be very dangerous to an unprepared traveler, and he was no exception. "I'll be fine if you send help fast enough."

"Okay! Don't get hurt!" the girl warns him, and then she turns about and runs towards the center of town, leaving Seth by himself.

"Let's hope not," Seth mutters to himself. He looked down the path and gulped. As much as the thought of exploring the wilderness appealed to him. He knew that what he was doing was very dangerous.

He steeled himself and broke into a jog. He made sure to avoid anywhere that he couldn't see fully, such as the patches of tall grass or copses of trees. This was his attempt to avoid Pokémon, but such a thing was easier said than done. He felt as though the bird Pokémon in the trees were taking an interest in him, even though he couldn't see them.

Seth could see the path winding around dense thickets and the sides of cliffs, steadily making its way uphill. What worried him was how many places there were for a wild Pokémon to hide. He was beginning to think he should return to the town and wait for help.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he discovered a disturbance in the path ahead. The grass was torn up and the dirt was churned, indicating that a struggle occurred here sometime in the recent past. Seth moved forward to investigate the area, keeping his eyes peeled for danger.

Seth nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a strange beeping sound from the tall grass nearby. It continued to beep, sounding off once every second. Seth cautiously followed the sound, parting the tall grass with his hands until he located its source.

The beeping came from a brown leather messenger bag that rested on the ground. Seth noted that the grass nearby was torn, suggesting it had been thrown or tossed here. He pulled the bag out into the open so he could get a better look. As he opened it up, the beeping stopped, yet it wasn't difficult for him to determine what caused it.

Seth took out the phone from an interior pocket and checked the screen. Sure enough, the screen was on and showed that the owner had a missed call. What surprised him is that the caller ID listed the caller as Reiko Li, from the laboratory. Alarmed, Seth checked the bag for any sign of identification. On the front of the bag, there was a small golden plaque that labeled the owner as Professor Adam Birch.

Seth cursed under his breath. That explained why the professor hadn't shown up on time. As many questions as this raised, Seth decided it would be best to call his mother and let her know what was happening. He picked up the bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder, intending to take it back to town with him.

However, he felt something round digging into his side from within. Curious, Seth unlatched the bag and discovered three round poké balls inside a zipper-sealed pocket. Just like that, his plans changed. They weren't his Pokémon, but if they belonged to the professor, they likely wouldn't object to someone trying to find him.

Seth clasped one of the poké balls and pulled it out. He'd seen them used enough to know how to open one. He pressed the button on the front of the ball, causing it to open with the distinctive click and whooshing sound as the Pokémon inside shot out in a flash of bright light.

When the Pokémon fully coalesced, it looked around for its trainer, only to see Seth. It blinked, and appeared about as confused as he expected. Seth was almost as confused himself, as he had no idea what kind of Pokémon at which he was looking.

The Pokémon was a small white humanoid shape, rising only a little above a foot off the ground. Its arms were thin and possessed no fingers, and its legs widened at the base. A wispy extension trailing away from the backs of its legs create the impression that it was wearing a robe or a nightgown. As for its head, it was spherical in shape. Most of its face was covered by pale green hair that hung down its head in the shape of a bowl, but Seth could see a small mouth that was currently open in the shape of an "o." To complete its strange appearance, it possessed two flat red horns – a smaller one on the back of its head and the larger one on the front.

Seth knelt down before it, doing his best not to appear as a threat. "Hey," he said to it softly. The Pokémon tilted its head in response. He wasn't sure how intelligent it was, but it did seem to be responding to his voice. "My name is Seth. I'm not a trainer; just your typical townsfolk. The professor is your trainer, right?"

The Pokémon was quiet for a few seconds, and then it nodded slowly. Seth sighed with relief; it could understand him after all. Right now, it seemed to be appraising him through its pinkish eyes that were mostly obscured by its hair.

"He's gone missing. All I could find was the bag with you in it. I think he may be in trouble. But I don't have any Pokémon to protect me, so…would you want to help me find him?" Seth asked it hopefully. The Pokémon watched him in silence for a few moments, and Seth had the strangest feeling that it was reading him. Then, it put on a small smile, and nodded again. Seth gave a relieved laugh. "Thank you so much. I know this was presumptuous of me."

Thus encouraged, Seth closed the bag and continued forward, confidence flowing through him due to the presence of the Pokémon beside him. He didn't know how strong it was, but if the professor had it with him, he must have trusted its capabilities. Seth only wished that he knew what the Pokémon was called.

The Pokémon looked around the forest with interest, as did Seth. The wilderness around him was fascinating, and it was a new experience to explore without being alone. He wished that it were under better circumstances, so he could properly enjoy the experience.

Suddenly, Seth became aware of something growling nearby. He immediately became alert, as did the Pokémon beside him. "Did you hear that?" Seth questioned in a low voice. The Pokémon responded with an equally low noise that sounded like a breathy higher-pitched purr. It pointed towards a thicket of trees on the edges of the path about twenty meters away.

Following its limb, Seth spotted another Pokémon growling and barking up one of the trees. The Pokémon was vaguely canine shaped, but its fur was rough and spiked in a zigzag pattern. However, Seth took note of the creature's intended prey and parted his lips in surprise.

Clinging to the trunk of the tree with his foot in a crook between two branches was a very beleaguered man who looked to be in his early forties. He was a somewhat chubby man with short, scruffy, and brown hair, complete with sideburns that stretched beneath his jaw and joined together in a goatee. He was wearing a white lab coat that was torn in a few place, and a set of khaki cargo pants.

"Professor? Is that you?" Seth called up to him. The man reacted immediately, his eyes widening upon seeing Seth.

"What? Who are you? Is that my bag? Is that my Ralts!?" the man responded with what seemed to be an honestly surprised tone, rather than an accusatory one. Before Seth could explain himself, he shook his head. "Augh, never mind! Help me! This Zigzagoon will eventually get smart and learn how to climb, and I'd really like to not be here when that happens!"

"Help you? You mean…" Seth gulped when he realized what that meant. The only way to do that was by driving away that Zigzagoon. That meant that whether he liked it or not, he was faced with his first Pokémon battle…a prospect with which he'd never been thrilled.

Seth felt a tap on his shin. He looked down to see the Ralts look up at him with its pink eyes, which strangely reassured him. "Can you do it?" Seth asked reluctantly. He was loathe to put this small thing into danger. The Ralts gave a slow nod. Seth sighed. "Alright. I'll trust you. Let's get your trainer back."

He picked up a rock from the ground nearby and hurled it at the Zigzagoon. The canine yelped in pain as it was struck on the rear, and then it turned its attention towards Seth and the Ralts. When it saw the two of them, it growled and broke into a run, likely seeing them as easier prey. Seth watched its movements closely, noting how it moved in an erratic zig zag pattern.

"It's trying to confuse you! It'll attack from your left!" Seth warned the Ralts, just as the Zigzagoon reached it. The Ralts reacted to Seth's words and found them accurate, turning just in time. The Ralts's body lit up with a pale violet glow, and the Zigzagoon stopped completely in its tracks. The Ralts made a cry of exertion, and then the foe spun in midair and was repelled backwards, where it collided with the cliff-face roughly. Seth exhaled sharply. "You're a psychic type!"

The Zigzagoon wasn't finished, and it ran right into another charge. Like before, Seth's eyes followed its movements and accurately predicted its angle of attack. With his discerning eye and Ralts's ample telekinetic ability, the Zigzagoon consistently took punishment without ever landing a hit. Eventually, the foe understood that anything it hoped to gain wouldn't be worth the damage it took doing so. Thus, it made its escape by kicking up a cloud of dust and sprinting away.

"That was great, Ralts! Thanks for the help," Seth praised the Pokémon with a smile. He held out his hand as if to touch it, but he did so slowly. It watched him closely, but didn't stop him, so Seth stroked the top of its head affectionately. Its hair felt as soft as silk. He noticed with some amusement that it appeared to be blushing. "You're really strong."

Once the professor realized that he was saved, he exhaled with relief, and then he slid down from the tree and approached me. "Whew, you saved me!" he expressed gratefully. Seth got to his feet and faced the professor. "I can't even tell you how glad I am to see you."

"It was no problem. It was lucky I found your bag before I found you," Seth returned, smiling now that he'd accomplished what he set out to do. He grabbed the bag and passed it back to the professor, whose name was Adam if he remembered correctly.

"No kidding. I can't believe I let myself get separated from it. You see, I saw a rare chance to observe that Zigzagoon in its natural habitat, and I just had to pursue it. Unfortunately, the wind shifted, and that Pokémon has a remarkably good sense of smell," Adam explained as he accepted the bag back gratefully. He glanced down at his Ralts, who was hiding behind Seth's leg. Adam chuckled at the sight. "Aww, look at that. Seems like Ralts is somewhat attached to you."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used your Pokémon without asking you first," Seth apologized immediately. Despite that, Adam didn't seem upset at all.

"Don't worry about it." Adam replied while fishing through his bag. He withdrew a poké ball from within, and then he knelt down to look at Ralts. "Hey, little guy. I know you don't like it, but I've got to call you back in now. We'll talk later, okay?"

The Ralts appeared less than enthused about going into the poké ball, but Adam's cajoling made it relent, allowing the professor to hit it with the recall beam from the device. Adam got back to his feet and gave Seth a smile.

"Well, then, shall we get back to town? No doubt Reiko is going to give me an earful." He gestured back towards the path. Seth nodded, and the two of them started to walk back to town. "By the way…not that I'm complaining, but what made you decide to use my Ralts? What about your own Pokémon?"

"It was either use one of yours or wait for backup." Seth admitted. Adam blinked, taken off guard by that answer. "I'm no trainer, so I don't have any Pokémon."

"Really? That's…unexpected. You handled that Zigzagoon in a superb display of battling skill. I can't believe you managed to follow its movements so easily," Adam pointed out. Seth gave an awkward chuckle and scratched at his neck, feeling a little embarrassed by the praise. "You can see why I thought you were a trainer."

"I suppose so, but I've never been a fan of battling. I prefer to explore, often on my own," Seth confessed.

"Explore? You wouldn't happen to be…" Adam started to deduce, but then he realized something and slapped his palm against his forehead. "D'oh! Where are my manners? I'm Adam Birch, the Pokémon professor in this region. Thank you for saving me, Mr.…?"

"Seth. Seth Rhines," Seth introduced himself, accepting the hand that Adam offered. "You may know my…"

"Norman's son! I thought so!" Adam appeared much livelier all of a sudden, an excited grin crossing his face. "The last time we met, you were barely above your father's knee! Look at you, all grown up!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember that at all," Seth admitted. However, Adam's spirits didn't seem to be dampened by that.

"Of course you don't, you were small. But I've heard a lot about you since then. It's great to see you in Hoenn!" Adam gushed excitedly. "That also explains how you handled that Zigzagoon so easily! You're a natural, like your father!"

Seth was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the professor went on. Thankfully, he was soon rescued by the sound of someone sprinting up the path. To their surprise, May turned the corner, the girl appearing focused and determined. Behind her was Crux, the Duskull drifting from shadow to shadow as he kept up with his trainer. When she spotted the two of them, she skidded to a halt, a look of relief crossing her face.

"Seth! Dad! You're both okay!" May exclaimed. She rested her hands on her knees for a brief moment to catch her breath.

This also marked the first time Seth had ever seen her wearing something more than her underwear. She wore a tightfitting crimson shirt, accompanied by a pair of midnight blue shorts. To top it all off, a red and white bandana was tied around her head.

"May? What are you doing out here?" Adam questioned, though he did appear happy to see her. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Little Annie came running to my house, saying that Seth went out into the wild to help someone, so I came as fast as I could," May explained. A vein twitched in her head, and then she stormed up to Seth and pulled on his ear hard, causing him to yelp. "What the heck were you thinking, coming out here without a Pokémon?! It's dangerous!"

"I knew that. It's not like I came out here without thinking...yowch, let go!" Seth struggled against May's grip, but that only made the pain worse. "Besides, I saved him, didn't I?"

"Maybe because you were lucky!" May retorted. "What if you had been jumped the moment you left town?"

"Now now, that's enough. It's over now," Adam interjected, getting between the two of them. "Seth did the best he could with what he had, and I admire that. Besides, you should see how well he battled!"

"To be fair, that was mostly Ralts," Seth tried to explain, but to his dismay, May's interest had already been caught.

"What? Seth battled? No way!" May repeated. "This I have to hear. What happened?"

"Let's get back to town, and I'll tell you all about it…!"

* * *

"Alright, this is as far as I go," May said when the group reached town once more. When Seth and Adam turned to look at her, she bounced a poké ball in one hand. "I'm headed out. I'm thinking of checking out the Pokémon a little ways past Odale Town."

"That's Route 103, isn't it?" Adam recalled. When May confirmed that, he gave her a smile. "Alright. You're experienced, so I don't have to worry about you. When will you be home?"

"When I feel like it. Give me a call if something happens," May responded vaguely. During the walk back to town, May had insisted on inputting her number into Seth's phone. He flinched when she suddenly gave him a pointed stare. "Seth, don't let me hear about you doing something stupid like this again, got it?"

"Yeah, I get it," Seth grumbled bitterly. He rubbed his ear, which was still bright red from May's earlier treatment. Thus satisfied, May adopted cheery smile and waved to the both of them, and then she headed back into the wilderness. "Your daughter is…an interesting girl."

Adam let out a laugh from the belly. "She's a real firecracker! It's never boring when she's involved!" he agreed, slapping Seth on the back. "Seems like you two are already friends!"

"More or less. We met yesterday, when I was exploring the town," Seth revealed.

"Good, good. You two should get along just fine." Adam took the lead, striding through town with unusual energy for one of his age. "Now then, would you like to come to the lab? I'd like to introduce you to my assistant."

"Reiko? We've already met. In fact, my mother should still be there. We've been waiting for you to arrive," Seth disclosed. Adam blinked, and then he gave a groan.

"Oh dear, it seems I've been very rude. In that case, I should probably apologize," he decided, and then he quickened his pace. It didn't take the two of them very long to return to the lab.

Caroline and Reiko looked up from their conversation when Seth and Adam arrived. When they recognized Adam, they both rose from their seats. "Professor Birch!" Reiko exclaimed. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for over an hour now!"

"There was a bit of a hold up. It's all fine now. In fact, it's more than fine, as it allowed me to see your delightful son again, Caroline. It's good to see you, by the way." Adam stepped forward, and then he and Caroline embraced briefly. "I trust your move wasn't too trying?"

"No more than you'd expect," Caroline answered. She looked to Seth next. "Where did you find him, Seth?"

"Uh…there was…" Seth stammered, unsure where to begin.

"We met up just inside of town. Seth hasn't changed; he's always wandering around!" Adam interjected before Seth could finish. Seth gave him a surprised glance; that was clearly not the truth. In response, he received a discreet wink.

"That's so true!" Caroline laughed. At a gesture from Adam, the group sat down around the table in the sitting area once more. "I hope he didn't cause you any trouble."

"Perish the thought! No, we had quite the delightful chat," Adam responded. "Now then, how has your family been doing over the years?"

With that, the professor and Caroline began to reminisce about the past, discussing the years when they were all growing up together. Seth tuned out most of it, as the conversation had little to do with him. Despite that, he did find it interesting to hear about his father talked about in a context that didn't involve Pokémon.

Just as Seth was starting to get restless, Adam slung his bag onto the table with a dull clatter. "Now then, there's one more thing I want to cover before we have dinner. I have…gifts for the two of you," he revealed. Seth blinked, momentarily distracted from his need to move.

"Gifts?" Caroline questioned.

"The _two_ of us?" Seth added.

"But of course! It's to…commemorate your moving here to our wonderful town!" Adam answered enthusiastically. Seth thought he sounded shifty, so he raised an eyebrow. Adam retrieved an envelope out of the bag and presented it to Caroline. "For you, a gift card for the shop in town. That should help cover the costs of anything that might come up during the acclimation process."

"That's very generous of you. Are you sure that's okay?" Caroline accepted the envelope, though she looked concerned.

"Of course! Look at my lab; I have everything I need right here." Adam waved away her concerns with his jolly attitude. "Besides, anything to help my best friends."

"Thank you so much, Adam. You're just as sweet as always," Caroline complimented him with a dip of her head. "You said you had something for Seth, too?"

"Ah yes…this is a big one. Do you mind if I steal him away a moment?" Adam replied cryptically. Everyone in the room looked at him with confusion and mild suspicion. "What? There's just something I'd rather talk to him in private about first."

"I suppose. I trust you won't fill his head with nonsense," Caroline relents with a hesitant smile.

"No promises! Now then, shall we go, Seth?" Adam offered. Seth was still confused, but he decided not to worry about it. He stood up from the table, happy at the chance to stretch his legs. "Excellent! Won't be but a moment."

"I'll go ahead and set the table for dinner, then," Reiko decides, rising as well.

"What's so important you couldn't tell me out there?" Seth asked curiously as he followed the professor down a side hallway.

"I'll tell you in just one moment. Let me get changed out of these clothes," Adam told him once they'd reached his personal office. "Wait here."

Seth sighed, but did as he was told, waiting for the professor to let him in. It took nearly ten minutes, but eventually Adam let him in, wearing a set of casual clothes. Adam waited until he shut the door before continuing.

"Sorry about the secrecy; I was hoping to surprise you," Adam explained. "That, and I didn't want to worry your mother overmuch with what happened outside of town."

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't tell her about it. Thanks for that, by the way. It would have been a pain to deal with a second scolding," Seth said gratefully. "I guess it saved you the trouble of explaining to Reiko as well."

Adam winced, the man momentarily resembling a small child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Reiko is really scary when she wants to be," the professor admitted. Seth couldn't help but laugh at that. "But enough about that. I brought you here because I wanted you to have something in return for saving me."

"You really don't have to…" Seth began, but Adam wasn't listening. He withdrew something from his bag, and then he grabbed Seth's hand, gently pressing something into it. Seth blinked, feeling a smooth and spherical object in his hand. When he looked at it, a poké ball sat innocently atop his palm. His eye shot wide when he realized it wasn't empty. "Professor, this is…!"

Adam beamed at the look of shock on Seth's face. "That's right! It's the Ralts you battled with yesterday. I want you to have it," he confirmed. "It did seem to like you, after all."

"I can't accept this. It's not like you're giving me a gift card or something; this is a living, breathing Pokémon," Seth immediately said. "Plus, it's _your_ Pokémon. How would it react its trainer giving it away after all this time?"

"You remind me so much of Norman." Adam chuckled softly. "Let me correct you. This Ralts hasn't been in my possession for very long. In fact, I caught it just this morning, on my way home from Petalburg. I don't believe it's that attached to me."

"Then why did it work with me to save you?" Seth pointed out. Adam gave a knowing smile, as though he knew something Seth didn't.

"Allow me to explain. Ralts is referred to as the 'feeling Pokémon.' It has the ability to sense and feel the emotions of those around it, including yours. It likely sensed your pure intentions and grew to like you based off of that," Adam revealed, sounding as though he were speaking from a wealth of knowledge. Seth was about to protest some more, but Adam wasn't finished. "Additionally, it's not as if I'm doing this without its consent. I spoke to it first, just before I let you in."

"You did?"

"Of course. It's a very intelligent Pokémon. I wouldn't give it away without talking to it first," Adam reassured Seth, patting him on the shoulder. "Trust me. It wants to be with you, Seth."

Seth's will to give back the poké ball melted in the face of the professor's sincere words. He clutched the poké ball tightly and held it to his chest. He was silent for nearly a minute.

"This would be my first Pokémon," Seth said softly. He looked at Adam to see him smiling back. "I don't know how to train or take care of them. I don't care for battling with them either. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Seth, everybody has their own way of training their Pokémon. I could pick any two trainers, and they would likely have different opinions on how to raise them properly," Adam explained. "However, I can tell you one thing for certain. Love and care for your Pokémon, and they'll love and care for you."

"It's that simple?" Seth questioned in disbelief.

"It's that simple," Adam confirmed, clapping him on the shoulder. He suddenly looked very grave, alarming Seth. "More importantly, how in the world am I going to explain this to your mother?"

"Did…did you not think about that first?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Nope! I went with my gut!" Adam answered shamelessly with a bright smile. Seth pressed his palm against his face.

Naturally, when Seth returned to the sitting area with a poké ball in his hand, he received a shocked expression from his mother. "Is that a Pokémon!?" she exclaimed.

"That's right! I thought your son could help me in my studies by raising one that I caught recently," Adam lied with a straight face, sounding just as cheerful as ever. Seth found it scary how well he could do that. "Is that okay?"

"Seth, are you okay with that? You never really showed any interest in raising Pokémon," Caroline surprisingly asked Seth for his opinion, rather than giving her own. She gave the professor a pointed stare. "Adam didn't pressure you into this, did he?"

Seth had to admit that there was some pressure involved, but in the end, he had no real objections to taking the Ralts. It was a huge responsibility unlike any he'd ever had, but he couldn't help but remember walking through the forest with Ralts. At the time, they'd been doing something urgent, but now, Seth realized that it had felt nice to explore with a partner.

"No, it was my choice. With a Pokémon, I can explore without being limited to the town," Seth answered his mother. It wasn't a lie.

"Then, I'm happy for you," Caroline declared supportively. "In fact, I guarantee you that your father would be thrilled. He was always hoping that one day you'd get your own."

"It appears that today is that day!" Adam proclaims enthusiastically. He then started to look someone mischievous. "Actually…don't tell him. Imagine the look on his face if his son were to show up in Petalburg with a Pokémon!"

"He would probably squeal," Caroline giggled. She seemed to like that idea a lot.

"If my father is capable of 'squealing' then I think I should sell tickets," Seth remarked, causing Adam to roar with laughter.

"Great idea! You're quite the entrepreneur!" Adam joked. In the midst of the merriment, Reiko emerged from a side hallway with a platter piled with steaming food.

"Dinner's ready!" Reiko announced. She set everything down on the table, and then everyone began to eat together.

* * *

After a filling meal, Seth and Caroline made their farewells and prepared to head back home for the night. However, just as they left the building, Adam rushed out of the front door.

"Wait up! There's something I forgot to give you," Adam called out to Seth, who paused and looked at him curiously. The professor handed over a short booklet whose cover Seth couldn't see in the dim light. "This booklet contains some basic information on how to feed and take care of your Pokémon. It's not much, but it'll at least get you started."

"Oh, thank you. I forgot to even ask about their diet." Seth accepted the booklet gratefully, sliding it into the green bag he wore. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's everything," Adam finished. "Though, if I might suggest, you should visit my daughter. She'd be happy to help you out as a fellow trainer."

"Didn't she head to Odale?" Seth recalled.

"Indeed she did. I guess it would take a little _exploring_ ," Adam quipped, and then he retreated. "A good night to the both of you."

Seth deadpanned after him. "The sad thing is, I know he's right," he admitted, much to his mother's amusement.

"Well, what you do is up to you, of course," Caroline reminded him. "Though, this means you have to decide something. If you want to explore with your Pokémon, I need to know so I can cancel your enrollment in the school before it's too late."

Seth realized that exploring as far as he wanted had just become possible. With a Pokémon, there was nowhere he couldn't go, so becoming a trainer and leaving town was now a very real possibility. Yet at the same time, he knew that becoming a trainer meant forcing Pokémon into battle, for which he didn't care.

"That's a very heavy decision. I'll have to think about it," Seth conceded. Caroline nodded understandingly.

The two of them reached their front door and stepped inside. Caroline turned the lights on and stretched. "Okay, I'll let you go. It's been a big day for you, and I imagine you want to spend some time with your Pokémon," she said with a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed, myself."

"All right, mom. Good night." The two of them walked up the stairs together and then parted, each heading to a different side of the hallway. Seth's room was relatively far from hers, being on the opposite end of the hallway from him. Once he was inside, Seth looked at the poké ball with a thoughtful expression. "'My Pokémon', huh?"

He set the poké ball on his bed and started to get ready for bed. He stripped down and set his clothes in the laundry basket, and then he stepped into the shower to wash away all of the sweat and dust he'd gathered by being out in the wilderness that day.

Once he had finished, Seth put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. Then, he grabbed the poké ball and made as if to open it, but he hesitated, wondering if he could really handle this responsibility.

A full minute later, Seth took a breath and pressed the button on the front of the device, releasing the Ralts onto the bed beside him. It looked just like he remembered it, though this was the first time he had such a close look at it.

"Hey," Seth greeted it tentatively. The Ralts blinked a few times, and then, when it realized where it was, it made a soft hum. Their eyes met, and it frowned, as though it could sense Seth's nervousness. With a start, Seth remembered Adam's words; it most certainly could sense what he was feeling. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous because I've never had a Pokémon before."

The Ralts appeared to understand, as its frown was replaced with a small smile. Then, much to Seth's surprise, it embraced his arm affectionately, emitting a happy sound. Seth was taken aback at first, and then he laughed and returned the creature's hug with a gentle one of his own. He was much larger than it, so he had to be careful.

When Seth released the Ralts, it cuddled up against his side. Seth stroked its head again like he had before, thinking to himself that the little thing was actually cute. Almost immediately after thinking that, the Ralts blushed again and smiled.

"Right, you can read my emotions. That's so not fair," Seth remarked, earning a happy hum from the Ralts. Just then, he realized something important. "I can't just call you Ralts. That's your species name, I believe. Did the professor ever give you a name?"

Ralts looked pensive for a moment, and then it shook its head. "Alright. Do you mind if I give you one?" Another shake of the head. Seth smiled and started to think of different names, but then he realized he didn't know the most important detail. He didn't know if this Ralts was a male or a female. "Hold on, I'm going to lay you down for a moment."

Seth waited for the nod before he picked the Ralts up and laid it on its back, the Pokémon making happy coos in the process. He looked over its body for some sort of identifying feature. It was harder than he expected, as nothing of the sort seemed readily apparent. With its permission, he ran a hand across its body, finding its skin to be soft and smooth.

At one point, Seth discovered a small thin slit in the Ralts skin, and in his cluelessness, his fingers ran over it. Two things happened at once. The Ralts let out a soft moan, its cheeks turning a bright red at his touch. He then realized that this Ralts was a female, and that he had just accidentally touched her entrance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just trying to figure out what gender you were!" Seth immediately withdrew his hand, his cheeks turning red as well in response to this incredibly awkward moment. The Ralts stood up and waddled closer to him, still blushing. "I'm really sorry, I should have just asked, now it's…"

Seth trailed off when the Ralts climbed atop of his chest and hugged him again, as if to say that she forgave him. She pressed her lips to his chest, giving him a gentle kiss. Seth calmed down, feeling her affectionate reassurances. Together the two of them snuggled together in the bed, giving Seth a feeling of companionship that he never realized he'd been missing.

However, it was only a few seconds before the Ralts tapped him on the nose. He gazed at her curiously, noticing that she was blushing deeper than before.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked. The Ralts was standing on his lap now, looking somewhat embarrassed, Just as he was about to try and reason what she wanted, he felt something wet stain his boxers. His eyes widened when he noticed the tiny trickle of clear liquid between her legs. It was almost unnoticeable in the dim light, and he likely wouldn't have noticed it at all if she hadn't parted her legs slightly. "Ralts, is that…are you…?"

The Ralts nodded her head shyly. Seth gave a disbelieving exhale. In his determination to determine what gender she was, he must have accidentally turned her on.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Seth started to repeat, but then to his shock, the Ralts pressed herself against his hand, some of her arousal getting on his fingers. "Ralts!? What are you…"

The Ralts made her intentions very clear when Seth felt his fingers slip between her legs, brushing against her slick and warm entrance. Seth gulped, having never imagined that this was the situation that he would find himself in he accepted her poké ball earlier.

"You want me to…but that's…you're a Pokémon!" Seth stammered, blushing as deeply as the Ralts was now. She didn't seem to care about his protests, instead rocking her little hips against his hand. "Ralts! Please…"

At Seth's voice, the Ralts stopped, and she gave a distressed cry, the Pokémon recognizing that she may have overstepped his boundaries. At her expression, a pang of regret shot through Seth. "Wait, don't be sad, I'm not upset. I'm just…shocked," Seth confessed. The Ralts paused again, looking up at Seth hopefully. Faced with an expression like that, Seth felt his resistance crumbling. He sighed, unable to believe that he was considering this.

"Are you sure you want this? I've never done this with a Pokémon before...heck, I'd never even done it with a human before yesterday. I don't think I'd be able to satisfy you," Seth asked softly. Ralts tilted her head, looking perplexed. She didn't seem to understand what was holding him back. Finally, Seth relented. "Okay, but will you be patient with me?"

The Ralts gave a pleased cry, and it nodded. It seemed so happy and innocent; it was difficult for Seth to believe that they were about to do something so naughty. However, there was one last thing Seth wanted to deal with.

"We probably shouldn't do anything before I give you a name," Seth decided. The Ralts nodded again, seeming to agree. "Let's see…I need a good name that describes you. You're calm, understanding, strong, and cute."

The Ralts smiled at the compliments, and remained quiet as Seth ran through several different names in his head before settling on one he liked. "Here's one. What if I called you…Kyra? It means 'strong woman.' Not very creative, but…"

The Ralts put on a bright smile, making a pleased purr in her throat. Seth beamed, recognizing that she liked the name. "Alright, Kyra. From now on, we'll be friends, okay?" he offered. Kyra brushed her head against his hand affectionately. As cute as this was, Seth now had to help Kyra with her _other_ problem. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Okay, let's do this. Can I get you to lay on your back?"

Kyra obediently laid down on his lap. Seth shifted into a sitting position, stroking her head with one hand while using the other to trace down her body. Kyra eagerly spread her legs for him, revealing a small pink slit amidst all the whiteness of her skin. It surprisingly didn't look all that different from May's. He reached for it hesitantly, and then rubbed around it with his fingers. Kyra squeaked and turned a bright red, her breath coming faster.

"Hey…you'll have to let me know if I'm doing something wrong. I was being honest before; I don't have a clue what I'm doing," Seth admitted. Kyra gave a breathless nod, pressing her hips up again his fingers. Seth chuckled at her eagerness. "Okay, I'm doing it."

He continued to massage around her entrance, using Kyra's squeaks and moans to determine whether he was doing something right. Every time he managed to elicit a moan from her, he made note of where he was touching, and applied further attention to it.

He eventually managed to find a spot near the top of Kyra's slit that made her squirm and cry softly. "Oh, am I doing okay?" Seth asked softly. He applied pressure to it, and he was rewarded by her gasps of pleasure.

After a few minutes of that, Kyra's body started to glow, and Seth felt a soft tingle around his fingers, and they began to move against his will, dipping into her slit. "That's right, you're a psychic type," Seth whispered. He realized she was trying to guide him, and he smiled gratefully. "Thank you. We can do this together."

Seth became increasingly aware of how hard he was getting, even though he wasn't doing anything to stimulate himself. Instead, he just felt warm and happy, seeing Kyra enjoy herself like this. He felt naughtier than ever, and for some reason, Seth found that this thrilled him.

Seth's fingers soon met a strange barrier just inside of her. Kyra made a small squeak, and then she guided Seth through it, breaking it and causing a trickle of blood to spill out. Seth saw it and gasped. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Kyra nodded, the Ralts putting on a reassuring smile. He suddenly realized something. "You've never done this before either?"

Kyra nodded, blushing again. Seth assumed that she meant she was doing all of this on instinct, or perhaps she learned from some other source. Either way, Seth wanted to give her the best first experience that he could.

With Kyra's help, Seth continued to pleasure her with his fingers inside of her. She was small compared to him, so he couldn't get his fingers in all the way, but it was enough to drive Kyra wild. He soon managed to build up a rhythm, and before long, Kyra was squeaking and squirming in his lap, making it even harder for Seth to ignore his fully erect length that strained against his boxers.

At last, Kyra let out a long and sustained purr, and Seth felt a warm liquid splash onto his hand. "Did you cum?" Seth asked her softly. Kyra gave a shy nod, the Pokémon trembling and panting. A happy smile crossed her face. Seth withdrew her fingers, which were now all sticky with Kyra's juices. "I'm glad I could help."

Kyra managed to get up, and to Seth's surprise, she waddled up his chest until it was close enough to reach his face. Before he realized it, Kyra was kissing him. Her mouth was much smaller than his, so when he kissed her back, his lips enveloped hers. He did his best to ignore the small part of his mind that was screaming out that he was kissing a Pokémon, and that every part of this was considered wrong back where he came from.

Seth noted that Kyra had her own unique taste, as opposed to his experience with May. It was a pleasant experience. Kyra began to glow once more, and Seth suddenly felt his boxers gently tugging off. "Kyra? You don't have to do anything; I was happy just to help you," Seth attempted to assure her. Kyra beamed at that, but she was already turning around to look at Seth's freed erection. "Kyra…I don't think it'll…ah!"

Seth cut off when he felt Kyra's telekinetic grip close around his shaft. His breath quickened and his cheeks turned a soft red. He watched as the skin on his length started shifting on its own, as though an invisible hand was stroking it. As that was going on, Kyra grasped his shaft with her arms and brought the tip to her mouth.

"That's…nngh…Kyra," Seth moaned as the Ralts put him into her mouth. It felt warm and wet around him, and he couldn't help but squirm when her small tongue licked at the tip. She couldn't fit more than that into her mouth due to her size, but that sensation as well as her consistent psychic stroking was doing wonders for him.

Kyra kept this up for several minutes, gradually increasing her pace until Seth started to feel his climax approaching. This time he knew what it felt like. "Kyra…I'm…I'm getting close..." he warned her. Kyra gave an acknowledging hum, and then she stopped her ministrations all at once. Seth almost came right there, but he managed to restrain himself. "What's the matter?"

Kyra met Seth's eyes and she smiled, and then she turned around. She planted her soft white butt down on Seth's shaft, pinning it to his chest. Looking at it, her butt was so small that just his palm could encompass its entire surface. She started to rock back and forth, gently rubbing against his shaft and stimulating him further. Seth started to cry out as Kyra cleverly used her body to coax out his climax.

"Ahh…aaaah! Ky…!" Seth started to cry, but then he clamped a hand against his mouth, gagging himself. He didn't want anyone to hear, and if he was too loud, he'd have a very difficult time explaining this to his mother. Seth screwed his eyes shut as he came, breathing furiously through his nose as sticky white seed spurted from the tip of his length and splattered all over his chest. Seth was awash with pleasure for several seconds even after he was spent; it took him a short time to come down, his chest heaving. "Kyra…that…that was amazing."

Kyra appeared proud of herself. She snuggled up against his side as Seth started to clean himself up with a nearby paper towels that he usually used for late night nosebleeds. Now that they'd finished, the shame and naughty feeling hit him all at once. He was forced to face the fact that a Pokémon had just made him cum, something that would have disgusted him back in Johto. Yet, as he looked at Kyra's satisfied expression, his guilt slowly disappeared.

"Thank you, Kyra." Seth felt fatigue slowly taking over after that exertion. He shifted in the blankets and curled up with Kyra, allowing himself to drift away. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

The last things he heard before closing his eyes were Kyra's contented hums.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I hope you had just as much with this chapter as the previous one! Thank you so much for reading through all of it!

This chapter ended up a lot longer than I intended, even though I covered so little actual content. The outline was just a short description of Seth meeting Professor Birch, saving him, getting his Ralts, and then proceeding to fool around with her. I blinked, and then there was over 9000 words! (meme not intended)

I have two things to mention. First, someone asked me in private where I'm getting these names (such as Adam Birch, Reiko Li, Norman Rhines), etc. Honestly, I'm making them up. I noted that these characters either didn't have family names or didn't have first names, and when I researched them, I determined that they really didn't have those names. So I chose ones for them that flowed with their existing names. Adam Birch seems to flow nicely enough, and so does Norman Rhines. I hope that isn't too immersion breaking.

Secondly, a huge thank you for everyone who's reviewed! I know I'm writing a sex story, and that people would rather come and go (pun totally intended) instead of reviewing, so I really appreciate the extra effort! I do my best to answer every one as soon as I can!


	3. Against May

The light from the rising sun fell upon the sleeping Seth's face, causing him to murmur and return from unconsciousness. He felt remarkably well rested, such that it was easy to open his eyes and wake himself up. He felt a strange weight against his side, so he turned his head to see Kyra curled up in the crook of his arm, her soft breathing tickling his chest. Seth was nonplussed at first, but he quickly recalled that he had a Pokémon now; a Pokémon that he had been very intimate with the previous night. He blushed, remembering what they'd done together.

Seth cradled Kyra's head with one hand, gently shaking her until her eyes opened sleepily. She looked so cute that he couldn't help smiling. "Good morning, Kyra," he greeted her softly. The Ralts's eyes opened fully, and she mirrored his expression, emitting a sleepy hum. "It's going to be a busy day today, so I should start getting ready."

Kyra looked at him, perplexed, as Seth leapt out of the bed. He noticed her curiosity and decided to explain. "The professor suggested I should visit his daughter, May, in order to learn more about being a trainer," Seth recalled. Kyra nodded understandingly. "Except she's already left town, and is as far away as Odale. So, what do you think of you and I going on a trip to find her?"

Kyra's response was to hop down from the bed and make a happy hum. "I'll take that as a yes, then," Seth chuckled. Going silent, he focused on getting ready for the day ahead, starting by taking a shower. However, just as he was about to close the shower door, Kyra managed to slip inside. Seth looked at her with surprise. His first reaction was to blush and cover himself. Kyra tilted her head, and Seth realized what he was doing. Considering what the two of them had done, it wouldn't make sense for him to be too embarrassed about being naked. He exhaled, and forced himself to stop covering himself. "I guess we should both get clean, huh?"

Showers were a simple part of everyday life for Seth, and he usually viewed them as a way to wake up at best, and boring at worst. However, Kyra's presence meant that he was no longer showering in solitude. Thus, what followed was an enjoyable experience where Seth and Kyra took turns helping one another get clean.

"That's right, I don't know what you eat," Seth realized as he was putting on his clothes. Today, he decided to wear a pair of denim shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. However, if he was going to be traveling today, he decided to pack a bit more in his bag. "Perhaps I should visit the store before breakfast. I may have to buy a variety, as I can't just ask you what you like to eat."

After getting dressed, Seth started packing for the trip. He didn't know how long he would be out, so he decided to pack as though the trip would be a long one. He packed both his red biking outfit and his blue tracksuit, as well as a few more outfits. He also made sure to pack several filled water bottles. Food would also be an issue, but he could handle that when he went to buy food for Kyra.

As for the packing process, Kyra was rather helpful. Seth discovered that she was very smart, picking up on what he was trying to do after a short time and then using her telekinesis to help him pack. For example, when he placed a set of clothes into his bag, she levitated another inside. Her help greatly expedited the process; it seemed like only a few minutes had passed before he was descending the stairs into the living room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Seth! You're just in time; I'm just about to finish breakfast," Caroline called from the kitchen when she heard Seth's descending footsteps.

"Thanks. I'll be at the table." Seth slung has bag over the back of one of the chairs and sat down in it. As for Kyra, even when placed on one of the chairs, she wasn't tall enough to see over the table, so Seth lifted her up and set her on top. "Mom, you should come in and meet Kyra."

"Kyra? Oh, your Pokémon! I'd love to; just let me finish scrambling the eggs." Caroline sounded excited, a feeling that Seth shared. He was looking forward to sharing Kyra with her. Thankfully it didn't take much longer for breakfast to be finished. When Caroline walked out with the plates of food, she spotted Kyra instantly. "Oh wow, she's so small and cute!"

Caroline set the table, and then she made as if to reach for Kyra. Immediately, Kyra leapt down from the table into Seth's lap, avoiding her hands. Caroline paused, and then she laughed. "That's adorable! I guess I shouldn't expect her to trust me so quickly," she observed. "But she seems to trust you. That's really great!"

"Kyra and I had a bit of a heart to heart last night," Seth divulged, being intentionally vague. "It also helps that the Ralts species can read the emotions of others."

"They can? That's a rather handy ability. But then why couldn't she tell that I wasn't going to hurt her a second ago?" Caroline questioned curiously. Seth didn't have an answer, so he looked down at Kyra. The Ralts met his gaze, and then stuck out her tongue at Caroline, causing her to giggle. "Heh, what is that all about? Seth, your Pokémon is so silly."

"I guess she is. I really like her though," he said as he idly stroked the side of Kyra's head. "I'm planning to head to the store after this to find out what she likes to eat."

"Oh, then let me save you some money." Caroline produced a bowl that contained various berries of different shapes, sizes, and colors. "I went and bought some of these to help you out. I heard Pokémon love berries."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Seth accepted the bowl and picked a round blue berry from it. When he presented it to Kyra, she looked it over appraisingly for a brief moment, and then she took a tentative bite from the rather large berry. Her eyes lit up and she made a happy hum. "I think she likes it. What kind of berry is this?"

"That's an oran berry. They're pretty common around here, so you can buy packs of them at the store for cheap," Caroline answered. She watched Kyra eat the rest of the berry from Seth's hands. "I just can't get over how cute she is!"

For the next few minutes, while Seth and Caroline ate, they experimented with the different berries to get a sense of what Kyra did and didn't like. Some berries Kyra devoured eagerly, while others she wouldn't even look at. With Caroline's help, Seth determined that Kyra liked dry and bitter berries.

"That's an interesting taste," Seth commented as Kyra finished up a rawst berry. "So should I just buy her a lot of berries?"

"You can, but wouldn't you get tired of eating the same thing every day?" Caroline reminded him. "There are plenty of treats for Pokémon for sale; now that you know what she likes, you can better find food for her."

"I guess you're right," Seth conceded. He glanced at Kyra, who appeared to have eaten her fill of berries. She hopped back into his lap immediately, causing him to chuckle and go back to gently stroking her hair. "I'll probably still need to head to the store. I'm leaving after breakfast."

"To go find May?" Caroline correctly guessed. When Seth nodded, she gave a smile and a sigh. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. I suppose I can't complain now that you have Kyra to look after you."

"It shouldn't take me that long. Odale Town is only about…" Seth paused and glanced over at the wall nearby, where a map of Hoenn was located. He squinted until he found where they were. "…a day away, isn't it?"

"That's right. It should just be a straight shot up the hills," Caroline confirmed. "I still want you to be careful."

"Of course." Seth finished up his meal, and the two of them cleaned up the table. After that, there was nothing else left to hold Seth back. With Kyra in tow, he headed for the front door. "I'm going to get moving while it's still early. I'll be back in a couple days."

"Okay. Take care, and call me if anything happens!" Caroline calls after him, and then Seth left her and his house behind.

"Right! First things first; getting food." Seth headed to the store, a smile finding its way onto his face. A swelling feeling of anticipation and excitement caused Seth to shudder. To the average person, a day of walking may seem utterly dull, but to Seth, this meant that he had a whole day to explore new areas and garner new experiences.

* * *

After a quick visit to the store to pick up food for himself and berries for Kyra, Seth struck out into the wild once more, retracing his steps from the day before. This time, however, Seth took his time to explore the area around him while still maintaining an overall northern direction. Seth constantly talked aloud to Kyra about the things he saw, finding her presence to be a welcome change to the solitude with which he was accustomed. Now he had someone with whom to share his feelings and discoveries. Occasionally a wild Pokémon, such as other Zigzagoon, would attack, but Kyra's presence meant that he had nothing to fear.

The route north was shrouded with trees, giving Seth constant shade as he headed ever uphill. Often, he was confronted with cliffs that barred his way forward, forcing him to cut through thickets in order to bypass them and continue forward.

By the time he reached Odale Town, the setting sun painted the world with various shades of red and violet. Seth strode into the town, his breathing somewhat uneven after a long day of exertion. He glanced around the unfamiliar townscape with interest. It was a thoroughly rural town, consisting of fields of green dotted with trees. To Seth, it appeared to be nothing more than a larger Littleroot Town, but he didn't mind. It would still prove enjoyable to explore.

Seth explored the town until he located a reasonably cheap hotel, whose location he made a note of in his mind. Afterwards, he decided to look for May. Remembering what she had said the last time he'd seen her, he headed north into the next route. At long last, he found her kneeling down in a field of grass.

* * *

"May!" Seth called out to her, quickening his pace in order to reach her. May looked up from what she was doing with surprise, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She noted the presence of Kyra behind him as well, her face showing mild surprise.

"Seth?" May straightened up and met Seth halfway her arms open wide. Before Seth could process that that meant, she hugged him, her arms sliding beneath his and clinging to his back. She then gave him kiss without warning. It was brief, but it was enough to render his mind instantly blank. "Did you follow me all the way out here?"

"Y-Yeah. Your father told me to find you and ask you for advice." Seth slapped his cheeks and managed to pull himself together. May's response was to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm technically a trainer now."

"So I see! Is that the Ralts that you battled with yesterday?" May asked curiously, the girl squatting down to look at Kyra. For some reason, Kyra was looking at her with a simmering animosity. "Heh, it doesn't seem to like me very much."

"It's the same one, yes. Her name is Kyra," Seth introduced. He too noticed the look Kyra was giving May. "Maybe it's because she doesn't know you well enough yet?"

May shrugged, getting to her feet again. "Could be. Either way, congratulations on getting your first Pokémon! I didn't think you would after the talk we had when we first met."

"I wasn't intending to either, but your father talked me into it," Seth admitted.

"That sounds like him," May laughed.

"I don't regret it though." Seth picked Kyra up off of the ground and cradled her in his arms, earning happy cooing from her. "Exploring is a lot more fun with someone to talk to. Plus, she seems to really like me."

"No kidding. She looks like she's in heaven right now," May joked as she watched Seth and Kyra interact. "But anyway, you didn't come here to talk about your Pokémon. You wanted advice on what being a trainer is all about, right?"

May finally brought the conversation back to its starting point. Seth nodded in confirmation. "Well, then you know what I'm going to talk about next."

"Battling," Seth groaned. May then confirmed that, much to his annoyance. "I'm just not interested. It's not my idea of a good time to watch Kyra getting hurt."

Seth yelped when Kyra suddenly poked his chin roughly. He looked down at the Ralts in his arms to see that she was frowning at him. May noticed her expression as well and giggled.

"I think she's insulted," May remarked. "Don't underestimate your Pokémon. They're strong, and according to dad, you're not bad yourself. You may find that it would be the other trainers' Pokémon getting hurt."

"Still, I just don't like the idea of it," Seth returned stubbornly, even as he caressed Kyra apologetically. "Can't I just explore without having to worry?"

"I hate to break it to you, but if you're a trainer now. If another trainer finds you, you're going to get challenged, and it's bad etiquette if you turn them down," May points out. Seth shook his head. He knew that, but he was still going to do his best to avoid battling if he could. "More importantly, do you know how trainers earn a living?"

"I don't," Seth confessed. "I want to explore the region, but I was worrying about how to make money so I could afford to eat and sleep in towns."

"Well, the fastest way is to battle," May revealed. Seth groaned again. Everything kept coming back to Pokémon battles, no matter how hard he tried to resist it. "When two trainers battle, they make a wager beforehand. Nine times out of ten, that's a cash wager. The two trainers bet an equal amount of cash, and the winner takes all."

"It sounds like a good trainer could make a lot of money," Seth mused. "What else do people wager besides money?"

"It depends on the trainers, and how well they know one another," May explained. A mischievous smile crossed her face. "Tell you what; I'll show you. Let's have a battle."

"What!? Battle you!?" Seth exclaimed with dismay. "Are you serious? Why would I want to do that?"

May waggled a finger at him, clicking her tongue. "Now now, remember what I said? You shouldn't turn down a challenge once you've received one." May detached her only poké ball from her belt, bouncing it in her hand. "Besides, you need to learn what a real Pokémon battle is like. Wouldn't you rather it be with me instead of a random stranger?"

"I mean, I suppose so, but I really don't want to," Seth grumbled. He felt Kyra squirm in his arms, so he put her down in front of him. To his surprise, Kyra seemed eager, judging from how she was looking at May expectantly. "Besides, what would we even wager? I don't think I have enough money for a real cash wager."

"Sure you do. But I wasn't planning on wagering money anyway. That's boring, and we're closer than that," May responded with a shrug. "For us…how about this; whoever wins has to please the other sexually, without getting anything in return."

"Wha...?" Seth quickly turned a shade of red at that suggestion. His mind flashed back to the steamy night he'd had with her back when they'd first met. "You mean…that night wasn't a one-time-only thing?"

May looked at Seth as though he were stupid. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't have bothered teaching you how to please me if all I was looking for was a quick fix," she pointed out. Seth paused, realizing that she had a point. His blush deepened, and he did his best to hide behind his hair, much to May's amusement. "Don't worry, even if you lose, I'll teach you a new trick in the process."

"Fine, I guess. But I don't intend to lose," Seth determined, figuring that there was no way out of this. He looked over at Kyra. "I'm sorry; I don't like throwing you into battle."

Kyra's body glowed briefly, and she smiled back at Seth. She turned back towards the front just in time to see May release her Pokémon from its ball. From within the device came a wisp of darkness that formed into the shadowy shape of Crux, May's Duskull.

Seth and May stood several meters apart, leaving a wide open space between them. May stood with Crux, a confident grin stretched across her face, while Seth stood with Kyra, looking uncertain. He wasn't sure he could win against May, nor even how to begin.

The battle began without any warning. "Crux, take her down in an instant!" May directed, pointing her finger at Kyra.

Crux obeyed in silence, the ghost circling around Kyra, building up speed. Seth kept his eyes on it, knowing next to nothing about Duskull or their attacks. "Kyra, play defensive for now," he directed his Ralts. Against such an unknown, he thought that baiting out attacks would be the best strategy.

Once Crux had circled to Kyra's flank, his singular eye began to glow brightly. A thin beam of blackness outlined with a fuzzy red glow fired from his malevolent eye, aiming directly for where Kyra was standing. Seth's heart skipped a beat upon seeing such a strong attack, but he was relieved when Kyra blinked out of existence and reappeared a few feet away. The beam hit the ground and formed a puddle of inky blackness that lingered for a brief moment before evaporating into nothingness, leaving no trace behind.

"It can teleport already? Not bad," May observed, not looking disappointed in the slightest. "Crux, you know what to do. Overwhelm her!"

"Watch out!" Seth called out, just as Crux unleashed an all-out assault. The Duskull zipped through the air around Kyra like an angry hornet, firing more of those black beams at her whenever he saw an opening. Kyra did her best to avoid each one, teleporting just out of range every time.

Just after Crux zipped over her head, Kyra teleported backwards, turning around in the process. She directed waves of telekinetic force at the ghost, managing to snare him in her grasp just long enough to bring him to the ground forcefully.

"Yes! Now let him have it!" Seth found himself cheering. Kyra obliged and hurled a variety of debris towards Crux with her telekinesis, battering him with rocks, sticks, and clods of dirt.

"That's not good. Crux, pull back!" May directed in response. The Duskull exerted his power and broke free from Kyra's grip. He swiftly retreated from her onslaught and returned to a higher elevation. Kyra tried to grab him again, but Crux appeared to be just out of her range. "Attack from range! Don't get close, or you'll end up on the ground again!"

For a brief moment, Kyra forced Crux on the defense, telekinetically hurling whatever she could find up at him. Despite Crux being a ghost, it seemed he wasn't impervious to all physical attacks. The debris that did connect with him appeared to hurt.

Crux dipped into the shadows and disappeared from view. Kyra stopped her attack and conserved her energy. She looked around the field for any sign of her enemy.

Seth spotted Crux forming above the trees. The Duskull's eye was pulsating gently as it regarded Kyra. "Kyra, up above!" Seth alerted her. Just as Kyra looked up at Crux, the Duskull released another black beam down towards her. "Dodge!"

Like before, Kyra teleported a short distance away…only to be hit instantaneously by another beam, as though Crux had known exactly where she would appear.

"Kyra!" Seth cried out in dismay as Kyra tumbled to the ground, covered with scratches and burns after the attack. It appeared to be difficult for her to even move. "What's the matter?"

"Type advantages. I'm sure you've heard of them," May answered, taking out Crux's poké ball. From her stance, she seemed confident that she had already won. "Psychic types are weak to ghost types, like Crux."

Seth cursed softly and rushed forward to where Kyra lay. He lifted her off the ground, noting how only one hit had put her in this state. "This is why I don't like to battle!" Seth grumbled.

"Relax, I brought potions with me," May assured, approaching Seth and Kyra. She withdrew a small spray bottle from her bag and sprayed a silver film of liquid over Kyra. As Seth watched, Kyra's wounds were eased, and her strength returned. "Seriously though, you put up a good fight."

"Whatever…how was your Pokémon able to hit Kyra? It's like he knew exactly where she was going to teleport," Seth questioned as he put Kyra back down on the ground.

"It's because he did! Crux can see a few seconds into the future if he really focuses," May reveals. Seth scoffed incredulously, finding that to be rather unfair. "I can't believe you made me have to resort to that. You and Kyra are pretty tough."

"It wasn't enough, clearly," Seth lamented.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser," May teased, much to his annoyance. "I'm complimenting you. Besides, we'll have other chances to battle later. You can always get me back for it then."

"I suppose," Seth grumbled. He flushed a little, remembering the wager that they had made. "So…what happens now?"

"No need to rush," May said coyly, tapping Seth on the nose. "I wanted to comment on how well you and Kyra battled together. Honestly I'm impressed. You've only had her for a day, and she's already that attached to you."

"She's my first Pokémon. She's very special to me," Seth confessed. May nodded understandingly.

"I can see that. Have you had sex with her yet?" May asked with a straight face. Seth choked, her question taking him completely by surprise.

"W-What!?" Seth exclaimed.

"You heard me," May repeated with a knowing smile forming on her face. "So have you?"

"Uhhh…." Seth couldn't answer, his cheeks burning. Beside him, Kyra was slightly blushing herself. Seth wasn't a good liar, but he didn't want anyone to know about last night. May laughed merrily at his expression and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You did, didn't you? I'm proud; I didn't think you had it in you to make the first move," May teased him mercilessly. Seth looked at the ground, unable to meet May's eyes. He felt ashamed that she'd found him out so easily without even trying. May noticed their expressions. "Wait, you mean Kyra made the first move? You were seduced by a Pokémon!? That's priceless!"

"Would you stop it?" Seth demanded with a whine. "It's not that I…it's just that…"

"I'm teasing, Seth. You don't need to justify yourself to me," May assured him after she finished laughing. "It's not anything to be ashamed about. The bond between a trainer and his Pokémon can only get stronger through intimacy, after all."

Seth and Kyra looked at one another, and then looked away, both of them as red as beets. "Yeah well…what about you and Crux?" Seth blustered, hoping for something he could use against May.

"Yeah, of course! Crux is the sweetest lover, even if he doesn't show it," May responds, much to Seth's utter shock. She brushes her cheek up against the floating Crux lovingly. "So relax, you're in good company. I'm hardly innocent when it comes to loving my Pokémon."

"I don't even know what to say. I feel so…wrong," Seth admitted. That only seemed to amuse May.

"That's just your Johto upbringing talking. Bunch of stuffed up prudes if you ask me. They've no idea what they're missing." May turned and walked away from him, heading towards a nearby tree. She placed her back against it and unzipped her jacket, revealing the tight sleeveless shirt beneath. She laid it flat on the ground. "Now, I think it's time for you to pay up."

"R-Right here?!" Seth gasped. He looked around for any other people. There weren't any, but there was nothing to obscure them from view at all. "Out here in the open?!"

May grinned. "Sure, why not? The laws on public sex only apply to towns and cities. We can do whatever we want out in the wild," she pointed out. Seth blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Were the laws really so lax here that they could have sex right in the open like this? "Relax, it's late in the evening anyway. Nobody's going to see us. Now, come here."

Seth gulped and did as he was told, stepping closer to her. May watched him seductively. She hooked her thumbs into her shorts and panties, pulling them down and setting them on her jacket. It was now very easy for Seth to see her puffy pink lips, which were already looking slick. Before he could get any closer, however, Kyra made an angry hum, her mouth set into a firm frown.

May blinked, and realization dawned on her. "Oh wow! Seth, I think Kyra's jealous! That's soooo adorable!" she laughed. Seth looked at Kyra, who now stood between the two of them. "I think she wants you all to herself!"

Seth knelt down to look at Kyra. "Is that true, Kyra?" he asked her softly. Kyra answered by waddling forward and hugging his leg tightly. He couldn't help but smile at that. "I get that. I wouldn't want anyone else to touch you either. But I did make a bet. Can I make it up to you later?"

"I don't know, can I watch?" May called over teasingly. She immediately got a glare from Kyra. "I'll take that as a no. Spoilsport."

Kyra frowned at Seth's reasoning, but she seemed to understand. She let go of his leg and moved to stand over by the tree.

"May, what have you done to my life?" Seth lamented half-seriously as he approached May. "I just promised my Pokémon sex later so she wouldn't be too upset about you and I. What is happening?"

"Stop thinking so hard. You'll have a lot more fun that way," May joked as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck to bring him in. "Now, I have something new I wanted to teach you. Go ahead and get down on your belly. I'll guide you through it."

Seth did as he was told, getting down in front of her. May sat down on the jacket with her back against the tree, and then she spread her legs, giving Seth a very close view of her slit. In fact, he was so close that he could smell her gentle musky scent.

"May, what am I...?" Seth asked in confusion. May smiled and brought him even closer, and then without warning, she applied pressure on the back of his head, forcing his nose and mouth directly into her entrance. He didn't realize what was happening at first, but when his mouth met with her slit, his tongue unwittingly traced along its surface. A strange taste filled his mouth. It was similar to the way it tasted when he kissed her, but down here it was stronger and more astringent, assaulting his senses with a mixture of sour, salty, and sweet flavors. "Mmmffff!"

May gave a little gasp at the contact, and she spread her legs wider to make it easier for Seth to fit between them. "That's it…just like that. Pretend you're kissing me, and use your tongue a lot. Be gentle…I don't want to feel your teeth," May advised him.

Seth stopped struggling when he realized what she wanted him to do, and he breathed in through his nose. He could see her looking down at him with an expectant smile, her cheeks flushed and her hands pressed against the back of his head. He tried to do as he was told and started to kiss and lick at her slit, causing her breath to quicken in the process.

It took Seth a while to get accustomed to the unique taste. At first it caused him to gag, but over time he found that it actually didn't taste as bad as he thought it did. His only complaint is that it was difficult to breathe.

With her fingers, May would occasionally direct him by applying pressure to his jaw or his chin, helping him find his way to her more sensitive areas. Seth couldn't help but feel that what he was doing was demeaning to him, but he also had to admit that he liked the small moans she made whenever he did something right.

"Mhm…now you've got it. Don't be afraid to...nnnh…get a little deeper," May directed him breathlessly, one hand resting on her heaving chest. Seth took her suggest and experimented with his tongue, seeing how deep he could push his way inside of her. He explored her thoroughly, using her resulting moans or lack thereof to determine where to give the most attention. May gave a little giggle. "You're a…fast learner…!"

Despite the compliment, Seth was very uncomfortable. Pleasuring May like this was turning him on, but his length had no room to expand outwards, as he was lying on his belly with his crotch firmly pressed against the ground. He wanted to do something to relieve the pressure, but not only would that be difficult, but the wager stated that he couldn't do anything for himself.

As May's pleasure heightened, her legs closed around Seth, and her hands pressed ever harder on the back of his head. Seth breathed with difficulty through his nose as he lapped at her folds. In time, her moans grew in intensity and frequency.

"Ah, Seth! It's…it's coming…I can't…I can't…!" May gasped, her head pressed against the tree, her cheeks aflame. Seth took a moment to take in a deep breath, and then he dived back in, closing his lips around her engorged clit and teasing it with his tongue. Almost immediately, May let out a cry, and a rush of feminine juices spurted forth, causing Seth to recoil in surprise. May shuddered and shook as she held onto him tightly. "Hnnaaah…! There…I think you got the hang of it."

At last, her legs loosened, and she allowed him to withdraw. Seth gulped down air greedily as he switched to a sitting position beside the still twitching May. His face was soaked, so he wiped it clean with his sleeve, resolving to wash his clothes later.

"That was…interesting. It was a little hard to breathe," Seth admitted, earning a chuckle from May.

"I'm sorry, but it just felt too darn good to let you breathe," she remarked. She looked over to him, spotting the very noticeable tent in Seth's pants. "Heh, look at you. Did eating me out arouse you that much?"

"Sh-Shut up," Seth stammered shyly, looking away from her. In the process, he locked eyes with Kyra, who latched onto his arm possessively now that they were finished. Kyra noted Seth's arousal as well, eyeing it quietly and forming an "o" shape with her mouth. "Are we done?"

"More or less. I'd return the favor, but since you lost, I don't have to," May said gleefully. Seth grumbled at her gloating, but said nothing further. "Come on, let me get dressed and we'll head back to town."

Seth nodded and got to his feet, dusting off any excess dirt from his clothes. "Okay. Staying the night in Odale would probably be a good idea. I can go back to Littleroot in the morning," he decided. "What about you? Are you done up here?"

"Yes and no. I'll go back with you tomorrow, but I have other plans after that," May told him as she slid her panties back on. At Seth's curious glance, she continued. "I'm thinking of taking on the Hoenn League Challenge."

"Really? You mean, you're going to take on the eight gyms?" Seth inquired with shock. "Why would you bother? I thought you wanted to be a contest star."

"I do, but there's no harm in trying, right?" May answered. She shrugged casually. "It's not like there's a rule saying I have to keep going if it gets too hard or too unrewarding."

"I suppose you're right. But do you really like battling that much?" Seth asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"It's fun to battle!" May protested, picking up on his feelings. "Even you got a little into it during our battle. It seems more to me like you just don't like seeing Pokémon get hurt."

"That's pretty much it exactly," Seth confessed. May's eyes softened, and she gave him a brief hug.

"I get that, but there's no real danger if you have potions on hand," May reminded him. That didn't make Seth feel much better, however. "Besides, you should think about how Kyra feels. It's not just about you anymore."

Seth realized she was right. He looked down at Kyra, who was still clinging to his leg. "Kyra, did you enjoy that battle?" Seth asked. Kyra paused, rubbing her chin with the tip of an arm. Eventually, she nodded, and then she shot the floating Crux a competitive stare. Seth exhaled in disbelief. "You really had fun?"

Kyra smiles reassuringly. No doubt she could feel exactly what Seth was at this moment. Realizing that, Seth sighed. "Okay. I guess I shouldn't be so stubborn about battling, if it means making Kyra happy."

"You should think about trying the League as well," May suggested. Seth's eyes widened at the thought of battling the gyms himself. He was just starting to protest when May cut him off. "Just think about it, that's all. You'd have an excuse to explore all over the region, and Kyra would get to battle to her heart's content."

"That's true, but didn't you say trainers were going to challenge me regardless?" Seth recalled.

"Yes, but knowing your skill, only gym trainers would really be a match for you," May explained. "You did well against me, and trainers around here are easy money for me."

"I'll think about it, I guess," Seth conceded. He still didn't like the idea of battling, but he was convinced that Kyra did. He glanced up at the sky, noting that the sun had completely fallen below the horizon. The stars were emerging little by little, spreading a spotted carpet of light across the velvety sky. "Shall we get back to town? It's starting to get late."

"Sounds good! I'm getting a bit tired myself!" May agreed, and then the two of them left the clearing behind.

* * *

The walk back to Odale took them only ten minutes. Once they arrived, May stated that she was staying with a friend of hers that lived in town rather than a hotel, so the two of them parted ways. Together with Kyra, Seth booked a room for the night at the hotel he'd discovered earlier.

Seth closed the door behind him with a sigh. The room wasn't anything fancy, consisting of little more than a bedroom and a bathroom, but it would suit his needs nicely. He briefly took a shower with Kyra, and then he climbed into bed.

He spent some time in a troubled silence, thinking. May was right when she said that there had been a moment during that battle where he had been enjoying himself. At the same time, when Kyra took a hit, he almost felt as though he was hurt as well. Seeing her hurt on the ground made him upset, and he doubted that was ever going to change.

Seth felt a pressure on his side. Kyra stood just beside him, her arms lightly resting on his chest. She looked at him with concern evident in her expression. Seth chuckled despite himself. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he observed. "Okay, I'll admit. The battle was interesting, but I don't like you getting hurt."

Kyra didn't respond, instead just resting her head on his chest. Despite the fact that he was still a little unsettled, her presence had a comforting effect on him. Seth reciprocated her affection by running his hand through her hair gently.

"I know I like the idea of exploring Hoenn. That much is a given. But getting the money for that requires getting a job…or being a halfway competent trainer," Seth reasoned aloud. "There's got to be some way to do this so that we're both happy."

Kyra tilted her head curiously as Seth pondered. After a few moments, she glowed, and she lifted something out of his bag. Seth blinked, realizing that he was looking at the region map.

"Kyra? Why are you showing me the map?" He questioned. Kyra put the map down and pointed at one particular city. Petalburg.

"Petalburg City? What's in Petalburg that has anything to do with this?" Seth stared at the map, and then it hit him. "You think I should talk to my dad?"

Kyra nodded. Seth tried to remember when Kyra heard about his father, but turned up nothing. He reasoned that she must have overheard a conversation about Norman from his mother or from the professor.

"Not a bad idea, but I know my dad. I feel like he'll just tell me to be a trainer," Seth remarked. When Kyra frowned, he relented. "Alright, I will. I'll call him tomorrow. Right now, all I want to do is spend time with you before bed."

Kyra lit up at that. She wasted no time in climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Seth chuckled at her eagerness. "You certainly don't waste any time," he teased her, leaning his head down to rest against hers. Kyra made a confirming hum, and then she brought her mouth up to his in a soft kiss.

"Mmm," Seth hummed as he kissed her back, his lips enveloping hers easily. He wasn't sure why, but this time he didn't feel quite as anxious as he did the last time Kyra came onto him like this. Perhaps it was because they'd already been naughty together once. Yet, he still felt just as naughty as he began to caress Kyra's soft white skin.

Kyra made an attractive hum in her throat when Seth's roaming hands reached her lower reaches. Just one of Seth's hands was wide enough to squeeze her butt, so he used the other to hold the back of her head. The two of them sat there in bed and kissed fervently for several minutes, until it became impossible to hide his erection from her. He was still sexually frustrated after his encounter with May, so it didn't take him long at all to get fully erect.

With the glow of psychic energy, Seth felt his shorts and boxers slide down his legs, freeing his aching member from its bindings. Kyra let it rest in the crease of her butt, and then she started to gently move her body, stroking the skin pleasurably. "Ahh…K-Kyra." Seth shuddered and blushed. He wrapped his arms around Kyra and embraced her tightly. "I want…I want you."

Kyra replied with a pleased purr and continued to rub her butt against his length. She continued this for several minutes, while Seth shivered and panted in response to her efforts. Soon, Kyra wanted to do more. Seth's eyes widened when he felt the tip of his shaft catch against her warm entrance. He looked down to see Kyra looking back at him with a loving smile, a light blush evident on her cheeks as well.

"Kyra, but…your size. I don't think it'll fit," Seth expressed out of concern. That didn't seem to deter her at all. Kyra spread her legs and gingerly pressed herself against him, his length slipping inside of her. Seth gasped and cried out, finding her to be incredibly tight; far tighter than May had been. "Kyra! That's…"

Sure enough, it didn't take long before Seth couldn't get himself any deeper inside. Nevertheless, Seth was impressed that Kyra managed to take a little over half of his full length. Kyra wriggled her hips and expressed her pleasure with a shuddering coo.

"We...We should be careful," Seth managed to get out. He was doing his best to resist thrusting into her until he knew how much she could take. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kyra kissed him again, smiling at his concern for her. Yet it was very clear that she wanted him. She planted her feet on Seth's crotch and used it as leverage to lift herself up for a brief moment, before letting herself fall back down onto him. Feeling her slick inner walls clinging to him as she moved sent Seth's mind awash with desire.

After a few more bounces, Seth began to get a basic idea of how much Kyra could handle. With that in mind, he carefully started to thrust up into her in time with her movements. They increased their pace steadily as they grew used to one another. All the while, Seth and Kyra's lips pressed against one another's, their passion evident in their fervor.

Seth had to break away from Kyra to breathe, a glinting trail of saliva connected their lips together. He was beginning to feel his climax stirring deep in his loins, and he couldn't keep from groaning. Kyra seemed to be in a similar situation, the Ralts emitting quiet moans every time she'd take him all the way in.

"Kyra, I…I think I'm gonna…gonna cum," Seth whimpered to her. He found it hard to talk clearly, his mind blank from the growing pleasure he was feeling. Kyra acknowledged him with a pleasured squeak. Then, to his surprise, Seth felt her psychic power brushing against his prostate. When she started to apply pressure, he cried out, unable to hold back anymore. "Kyra! Aaah! C-Cumming!"

Seth hugged Kyra tightly as he came in spurts, his member throbbing as he filled Kyra up with his seed. Kyra let out a long keen and turned a bright red, her body shuddering as she squirted onto his crotch. She quickly overflowed, excess cum seeping out from her slit and trickling down her legs.

They remained joined for a few minutes as they panted and came down from their respective orgasms. Seth held Kyra closely, feeling nothing but gratitude for her. When he finally pulled out of her, even more cum oozed down Kyra's legs. "Oh wow…we're a mess," Seth noted with embarrassment at the puddle of fluids they were lying in. "We should wash up so we don't soak the sheets, but…"

Kyra didn't look as though she wanted to move, and Seth was feeling rather lethargic himself. At Kyra's look, Seth smiled. "You're right, that's the staff's job," he decided, and then he turned over, cuddling Kyra close to him and closing his eyes, letting his collective fatigue and satisfaction carry him off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this far with me!

I have a few questions I'd like to answer in this note. First, I've been asked a few times why I'm including so much plot, rather than focusing on the sex. The answer is that this story originally came about as a result of me writing little blurbs of my fantasies as I played through Emerald. Therefore, I'm just staying true to that. Additionally, I wanted to try characterizing the different people you meet in the game for myself. (I've never actually watched the show) Finally, sex is only half of why I'm writing this. The other half is the stupid explosive battles. And everyone knows battles are boring if we don't know anything about the characters who are battling.

The other question is why I chose to give May a Duskull instead of one of the three starters. Well, that's simple. The playthrough I did of Emerald was randomized, and that's what she ended up with. The other random starter was Ralts, which was glorious because Gardevoir is the best waifu.

Lastly, a fun fact! I calculated distances by determining how the region corresponded to real world Japan. It turns out that Hoenn is Kyushu, and that the towns of Littleroot and Odale correspond with the towns of Sasebo and Saga, which are 30 miles apart. An average human can travel 30 miles in a twelve hour period, hence how long it took Seth. Yay, look at me, the writer spending way too much effort to write smut.

I hope you enjoyed the steamy sex in this chapter, and I hope you stay with me for more!


	4. The First Trainer

Seth stirred from his sleep, awoken by the insistent beeping from his phone. His eyes feeling heavy, he reached out and grabbed the phone from the floor where he'd left it. He winced, feeling the sheets sticking to his skin - a result of the previous night's activities. He noticed the smell of sweat and sex hanging in the room, making him feel a little embarrassed.

"Alright, perhaps not cleaning up afterwards was a mistake," Seth commented to himself as he extricated himself from the sheets. His movements soon disturbed Kyra, who woke up slowly with a lethargic hum. Seth looked down at her, his lips curving into a smile. He brushed a hand against her cheek gently. "Good morning, Kyra."

Kyra's partially obscured eyes opened in response to his voice, and she yawned silently, stretching her arms out. Seth couldn't help but find her incredibly cute. He chuckled when Kyra too had to unstick the sheets from her legs. "I don't envy the people that have to clean up after us," Seth remarked guiltily.

Seth glanced at his phone, noting that he had a message from May. "Hm. May wants to meet us at the edge of town when we're finished getting ready," Seth related to Kyra. "Now, let's get washed up. The last thing I want is for her to tease us again."

Kyra nodded, and then the two of them climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the journey home.

* * *

After a quick meal, Seth met up with May at the edge of town, dressed in his orange red biker outfit. Kyra sat on his shoulder, her legs dangling over his chest. She wasn't heavy at all; Seth estimated that she weighed less than twenty pounds.

"You and Kyra are so cute," May commented when she saw him approaching her. The moment Seth reached her, the two of them began the long walk back to Littleroot Town. "How was your night? Was Kyra satisfied?"

Seth flushed and rubbed his cheek with a finger awkwardly. He had forgotten that May had been present when he had promised Kyra sex the previous evening. "I…I think she was," Seth stammered. Kyra smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the side of his head, as if to reassure him. She immediately gave May a pointed stare afterwards.

"It looks like she was too," May remarked after seeing that display. "It's so adorable how possessive she is of you."

"I suppose I can't blame her. I mean, it goes both ways. I won't let anyone else touch her like I do," Seth returned as he reached up to gently grasp Kyra's arm. He noticed May gazing at him with a smug expression, which made him realize what he just said. He slapped a palm to his forehead. "I…that's so embarrassing to say out loud."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just enjoying watching you go on this sexual awakening," May assured him, the girl proceeding forward with a spring in her step. Seth noticed the trees give way ahead, revealing the first of many cliffs that he had circumvented during his trip to Odale yesterday. May reached the edge and looked at him over her shoulder. "Check this out!"

"What are you...?" Before Seth could finish his question, May leapt over the edge of the cliff. She grasped the edge with her fingers just long enough to halt her momentum, and then she leapt down once more before reaching the bottom. "May?!"

"Come on down! We can hop down the cliffs on the way back!" May called up to him, the girl completely unharmed. Seth wondered how many times she had done this in the past to make it look so easy. "It'll shave an hour or so off of our travel time!"

"I suppose it's worth a try," Seth said hesitantly. Glancing over the edge of the cliff, he estimated that it was a six or seven foot drop at the most. He headed for the edge to give it a try himself. "Alright, hold on tight, Kyra."

Kyra obediently clung to his neck with her arms and legs. Once Seth was sure she was stable, he turned and descended the cliff, although his descent was somewhat slower than May's. When he reached the bottom, he looked back up the cliff briefly.

"Huh, I guess that is faster than going around," Seth admitted. The two of them started to walk again. "Still, you should warn someone before leaping over a cliff."

"But I did warn you," May replied, perplexed.

"You did not! You said 'check this out!'" Seth pointed out.

"That counts!" May protests.

"It does not!"

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Right next to my sense of safety!"

"Aw, were you worried about me? You're so sweet, Seth." May was giggling helplessly now at the exasperated expression on Seth's face.

"Give me a break," Seth grumbled, which only served to amuse May further.

* * *

May's words were proven true; choosing to leap down the cliffs rather than circumvent them allowed the two of them to reach Littleroot Town in the early evening.

"I have a few things to take care of at home," May told Seth, performing a few stretches to ease her tired muscles. "I'll likely be leaving in the morning for my trip around Hoenn."

"You're leaving that soon?" Seth asked with surprise.

"Yeah! I can't wait. I want go to Lilycove and sign up for the contests, and I figure I'll hit the gyms on the way there," May confirms. "What about you? Have you decided what you're going to do next?"

"Not yet. I still need some time to think about it," Seth admitted. May nodded understandingly. "Anyway, I should head home myself."

"Okay. If I don't see you before I leave, then take care!" May responded. She gave him a little wave, and then the two of them went their separate ways.

Now that he was alone, Seth glanced up at Kyra. "Let's get home then, shall we?" he asked cheerfully. Kyra agreed with an equally cheerful hum, causing him to chuckle. He broke into a brisk walk.

* * *

"Welcome home, you two!" Caroline greeted Kyra and him as they walked through the door. He could already detect the smell of cooked meat permeating the front room, causing his mouth to water. "Thanks for letting me know you were close so I could make dinner for you. Are you hungry?"

Over the meal, Seth related the events of his journey to his mother, explaining the advice he received from May, including her suggestion to take on the Hoenn League. He of course omitted the sexual encounters he had with May and Kyra while he was there.

"The Hoenn League? That's…I never thought I'd see you considering something like that," Caroline expressed with some disbelief. "You always hated the idea of battling."

"I still do. However, Kyra seemed to enjoy the battle with May, even though we lost," Seth answered with a shrug. The Ralts in question rested on the table, a berry telekinetically floating in the air just in front of her mouth. "I want to make her happy, of course, but…"

"I understand. That is a rather tough decision. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Caroline pressed.

"Well, not quite. But I can give you an answer to the question you asked the other day," Seth began. Caroline blinked, but remained quiet, looking at him expectantly. He took a breath. "You can cancel my school enrollment. I know that I want to go on a trip around Hoenn, which could take me months."

"Okay. How are you going to handle money?" Caroline accepted his decision instantly, much to Seth's relief.

"May assures me that money shouldn't be an issue. She says that trainers will definitely go out of their way to challenge me, and she thinks that I can handle them and make some money," Seth explains to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You are your father's son, and battling comes naturally to him," Caroline answers. "Okay. Well then, whether or not you choose to challenge the League is up to you. But I can at least get you started on your trip."

"What do you mean?"

"I can transfer a sum of money into your account to tide you over in case your first trainer battles don't go well," Caroline offered. Seth blinked, taken aback by his mother's generosity.

"Are you sure that's okay? You won't need it for the house in case you need something else or if something goes wrong?" Seth asked. Caroline laughed, as though she had expected that.

"You're fine, don't worry. After all, your father and I thought this would happen eventually, so we've been saving up this fund for a while," Caroline revealed, much to his surprise. "We both want you to be happy, after all."

"Then thank you. I appreciate the support," Seth accepted with a gracious nod. With this, his journey would me much easier.

"Anytime," Caroline beamed. "Oh, by the way; the Professor wanted to see you when you got back."

"Okay. There's still time, so I may see him before the evening's over," Seth decided.

* * *

After dinner, Seth spent some time cleaning up the kitchen with his mother. Once they were finished, he picked up Kyra and headed to the lab to see if the professor was there. Thankfully, Adam answered the door not long after he arrived.

"Ah! I was hoping to catch you before you left again," Adam greeted Seth enthusiastically. He stepped aside, holding the door and ushering him in. "Come in, come in! I have much I want to talk with you about."

"How did you know I was going to be leaving again?" Seth questioned as he followed Adam into the sitting area. The two of them sat opposite one another at the table, upon which was a small black box made of plastic.

"Just a guess. I thought, knowing your wanderlust, the trip to Odale Town alone wouldn't be enough to satisfy you," Adam correctly surmised. "Am I right?"

"You are. It was a lot of fun exploring the path to Odale with Kyra," Seth admitted. He realized a moment later that Adam didn't know what he'd named his Ralts. "Kyra is what I named my Ralts, in case you were wondering."

"So I gathered! 'Kyra' is a good strong name. I'm glad you gave her a name in the first place; it's a sign of affection that most Pokémon appreciate," Adam replied, nodding with approval. He then leaned in to look at Kyra, who was sitting on Seth's shoulder again. "Hey there, Kyra! It's been a while since we last spoke. How are you liking your new trainer?"

Kyra smiled. She hugged the side of Seth's head and made a happy sound. Adam's response was to grin broadly with pride and look back at Seth. "I'm impressed! For her to become so attached to you in such a short time, you must be quite the trainer!" he praised Seth, which only made him get a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks, but all I've been doing is trying to treat her with love and care like you suggested," Seth said, scratching the back of his neck. "But I really like her. She's cute, and she has an interesting personality."

"Glad to hear it! I knew you two would get along well!" Adam returned. He picked up the black box from the table and set it out in front of Seth. "Now then, on to the reason I wanted to see you. If you're going out to explore Hoenn, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"I suppose. What kind of favor are we talking about?" Seth inquired curiously.

Before answering, Adam unlatched the box and removed the lid to reveal a strange red device. It was rectangular, but one end was rounded to accommodate an input wheel designed to look like a poké ball. The other end was hinged, suggesting that the featureless red plate on the top of the device was a lid that obscured the device's true functions.

"This, my friend, is a Pokédex! It's a device designed to gather, hold, and retrieve data on all of the Pokémon you discover!" Adam reveals proudly. Seth's eyes widened, having heard the term before. "It was invented by Professor Oak of course, but I've been working on adding a few features to it that still need testing."

"Are you giving this to me?" Seth asked, the incredulity clearly evident in his voice.

"That's right! I plan on handing one to May as well. To put it plainly, I would like to have a couple trainers with these traveling around Hoenn," Adam answered. "Every time you record a Pokémon with it, the data comes back to my master control unit to be categorized and stored in the growing database. I think it's about time Hoenn's Pokémon get added to that database. Go ahead, try it out on Kyra!"

Adam held the Pokédex out to him eagerly. Seth accepted it gingerly and opened the lid, revealing the slick LCD screen beneath, as well as an array of buttons. After getting a basic idea of how the controls worked, Seth set Kyra down on the table and pointed the Pokédex at her.

The device beeped upon detecting her. A soft blue light emanated from the back cover as the device briefly scanned her. Once it was finished, the screen lit up and displayed a variety of information on the Ralts species, including her name, gender, height, weight, and type. Seth also learned from the few lines of text that accompanied the 3D image that Ralts could indeed feel the emotions of the people around them, especially those of their trainer.

"That's really nifty," Seth commented, using his finger to turn the 3D model of the Ralts. It would have been nice to have this when he was trying to determine Kyra's gender three days ago. Then again, Seth liked the way his relationship with Kyra had turned out thanks to his awkward fumbling. "So all I have to do is scan the Pokémon I find?"

"That's right. Easy, right?" Adam affirmed while putting the black box away. "That Pokédex is yours now. I can't wait to see what Pokémon you discover on your journey! Which brings me to my next point. Do you know how to catch Pokémon?"

"In theory. Plus, I've seen my dad do it a few times when I was younger," Seth answered, placing the Pokédex into its own pocket in his bag. With his hands free, Seth picked Kyra back up and cradled her gently in his arms. "I could probably figure it out if I had to. Why?"

"Just making sure you knew how. No doubt you'll want to catch any Pokémon that catch your interest," Adam explained.

"Maybe, but I don't like the idea of capturing too many Pokémon," Seth expressed. When Adam raised an eyebrow, he decided he'd better explain. "If I'm going to have Pokémon, I'd want maybe a select few. If I have a lot of Pokémon, then some of them wouldn't get the attention they deserve, and that's not fair to them."

"I see. That's an admirable way to think. I can tell that you're going to be a trainer with your own unique style," Adam states with a nod of understanding. After a short silence, the professor stood up. "Well, I believe that's all I had to talk to you about. Have you decided when you're going to leave?"

"Probably in the morning. My only friend in town is May, so there's not much for me to do when she's out of town," Seth answered, standing up as well. He set Kyra on his shoulder and walked with Adam to the door. "Thank you for your help, professor."

"Of course! I look forward to seeing your progress," Adam states with a gracious nod of the head. He reaches into his front pocket and retrieves a small card. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's my business card with my contact information, in case you need anything while on your journey."

Seth took the card from him and took a moment to input the number in his phone. After making a test call to make sure he'd input the number correctly, Seth thanked the professor again and left the lab, deciding to head home for the night.

By the time he returned, Caroline appeared to be in her room already, so Seth proceeded to his room uninterrupted. Once there, he quickly stripped down and climbed into bed. He held Kyra closely and got comfortable.

Tomorrow was going to mark the beginning of a long journey.

* * *

"Have you packed enough clothes?"

"I believe so. Five sets should be enough. I doubt there'll ever be a point where I spend five days in a row outside of a town."

"What about food for you and Kyra?"

"I think I've a large stockpile of food for the both of us. It's mostly travel food and berries; I can always get us something more luxurious in the towns if I have money to spare."

"Did you remember to bring the Pokédex I gave you?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't forget something so valuable." Seth clutched the bulge in his pocket where the Pokédex was located. He stood at the northern exit of Littleroot Town, flanked by both Caroline and Adam, who had insisted on coming to see him off. Kyra, as was quickly becoming the norm, rested on his shoulder, her little legs swaying with every step he took. "Really, you two don't need to worry. Kyra's strong, so I'm not worried about anything."

"Worry? Not at all, my boy! I simply had to be here to see the start of your journey as a trainer!" Adam corrected Seth, clapping him heartily on the back. "I'm looking forward to seeing if you end up surpassing your father!"

"That'll be the day," Seth deadpanned. He'd grown up watching Norman battle on TV, so he knew very well just how much strength his father possessed.

"I'm always going to worry. That's in my job description, I believe," Caroline joked. She and Seth shared a brief hug, as it would likely be quite some time before they saw one another again. "I know you'll be fine, but call me if you ever need anything."

"I will." Seth hefted his bag and turned his gaze towards the north. "Now, I should get going. I'm thinking of heading to Petalburg City first to see Dad."

"That's a good idea. He'll be glad to see you," Caroline agreed. "Oh, and make sure to tell me his reaction to you getting a Pokémon!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if there's any squealing involved," Seth returned wryly, much to the amusement of the other two. He broke into a steady walk, giving them a small wave as he finally set out on his journey. "I'll keep in touch."

* * *

Once more, Seth found himself on the now familiar path that led to Odale Town. Even though he had already traversed this particular expanse of land twice now, it didn't feel any less wondrous. Seth began to realize that the act of traveling itself was something he enjoyed.

However, this time around, Seth had a new toy with which to experiment. The first time he ran into a wild Pokémon, he used his new Pokédex to scan it, learning its name and its information. In this manner, he collected information on Pokémon that he'd seen before on this route, but could never identify; Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Wurmple, and Taillow. They were interesting; he'd never seen the like in Johto. Despite that, Seth didn't feel like he'd want to catch them.

After a long day of traversing through the woods and winding his way up the cliffs, Seth found himself back in Odale Town. It was already late, so he booked a room at the same hotel as before…only to find that it was the same room. It had been cleaned since his last visit, and the woman in charge of cleaning knew full well what Seth had been up to, judging from the pointed look she gave him. Seth just coughed and tried to hide his blush.

"Note to self: Wash the sheets yourself next time, or use a different hotel every time," Seth commented to himself as he got ready for bed. "Or don't have sex. But…Kyra seems to want it."

After a short meal consisting of a sandwich for Seth and berries for Kyra, the two of them retired peacefully in the bed.

* * *

The next morning, it was time to enter unexplored territory. According to his map, Petalburg City was about twenty four miles to the west, as the crow flew. Not accounting for the time he spent exploring, Seth estimated about a six hour walk.

Seth ate breakfast in the hotel, and then he set out to the west. The first thing he encountered was a huge lake only a few miles outside of Odale. The water was deep and colored a brownish blue. If he had to guess, Seth thought that the lake stretched for about three miles.

A few miles past the lake, a large cliff face stretched to his right, barring his passage forward. Therefore, Seth decided to hug its base to the left, as the forest was too thick for his liking in the other direction. The whole time, Seth looked around him with wonder. It was mostly clear wilderness out here for as far as the eye could see. He found it beautiful, and a welcome change from the cityscape of Olivine.

Before long the forest began to thin, revealing an abundance of grassy clearings. It was here that Seth began to notice other travelers. As the path led him north up a steep hill, he happened across two male trainers locked in a battle with one another.

Curious, Seth paused and withdrew his Pokédex. He recognized one of the Pokémon that was in the battle: Wurmple. However, the other was unfamiliar to him, so he made sure to scan it. The device labeled the small black canine as a Poochyena. It was a dark type, though it wasn't evident from the battle before him why that was.

Satisfied, Seth continued on his way, uninterested in the outcome of the battle. He mulled aloud about the different Pokémon types and their advantages. He knew the obvious advantages, such as water against fire, but others he knew next to nothing about, as he had never cared to learn them before. He also knew from his battle with May that Kyra was weak against ghost types.

At last, Seth reached the top of the hill. He walked to the edge of a nearby cliff, realizing that he now stood on the cliff that had barred him earlier. From here, he could see the wide expanse of the lake, as well as Odale Town in the distance. He whistled at the view.

"Oh, hey! You here to check out the view too?" A feminine voice he didn't recognize called out to him from behind. Seth turned to see a young girl around his age approaching him. She gave a little wave and flashed him a smile.

She was somewhat shorter than him and had scruffy black hair tied into two short pigtails at the back. She wore a simple blue button-up shirt with a white undershirt beneath, as well as a short red skirt that didn't even reach her knees. In her hand, she bounced a single gleaming red poké ball.

"Yeah. It's beautiful up here." Seth greeted her with a nod, suppressing a grimace. That poké ball meant she was a trainer. "My name is Seth."

"Mine's Tiana. I'm on my way back to Odale," the girl revealed as she continued to approach. When she grew close enough, her brown eyes widened slightly. "Oh wow, you're cute."

"H-Huh? I uh…thanks, I guess," Seth stammered, taken off guard by the sudden compliment. He realized that this would be the first person his age apart from May that he'd ever spoken to in Hoenn. He had no idea how forward she would be. "I…guess you're not so bad yourself."

"Aw, no need to be shy!" Tiana giggled at Seth's reaction. She moved to stand at Seth's side, and in the process she spotted Kyra on the ground by his feet…who was staring at Tiana accusingly. "You look like you could be fun, but I'm more in the mood for a battle. That Ralts means you're a trainer, right?"

"You're challenging me? Even though we literally just met?" Seth asked with dismay. Tiana quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the best time to battle. I think I've been extra nice, considering I actually introduced myself first. A lot of trainers challenge on eye contact, you know," Tiana remarked. "So, how about it? Want to be a stepping stone for my own training?"

Seth blinked, somewhat offended by the question. He looked down at Kyra, meeting her eyes. He noticed that she was starting to get excited, likely at the prospect of a battle. He sighed, realizing there was no way out of this. It was simply luck that he hadn't run into this situation before now. He stepped away from the cliff.

"Fine, we'll battle. But I won't be your 'stepping stone,'" Seth returned.

"That's the spirit!" Tiana beamed, and the two of them put a distance of several meters between them, forming an ample battle area atop the cliff. "So how does sixty Pokédollars sound for a wager?"

"Works for me," Seth agreed readily.

With all the pre-battle discussion out of the way, Tiana threw the poké ball in her hand at the ground, releasing the Pokémon inside in a flash of light. "It's time to battle, Poochyena!"

Seth recognized the small creature as a Poochyena, the canine measuring a few inches taller than Kyra. Upon seeing her, the Poochyena's hackles rose and it started kicking at the ground. Kyra simply remained still, watching its opponent silently.

"This should be easy," Tiana declared with a smirk. She pointed at Kyra. "Poochyena, take it down!"

The Poochyena barked in confirmation and broke into a run, moving towards Kyra in a straight line. Seth noted how predictable its path was, compared to the Zigzagoon he was used to battling.

"Wait for it to get close, and then blast it away," Seth directed Kyra, making sure to keep his voice low so that Tiana wouldn't hear his directions. With such a predictable approach, Seth hoped for an easy win.

Kyra nodded, and its body began to glow with psychic energy. Tiana noticed that, and to Seth's confusion, her smirk widened. "Don't stop, Poochyena! She's all yours!" Tiana ordered.

When the Poochyena sped up, Seth realized that something was wrong. "Wait, Kyra, I don't…!" Seth tried to get out, but he was seconds too late. The Poochyena reached Kyra and lashed out with its front paws. Kyra lifted her arms and attempted to grasp her opponent, but her telekinesis didn't seem to have any effect on it. Thus unaffected, the Poochyena's attacked landed, and he knocked her hurtling backwards, leaving a noticeable bruise on her skin.

"Kyra!" Seth cried out with fear. He wanted to rush to her side, but when he saw her getting up, he resisted. "How did…why didn't your psychic powers work?"

"Didn't you go to trainer's school? Everybody knows that psychic power doesn't work on dark types," Tiana answered smugly, the confident girl starting to bounce with excitement. Due to the shortness of her skirt, Seth couldn't help but notice the pink panties she wore beneath. "Sorry, there's no way for you to win! Poochyena, finish her!"

"I wish I'd have known that first," Seth grumbled. All Kyra could do was use telekinesis, so Seth realized that Tiana was probably right. He was starting to feel the hopelessness of this battle, but his train of thought was cut off by a low cry from Kyra. She was looking directly at him, unamused, causing Seth to recall that she could feel his emotions. "Why are you looking at that? How can we win if you can't hurt her…watch out, it's coming again!"

Kyra once again waited for the Poochyena to reach her. Just as it leapt into the air to strike at her, she disappeared in a flash. The Poochyena skidded across the ground where she had once been, and immediately turned around to see Kyra reappear several meters away, close to the trees that dotted the cliff's southern edge.

The Poochyena growled and broke into another charge. Kyra began to glow again, and small fallen branches rose into the air around her. With a wave of her arms, the debris hurtled through the air towards her opponent.

To Set's' surprise, the Poochyena bothered to dodge them, leaping from side to side as it ran. The realization suddenly dawned on him. "Kyra, you're a genius! I didn't even think about that!" Seth exclaimed.

"Smart, but it doesn't matter! My Poochyena isn't slow enough to be hit by the likes of that!" Tiana boasted. As the Poochyena reached Kyra once more, she cheered loudly…only to fall quiet abruptly when her Pokémon slammed into a translucent white pane of energy that had appeared in front of Kyra.

Kyra's brow set in concentration as she left the protective field fall. Before the Poochyena could retaliate, she revealed a stone the size of her head floating in her telekinetic grasp. The canine gave one small yelp, and then Kyra sent the stone rocketing forward into its chest with enough force to carry it clear across the field, so that it landed at Tiana's feet.

Tiana stared at her Pokémon with surprise. Once she realized that the Poochyena was unconscious, she blinked and looked up at Seth. "Did…did I just lose?" she asked disbelievingly. She gave an incredulous laugh. "I can't believe it. This should have been easy."

Kyra appeared in front of him with a look of pride upon her face. Ignoring Tiana for now, Seth knelt down and withdrew a potion from his bag. "I'm sorry I didn't know about dark types. You wouldn't have been hurt if I'd known that," Seth apologized to her as he administered the potion to her bruise. Kyra's response was to smile and hug his leg. "Heh, I think you're actually smarter than I am."

"You did well, Poochyena. Come on back." Tiana had just finished treating her Pokémon as well. After she recalled her Poochyena, she approached Seth with the money she had promised him. "Guess I ended up being your stepping stone. Your Ralts is pretty tough."

"Thanks. I should have lost though. If you'd have hit Kyra any harder, you'd have won," Seth pointed out, although he did take the money. "Plus, I didn't know anything, like you said. When I became a trainer, I wasn't intending to battle."

"Psh, what is that? If you're a trainer, you should be battling," Tiana scoffed. "But, you still won. Battling isn't all about the trainer, after all. It's a partnership. You won because your Ralts was smart enough to compensate for her weakness. I lost because I didn't predict that protective ability of hers."

"I see what you mean, I suppose. Though, to be honest, I didn't know she could do that either," Seth admitted, earning another scoff of disbelief from Tiana. He noticed Kyra giving him a coy expression. "Wait, Kyra, did you keep that from me on purpose?"

Kyra impertinently stuck her tongue out at him. Seth stared at her in disbelief, and then he shook his head.

"Well, that's that!" Tiana placed her poké ball back on her belt, and then she approached Seth once again. "So, are you in a hurry or anything?"

"No, not really," Seth replied, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm just taking my time, exploring the wild as I go. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, so you're a romantic. I kinda like that," Tiana commented, avoiding Seth's question. Seth suddenly realized that she was getting rather close to him. She stared up at him with a seemingly innocent smile, the mischief glinting in her eyes. She leaned forward, her hands clasping behind her back. "So if there's no rush, want to kill some time and have a little fun with me?"

"I don't see why not. Like I said, I'm not in a rush. What did you have in mind?" Seth asked curiously. Kyra looked at Tiana suspiciously, but made no other action.

Tiana appeared briefly confused. "You're kidding, right? What else would you do with me out here in the wild?" she demanded. It took a few moments for the wheels in Seth's head to finish turning. When he realized what she was talking about, he flushed and instinctively took a step back, his back pressing against a tree. "There you go. You're a little dense, aren't you?"

May wasn't kidding about Hoenn's societal standards. This was the second time Seth was being hit on by someone he just met. "I…I don't think I should," Seth tried to protest. He knew that Kyra didn't like it when he had sex with others, and he didn't know how May would feel.

Tiana pressed her hands against Seth's chest, holding him there. "Why not? Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend or something?" she asked curiously. Seth blinked, realizing that she just asked if he was with another boy with a straight face. He had a hard time figuring out whether he liked Hoenn or not, based on all the information he was receiving.

"No, but…" Seth began, but Tiana cut him off.

"Good, because I'm no cheater," she expressed with satisfaction. She lightly traced the contours of his chest as her hands gradually descended towards his waist. Seth let out a whimper, which only seemed to amuse her. "Oh, would you relax? You'll enjoy this…unless you're only into men."

"I'm not…or I don't think I am. I've never…I don't…" Seth tried to explain. Tiana let out an annoyed huff, and then she kissed him right on the lips, effectively shutting him up. His blush deepened as he felt her slick tongue sliding into his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to resist her. He squeaked when he felt one of her hands reach his crotch and gently squeeze.

Tiana broke the kiss and chuckled when she looked at his face. "You're just the cutest thing. You'd think you'd never been with a girl before," she remarked. She tilted her head. "You _have_ been with a girl before, right? With a face like that, they should be all over you."

"I…I have, but…only recently. I'm from Johto," Seth blurted out. He could feel her fingers skillfully unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. "Wait, I…"

"Oh, well that would explain it," Tiana let her face briefly rest in her palm. She sighed and let Seth's pants drop to the ground, revealing his half-erect member dangling in front of her. She lowered herself down on her knees, such that she was looking directly at it. "Then just think of it like this; I'm doing you a favor, no strings attached."

"But…what if someone comes?" Seth asked, desperate for any kind of out.

"Then we'll give them a show," Tiana retorted without missing a beat.

But that's…aaah!" Seth's protests swiftly turned into a soft gasp as he suddenly felt Tiana's lips closing around the tip of his shaft. He felt as though his face was burning as Tiana took him all the way in, even farther than May ever did. He felt his tip slipping into the back of her throat, the girl's face pressed all the way into his crotch. His legs trembled, and he had to brace his hands on her head to keep from stumbling. "Tiana, that's…you're…"

Tiana made a muffled sound of pleasure at Seth's reactions. She slid his shaft out of her mouth briefly and stroked it repeatedly, easily getting it completely hard. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing," she remarks, wiping a trail of saliva away from her mouth. She paused when she heard Kyra huff in frustration beside her. She turned her head to look. She started to laugh when she saw the blush on Kyra's face. "Is…is your Ralts jealous?"

"Yes…wait, I mean no…I mean…maybe?" Seth stammered, cursing himself for his inability to lie convincingly.

"Hah! That's great! She can have her turn after I'm done and gone," Tiana promised with a shrug, seemingly not caring about the implied fact that Seth and Kyra were sexually active together. Once more, Seth wondered just how sexually free this region was. His thoughts were completely derailed when Tiana went back to sucking on his length.

Tiana certainly did know what she was doing. She bobbed her head up and down on his length, sucking harder whenever she went in, and switching to teasing licks whenever she went back. One hand cupped Seth's balls, while the other would stroke at the base of his shaft whenever she pulled back. With this kind of treatment, Seth melted against the tree, panting heavily as he pressed his hands against Tiana's head.

As she worked, Tiana occasionally slipped a free hand into her panties and slid her fingers into her slit. Together, she and Seth grew closer and closer to their respective orgasms. Finally, Seth felt it coming, and it was getting harder and harder to hold it back.

"T-Tiana…I'm gonna…it's…I'm…!" Seth did his best to warn her. Tiana took his shaft out of her mouth and nodded, licking her lips.

"Okay. Then I'll let you finish inside me," Tiana decided. She stood up and placed her hands on Seth's shoulders. She forced him to switch places with her, so that it was her back resting against the tree. She hiked up her skirt to show her damp pink panties, which she quickly slid down. Once they were out of the way, she used two fingers to spread apart her entrance, arousal dripping down onto the ground.

Seth was far past the point of thinking straight, so he couldn't stop himself from pinning Tiana against the tree. After taking a moment to position himself at her entrance, he parted her folds and shoved his hips up against her.

"Ahhh, hell yes!" Tiana cried out roughly. She wrapped her arms around Seth's shoulders and held him tightly, so that he couldn't pull away. She gasped when she felt his hands squeezing her butt and lifting her up off the ground as he thrust into her repeatedly. "Oh wow, you're…aaah…getting really into…nfff…this! Oh, I think I'm gonna squirt!"

Seth, lost in his lust, pounded Tiana relentlessly until he couldn't hold it back anymore. With a groan, he thrust one last time and released himself inside of her. Tiana's eyes rolled up and her mouth opened in a cry of pleasure as she too came.

Moments later, the two rested side by side against the tree, each of them slowly catching their breath after that exertion. Finally, Tiana produced a set of paper towels. "Here, you can use this to clean up," Tiana offered. Seth accepted them gratefully and proceeded to wipe himself off. "There, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"I suppose not," Seth answered, hanging his head. He was disappointed in himself that he couldn't tell her no, but it had been a rather enjoyable experience. He looked over at Kyra, expecting to get a glare, but instead all he got was a smile. Surprisingly, she didn't seem angry at him at all. Tiana, on the other hand, seemed to be the target of Kyra's animosity. He didn't quite understand what she was feeling.

Tiana finished cleaning first. Once she was dressed, she leapt to her feet. "Alright, thanks for that! I should probably get going. Got a lot of training to do if I don't want to lose like that again," she expressed. After waving at him, she climbed down the cliff, heading back towards Odale.

Now that Seth was left with Kyra, he gave her his full attention. "I am sorry about that one. I didn't see it coming," Seth confessed. "She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Kyra tilted her head. She hugged Seth's arm, suggesting that she held nothing against him whatsoever. "You're fine with what just happened?" Seth asked, surprised. Kyra shook her head gently, glaring down the cliff after Tiana. "But then…why aren't you mad at me?"

Kyra of course couldn't give a satisfactory answer, so she just hugged him again. "I don't get it…but I guess I can play twenty questions with you later," Seth decided. He climbed to his feet as well and pulled up his pants. "Petalburg is still quite some ways away. Shall we get going?"

With that, Seth and Kyra set off once more, heading due west in the direction of Petalburg City, where his father awaited.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this far! This one gave me some difficulties, but that's just because I was trying to fit in a sex scene here so I don't throw an all plot chapter at you too soon. You're already being kind and dealing with all the plot I've had so far, so I didn't want to push my luck.

Thus, the scene with Tiana was added. I don't care for random trainers usually, as there's really not many memories other than annoyance associated with them. Yet, I always did like the random lasses back in the days of Red & Blue, so I made an exception. That being said, don't except too many sex scenes with generic trainers unless a big name is involved. I only hope it doesn't seem like I half-assed this one. I was trying not to, but I wasn't feeling it.

Anyway, thank all of you for sticking with me so far! That goes double for anyone who's reviewed so far! It's nice to know I'm not the only one embarking on this journey of degeneracy!


	5. Meeting Wally

The sprawling expanse of Petalburg City became visible on the horizon in the early afternoon, just after Seth crested a particularly large hill. From here, he could see the regular structures of the city covering the surface of the neighboring hill like a blanket. Excited, Seth quickened his pace.

The remainder of the trip was mostly uneventful, with the exception of a couple battles with two boys that had accosted him along the way. Through battling with them, Seth learned about another advantage the psychic type held: bug types weren't a threat to it. Kyra handled their bug Pokémon without any real effort, resulting in a decent payout of cash for Seth.

It was still early in the afternoon when the two of them arrived in Petalburg City proper, so Seth took the time to explore as much of the town as he could. In the process, he learned that the city was significantly larger than Odale and Littleroot. Additionally, the city's urban nature was clearly apparent. The buildings were made of concrete and steel, rather than wood and shingle, and the streets were paved.

Yet, despite these advancements, it still managed to remain in tune with nature. The streets were narrow and allowed grass and trees to grow on either side, with the odd appearance of a flower bed here and there. During Seth's wanderings, he discovered a river that ran through the city and disappeared into the forest, where it likely emptied into the ocean. He also noted several fishing lakes. Near these small bodies of water, there were no major buildings, and nature was allowed to reign free.

When Seth reached the western side of town, he stopped to smell the breeze that blew in from the ocean. Just a few miles from here was the beach, which no doubt was a popular tourist spot. He made a mental note to visit on his way out of town. However, he couldn't go there just yet. There was something far more important of which he needed to take care.

"I guess it's time for me to take your advice," Seth said to Kyra, who was resting on his shoulder as per usual. He looked up at the building before him, noting its unique style compared to the rest of the city. "Heh. Dad always did like to keep things traditional. This must be a dream come true for him."

Unlike the city buildings, the building before him was built with a skeleton structure made of timber, which had then been coated with multiple layers of hard plaster. The roof was supported by a similar wooden framework and topped with dark aquamarine-colored tiles. To embellish the building's true nature, the wall just beneath the peak of the roof was plated with brass, where the image of a large poké ball was engraved.

Seth took a breath and climbed the steps to the entrance. He pulled open the sliding door and stepped into the room, his footfalls creaking against the polished cedar floor. Here, he was met by a stocky man wearing a tan suit, who moved to greet him.

"Welcome, trainer! Are you here to challenge the gym?" the man addressed him, stepping in Seth's path to prevent his progress. "If you are, I hope you're ready for a real fight! Our new gym leader is the real deal! I hear he was recruited from all the way in Johto!"

"Oh no, I'm not here to challenge anything." Seth took a step back to put some space between himself and the man. Looking around, Seth couldn't see his father anywhere in the front room. "I'm just here to see my father. Could you go and find him for me?"

"Well, no offense, but I'm not an errand boy," the man said with a disinterested shrug, already moving back to his original position. "What makes you think I'd know your father anyway?"

"My father is the gym leader," Seth clarified. The man turned in surprise, and stared at Seth for several seconds before his expression turned thoughtful.

"That would do it. One moment then," the man conceded with a click of his tongue. He passed through one of the two doors in the back of the room, leaving Seth alone in the front room. He wasn't kept waiting for very long.

The familiar figure of Norman, Seth's elusive father, emerged from the rightmost door in the back wall. He cut an impressive figure, his very posture and gait betraying his inner strength. Norman's hair, though black like his son's, was cut significantly shorter and neater. His face was youthful for his age, with a chiseled jawline and well defined cheek bones.

More impressive was his body in general. Norman was very dedicated to his workout routine, and his diligence showed in the form hardened muscles that ran through his wiry arms and his pronounced abdominal and pectoral muscles.

For clothes, Norman wore a white undershirt that clung tightly to his body, and a crimson zipper jacket that flapped loosely behind him as he walked. Additionally, he wore a set of long athletic black pants with a chain clipped to his belt.

"Seth, you really are here. I thought he was kidding," Norman commented when he caught sight of his son resting against the wall on the other side of the room. Seth shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of his father, waiting with anticipation for his father to notice Kyra. "I was going to visit in a few days. Why didn't you wait until I…"

Norman cut off abruptly when he caught sight of Kyra standing on the floor beside Seth. Despite his father's usual composure, the bemusement was evident in his expression as the wheels in his mind turned. Kyra felt a little uncomfortable, and she shifted closer to Seth, clinging to his leg.

"You have a Pokémon," Norman observed. To anyone else, it may have seemed as though he was unimpressed, but Seth knew his father well enough to know when he was excited. However, this was the first time that excitement had ever been expressed towards Seth. A boyish grin crossed Norman's face, and he rapidly approached Seth. "Is this real? You're not playing a joke on me, are you?"

"Hey, Dad," Seth greeted his father awkwardly. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words, faced with Norman's imposing figure. He didn't exactly know how to have a conversation with his father. "It's not a joke. I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're in luck. I have this evening free, so we can talk all you want," Norman offered. To Seth, it seemed as though his body was brimming with barely restrained enthusiasm.

"Really? The whole evening?" Seth could hardly believe what he'd just heard.

"That's what I said. I want to hear all about how you ended up with a Pokémon," Norman insisted. He motioned to Seth with a hand and headed back towards the door from which he'd entered. "Come on, we'll talk in the back."

Seth nodded and picked Kyra up, the Ralts squeaking as he placed her on his shoulders. He followed Norman through the door, discovering that the gym extended through several battle rooms, where the gym trainers resided. The ones they passed waved to Norman, but he mostly ignored them apart from a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Who's your friend?" Norman questioned as they walked, gazing at Kyra. "Have you named her yet?"

"I did. Her name is Kyra," Seth answered after a short pause. The fact that he had his father's full undivided attention still felt somewhat surreal to him, especially after all these years. When Seth saw Norman reaching for Kyra, he decided to warn him. "Be careful. She seems not to like it when anyone other than me touches her."

"Oh, is that so?" Norman withdraws his hand, though he appeared curious, rather than offended. He nods as if he'd expected this. "It's not unusual for a Ralts to bond so tightly with their trainers…but it is unusual that she feels that way towards you so soon. How long have you had her?"

Norman and Seth entered the final room, where the former would no doubt take on challengers. It was a simple room, consisting of a wide open room with a marked field in the center and rows of raised seating lining the perimeter. There was a single small door in the back of this room, which is where Norman led him.

The two of them sat down on the couches in this room, sitting opposite one another. Before Seth answered, he placed Kyra in his lap, where she rested comfortably. "It's been almost a week now," Seth answered. "Professor Birch is the one who gave her to me. He was rather insistent about it."

"Ah. I thought he might try," Norman admitted. His grin then returned. "But I'm more surprised about the fact that you accepted it. I'd always thought you didn't like Pokémon."

"It's not that I didn't like them, it's just…" Seth cut off in the middle of his sentence and sighed. He was here to talk about how he should proceed from here on out, not dredge up subjects that were best left unsaid. "I do like Pokémon. I don't like battling with them. That's actually the reason why I'm here."

Norman sat back in the couch, his grin fading. He waited for Seth to continue in silence. Seth took a breath. "I'm going on a trip around Hoenn," he revealed. Norman's eyes widened in response. "But having a Pokémon means I'm a trainer, and I still don't like to battle. I don't know how I should proceed."

"You're…asking me for advice?" Norman asked, looking as if that had been the last thing he'd expected. Seth nodded and looked down briefly out of discomfort, knowing how unusual of an interaction this was for them. Norman was quiet at first, but then a small smile crossed his face. "Alright, I'll do what I can. First, did Caroline already give you the money we saved up?"

"She did. I can't believe you two saved up all of that for me," Seth replied.

"We knew you'd want to go out and explore eventually, once you'd grown up," Norman stated with a shrug. "That'll at least get you somewhere. But more importantly, let's address this reluctance you have towards battling. I'll be blunt; as a trainer, you're not going to be able to avoid challenges."

"You see, I thought you'd say something like that," Seth responded with the disappointment evident in his voice. His frustration started to rise. Ever since he'd been offered this Pokémon, the thought of being dragged into battles always appalled him, and now it appeared that there was no escape. "Why does everything about Pokémon always come down to battles?"

"Calm down." Norman's eyes narrowed at Seth's tone, but he didn't raise his voice. Norman never raised his voice; His words were firm and biting, and their intensity alone was enough to cause Seth to flinch. "Don't you think you're generalizing too much? Having Pokémon is hardly all about battling with them. It's not that simple."

"Then what? Pokémon battles are almost all I ever hear about. Not to mention, it's 'bad etiquette' to turn down a trainer battle? How is that fair?" Seth demanded. Norman opened his mouth briefly, and then he sighed.

"Let's approach this from a different angle. What is it about battling that bothers you so much?" Norman tries again, remaining composed despite his son's rapidly declining mood.

"I don't like seeing Pokémon get hurt," Seth confessed. "I wouldn't bother with it at all, but…Kyra seems to like battling. That's why I don't know what to do."

Norman closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he pondered how to respond. When he opened them again, Seth blinked at the hard look in his father's eyes.

"I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Is that alright?" Norman asked softly. Seth hesitated. He was unsure what his father was going to say, but curiosity got the better of him. He nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll start by telling you that you're being both incredibly selfish and utterly foolish."

"W-What?" Seth stammered, recoiling as if he had been struck. What was even worse is that Kyra appeared to agree with Norman, as she was nodding. "What do you mean?"

"You said that Kyra likes battling, didn't you? That means that by keeping her from doing something that she enjoys all for the sake of protecting her, you're disregarding her wishes and thinking only of yourself. That is why I said you are being selfish," Norman lectured harshly. Seth wanted to protest, but the words wouldn't come to him. He hated to admit it, but his father had a point. "Secondly, let's talk about battles themselves. You do realize that no Pokémon are permanently harmed in these battles?"

"Yes, I know we have potions and Pokémon centers, but that doesn't make their pain irrelevant," Seth argued.

"Let's try a metaphor, then. Think of Pokémon battles as a sporting event. Is there a single type of sports that doesn't involve risk of some kind?" Norman tried a different tact. "Football, soccer, and even something as simple as running; these all involve some manner of risk. Why then, do you think people and Pokémon still participate in such events?"

"Because they enjoy it," Seth answered as though it were common sense. His eyes widened when he realized the point his father was trying to make. "It's not the same…those are…"

"It _is_ the same. Think of boxing, wrestling, and other full contact sports. There's no difference between these sports and Pokémon battling," Norman insisted. He leaned forward. "Imagine a worried mother telling her son that he can't participate in any sports because she doesn't like the fact that he could be hurt. That is why I said you are being foolish."

Seth was speechless. In the face of his father's reasoning, he couldn't come up with a reasonable argument. Norman waited patiently in silence while his son struggled to process the thoughts running through his head.

"You're right," Seth finally admitted, the words tasting bitter as they left his lips. He felt sick to think that he'd been ignoring Kyra's feelings this whole time, and chastised that his father had to be the one to help him see that. "Honestly, before I got here, I thought you were just going to tell me to be a trainer and get over myself. Thank you for taking me seriously on this."

"You're an adult now, Seth. It's only right that I treat you as one," Norman responded, the smile returning to his face. An enthusiastic glint emerged in his eyes. "By the way, I want to hear about these battles you and Kyra have been in."

"One more thing before I do that. What should I do from here?" Seth asked.

"That's a conversation you should be having with Kyra," Norman pointed out. "Though, my opinion is that if she wants to battle, you should support her. Give her the challenges she seeks."

"You mean…the Hoenn League?" Seth asked uncertainly. Kyra lit up at that suggestion, and she made several happy hums. Seth chuckled a bit and stroked her hair gently. Thanks to Norman's words, the idea of taking on the league didn't seem nearly as appalling to him as it did before. But there was one small thing that bothered him. "D-Doesn't that mean I have to battle you?"

Norman laughed heartily at Seth's question. "In the future, perhaps, when you're stronger. Roxanne over in Rustboro would be a better place to start," he suggested. "But the point I was trying to make is that if you love and support Kyra and her interests, the bond between you will grow stronger yet. Be there for your Pokémon, and your Pokémon will be there for you."

"That sounds like something Professor Birch said to me," Seth remarked.

"Who do you think taught me that in the first place?" Norman returned with a smirk. He took a moment to glance at the clock, noting that it was starting to get close to dinner time. "Let me order some food for us, and then I want to hear about those battles. I'm curious to see how well you've done."

* * *

It wasn't hard to recognize that Norman lived for his Pokémon and for battle, so he wasn't often in the house back when they'd lived in Olivine. He and Seth had a difficult time relating to one another, as the latter hadn't shared the former's enthusiasm for Pokémon. Thus, this had been the first time for as long as Seth could remember that he'd spent so much time with his father.

"Thanks for taking the time to meet with me," Seth expressed gratefully as the two of them walked out of the gym that night. "I know you're often busy."

"It's no trouble. I'm just happy you came to see me," Norman returned sincerely. He shook his head, chuckling. "It's still surprising. I didn't expect you to show up today, much less as a trainer."

"Neither did I, but there it is," Seth admitted, petting Kyra gently as he cradled her in his arms.

"Do you have a place to stay the night? I have an extra room in the gym if you want it," Norman offered.

"Thanks, but I booked a room before coming here," Seth answered. With that, the two of them bid one another good night and Seth parted ways with his father. He walked through the darkened streets for several minutes, and then he sighed. "That was not at all how I expected that to go."

Kyra stirred in his arms and looked up at him with curious eyes. Seth smiled as he met her gaze. "He was right, though. I'm sorry for being so selfish, by the way. I didn't realize that battling means as much to you as exploring does to me," he apologized to her. Kyra returned his smile and leaned her head up with her lips poised to kiss him. Seth checked around to make sure there was no one nearby, and then he dipped down to accept her kiss, their lips brushing together briefly. "I wish I could ask you why you like battling so much. Not that I'm judging you of course, but I can't help being curious."

Seth continued walking through the city towards the edge of the city, where the hotel he'd chosen was located. He mused aloud about his future plans to Kyra, knowing full well that she couldn't answer.

He was keeping a close eye on his surroundings, but he wasn't prepared for the man that rushed around a nearby street corner and ran into his shoulder. Seth planted his feet just in time and remained upright, but the other man wasn't as lucky.

"Ah!" the man yelped in a soft tenor voice. He fell backward helplessly, his rear skidding along the pavement below. He thankfully managed to keep himself from hitting his head by planting his hand against the pavement. Panting, he looked up at Seth apologetically with pale blue eyes and lifted his hands placatingly. "I-I'm sorry. I was in a h-hurry; I didn't think anyone else would be out this late."

Seth looked down at him. The man looked to be distinctly younger than him, possessing a youthful rounded face and messy greenish hair. He wore a light blue sweater over a pair of khaki pants, and a small messenger bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Seth looked down at the man. He couldn't help but notice that the man was still panting, as though he were having trouble catching his breath. His skin appeared very pale as well, making Seth wonder if something was wrong with him. Seth leaned down partially and offered him a hand. "Here, take my hand."

The man smiled gratefully and accepted, his smaller hand seeming to slip into Seth's grasp. Seth planted a foot and tugged hard enough to pull the younger man up off of the ground. Halfway through, however, Seth realized that he'd put too much strength into it. The other man realized it as well, and as a result, he staggered in an attempt to halt himself.

Seth halted the man's progress forward by placing his hands on his shoulders. When he looked forward, he realized just how close the two of them were standing to one another. He could see the man's eyes just in front of his, their noses nearly touching. They stood like that for a moment, and then both of their cheeks turned a light shade of red. The two of them stepped away from one another and averted their gazes.

"S-Sorry, I pulled too hard…" Seth stammered.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so clumsy…" the younger man stuttered at the exact same time. The two of them cut off when they realized they were both apologizing, neither one of them knowing what to say next. Finally, Seth started to chuckle at the whole situation. Thus reassured, the other man laughed softly as well. "Um…should we…start over?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Seth agreed hastily. "My name is Seth. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Wally. It's nice to meet you, Seth." the man introduced himself, and then the two of them briefly shook hands. Seth was surprised by the handshake, as he was used to people having a stronger and more assertive grip than him, but Wally was just like him, such that Seth had to be the one to take the lead. "I'm sorry. This is such a strange way to meet someone."

"I'll say. Like you, I didn't think anyone would be out this late," Seth responded with a dry chuckle. "If you don't mind me asking, why _are_ you out this late?"

Wally's eyes widened slightly at the question, and then his blush returned. As he replied, he nervously pressed the tips of his fingers together. "Um…well…I wanted to see the wild Pokémon in the route past here," Wally admitted. His way of speaking was unusual. He was soft spoken, but it was his intonation that caught Seth's attention; the way he spoke was shy, reserved, and somewhat feminine.

"You like to watch the Pokémon?" Seth asked with minor interest.

"Mhm! I love Pokémon, and watching them is the closest thing to having one of my own," Wally explained, his eyes shining despite his apparent nervousness. He then brought a hand to his mouth, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "W-Why, is that weird?"

"I don't think so. It _is_ nice to see Pokémon in the wild," Seth agreed. Wally let out a quiet exhale of relief, and his lips curved into a smile. "Why can't you have one of your own?"

Wally's smile fell in an instant, to be replaced by a distinctly uncomfortable expression. He diverted his gaze away from Seth. "It's…It's because…I…" Wally started to say, but then he trailed off. He sighed, and then he briskly walked past Seth, looking sad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't trouble you. Please excuse me; I need to get home before my family starts to worry."

"Hey, wait," Seth called after Wally, but it wasn't long before he was alone with Kyra in the streets. Seth blinked and gazed down the street with confusion and curiosity. He wondered if he'd said something wrong. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Seth started to strip down as soon as he was safely inside of his hotel room. It had been a long tiring day, and his body cried out for some rest. He set Kyra down on the bed and folded up his dirty clothes. "I can handle laundry tomorrow before I leave," Seth decided. He looked over to Kyra and smiled. "Maybe we can visit the beach as well before we leave town. After all, it's not like we're in a hurry, right?"

Kyra agreed by raising an arm and humming enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from Seth. He joined her on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He lifted her onto his chest, one of his arms curled around her tiny body.

"That reminds me. I've decided that we're going to Rustboro next," Seth explained to her. He traced the lines of her neck and shoulders with his hand affectionately, causing her to lean her head against him. "I've decided that we're going to battle Roxanne."

Kyra's head jerked up in surprise, her mouth forming into an 'o' shape. "I still don't want to see you get hurt, but you're looking to challenge yourself, right? So I've decided to support you," Seth proclaimed. Kyra's body trembled from excitement, and then she threw herself against Seth, her arms wrapping around his neck in a happy embrace. Seth chuckled and stroked her back, finding her enthusiasm adorable. "In return, you have to put up with me every time I want to go off the beaten path. Deal?"

Seth offered a finger to Kyra, despite knowing how utterly silly he looked. Kyra didn't seem to mind, as she beamed and pressed the tip of her arm to his finger. Before Seth realized it, Kyra was kissing him again, her soft velvety lips pressing against his. Seth blushed, but happily returned her kiss, holding the Ralts steady on his chest and stroking the back of her head with a free hand.

Seth was familiar with the concept that a person could experience something only so many times before it became commonplace, or uninteresting. Yet, no matter how often he and Kyra spent time together like this, it had yet to lose its spark.

He spent several minutes just kissing her there in the bed, turning his head and allowed their tongues to meet. It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one. He was content with this, but soon he started to feel a psychic tug on his boxers. He broke the kiss briefly and gazed into Kyra's eyes.

"Oh, you want to go further?" Seth asked softly, his heartbeat quickening with excitement. A naughty thrill coursed through him upon hearing Kyra's gentle coo. He nodded, an idea coming to him. "Can I try out what I learned from May on you?"

Kyra paused, and then she tilted her head, as if thinking. She glanced back at Seth's crotch, and then back at him. It took Seth a few moments to guess what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about that right now. I just want to see if what she taught me works for you as well," Seth assured her. Kyra nodded, and then she pulled back slightly. Seth hooked his fingers between her legs. "Could you spread your legs for me?"

Kyra blushed, but did as she was requested, spreading her legs as far as she could. Seth gazed at her small whitish-pink folds and did his best to remember how he'd handled this with May.

"Let's do it this way." Seth cupped Kyra's butt with his hands and brought her close enough so that he could reach between her legs without having to lift his head off of the pillow. Seth took a breath and pressed his lips to Kyra's slit.

To his surprise, she tasted nothing like May. Kyra had more of a gentle flavor, reminiscent of a sour vanilla. Seth's eyes widened and he dragged his tongue across her clit, wanting more. Kyra's blush intensified and she tilted her head back, a pleasured cry escaping her.

Spurred on by Kyra's sounds of pleasure, Seth parted his lips and closed them around her clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Kyra very quickly grew wet from arousal, causing the sour vanilla taste to grow stronger.

Seth gave a muffled gasp as he felt a phantom tingling sensation close around his erect shaft. He realized Kyra was still trying to please him in return, her body was glowing with psychic energy. It became harder for him to focus on what he was doing now that Kyra was gently stroking his shaft with her energy, but he forced himself to keep going, occasionally emitting soft moans into her slit.

Kyra's control over his telekinesis seemed to be improving, as Seth could feel her grip shifting and undulating along his length, stimulating him even better than before. She varied her pace as well, slowing down whenever Seth started to moan louder and more frequently, and speeding up after he quieted down.

As for Seth, he grew brave enough to slide his tongue deep into Kyra. Because of her small size, it didn't take him long for the tip of his tongue to reach her cervix. He made sure not to pressure it too much, instead focusing on gently sliding his tongue around such that the flesh would rub along her clit. Before long, as Seth felt the pressure building up in his loins, he managed to draw out Kyra's orgasm.

Kyra gasped and cooed happily as a rush of her fluids spattered onto Seth's face. He winced a bit and pulled back, chuckling as he wiped her juices off of his face. Yet he couldn't hold back for long himself.

"Ky-Kyra! I'm gonna…" Seth groaned. Just then, Kyra turned around and pressed her lips against the tip of his shaft, enveloping it just in time for him to cum. His shaft throbbed and spurted his seed into her waiting mouth. "Ah! Ah!"

Kyra did her best to catch it all, but she was small, so it was inevitable that some dribbled out around the corners of her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could until Seth was spent, and then she laid down on his chest, looking satisfied.

"That was…I don't think this is going to get old," Seth panted. He wiped away the little streams of cum from Kyra's mouth with his little finger, smiling at her happy expression. "Now, let's clean up and get some rest."

Kyra hummed softly, and then the two of them prepared for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Seth paid a visit to the nearest laundromat to take care of his dirty clothes, and then he took a walk around the outskirts of the city, stopping at a restaurant for breakfast along the way. He planned to visit the beach, but there was no reason he couldn't explore on the way there.

When Seth neared the path out of town that led back to Odale, he noticed the young man he'd met last night, Wally, sitting atop a tall ridge with his legs hanging over the edge. From there, Wally was gazing down at the wild Pokémon milling about in the tall grass below. He wore a sad smile as he watched them.

Seth's curiosity overcame his typically shyness, so he approached Wally and sat down on the cliff beside him. "Watching the wild Pokémon again?" he addressed him casually.

"Waah!" Wally yelped, the poor man almost falling off the ridge in surprise. He blushed deeply after he realized how undignified he looked. He ran a hand through his hair nervously as he looked up at Seth. "Oh, u-um…hello again, Seth."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," Seth apologized. He looked down at the grassy field, noting the Pokémon there. Some of them he didn't recognize, but they weren't close enough for him to scan with his PokéDex. "Seems like there's a lot to see today."

"Mhm! It's very relaxing," Wally replied, finally recovered from the mild surprise. He pointed out at each of the different Pokémon. "See the Surskit skating across the water? And the Seedot hanging from the trees?"

Seth followed Wally's finger, noticing the spindly legged Surskit easily enough, but he couldn't find any Seedot…until he realized that what he'd thought were acorns were moving on the branches.

"Good eye. I didn't even realize those were Pokémon," Seth complimented him. To Seth's amusement, Wally grew somewhat embarrassed at the compliment, the man scratching at his neck. "Do you mind if I sit and watch them with you?"

"Really? You'd want to?" Wally asked with both surprise and hope in his voice. His eyes drifted to Kyra, who was sitting on Seth's lap. "I'd love that…but, don't you already have a Pokémon?"

"That doesn't mean I don't enjoy nature," Seth responded. His curiosity was becoming more and more pressing, but he didn't want to drive Wally off again. However, he couldn't help but notice how Wally gazed with masked envy at Kyra. In the end, he couldn't resist. "So, why don't you go out there and catch one of them?"

"I want to, but…" Wally didn't try to bolt this time, much to Seth's relief. Yet the subject seemed to trouble him just as much as it did last night. He blushed, and looked down at his hands. "I…I don't know how."

"Oh is that all? It's simple, in theory." Seth took out one of the many unused poké balls from his bag and showed it to Wally. "Supposedly with one of these, you hit the button and throw it at one of them when they're not expecting it."

Wally blinked, perplexed. "Supposedly? Haven't you caught any Pokémon? You must have, because…" His eyes trailed back to Kyra again.

"I haven't actually. Kyra here was given to me," Seth admitted, patting the Ralts on the head affectionately. An idea then came to him. Something about Wally made Seth want to help him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The "Tell you what. How much time do you have?"

"Time? I…well, I don't have to go back home to Verdanturf for another hour or so. Why?" Wally replied curiously.

"Great! Let's go try to catch you a Pokémon," Seth suggested, standing up. Wally stood up as well, the change in his expression occurring immediately.

"R-Really? You'd do that with me?" Wally exclaimed, his face lighting up with a happy smile. Just seeing that managed to lift Seth's spirits as well. He knew that this would likely take a while, but seeing that expression made it all worth it. However, that made it all the more painful when Wally forcefully curbed his own excitement, replacing his smile with a downcast expression. "You don't have to do that. I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have. I'll find a way to manage."

Seth gazed at Wally. He slowly reached out a hand, causing Wally to look at it with confusion. Then, without warning, he pinched Wally lightly on the left ear. Wally yelped and looked back at Seth, his confusion growing.

"You stop that. You said something like that last night, and that only made me more curious about you," Seth remarked with a click of his tongue. "Besides, you looked really happy just now. So let's go catch you a Pokémon."

"But…" Wally attempted to protest.

"No buts! We're doing this," Seth asserted. He briefly grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him along after him as he made his way down the hill towards the grassy field. Wally squeaked at the sudden contact, his blush returning with full force.

"Seth…" Wally emitted softly, but he didn't try to protest anymore. "Thank you."

The two of them headed to the field below, looking for Pokémon to catch. At first, Seth was content to give Wally his spare poké balls while he scanned the Pokémon he hadn't seen before, but after a short while, he noticed that Wally hadn't made any progress.

Wally appeared to be trying to catch a Taillow that was standing a few meters away from him, staring at him petulantly. Yet, he'd already tried three times, missing the bird each time.

"Let me help," Seth said. He walked up behind Wally and stood closely behind him. Seth pressed his chest up against Wally's back, using his hands to correct the younger man's throwing posture. Wally squeaked and turned about as red as a Wurmple in the process. "It's all in the wrist. If you hold yourself like this, you shouldn't have any trouble hitting your target. Let me show you."

Seth took out another spare poké ball and demonstrated how to properly throw it. Aiming at the Taillow, Seth hurled the ball with a flick of his wrist…only for the bird to avoid the ball by hopping to the left. Seth blinked, staring at the stubborn bird.

"Did it just…" Seth questioned aloud.

"It…It dodged," Wally observed.

"Okay, no," Seth decided. The two of them both took turns throwing poké balls at the Taillow, but it dodged each one of them with little effort. Seth grew increasingly frustrated. "You stupid bird, stand still!"

Eventually, Wally gave up and laughed merrily at how worked up Seth was getting. Finally, the bird stuck its tongue out at them both and took to the skies. Seth growled, but then he saw the pile of poké balls around where the Taillow had been, and realized how stupid he was being. Seth laughed nervously and went to gather them up.

Despite their best efforts, they made no progress towards catching any Pokémon. Wally's spirits were starting to drop as time went on, until he finally started to grow frantic.

Wally faced a Zigzagoon that was nearby, a poké ball clutched tightly in his hand. He waited patiently until the Pokémon wasn't looking, and then he threw the ball at it. To his delight, the ball opened and sucked the Zigzagoon inside in a flash of light. The ball fell to the ground and twitched multiple times, but it was in vain. The Zigzagoon burst free after a few seconds. It growled at Wally and then dashed into a nearby thicket.

"Why is this happening?" Wally cried out sadly. "I didn't think it would be this difficult just to catch one Pokémon…"

"Neither did I. The books always make it sound so easy; just throw a poké ball at the thing and hope it sticks. Yet it isn't sticking," Seth admitted. "How much time do you have left?"

"I already got the call from my family. I should have left by now," Wally admitted. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he gazed at the empty field where Pokémon had once been. "This isn't fair. I just wanted one Pokémon to take back with me so I wouldn't be lonely…"

"You're lonely in Verdanturf?" Seth asked curiously. Wally nodded sadly.

"I'm…I'm shy, so I don't have any friends there," Wally admitted. "My family is often busy, so I'm usually alone. It's just…this time, I hoped I could find a friendly Pokémon to bring with me, so we could do all sorts of things together. I guess that was too much to ask for."

"Hey," Seth said to him, but the words to cheer Wally up didn't come to him. Seth's spirits fell as well, realizing that he'd failed in helping Wally get himself a Pokémon. He stood in front of Wally and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Suddenly, he froze. "Wally…"

"W-What is it?" Wally asked nervously, recognizing the sudden change in Seth's tone. He noticed Seth was staring over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Turn around, slowly. Don't make any sudden moves," Seth directed him in a low whisper. Wally looked frightened, but he did as he was told. His gasped softly at what he saw.

A lone Ralts stood just in front of a patch of tall grass, its head tilted to one side. It was a little taller and bulkier than Kyra was, suggesting that it was of the male variety. Despite that, Kyra didn't appear to show any interest towards him. The Ralts stepped closer when Seth backed away, suggesting he had an interest in Wally.

"Hey there, little guy," Wally called out to the Ralts softly, his former despair dissipated like mist in the sunlight in the wake of this new occurrence. Wally knelt down and held out a hand to the Ralts.

The Ralts approached one slow step at a time, making high pitched purrs as he did so. Eventually he was close enough that Wally gingerly tried to stroke his hair. To his surprise, the Ralts allowed him, closing his eyes and humming softly in response.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? Yes you are," Wally cooed softly to it, his lips curving into a happy smile at the way the Ralts nestled his head against the hand. "Do you want to be my friend?"

The Ralts made another hum, as though agreeing. Wally tentatively took out a poké ball and pressed the button against the Ralts' head. The ball opened with a flash, and the Ralts was gone. Wally managed to catch the ball before it fell. Surprisingly, the ball didn't twitch at all, and instead sealed shut with a click.

Wally gazed in a disbelieving silence at the unmoving ball, and then he stood up with a cry, pressing the ball against his cheek. "I…I did it! I can't believe it!" Wally exulted ecstatically, practically dancing around with joy. He turned to Seth, showing him the happiest expression he'd ever seen him wear. "Seth, I have a Pokémon! A Pokémon of my very own!"

"Congratulations Wally. Though I have to say, I didn't expect it to be a Ralts like mine," Seth remarked, feeling relieved. "I'm an awful teacher. Looks like in the end, you didn't need me after all."

"Th-That's not true! Without you, I'd never have come down here in the first place!" Wally protested. He reached forward and grasped Seth's hands, gazing up at him with shining eyes. "I have a Pokémon thanks to you. You're…you're…"

"I-I'm what?" Seth stammered a bit, blushing at the way the two of them were clasping each other's hands. Wally blushed as well, his eyes turning hopeful.

"Can…Can I call you my f-friend?" Wally asked shyly. At Seth's surprised look, he hastily tried to correct himself. "Wait, is that not how I should ask? Am I asking too soon? Oh, I'm not good at this…"

It finally came to Seth why he went to all this extra effort for someone he hardly knew. It was because he found Wally cute. He was utterly, hopelessly cute. Seth wasn't sure it was right for him to think something like that about another man, but he just couldn't help himself.

"You're fine, Wally. Yes, I think it's alright to say that we're friends," Seth assured him. Wally smiled brightly in response.

"Yes! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Wally exclaimed cheerfully. He then realized that he was still holding onto Seth's hands. His face suffused with pink, and he quickly withdrew his hands. "But…now I have to go back to Verdanturf. I've already kept my family waiting longer than I should have."

"I understand. I won't keep you," Seth said with a nod.

"Um…will you come visit me if you ever end up in Verdanturf?" Wally asked hopefully. Seth didn't know where Verdanturf was on the map, but he knew he would eventually end up in the area, because it was his goal to explore all of Hoenn.

"You can count on it. Even if I didn't do much, I still had fun today with you," Seth promised.

"R-Really? I'm so glad!" Wally emitted happily, closing his eyes briefly. Unfortunately, it was time for him to go, and as such he started to move away from Seth. "I really have to get going now. But I'm really happy I met you!"

Seth watched him go, placing his hands in his pockets. Once he was gone, Seth sighed, turning back towards the town as well. "Yeah…I'm really happy I met you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaaaah! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I think some of you had noticed through my messages, but I adore Wally to bits. He is just the absolute cutest thing to ever exist in pokemon. I was taken with him the moment I met him in the game. He was just so shy and so kind and... *we apologize as the author proceeds to take a moment to fangirl squeal*

That aside, I should probably warn the readers who aren't into boy love that there is going to be some (I think this chapter made that totally obvious). Wally is absolutely my favorite of the characters in this game, so I just can't abstain from including some fun with him.

Moving on, Norman came rather easily to me for some reason. I found this picture on the internet of a very attractive version of him standing beside a Rayquaza, so ever since then, I've pictured him like that (and not derpy like pretty much everyone seems to look in the anime). I can't wait until I write that gym battle.

As always, thank you so much for reading this far! Now then, the next chapter will include the next pokemon to join Seth's team! Look forward to it!


	6. Princess

With Wally's departure, there was nothing else keeping Seth in town, so he gathered his belongings and prepared to head west. Looking at the map revealed that the distance between the cities of Petalburg and Rustboro was another thirty miles as the Murkrow flew. Unlike the route between the towns of Littleroot and Odale, this route wasn't a straight shot, as it required walking along the coast and heading north through the Petalburg Woods.

Seth reasoned that he wouldn't always be able to find hotels to stay in before night fell, so he made the decision to purchase a small tent that would be large enough for both him and Kyra. When collapsed, the tent fit inside a cylindrical shaped bag that he could sling over his shoulder. In total, the tent and bag weighed about six pounds, which was easily manageable for someone with Seth's body type.

With a tent now in his possession, Seth set out to the west, assured that he could now refrain from rushing hotel to hotel, and truly take his time. He didn't get very far before he reached the Petalburg beach, where he made his first stop of the day.

"Would you look at that?" Seth breathed, stepping to the top of a rocky ridge. From here, he could see the vast blue ocean stretching out to the horizon, the view broken only by the looming forms of islands in the distance. Seth looked over to his shoulder, where Kyra currently sat. "So, shall we spend some time at the beach?"

Kyra responded with a happy chirp, which was all Seth needed to hear. With an anticipatory laugh, he leapt down from the ridge onto the loose ground below, from which sparse patches of grass grew haphazardly. He broke into a jog, the ground growing looser as he approached the beach proper.

The beach was alive with Pokémon and people, both tourists and residents of Petalburg. Multicolored umbrellas dotted the sandy beach every which way Seth looked, and the people could be seen stretched out beneath them or playing in the surf. Occasionally, Seth could see two trainers engaged in a battle on the shore. The sound of laughter, Pokémon cries, and crashing waves filled the air, providing a calming influence to Seth as he took a walk along the shore.

Near the lifeguard stand, Seth noticed a board containing a list of rules for the beach. According to what he read, the beach was split into two sections depending on age. Families with children below the legal age of consent were recommended to stay in the primary beach where Seth currently stood, where swimwear was required at all times.

Conversely, the second beach was clothing optional and only had a few rules concerning safety. Seth noted with some interest that the rules explicitly requested that all 'intercourse' remain in this area. Seth turned slightly pink as he unwillingly imagined what might happen in that secondary beach.

"I think we'll stick with the families for now. It would be too embarrassing to see people I don't know having sex," Seth decided. Kyra agreed with a soft hum, her arms clinging to him possessively. With that decided, Seth removed his shirt and joined the throng of people enjoying the midday warmth.

Despite himself, Seth couldn't help but notice the large amount of eye candy the beach had to offer. Girls dressed in two piece swimsuits lay on their towels or ran through the surf, their skin glittering with moisture. More than once Seth caught himself watching as a particularly attractive girl ran across his path, her breasts bouncing and her swimsuit clinging to the crease of her butt. He realized what he was doing and shook his head.

"You and May have turned me into a pervert," Seth commented to Kyra under his breath. Kyra's only response was to blow a quiet raspberry in his ear, causing him to laugh despite himself. "You little deviant, you."

Seth came across a small boardwalk consisting of a wharf, a boathouse, and multiple stalls from which refreshments could be purchased. In addition, there was one small house connected to the boathouse. After climbing the stairs onto the boardwalk, Seth walked along the wharf, noticing everything from skiffs to yachts moored to the docks. He watched as a group of young men laughed amongst themselves and climbed aboard their boat, no doubt preparing for a day out on the waves.

He paused when he heard the sound of cheering coming from ahead. Curious, Seth peered towards the end of one of the docks, where a group of three people were gathered. All of them wore a set of loose, uniquely-made black clothes adorned with unfamiliar symbols, suggesting they all came from the same place. One of them, a slender young man with untidy black hair, was holding a fishing pole in one hand, from which an impressively large Magikarp dangled. One of the man's friends was patting the fisherman on the back and congratulating him on his catch.

"Unfortunately, no matter the size, Magikarp such as this prove to be a most unsatisfactory meal," the last of the men reported in a rather stiff tone, adjusting his glasses. "Nevertheless, a fine catch, Connie."

Seth had to agree. That was a very large fish; three feet was over half his height. He couldn't imagine the amount of effort it must have taken to pull that fish out of the water. It seemed this Connie was a talented fisher.

"I wasn't fishing for something to eat, Gin," the fisherman commented with a wry smile. He turned back towards the dock, lowering the fish back towards the water. "Just having a bit of fun."

"Wait, hold on! Don't put it back yet," another man, this one blonde and wearing a loose t-shirt, objected. He produced an expensive looking camera. "Let me get a shot of this one! I swear this one's record size!"

Gin shook his head slowly. "Tom, the largest recorded Magikarp is roughly three foot six. This one, while impressive, is but three feet at most."

"Who cares? Don't kill the moment, Gin. Connie, come on, hold it up!" Tom insisted, pointing the camera towards him persistently.

"Alright, I'm doing it," Connie relented. He put on a proud expression and lifted up the fish just long enough for Tom to snap a picture. "Is that good? Can I put the poor thing back now?"

"Yeah! Love the lighting on this one!" Tom expressed happily. Connie shook his head, and then he gingerly removed the hook from the Magikarp's mouth and released the fish back into the sea, where it slipped back beneath the waves and disappeared. "See if you can't catch something rarer!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Connie agreed. "There has to be something more than Magikarp in this area."

Seth smiled at their enthusiasm. He wondered if he should try his hand at fishing as well, as it was an activity he'd seen plenty of times at his previous home in Olivine. HE quickly dismissed that thought. He didn't know how, and he wasn't about to intrude on the three of them.

Kyra let out a cry of alarm moments before a heavy hand fell on Seth's shoulders, causing him to jump. Seth turned his head to see a tall, burly man with scruffy black hair smiling down at him. He wore a similar style of clothing to the three at the dock, and held a box of tackle in his free hand.

"You gonna go come introduce yourself, or you just gonna keep staring like a lost Poochyena?" the larger man quipped good-naturedly. Seth froze, unsure how to respond to the man.

"That's…I wasn't…I mean…" Seth stammered, embarrassed that he'd been caught observing. He didn't think it would be a problem if he'd only looked for a brief moment.

The burly man laughed at Seth's reaction. "It's fine; the only things that bite around here are the fish." He gave Seth a light shove towards the other three, the latter stumbling in an attempt to keep his balance. The man was as strong as he looked. "Hey, Connie. I'm back with the tackle you wanted."

Connie paused just before slinging out his line again and turned back to view the new arrival. He nodded appreciatively at the man's words, and then he noticed Seth. "Seems like you came back with more than just tackle. Who's your friend, Douglas?"

Kyra seemed to have relaxed, suggesting to Seth that she didn't think he was in any danger. Seeing that, Seth pulled himself together and did his best to be polite. "H-Hey. I'm Seth; I was just passing by and saw your catch. That was the largest Magikarp I've ever seen," Seth addressed Connie before Douglas could speak for him.

"Right?! That's what I said!" Tom agreed wholeheartedly. He stepped forward and grabbed Seth's hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm Tom! Great to meet you, Seth!"

"It wasn't anything special," Connie modestly replied, though he did adopt a small smile at the compliment. "My name is Connie, by the way. That lummox behind you is Douglas, and this is Gin."

Upon being introduced, Douglas simply grins and returns a quip to Connie, while Gin simply gives a terse nod. Seth put on a polite smile and exchanged pleasantries with the group of people. Connie then notes the presence of Kyra on Seth's shoulders.

"I'm curious. It seems like psychic types are more your style, but…on the off chance, are you interested in fishing, Seth?" Connie asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Well, to be honest, this is my first and only Pokémon," Seth admitted in response to Connie's first statement. "As for fishing…well, I've never had a chance to learn, but it looks fun."

"'It looks fun.' Here we go," Douglas.

"Indeed," Gin agrees, the stiff man taking out a pocket-sized cookbook and flipping through it. "Perhaps we'd best get comfortable."

"Knock it off, you two," Connie snaps at them, but judging from Douglas's booming laugh and Tom's snickers, Seth assumed they were just bantering with one another. Seth wondered how long these four had known one another. Connie turned his gaze back to Seth, beckoning to him. "Well, if you have the time, I could show you how."

"Well, I'm in no hurry, but you're sure that's okay?" Seth replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course. It's…nice to meet someone with an interest in my hobby," Connie assured him with a light shrug. "Come up here with me on the pier, and I'll teach you how to cast the line."

"I suppose we do have time until our boat arrives," Gin recalls. He adopts the tiniest of smiles. "Douglas, perhaps we'd best leave them to it."

"Not a bad idea. I know a great place nearby that sells the tastiest cup noodles," Douglas exults, and then the two of them start to leave the pier. "Coming, Tom?"

"No thanks! I'm getting shots of this! Connie getting to teach someone? Totally photogenic!" Tom answers, his camera already up and pointed at Connie and Seth. "Bring me back a cup, would you?"

"Just make sure to turn the flash off," Connie remarked wryly to Tom. He then turned back to Seth, who had been standing there awkwardly. He passed the fishing rod to Seth, who grasped it with his right hand. "Let me show you how to hold it. Are you right handed?"

Seth nodded. Connie then physically adjusted Seth's grip on the rod, his hands soft and warm. "There. It's simpler than it seems. I'm going to move your body through the motions, if that's alright," Connie stated. When Seth gave his permission, Connie stepped behind him and used his hands to guide Seth into the right posture.

Seth at first found it difficult to focus, with Connie standing so close to him. The tips of Connie's hair brushing against his shoulders, and he could feel his breath tickling against his neck. "Relax. If there's tension in your arms, you're more likely to mess up," Connie assured him. "Now, from here, all you need to do is lift the rod and let it flex."

With Connie's help, Seth managed to cast the line into the water after a few tries. "There we go! Now just sit down, and we'll wait and see what you get," Connie instructed him. Seth did as he was told, and soon the two of them sat at the edge of the pier, their legs dangling just above the sparkling water. "Make sure to bob the line a bit to entice the fish. It can take a while, so just be patient."

For a time there was silence, interrupted only by the breaking waves and the occasional clicking of Tom's camera. After a while, Connie made small talk with Seth, discussing their own experiences with fishing. Tom sometimes chimed in as well, mostly to confirm or elaborate on Connie's stories.

"I kid you not, Connie sat on that rock wrestling with the illustrious 'Devil of the Sea' for three straight hours!" Tom exclaimed, enunciating his story with wild waves of his arms. "I'd have just given up, but not Connie! He never backs down from a challenge!"

"Not when it comes to fishing at least," Connie responded, looking a little sheepish at Tom's gushing praise. "Mostly it was to shut Douglas up. He insisted that I couldn't do it."

"Heh. You four have been friends for a while, I'm guessing?" Seth asked curiously. When he nodded, Seth sighed. "I'm envious. I left my only friend back in…eeh?"

In the middle of Seth's statement, the rod jerked violently in his hand, and the line went taut with such force that he was forced upright. Seth cried out and nearly fell off the pier, but Connie managed to wrap both his arms around Seth's chest just in time to keep him from going over. Connie nearly unbalanced as well, so Tom moved in to help.

"What kind of fish _is_ this!?" Connie exclaimed as the three of them struggled to counteract the intense pull from the line. Eventually, Seth managed to hold his ground, but he felt as though the end of the line was attached to the bumper of a car. Seth thought he should reel in, but Connie stopped him. "Don't reel in! You'll break the line!"

"Then how do I pull the fish in?" Seth demanded. His voice was raised from exertion and stress as he struggled to keep from falling into the ocean. His arms ached with the effort, his shoes scraping against the wooden dock roughly.

"Just hold on, and keep the line from going slack!" Connie directed him. "Feel the direction of the fish, and turn your rod in the same direction. If the line breaks, it's over. Forgive me, but I _really_ want to see what this monster is!"

"You're not the only one. I'm getting this on film!" Tom exclaimed, his finger already pressed against the shutter.

Connie and Seth worked together to battle the unknown fish, their hands both clenched around the handle of the rod. It took all of their collective strength to fight the pull, making Seth more and more curious what kind of beast lay at the other end of the line.

"Huh? What's all this about?" Douglas and Gin returned in the middle of their battle. Douglas grinned when he saw the two of them struggling. "Looks like you're having fun. What, did you snag a Whiscash or something?"

"That would be interesting. I've yet to experiment with a fish of that variety," Gin commented, flipping through his cookbook once more. Yet, upon noticing just how little progress the two were making, Gin started to take an interest. "Hm. You seem to be having a tough time."

"Try pulling harder," Douglas unhelpfully suggested, causing both Connie and Seth to scoff. "Just try doing the opposite of what you're doing right now."

"Do _you_ want to try pulling this thing in!?" Connie retorted, a sentiment that Seth could only agree with. "Sheesh, talk about backseat fishing."

Seth's arms burned from the constant exertion. It was only because of Connie's presence that he didn't let go and give his muscles some relief. Their efforts slowly began to pay off, as the fish's struggles gradually grew weaker.

"Seth, when we pull this thing to the surface, catch it!" Connie commanded. "You've got Poké Balls on you, right?"

"Yeah but…why would I catch it? Why not…ghh….sling it out of the water like you did before?" Seth questioned, not liking the idea of catching some random fish.

"I would usually, but…you're feeling this, right? Must be one hell of a fish to push us to this point. Might be worth training," Connie grunted.

"Then why don't you catch it?" Seth protested.

"Because it's your first fish! Besides, I think I have enough fish Pokémon," Connie returned. Just then, there was a noticeable drop in the amount of force exerted on the rod. Connie immediately started to reel. "Get ready, Seth!"

Seth cursed beneath his breath and reluctantly retrieved an empty Poké Ball from his bag. He believed that Kyra was all he needed, so he wasn't keen on the idea of owning some fish, even if it was strong. Nevertheless, when the mottled shape of a large fish loomed just below the surface, Seth drew back his arm and hurled the ball with all of his strength.

The ball hit its mark and captured the fish with a bright flash. Even as the fish struggled inside the ball, it fell back down towards the water. It would have been lost if Connie hadn't appeared in the water in a burst of speed so fast that Seth couldn't follow it with his eyes. Connie dipped below the water's surface for a brief moment, and then he emerged with a broad grin on his face, the Poké Ball clenched in his fist.

"That's it! Got it!" Connie exclaimed. Douglas and Tom cheered and congratulated the two of them as their friend climbed back onto the pier, his clothes soaked and dripping. He passed the ball back to Seth, who took it quietly, still wishing that he'd have just let the fish go. "Nice throw, Seth! Now let it out so we can see what all that effort was for."

Seth suppressed a sigh. He resigned himself to the fact that he now had a fish Pokémon, whether he liked it or not. That aside, he didn't want to disappoint the three hopeful faces gazing at him expectantly, so he released the fish onto the dock.

A large fish of about two feet emerged from the ball and floated gently in the air just above the surface of the dock. Tom whistled and snapped a picture, but Douglas seemed less than impressed.

"A _Feebas!?_ All of that for just a Feebas?! Talk about a disappointment," Douglas grumbled. "Release that thing back into the water, Seth. Feebas are stupid and weak; nobody worth their salt trains one of these."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Seth grunted. However, Connie stopped him.

"Hold on a second. Does this look like an ordinary Feebas to you?" Connie pointed out. Seth turned to look at the fish, and even he was somewhat awed at what he was looking at.

The fish was a smooth oval shape, and it possessed light brown scales so fine that Seth found it hard to even see them. Its body shimmered with a gentle rainbow of colors that seemed to constantly shift in location and intensity. Its pectoral, tail, and dorsal fins were a vibrant cerulean. Its pinprick ruby eyes were set deep into either side of its head, and its lips were a thin, gentle pink.

"It's…rather pretty," Seth had to admit.

"A pretty Feebas is as contradictory as you can get. That's just common knowledge," Douglas pointed out with his arms crossed. Yet even he was gazing at the fish with interest. "So…what makes this one so different?"

"Perhaps we should ask Connie. He is the local expert on marine life, if you recall," Gin suggested. He adjusted his glasses and turned to the aforementioned fisherman. "Connie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Feebas usually have brown spots, and I've never seen one with this kind of coloration. Not to mention, it's a lot stronger than any Feebas I've ever caught before."" Connie admits with a shrug. He steps closer to the fish, inspecting it closely. He then looks at Seth. "Well, she's yours now. I wish I could claim her myself, but you are the one who snagged her, even if I helped."

Seth realized that Connie must have identified the gender of the fish. That made things easier for him. He retrieved his Pokédex and scanned the Feebas, discovering that Douglas and Connie were correct. Feebas were described as being weak, stupid, and ugly…the complete opposite of the fish that hovered before him. However, there was still one thing that bothered him.

"I wouldn't have caught her without you though. Also, how did you get to the ball that fast? One moment you were holding the rod with me, and the next you were in the water," Seth questioned. Connie suddenly appeared uncomfortable, and all of his friends turned to look at him with pointed stares.

"What can I say? I was pumped up with adrenaline, and I wasn't about to lose that fish," Connie supplied rather unconvincingly, the man laughing nervously. Seth guessed that he was hiding something, but he dismissed it; whatever it was, it wasn't his business. "Anyway, try training this Feebas. It might be worth your time. For all we know, she could evolve into something strong."

"That would be the day. Pretty or not, a Feebas is still a Feebas," Douglas remarks rudely. Surprisingly, the fish seemed to show some intelligence, as one eye turned to Douglas in response to his insulting words. "Seth, please put that thing back in the ball. It's looking at me."

The Feebas turned her body slowly towards Seth until she could look at him with one soulful eye. She seemed to recognize that Seth was her owner now, and as such she didn't resist when Seth recalled her to her ball.

"Alright! Not bad for your first catch! I wish I could have taught you to reel it in on your own, but that fish was way more than a beginner could handle," Connie commented. "I'm glad you showed up. That was a lot of fun."

"Me too. Not sure if that fish will amount to anything, but it was a little fun getting it up here," Seth admitted. He was telling the truth; despite the unwanted presence in his team, Seth had experienced something new and interesting, and that made it worth it. However…Seth's stomach growled a bit, reminding him that it was now close to lunch time. "I think I better go and get something to eat."

"No need. I got you covered," Douglas revealed, holding up a white plastic bag. He grabbed something from within and hurled it at Seth. "Think fast."

The object hit Seth in the chest before he realized what was happening, but he was able to clasp his hands around it just in time to keep it from falling. He looked down to see a warm cup full of noodles. Just like him, Douglas passed similar cups to Connie, Gin, and Tom, keeping one for himself.

"You got one for me too? Thanks, but…you didn't need to do that," Seth said gratefully. "I could have paid for myself."

"Ah, don't start with that," Douglas said back without missing a beat. "Just eat your cup noodles, kid."

"What's this? Douglas knows how to be nice?" Connie quipped while he toweled himself off with a towel he received from Gin. "Tom, get a picture before he starts looking grumpy again."

"Yeah sure. Do that, and next time I'll make sure there's beans in your noodles," Douglas returned. Seth had to suppress a laugh at the look of utter disgust that crossed Connie's face. "Gin, any word on our ride?"

"About twenty minutes at the most. We'd best leave as soon as he arrives; we wouldn't want to keep Miss Yula waiting," Gin answered promptly. "If you've any last minute arrangements to make, now's the time."

"Are you all going somewhere?" Seth asked, having heard them mentioning the boat earlier. Connie paused at the question, flushing ever so slightly. Douglas wrapped an arm around Connie's shoulders in a brotherly manner, annoying the smaller man.

"Yeah, our Connie's getting married. We're off to attend the ceremony," Douglas explained, easily weathering Connie's attempts to wriggle free. "Can't exactly be late for your own wedding!"

"Knock it off!" Connie finally managed to duck beneath Douglas's arm and put some distance between them.

"Congratulations then, I guess?" Seth offered, smiling after watching their interaction.

"Yeah…it's not a big deal though," Connie played it off, despite the blush present on his face. Seth nodded and went to open his cup, deciding not to pry any further. They were still technically strangers to him.

Seth had just begun eating when Tom suddenly sidled up beside him. "Oh yeah! Before we go, Seth, do you have a PokéNav?" he questioned excitedly.

"I don't know what that is," Seth admitted.

"It's like, the newest advancement in mobile phone technology!" Tom explained. "If I wanted to send you the pictures I've taken, you'd need one. You should stop by Rustboro City and see if you can't pick one up!"

"That is where I'm headed next. We'll see what my money situation looks like by the time I get there," Seth answered. He glanced at his bag where his wallet was located. He had enough money to cover living expenses for quite some time, but he wasn't sure the latest technology could fit in his budget.

"Aw, okay. Tell you what, if you have a phone number, give me that, and you can call me when you get one," Tom suggests as an alternative. Seth saw no problem with that, so he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He realized with painful hindsight that if he had fallen in the water, his phone would have been ruined.

"Make it quick. I believe that's our ride," Gin alerts the group, indicating an approaching boat on the horizon. It seemed Seth's time with these four was up.

* * *

After exchanging numbers with Tom, Seth at last had to bid farewell to the four. Their ride, as it turned out, was a fancy yacht driven by a crotchety old man and his scantily clad daughter. Before long, the four were speeding away, leaving Seth back on his own once again, left with nothing but a fish by which to remember them.

"That was a rather entertaining diversion," Seth commented to Kyra, who had been quiet the duration of his fishing experience. "I'm sorry; I know we could have been halfway to Rustboro by now."

Kyra answered by churring softly in his ear and snuggling into the crook of his neck. Seth chuckled and reached up to stroke her hair. Eventually he had to address the problem that was bugging him.

"Also, we apparently have a Feebas now. I mean I guess it's pretty, but what am I supposed to do with a fish?" Seth commented, at a loss. He gazed at Feebas's Poké Ball with a pensive expression. Kyra of course had no answer to give him. "Of course I'll take care of it. For better or worse, it's mine now. I don't know how well it can battle, though."

Kyra couldn't answer, so Seth sighed and replaced the ball at his belt, realizing that he had to make the decision on how to handle the fish on his own. Setting aside those thoughts for later, he looked up at the sky and determined that he had around five hours before nightfall. He shrugged and began the long trek north, glad that he'd thought to buy a tent.

From the beach, it was only a few miles until Seth became able to see the forest ahead. While every trail he'd passed through so far had been swathed with trees, this forest was thick and dark enough to have earned its own official name: The Petalburg Woods.

So excited was he to explore the woods that he ran right into the path of another trainer, who immediately challenged him to a battle. The trainer only had a single Zigzagoon with him, which Kyra was more than capable of handling. Therefore, Seth decided to try using the Feebas he'd captured in battle.

"Hold on, Kyra. Time to see what this fish can do," Seth decided, holding the Ralts back before she could step forward to face the Zigzagoon. Kyra looked disappointed, but she seemed to understand his intentions. Seth hesitantly removed the Poké Ball from his belt and released the Feebas into the grassy area ahead of him.

"What is that abomination? A Feebas? Surely you can't be serious," the other trainer, a young man named Winston, commented upon seeing the pretty fish hovering in the air. "Exactly what do you think a worthless fish like that can do?"

"I don't actually know," Seth admitted, much to Winston's surprise. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Feebas, show me what you can do!"

Seth watched with baited breath as Winston's Zigzagoon rushed forward, zigzagging across the grass towards them. Just like he did with Kyra, Seth noted Zigzagoon's movements and alerted Feebas to its estimated attack direction.

Even though the Feebas acknowledged him with a slight wave of a fin, she did nothing to dodge the Zigzagoon at all, taking the attack directly on her left side. The Feebas listed to the right from the impact, and then proceeded to slap the Zigzagoon with her tail fin. It did about as damage as one would expect from such a flimsy appendage.

"You call that an attack? I'm telling you; use your Ralts. It's the only way you have a chance," Winston advised him. With a gesture, he commanded the Zigzagoon to press the attack. Just like before, the Feebas didn't attempt to dodge any of the attacks. The Zigzagoon attacked from multiple directions, zipping back and forth and raking its claws down the fish's scaly side each time. "Don't feel bad. You just didn't know how utterly worthless that fish is."

Seth sighed and rubbed his forehead at what he was seeing. The fact that Feebas didn't seem to be showing any signs of injury apart from minor scratches was notably impressive, but her counterattacks were laughably weak.

Then, the Zigzagoon launched another assault. This time, the Feebas turned and slammed her whole body against the Zigzagoon directly opposite to its momentum, causing both Seth and Winston to do a double take.

The result was akin to leaping headfirst into a brick wall. The Zigzagoon yelped and hurtled back towards Winston, its body colliding roughly with the ground and rolling several times before it righted itself.

"Did that…really just happen?" Winston emitted as the dust settled, matching Seth's thoughts exactly. It was almost as though the Feebas had been deliberately taking those attacks in order to analyze Zigzagoon's attack pattern for itself. "Right…Zigzagoon, don't underestimate it again. Look before you attack, and don't let it counter you like that."

"Alright, that's enough, Feebas. Good job," Seth decided, retrieving the Poké Ball once more. He was impressed, but from here it was clear that Winston would adapt. He recalled the fish to her ball and allowed Kyra to take the field. "You know what to do, Kyra."

Winston smirked as he noticed the change of Pokémon. "Finally taking out the Ralts, huh? Good, bring your best, and I'll take you down one by…"

Kyra's eyes narrowed, and a small smile played across her lips.

* * *

Seth bounced the small bundle of cash up and down in one hand, pleased at his relatively easy victory. Kyra too was in high spirits, the Ralts trilling softly on his shoulder. Just like May had said, dealing with the average trainer was rather easy for him. He found that they all seemed to rely on a single trick, and couldn't adapt when he inevitably figured it out.

"That Feebas is rather tough," Seth admitted to Kyra as he approached the entrance to the woods. Kyra gave Seth an askance look, suggesting that she didn't agree. Seth amended his statement. "At least it can take a hit. Though I think that against anything larger than a Zigzagoon, that trick it pulled won't work."

Kyra nodded, seeming to find that more reasonable. "Still, it was cool at the time. In the end, I probably won't use it in battle, but I wouldn't call it worthless," Seth reasoned. He turned his gaze forward to look at the shaded entrance to the Petalburg woods. Recognizing that it would be difficult to tell his direction once inside, he withdrew a small compass. "That aside, let's see what there is to see in the woods."

With that, Seth adjusted his bags and stepped into the woods, a smile lighting up his face. The temperature noticeably dropped as shadows engulfed him, causing him to shudder involuntarily. It was significantly darker beneath the canopy; only trickles of sunlight made it down through the thick leaves and branches to light up the underbrush.

It wasn't long before he started to see the signs of Pokémon. He recognized the Wurmples crawling through the underbrush, but there were still others that he'd never seen before. He noticed with interest that multiple silky cocoons hung from the tree branches. He watched with awe as one of them cracked open to reveal a gorgeous Pokémon with delicate gossamer wings. According to his Pokédex, it was a Beautifly.

Seth couldn't help feeling giddy as he scanned every new Pokémon he saw. This was for what he lived; exploring remote areas and making new discoveries. It didn't matter that they were common knowledge to the inhabitants of this region; they were new to _him,_ and that was enough to make the experience wondrous.

He noticed a small gray insect scuttling towards a tiny hole in the ground beneath the roots of a tree. He managed to scan it just in time, discovering that it was a Nincada, a unique Pokémon that rarely emerged above ground. On his shoulder, Kyra was beside herself with joy as she felt the constant flow of happiness emanating from him.

Seth wasn't alone, of course. There were trainers scattered throughout the forest, but the few that challenged him weren't a match for Kyra, as they used primarily bug types. However, he soon encountered someone who clearly wasn't a trainer.

"Is that…? No, that's another Wurmple." Seth spotted a man who looked to be in his late thirties squatting down by the end of the path, peering into the brush. His hair was cut short and groomed, and a set of glasses rested on his nose. He was dressed in business casual attire, consisting of khaki pants and an ironed dress shirt. Lastly, a clipboard was clutched in one hand.

"Are you looking for something?" Seth addressed him. The man was in his path, so he felt as though he should at least say something.

"Hm? Oh, pardon me, I didn't notice you." The man stood and gave Seth a polite smile. "Indeed I am. Have you seen a Pokémon called 'Shroomish' around here? I can't find any for the life of me."

"I haven't, sorry. I've never even heard of one of those. What does it look like?" Seth responded. He looked down at the man's belt and noticed a few Poké Balls there. This served to make him curious as to what the man intended to do if he did find a Shroomish.

"It looks like a plump mushroom about a foot tall," the man described, using his hands to give a visual representation of its shape. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but I just haven't been having any luck at all."

"It's no trouble. I wouldn't mind seeing one for myself either," Seth decided. The man smiled gratefully, and then Seth hunched down on the other side of the path, peering through the foliage for any sign of unfamiliar Pokémon. "Why are you looking for a Shroomish? Are you hoping to catch it?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. I'm Hester, a field scientist with the Devon Corporation," the man introduced himself. Seth didn't recognize the name, but judging from the man's proud tone, it must be a rather big name in Hoenn "Shroomish have the tendency to emit paralytic spores when disturbed, so I'm hoping to get a sample to further ease my studies into paralysis. With luck, I'm hoping to improve the cure for paralysis."

"That's rather interesting. I'm Seth, by the way." Seth returned the introduction with one of his own. "Do you mean paralysis for humans or for Pokémon?"

"With luck, both. For now, I'm setting my sights small; I hope to create a countermeasure for the intense pain humans feel if they accidentally inhale a Shroomish's spores," Hester answers. Seth could tell from his enthusiasm that the scientist was very passionate about his work. "Help me find a Shroomish and I'll see if I can't get you a free sample once it's compl…aaah!"

Seth turned rapidly at Hester's cry, unspoken orders for Kyra rushing to his lips. However, he stopped when he saw a sheepish Hester pulling sticky silk off of his face. "Bloody Wurmples…how was I supposed to know that was a den?" Hester grumbled. Seth couldn't help but laugh.

After a few minutes of searching, Seth noticed an odd lump in the underbrush. He squinted, unsure if he was looking at a Pokémon or a misshapen pile of leaves. Nearby, a Wurmple crawled through the brush, slowly making its way towards the lump. Just as the worm reached the lump, it controrted and released a cloud of spores into the air, causing the Wurmple to keel over, paralyzed.

"Aha!" Seth emitted, and then he immediately threw a Poké Ball at the lump, determining that it was the Pokémon for which they were looking. The ball opened and captured the lump in a flash of light before it fell to the ground and twitched. If Seth caught it, he figured that he could just give it to Hester.

Unfortunately, the Pokémon had other ideas. It struggled so hard that it was able to burst free from the ball. When it emerged, Seth had enough time to glimpse a mottled pink shape before it bolted past him.

Seth immediately took off after it in pursuit, Kyra clinging to his neck tightly in order to keep from falling off. "Hester! Look out, it's coming your way!" Seth alerted the scientist.

"Huh? What is…?" Hester turned, confused by Seth's sudden shout. However, when he spotted the Pokémon bolting towards him, his face lit up. "Ah, a Shroomish!"

Hester lunged towards the Shroomish, a Poké Ball hurtling from his open palm. The Pokémon swerved and avoided it just in time. It tried to move past the scientist, but Hester wouldn't let it, so it turned and bolted back the other direction.

"Seth, it's headed back towards you! Catch it!" Hester called.

"You're not getting away! Kyra, block its retreat!" Seth allowed Kyra to leap off of his shoulders and force the Shroomish to avoid her, running back towards him. Without realizing it, the Shroomish had maneuvered itself directly between Seth and Hester. Seth produced another Poké Ball. "It has nowhere to run! Let's get it!"

"I'm on it!" Hester grabbed a Poké Ball as well, and the two of them threw them at the same time. The Shroomish was fast, but it wouldn't be able to avoid both of them easily. The Shroomish proved elusive indeed, as it ducked beneath both balls, digging its feet into the ground. Unfortunately for the Shroomish, Seth and Hester had anticipated this, and were already about to throw another set of Poké Balls.

Before any of them could do so, something colored a sickly purple whizzed through the air and burst upon the Shroomish's body, splattering the ground with droplets of a vile smelling liquid. The force behind the projectile enough to cause the Shroomish to keel over, the Pokémon falling to the ground. It did not move again. At first, Seth couldn't figure out what had happened. From his perspective, all he had seen was a violet burst of liquid. However, Kyra's frantic cries alerted Seth to a third presence in the clearing.

"I'm sorry, were you trying to catch that?" the new arrival taunted in a self-assured tenor voice. He was wearing a strange outfit that made him stand apart from every other trainer Seth had seen so far. It consisted of a blue and white striped shirt with short sleeves along with a set of long blue pants, their sides decorated by a line of thick white circles. On his head, he wore a blue bandana emblazoned with a strange character that resembled the letter "A", except with a rounded center and tips in the shape of bones.

Accompanying the strange man was both a Zubat fluttering in the air above his head, but also a Poochyena that stood beside him, appearing larger and tougher than the few Seth had battled in the past.

"My bad, guys. You see, my Zubat is pretty aggressive, and doesn't always do what I say," the man proclaimed, though it was clear that his word were glib lies. "Maybe if you hand over that briefcase you have, it won't feel the need to maul you."

Seth raised an eyebrow, finding this particular trainer rather weird. "That's a weird way of asking to ba…" Seth began, but Hester cut him off with a frantic hiss. The scientist glanced down towards his briefcase, and then back up at the strange man.

"You're…Team Aqua, aren't you?" Hester asked. Seth noted the evident fear in his voice, and he was starting to have an inkling of just what was going on. Team Aqua…the name sounded a lot like Team Rocket, a massive crime syndicate that had been a threat to everyone in Kanto and Johto until Champion Red took them down singlehandedly.

"That's right! What gave it away? Was it the giant-ass 'A' on my head?" the man sneered, indicating his emblem with a thumb. "Yup, the name is Eric, a proud grunt of Team Aqua. Now, hand over that briefcase and I won't have to hurt either of you."

Seth started to tremble when the gravity of the situation started to dawn on him. This wasn't just trainer; this was a criminal who wouldn't hesitate to use his Pokémon against other humans. Humans couldn't fight Pokémon; the latter were usually too strong to be matched by human strength.

"My briefcase? What do you want with it?" Hester asked hesitantly, sweat forming on his brow. Without warning, the Poochyena barked and lunged at the scientist, causing him to scream and fall on his rear. However, the canine landed just short of him as it had likely intended.

Eric laughed derisively at the sight. "What does it matter? Is what's in the briefcase really worth your life?" he threatened, gesturing for his Poochyena to return to him. Hester hesitated and gulped, droplets of sweat rolling down his face. He didn't answer, causing Eric to get impatient. "Come on, you imbecile. I haven't got all day."

Hester clutched his knees tightly, and then he squeezed his eyes shut. "I…can't give it to you. I won't help your kind accomplish anything!" the scientist bravely declared. Seth's eyes widened at that. The man was terrified; it was clear for everyone to see. His life was at stake, as Eric had confidently stated. Yet, despite being defenseless, he wasn't giving in.

"Oh, give me a break," Eric groaned, holding his head out of exasperation. His lifted his other hand, and both the Zubat and the Poochyena readied themselves to charge. "Don't go talking tough when you'll be squealing all your secrets once Zubat's poison is running through your veins."

The Aqua member let his hand fall, and the two Pokémon moved, swiftly closing the distance between them and the scientist. If Seth was going to act, it had to be now. All it took was one look from Seth for Kyra to understand his intent.

Hester cried out as the Poochyena lunged towards again with the intent to harm. Just before it reached him, a sizable rock slammed into the canine's side, sending it reeling and tumbling to the ground. The Zubat as it approached was suddenly enveloped in a telekinetic aura and hurled into a tree, the bat crying out with pain.

"What in the…" Eric exclaimed. Kyra stood in front of Seth and Hester now, her tiny body glowing with telekinetic power. Eric noted Seth glaring at him with determination, and he realized what was happening. He scoffed and directed his Pokémon to return to him with a terse order. "Oh, so you finally grew a set of balls, huh? Let me guess, you want to battle? Don't you know who you're messing with?"

"Not at all. I haven't a clue who you or Team Aqua even is," Seth admitted, much to Eric's surprise. "Honestly, I don't care either. But I'm not scum enough to let somebody get hurt in front of me when I can do something about it."

Eric looked dumbfounded at first, and then he burst out in incredulous laugher. "You really don't know who we are! You must not be from Hoenn," he deduced correctly. "Well then, let me show you just what it means to oppose us!"

"Come on!" Seth taunted, adrenaline overcoming his usual awkwardness. The Poochyena charged towards Kyra predictably, only to run right into her protective field. Although this stopped nearly everything Seth had battled in its tracks before now, the Poochyena showed its strength by forcing Kyra back a full foot, her feet skidding across the underbrush.

"Seth, what are you doing!?" Hester demanded incredulously. "This isn't your typical trainer battle; Aqua grunts don't fight fair!"

Zubat swooped in from the right while Kyra was busy repelling the Poochyena, bypassing Kyra's protective field entirely and launching a ball of vile liquid directly into her side. Kyra cried out in pain, her field falling, allowing the Poochyena to break through and kick her with its hind legs. The impact knocked her back into a tree.

"Kyra!" Seth called out, distraught. He didn't realize that Eric would use both Pokémon at once; there was no way Kyra could handle them both on her own.

"Give up now and I'll forget this ever happened. I'm a nice guy, after all," Eric taunted with a shrug. The Aqua member noted Kyra rising from the ground and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that little thing's tougher than it looks."

Seth attempted to approach Kyra with a potion, but the Zubat cut in front of him, screeching angrily at him. Seth got a very good look at the bat's sharp and lethal fangs, causing him to break out into a cold sweat.

"Zubat, kill that impudent moron if he tries to use a potion again," Eric ordered nonchalantly. Seth cursed, realizing that there was no way he could get to Kyra. She was truly on her own in this battle.

Kyra was doing her best to avoid Poochyena's angry fangs by teleporting around, but her opponent was much quicker to react than any other that she'd fought so far. Her telekinetic powers were useless against the dark-type Poochyena, and it wasn't giving her time to circumvent that by picking up other objects.

The battle quickly became one sided when Zubat joined the fray once more, supporting Poochyena and forcing Kyra purely on the defensive. Kyra took hit after hit, and Seth was getting more and more distraught as her motions grew slower and slower.

Deprived of any other option, Seth grasped his only remaining Poké Ball and clicked the button. "Feebas! Help her!" he cried out desperately. Eric paused, and watched as the large fish appeared floating in midair just behind Poochyena. Feebas spotted her opponents, as well as Kyra. Her eyes narrowed, as she appeared to understand the situation.

"Are you kidding? A Feebas? Really?" Eric grew even more amused by this, slapping his knee as he chortled helplessly. "Oh wow, wait until I tell the boys about this. Oh no, my Ralts is getting its ass kicked; save me fishy!"

That last sentence was spoken in a high pitched, mocking tone as Eric pretended to swoon like a damsel in distress. Seth said nothing, hoping against hope that Feebas could turn the tide of this battle.

The Poochyena turned away from Kyra after dealing her one last kick, rendering her unmoving against a nearby tree. Knowing that the Zubat would kill him if he tried to heal her, Seth dropped the potion and took off his bag before running to her side.

As the only target now, the Feebas weathered attacks from both Pokémon, seeming not to budge in the slightest. Eric just kept laughing more and more as it watched the Feebas deliver weak slaps with her fins.

Seth picked up Kyra's battered body, and he cradled her in his arms, resting his head against hers. He cursed everything that contributed to this situation under in a low voice, anger slowly filling him. This wasn't a battle; this wasn't what Kyra wanted.

He looked up to see that the Feebas was still fighting, sometimes even managing to slap her body against the Poochyena. This was clearly a battle of attrition, and while the Feebas appeared very sturdy, it couldn't last against such a vicious onslaught.

"Dear Archie, today I beat up a helpless moron and his useless Feebas! Turns out fish aren't good fighters! Who knew? Ah, what a hoot!" Eric was red faced with merriment now as he watched the battle continue in his favor. "Hurry up and finish it, you two."

Despite the pain she must have been feeling, the Feebas refused to back down. The Zubat zipped around her like an angry Beedrill, its fangs slicing into her scales and stripping them away little by little. The Poochyena rammed into her side repeatedly from all directions, avoiding the Feebas's body whenever she tried to counterattack.

With Kyra lying motionless in his arms in such bad shape as well as Feebas slowly but surely losing an impossible battle, Seth couldn't bear it anymore. He despised himself for it, but he opened his mouth, getting ready to give up so he didn't have to see them get hurt anymore.

As Seth went to do so, he suddenly found himself meeting the Feebas's gaze. Despite the dire situation, her eyes had not lost hope. It seemed as though she were trying to tell him to keep fighting. Seth wanted to believe her, but rational sense told him that fighting this battle was hopeless. Yet, as he held the Feebas's unwavering gaze despite the damage it was taking, Seth felt that he could trust her.

"What, are you finally going to give up?" Eric asked as he noticed Seth rising to his feet, still holding Kyra. "It's about time. As funny as this is, it's starting to get old."

"Feebas…" Seth began. His eyes narrowed with anger. "That you'd fight so hard for me…I don't care what anyone says. You are not worthless. Whatever happens, know you have a place here with me."

"Seriously? What are you, crazy?" Eric demanded with disbelief. "Finish that stupid fish off, you two…wait, what the hell is happening?"

As the Poochyena and Zubat moved in for another assault, the Feebas began to glow with a bright iridescent light. It grew so bright that it filled the whole clearing with white light, forcing Seth, Hester, and Eric to shield their eyes.

The Feebas shrunk and compressed into a single mote of light, and then she erupted outwards, forming the shape of a long serpent with a finned tail. With one final burst of light, the Feebas revealed herself in a stunning new form that took Seth's breath away.

The new form was much larger than her previous one. In fact, she was larger than any Pokémon Seth had ever seen. Now, Feebas had the form of a cream colored serpent as thick as Seth's torso and stretching to an estimated twenty feet. Her tail was a mix of pink and blue diamond shaped scales that culminated in an iridescent blue fan-shaped fin.

Her head was oblong with a pointed tip, and she had two crimson eyes resting above a small mouth. For brows, she had two wisps of pink fins that curved above her head. Her most striking feature were the two long tresses of pink hair that hung from either side of the back of her head, cascading down to just above the underbrush.

Seth gaped at her. He hadn't known what he expected from her, but this certainly hadn't been it. Depending on the angle at which he looked, her scales seemed to shift through the colors of the rainbow. She was beautiful. Between her iridescent scales, her shining pink tresses, and her soulful red eyes, she reminded him of…

"…A princess…she's like a princess!" Seth uttered, unable to find any other word to describe her. Looking at her now, she looked every bit as beautiful as the princess that he envisioned. He couldn't think of anything else to call her. The serpent gave a soft croon in recognition of her trainer's words, and then it gave a baleful stare towards Eric and his two Pokémon. Seth felt his vigor return to him. "Princess! Beat them to within an inch of their lives!"

"W-What the hell is that thing!? Nobody ever told me a Feebas could evolve!" Eric demanded as the serpent slithered towards his Pokémon menacingly. He gathered his composure, a vicious sneer returning to his face. "It doesn't matter what form it takes. Zubat! Poochyena! Overwhelm it!"

Seth watched with baited breath as the two Pokémon converged on Princess, showing the serpent no mercy. Like before, Princess allowed them to hit her, never budging an inch. Zubat's fangs sliced into her scales, and Poochyena's vicious head-butts left angry bruises behind. Yet, much to his shock, Seth watched each injury slowly disappear.

"What the hell!? They're hurting it, I can see it! But…" Eric exclaimed in horror as he watched one of Zubat's bite marks fade away as though it had never been. "That thing can regenerate!?"

At last, Princess began to fight back. When Zubat swooped down for another pass, the serpent lithely twisted her body and whipped the bat powerfully with her thick tail, sending it hurtling across the clearing and into the ground. The impact made a clearly audible crack, like a whip.

As Poochyena rushed in for another charge, Princess turned her head to face it, the tip of her tail waving. A wave of water filled with leaves and branches rose up from the ground and slammed directly into the canine, knocking it clear off of its feet.

"What the hell is happening!?" Eric cried out incredulously as his two Pokémon were slowly picked apart.

Despite their previous prowess, Zubat and Poochyena couldn't deal any lasting damage to Princess. With a powerful whip of her tail, she knocked Poochyena unconscious, and then she turned to Zubat. Princess angled her head forward, a blue mote of light appearing a few inches away from her nose. From within, a scalding stream of water shot forward and struck Zubat directly, the heat and force knocking it out immediately.

Eric didn't have any Pokémon left to defend himself with, and he knew that. He flinched and retreated with a yelp as Seth walked across the field to join Princess, spraying Kyra with a potion in the process. Kyra opened her eyes, looking confused at first, which only intensified when she caught sight of Princess.

Seth lowered Kyra to the ground, and then he rested a hand against Princess's neck. Her scales were slick and cool to the touch, a sensation befitting of a water-type Pokémon. "Dear Archie," Seth began, returning Eric's earlier words to him. "Today, I dreadfully underestimated what I thought to be a worthless fish, and had my ass handed to me as a result."

"You…!" Eric grunted furiously, but he stopped himself. Seth figured that he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight now that he didn't have any Pokémon left. Sure enough, Eric returned his Zubat and Poochyena to their respective Poké Balls. "Don't think you can mess with Team Aqua and get away with it!"

"Maybe not, but you see, I'm about as angry as I've ever been," Seth said in a deadly calm voice. "Get out of here before I pay you back tenfold for the pain you caused to Kyra."

"I'll remember this!" Eric yelped in fear, and then he scrambled off into the brush and out of sight.

There was a short silence, and then Seth stumbled as the adrenaline left him. He caught himself against a tree, panting heavily.

"Seth, that was…incredible," Hester emitted with awe. The scientist strode up to Princess, looking at the serpent with a growing smile. "I can't believe you stood up to Team Aqua…and won!"

"About that…I was pretty sure I wasn't going to win," Seth admitted. "If it weren't for Princess…I don't even want to think about what might have happened."

Hester nodded grimly, and then he turned to face Seth directly, bowing his head. "I'm terribly sorry for dragging you into my messes. He was clearly after the company secrets in my briefcase, and probably would have let you go," he apologized profusely. "Yet you stood up for me anyway, even though you knew you might lose."

"Well, I thought I could win at first, but that's before I knew he'd use both Pokémon at once," Seth replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "But I'm not a saint. I want nothing to do with this Team Aqua or whatever it is they're up to. But like I said, I wouldn't just let somebody get hurt in front of me."

"Either way, I owe you a lot," Hester insisted. "Are you headed to Rustboro? If so, you should come with me to the Devon Corp. Headquarters. I want to reward you somehow."

"That's really not necessary," Seth responded sheepishly. "I am going to Rustboro, but I'm probably going to explore the forest a bit longer before making my way there."

"That's fine. But please, when you arrive, come to the HQ and ask for me. I insist," Hester pressed. Seth hesitantly nodded, earning a smile from him. Hester then turned and tapped the fallen Shroomish with a Poké Ball, capturing it easily. "For now, I need to get back to town and treat this poor thing. It didn't deserve what it got."

"Agreed," Seth said. However, there was one last thing he needed to know. "By the way, before you go, what exactly is Team Aqua?"

"They're an activist group that resist any attempts to develop coastal or oceanic areas, often through violence. They claim to be protectors of the sea, but they're really just criminals," Hester explained. "I'm not sure what they wanted with my briefcase, but it couldn't have been anything good."

"I see. I guess that doesn't sound nearly as bad as Team Rocket," Seth estimated. "Either way, I hope to wash my hands of them."

"Understandable. Nevertheless, be careful," Hester warned. He picked up his briefcase, and then he headed pack towards the path. "Anyhow, I need to get moving. I hope to see you in Rustboro!"

Seth watched Hester go, and then he turned to his Pokémon. First, he knelt down and picked Kyra up, holding her tightly. "Kyra, I'm so sorry for putting you into that situation. It really wasn't our business," Seth expressed to her. Kyra tilted her head and smiled; she didn't appear to be angry at him. In fact, she leaned up her head, her lips parting slightly. Seth chuckled, knowing what she wanted. As Princess watched curiously, Seth met Kyra halfway in an affectionate kiss. "I'll try to never put you in a situation like that again."

Seth set Kyra down, and then he turned to Princess, whose head easily rested level with his. Curious, he retrieved his Pokédex and gave her a quick scan. According to the results, Princess was a Milotic, an extremely rare Pokémon that tended to live at the bottom of deep lakes. It was also known as one of the most beautiful Pokémon to exist.

Seth stepped forward and hugged her next. "Princess…thank you so much for saving all of us. I should have trusted you from the beginning," he said gratefully. Princess crooned softly, her head nuzzling against his ear. "I'm sorry I let everyone talk horribly about you like that. I didn't know any better."

When he released her, Princess gazed at him with understanding eyes. She glanced briefly at Kyra, and then her head leaned forward. Before Seth realized what was happening, their lips met, and he was kissing his Milotic. His eyes widened, at the sudden affection. Princess must have thought this was what she needed to do after seeing Kyra do it.

Princess's lips were as slick as her scales and had a unique, though not unpleasant, texture, and she tasted like the water from a fresh and clean summer spring. Seth couldn't help himself, and he held the kiss for several seconds before finally breaking away to breathe.

"I…uh…wow," Seth emitted breathlessly. Princess gazed at him with doe-like eyes, seeming pleased from the contact as well. He stammered awkwardly. He was mostly used to doing this sort of thing with Kyra, but not with any other Pokémon. "That was…thanks, Princess."

Kyra huffed on the ground, the Ralts glaring up at Princess. The Milotic, upon hearing that, lowered her head to Kyra's level and gave her a soft nuzzle. Kyra flinched, and gazed up at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"This is going to be interesting," Seth remarked.

* * *

Now, with both Princess and Kyra in tow, Seth continued his explorations of the forest, finding it much more enjoyable with the two of them by his side. Princess didn't care much for the forest, as the leaves and branches tended to stick to her skin, forcing her to continuously conjure water to soak herself in.

Seth watched her do it one time, marveling as water appeared from nowhere to do her bidding. It clearly took some effort for Princess to control her water, as she only gained the ability to do so an hour ago. Nevertheless, he still found it surreal to watch the water coursing across her body.

The hour grew late as he neared the edge of the forest, so he decided to set up camp in a small forested clearing beside a stream. Seth had never set up a tent before, so even with the manual this proved to be an interesting experience. Kyra helped keep the tent steady as he was setting it up by holding the poles still with telekinesis. This made it much easier to stretch the material and shape the tent.

When he was finished, Seth ate a short meal of bread and berries, and then he collapsed atop his bedroll. "Whew, I'm exhausted," he said aloud, spreading his arms out and stretching them. It had been a rollercoaster of a day, beginning with catching Princess and ending with her evolution against Team Aqua's Eric. His thoughts were interrupted as his Pokémon made their way into the tent as well. Kyra climbed atop his chest, looking at him with an expectant expression. Seth chuckled, stroking her hair lovingly. "But not too exhausted for you, Kyra."

Kyra cooed happily, and she edged forwards until she could reach his mouth, and then she leaned forward and kissed him. Seth reached forward and held her closely, kissing her back passionately. It wasn't long before he could feel his body begin to react to her affection. Today had been stressful, so he found himself craving her more than usual.

He soon became aware of Princess in the tent as well, gazing at the two of them with interest. Seth felt a little awkward, so when he broke away from Kyra, he had to ask. "Uh, Kyra…should we really do this with Princess here?" He blushed under Princess's curious gaze.

Kyra paused, and then she looked back at Princess, deliberating quietly on what to do. Then, with a flick of her arm, she gestured to Princess. The Milotic shifted, slithering around behind Seth so that he could feel her warm body beneath the back of his head like a living pillow. Then, Princess lifted her head to look at Kyra.

Seth watched in tentative silence as Kyra jerked her head towards him, and then she moved back to kiss him once more. "Kyra, but…mmff…" his protests went silent as her lips pressed against his again. This time the kiss was brief, and afterwards Kyra retreated to his waist, nodding to Princess. After Seth had caught his breath, Princess took Kyra's place in kissing him, her unique taste overflowing his senses. He couldn't help but hold onto Princess's neck as he kissed her back, shifting his body beneath her.

His pants unbuttoned themselves due to Kyra's telekinesis, and they slowly slid off along with his underwear, exposing his hardening length to the open air. Seth shifted, his breath brushing against Princess's snout. "Kyra, wait…I…aah!" Seth gasped softly as he felt Kyra's mouth close around the tip of his shaft, the Ralts suckling on him gently. "Princess is…she's…"

Kyra paid his protests no mind, and Princess made sure he couldn't much move, even if he had wanted to resist. Kyra took as much of Seth into her mouth as she could, reaching down to halfway before he felt his tip brush against the back of her throat. She gagged a little, but did her best to pleasure him with small swishes of her tongue along the bottom of his shaft.

Eventually, Princess pulled back, and Kyra pulled Seth's length out of her mouth. Seth's cheeks were a soft red as he looked back at both Princess and Kyra, the two of them gazing at one another. Kyra made a soft churring sound, and she offered Seth's shaft to Princess, who seemed to understand. Before Seth could prepare himself, Princess opened her mouth and engulfed the entirety of his length into her slick warm mouth.

"Ah, Princess! That's…I…wow…" Seth could help but moan at the sudden change in sensation. Princess's mouth was wide enough to take him all the way in up to the hilt without reaching the back of her throat. Her thin, yet strong tongue curled around his shaft and gently stroked him inside of her mouth, even as she suckled on it. Seth felt the urge to thrust up into her, but he wasn't sure if he should. "Princess…"

Princess crooned in response. The vibrations from the sound ran through her throat, and Seth moaned when he felt them on his shaft. At last, Princess began to move her head back and forth, caressing every inch of his length a warm heavenly sensation. She was driving Seth wild, whose breath quickened and his muscles tensed.

Kyra, seeming satisfied, moved back to Seth's upper chest, going back to kissing him. In the process, she ground her nether regions against his chest, squeaking with desire. Seth kissed her back and lifted one trembling hand. He found it hard to focus due to Princess's treatment, but he managed to slip a finger between Kyra's legs to help ease her need. Kyra cooed and turned a light red, grinding her hips against him so that his finger slipped inside of her.

With Princess's dutiful slurps, Kyra's soft moans, and Seth's pleasured grunts, the tent was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Seth's moans grew higher and higher in pitch as he drew closer to his climax. He tried to warn Princess, but Kyra's kissing made it difficult for him to form a sentence.

"Mmm…I…Prin…cess…ah! Ah!" Seth managed to get out, and then he gasped and came, his length throbbing and spurting thick streams of cum into Princess's mouth. He held Kyra tightly and thrust gently upwards, breathing spasmodically as he finished releasing himself into Princess. Kyra finally broke away, allowing him to look at Princess sheepishly. "I'm sorry…I tried to…warn you…"

Princess looked back at him motionless for a brief moment, and then she pulled back, her tongue sliding along his sensitive shaft and collecting every last drop of seed. He popped out of her mouth with a slick pop, and then Princess tilted her head back and swallowed it all in a single gulp.

"Princess, that's…" Seth had difficulty understanding the thrill that just passed through him, but he knew that he liked what he'd just seen. "That's so hot."

Princess gave him an affectionate lick, and then she rested her head on Seth's chest. Kyra looked between the two of them, pleased, and she curled up into the crook of Seth's arm, no doubt getting ready to rest. Seth realized how comfortable he was in this position, and he soon began to grow sleepy.

Thus, with Princess curled up around him and Kyra snuggling close to his side, Seth drifted off to sleep, the air still smelling of sex.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my gaaah! Thank you so much for reading all the way through this mondo, ginormous chapter! I didn't intend for it to be so long, but by the time I was halfway through, I realized that if I finished it where I originally intended it to, it would have left this chapter without a sex scene, which I'm hoping not to do to you just yet. Then again, considering what's coming with Roxanne, I might have been able to get away with it...but enough about that.

This whole chapter was to introduce Princess, the Milotic shown in the story summary! Just like it says on the tin, Milotic is a beautiful Pokemon with the ability to wall very effectively, so I was captivated with her. Technically she shouldn't have evolved so soon, but I draw the line when it comes to screwing a fish, so if I wanted things to get sexy, she needed to evolve.

I have a confession to make. You probably figured it out already if you're as much of a weeb as me, but there was one gigantic cameo in this chapter. I was wracking my brains trying to come up with a fisherman character that would serve to help Seth get the Feebas, and I couldn't stop thinking of a certain group of four. I resisted at first because that would be silly, but then I realized this is a fanfiction. About a guy who goes around screwing girls and his pokemon. I think I can afford to be a little silly. So yes, Connie, Gin, Douglas, and Tom are from a certain RPG that I may or may not have played the crap out of. Their names are even partial anagrams of the ones from the game. Those of you that take the time to tell me that they understood the reference can have a kiss from Kyra or Princess!

Anyway, thanks again for reading this far, and thanks for sticking with me so far on this degenerate journey!


	7. VS Roxanne

It seemed as though every city that Seth visited was larger than the last. When he emerged from Petalburg Woods, the cityscape of Rustboro clearly rose above the horizon. Seth whistled, realizing that for him to see them from this far away, the buildings must be very large indeed. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised; Rustboro City was the home of Devon Corporation, which according to Tom was developing the latest in mobile technology. No doubt any city with a corporate giant like that in it would have exploded in size.

There was still quite some ways to go. Leaving the forest deposited him at the banks of the Iron Bay, a large body of water that eventually opened out into the ocean. A breathtaking suspension bridge stretched across the water, reaching all the way to the outskirts of Rustboro City. It was a straight shot from here, so Seth broke into a brisk walk. He was enthusiastic to get there as soon as possible, so he could have the rest of the day to explore the city.

While Kyra rode on his shoulders as usual, Seth discovered that Princess had no difficulty keeping up with him. She had retained the ability to levitate from her time as a Feebas, so she was able to float beside the two of them. While moving forward, her body undulated in midair like a snake slithering on the ground. Seth couldn't stop looking at her; the morning sun reflecting off of her iridescent scales was a beautiful sight. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

When Seth reached the bridge, he immediately moved over to the right side of the walkway, as he was hardly the only one crossing the bridge. People and pokémon who chose to walk stayed to the far sides of the walkway, and those riding bikes remained in the center. Sometimes even a car or two passed by, forcing everyone to move out of its way.

More interesting to him were the looks Princess was getting. Seth quickly realized that the Pokédex wasn't kidding when it stated that Milotic were rare. The people who stared did so as if they'd never seen a Milotic before, which was entirely possible. The attention caused Princess to preen, intentionally moving in such a way to show off as much of her body as possible. Seth felt awkward at all of the attention, but he could feel his ego swell at the thought of acquiring such a rare and beautiful pokémon.

After passing through an elaborate iron fence archway, Seth arrived in Rustboro City proper. Unlike Petalburg, this city was truly urban; the streets were stone gray and the sidewalks a light shade of brown, each paved with granite. The buildings, made of stone brick and steel, towered above him, the windows tinted darkly to obscure the offices or residences within.

"I'd say it's like Olivine, but it's a bit older looking than that," Seth commented aloud to Kyra and Princess. He came to a stop at a street corner and looked around, taking in the sights. This city was much larger than Petalburg, such that it looked to take him multiple days just to see it all. Seth's chest swelled with excitement. "Might as well get started. Coming, Princess?"

Seth first visited a few hotels, searching for one with the most reasonable price. He possessed enough money to keep him well housed and well fed for a few days, but he wouldn't be able to stay here for very long. Large cities tended to have a higher cost of living than towns such as Littleroot.

After finding a hotel with reasonable rates, Seth booked a room and then set out to explore the city, starting by heading to the port and working his way inward. Like Petalburg City, Rustboro City had a port that opened out into the Echo Sea, where ships and barges constantly steamed in and out on their way to the different regions.

As for what they could be transporting, Seth soon found out through his explorations that the primary industry in the town was the production of steel. His progress into the industrial sector was barred by fences and red tape, but he could make out the scores of warehouses and refineries that lay within. Seth had no doubt that this was where the city made the majority of its income.

Seth then moved on to the school districts, finding himself in awe at just how big the city was. There were so many buildings whose purposes he couldn't ascertain, and so many alleyways that he hadn't explored, that he began to wonder if it was even feasible to truly explore and experience the city in its entirety.

"I feel like I'd have to live here to truly understand it," Seth conjectured to himself as he walked along the edge of the trainer school's campus. From here, he could see a few of the classes in session, the trainers facing off against one another with their pokémon. He wondered if he shouldn't stop in himself at some point in order to brush up on type advantages.

Apart from just the trainer's school, there was also multiple normal schools for those intending to study other fields ranging from biology to engineering. Seth looked at these with interest; he would have gone to schools like this, if he hadn't chosen to become a trainer instead.

Eventually, Seth came across one of the single most important buildings in the entire city; the pokémon gym. It stood in the middle of a rocky lot, surrounded by concrete sidewalks. It was a mostly unassuming building, set apart from the surroundings only by the rocky decorative structure along its roof, and the traditional poké ball emblem above the doorway.

"Okay, I'm going inside. I don't plan on challenging it just yet, but I'm curious as to what a real gym is like," Seth decided. He'd seen Norman's gym before, but it had been empty and devoid of challengers at the time. With that, he swallowed and walked up the steps to the double doors.

Seth stepped inside expecting to see something similar to his father's gym. He couldn't have been more wrong. The first thing he noticed were three gigantic sculptures on the far end of the cavernous room in which he stood. The one carved into the back wall was fashioned in the shape of a skeletal Aerodactyl, while another in the shape of a Kabutops jutted out from the left wall. A third that he didn't recognize was the closest to him, resting near the right wall atop a rocky ridge.

"That's…impressive," Seth breathed, wishing more than ever that he had a camera with him. The room in which Seth was standing appeared to encompass the entirety of the building. It was split across its width into two halves. The further half was adorned with walls and scenery akin to that of a rocky wasteland, forming a small maze meant to block the access of any potential challengers. He couldn't see any further than the first wall, but he could hear the sounds of battle from beyond it, along with a constant chorus of cheers.

The half in which Seth stood appeared to be a museum of sorts. Glass display cases filled the room, each of which containing a rock or fossil of some kind. Curious, Seth perused the cases, glancing at their contents with interest. He lingered on the geodes, marveling at the glimmering crystals. The fossils were equally interesting, although he couldn't tell what kind of pokémon to which they once belonged at first glance. Thankfully, each case was equipped with a plaque that explained the characteristics of the exhibit within.

Seth eventually drew near to the room's only occupant; a man wearing a business suit and glasses standing near a significantly large glass case that contained a scaled model of Hoenn. Upon drawing near, the man nodded to him as a way of greeting.

"Where is everyone?" Seth questioned in order to break the silence between them. "You'd think a gym would be busier."

"That's because nobody is gonna be back here when there's a gym challenge going on," the man replied with a grin. "Some poor fool challenged Roxanne just yesterday, so he's in there with her now."

"It wasn't a girl named 'May,' was it?" Seth asked curiously. Depending on his answer, Seth figured that he'd run to watch the battle himself.

"No, it was a man by the name of Randall, I believe," the man answered. Seth nodded; in that case, he decided to stick around the museum a little longer before going to watch. "You're not interested in the battle?"

"I'm more interested in Roxanne," Seth replied. The man raised an eyebrow, causing Seth to correct himself hastily. "I mean I'm thinking about challenging her at some point, but I know almost nothing about her."

"Ah. She's an incredibly talented trainer who recently graduated from the trainer's school nearby. It didn't take her very long to become the new gym leader," the man explained, accepting his explanation. "She uses mostly rock types, so if that serpent of yours is a water type, you may have a chance. If you want to know more, check out the left wall."

"I see. Thank you," Seth replied, and then he moved to check out the left wall. He felt a little better knowing that Princess may well be his trump card in this battle, but he knew he'd likely lead with Kyra. This battle was for her sake, after all.

On the left wall was a large portrait of a girl that Seth assumed must be Roxanne herself. She was a slender girl with a smooth, heart shaped face and a pointed chin. Her hair was long and dark brown, and was pulled back into two distinct braids that spread out to either side. Her magenta eyes were spaced evenly on her face and set beneath two well-groomed brows.

For clothes, she was wearing a gray colored school uniform consisting of a sleeveless dress that ended in a short skirt worn above a white undershirt. Lastly, she wore bright magenta leggings that clung to her legs attractively. Seth had to admit that she was rather appealing, though he couldn't tell her age from the picture.

Beside the portrait were several plaques listing Roxanne's achievements, including her graduation from the trainer's school as valedictorian. Nowhere did it tell him what kind of pokémon she used, so after Seth finished observing the wall, he decided to go and view the battle. It appeared to be reaching a peak in intensity, if the cheers he heard were anything by which to go.

With that, Seth made his way into the rocky half of the room. He easily navigated the maze and found himself right in front of the battle arena. Before he could even take a good look, a brown blur zipped past his vision and slammed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and rock in the process. Seth yelped and covered his eyes.

When the dust cleared, a small boulder was revealed, resting atop a thoroughly defeated Beautifly. "Beautifly is unable to continue!" the referee announced, much to the chagrin of the challenger. Randall, a young boy with a net slung over his shoulder, complained in annoyance and withdrew the fallen pokémon, replacing it with a Dustox instead.

On the other side of the field was Roxanne herself, a rocky pokémon Seth didn't recognize standing just in front of her. She wore a neutral expression, nodding as though everything were as she'd expected.

Around the two of them were sets of bleachers that were about halfway filled with other trainers and city residents. All of them were watching the battle with varying degrees of excitement. However, judging from the cheers Seth was hearing, the majority of them were rooting for Roxanne.

A quick discrete scan with the Pokédex revealed Roxanne's pokémon to be a Nosepass, a rock type pokémon with magnetic properties. Supposedly, its nose always faced north, like a compass. Seth leaned against the wall and watched carefully, hoping to get a sense of how Roxanne fought.

"Perhaps it would be best if you conceded. It appears that you've little understanding of type advantages," Roxanne addressed her challenger politely. Her expression was neutral and her tone was polite, so it was difficult for Seth to determine how she was feeling. "To your credit, your Dustox isn't a flying type, but it's still a bug type, and thus weak to every one of my pokémon."

"I know that, but I resolved to beat your despite your advantage!" Randall declared fervently. "Not even your rocks can resist poison! Dustox!"

Roxanne exhaled softly, remaining calm even as the Dustox fluttered towards her. The moth flapped its gossamer wings, releasing a nearly invisible rain of soft violet powder down over Nosepass. Remaining still, the Nosepass briefly glowed, and nearby rocks lifted up from the ground and formed a barrier over its head, protecting it from the falling poison.

"A reasonable plan, but executed without forethought," Roxanne observed, her hand playing with the end of one of her braids. "Nosepass, if you will?"

The rocky barrier hovering above the angular pokémon suddenly exploded upwards, fragmenting into smaller rocks. Dustox was unable to react in time and was battered by a hailstorm of rocks, knocking it to the ground immediately.

"Dustox is down! Challenger Randall is out of useable pokémon!" the referee declared amidst the cheering of the crowd. Randall cursed under his breath and recalled his Dustox. "This gym challenge has ended! Leader Roxanne is victorious!"

"That was an enjoyable performance, nonetheless. Perhaps you should attend my seminar concerning type advantages and defenses tomorrow?" Roxanne suggested to Randall, lightly bowing her head. Randall didn't answer her, choosing instead to scoff and retreat from the field towards where Seth was standing.

Seth watched, but said nothing as Randall passed him, the trainer's annoyance clear to see. He soon put the previous challenger out of his mind, instead analyzing what he'd seen. He didn't think that she would prove an insurmountable obstacle, but Roxanne was clearly above the average trainer.

He noticed the crowds dispersing, so Seth retreated to one of the side passages while they passed by him. When the room was clear, he stepped back into the main path, only to walk out in front of Roxanne.

"Oh, pardon me," Roxanne apologized, coming to a halt just before she ran into him. Seth froze; he hadn't expected to talk to her so soon. Seeing her up close was nothing like looking at her portrait; Roxanne was twice as appealing in person. The way she held herself was formal yet relaxed, betraying a calm inner confidence. Seth found it rather attractive.

"No, it was my fault for just walking out," Seth stammered awkwardly. He couldn't help but flush a bit, finding it difficult to look her in the eyes. Roxanne smiled softly. Her eyes inevitably drifted to Kyra on his shoulder and Princess behind him.

"You must be a trainer as well," Roxanne correctly surmised. Her eyes lingered on Princess. "If I may, I'm interested in that gorgeous pokémon behind you. I've never seen the like before."

Seth reached up and stroked the back of Princess's head affectionately. "Her name is Princess. I'm told she's very rare pokémon," he revealed to her proudly.

"It must be. I'm interested in learning more about it," Roxanne requested. Before Seth could answer however, she sighed and shook her head. "My apologies. You likely didn't arrive to indulge my cupidity. Did you come to challenge the gym?"

"I did, but I'm not quite ready yet," Seth answered. Roxanne nodded understandingly. "Especially not after watching your last battle."

"Of course. Taking time to prepare will never be to your detriment," Roxanne agrees modestly. "However, issuing a challenge does not always result in an immediate battle. If you'd like, we can set a specific time in the future for our battle."

"Is that all there is to it?" Seth asked with surprise. "I'm new to being a trainer, so I don't know how gym battles work."

"Ah, I see! Care to walk with me, then? I can explain the underlying rules to you," Roxanne offered, gesturing down the corridor that led back to the museum.

"You would do that? Aren't gym leaders usually too busy to spend time with random trainers?" Seth questioned with surprise. Roxanne laughed musically at his hesitation.

"We do tend to be busy, but it's not as if we're bereft of down time. I have several hours before my next challenge," Roxanne explained. "Additionally, I'm still a trainer, the same as you. You don't need to differentiate between the two of us merely because of my title."

"That's very kind of you to say." Presented with such an argument, Seth realized it would be rude of him to hesitate any further. He smiled gratefully. "Then I'll gladly listen to your explanation."

"Marvelous!" Roxanne beamed, and then the two of them returned back to the museum area and back out into the city streets. Seth wasn't sure where they were going, but it didn't matter. He was still somewhat in shock that he was spending time with a gym leader. "If I may, did you attend the trainer's school? I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes."

"I didn't. Everything I know, I've learned through experience," Seth admitted. Roxanne blinked with bemusement. Seth wondered if that was the right thing to say to a teacher. "Is…that bad?"

"I'm nonplussed, to be entirely honest. Given the rare pokémon you possess as well as their evident attachment to you, it comes as a shock that you're self-taught," Roxanne relates, a look of interest forming on her face. "Of course, as a teacher, I still recommend that you attend at least one of my seminars. It could only help."

""I'll think about it. I've never been one to stay in one place for too long," Seth conceded. He certainly wasn't comfortable attending a school, as that meant wasting the days away inside a single building. Yet he wasn't about to argue with Roxanne. "By the way, where are we going?"

"I intended to walk along the perimeter of this park just ahead, in order to unwind before my next battle," she answered, pointing ahead. Seth peered ahead to see that the sidewalk wrapped around the fringe of a wooded grassy park. Multiple dirt paths crisscrossed through the park, forming walkways for pedestrians to enjoy nature. Seth found it odd that such a park would be in an industrial city such as Rustboro. "Along the way, I can clarify the rules of a gym challenge to you."

"I would appreciate that. I can't imagine that it's as simple as walking in and saying I want to battle you," Seth remarked.

"In fact, that's precisely how it is. After declaring your intent to challenge, it's as simple as registering your team with the gym and setting a desired time for the battle," Roxanne clarified.

"Why do I need to register my team?" Seth questioned curiously. "Is it common for gyms to keep records of the trainers that challenge them?"

"Perhaps I'd best start from the beginning," Roxanne decided. "Each trainer, including myself, is limited to six pokémon at maximum. Therefore, when a trainers declare their intent to challenge the gym, they must register the team with which they intend to battle. This is intended to force the challengers to put thought into their strategy and choice of pokémon, as well as prevent the battle from perpetuating."

"Is there any rule that keeps both teams equal in the number of pokémon? Like, if I entered with two pokémon, would you be limited to two as well?" Seth inquired.

"There is no such rule. It's not uncommon for there to be battles in which either the leader or the challenger may have more pokémon than the other. They must adapt," Roxanne reveals. Seth bit his lip, not liking the sound of that. If Roxanne had more than two pokémon, he would be outnumbered. Yet he didn't want to catch a random pokémon just to be able to keep up. "Are you familiar with the standard battling rules?"

"I think so. I was able to pick up at least that much from standard trainers," Seth replied uncertainly. "One on one battles, and from there anything goes."

"More or less. Yet a few additional rules have been added for the sake of saving time and safety." Now that the two of them had walked to the far end of the park, Roxanne diverted from their current route onto a dirt path that cut through the woods that likely headed back the way from which they came. "As you may have discerned, a judge will be present for the duration of the battle, and will rule when a particular pokémon can no longer participate. This can result when your pokémon is rendered unconscious, although there have been cases when the judge has ruled a pokémon unable to continue for the sake of its own safety."

Seth nodded, finding that to be reasonable. He also couldn't help but notice Roxanne's word choice and sentence structure. Her words were generally formal and advanced; even if he hadn't known beforehand, he would have guessed that she was a teacher or another occupation requiring such an education.

"Furthermore, the use of potions and other such items is allowed for on-site care, but there is a caveat; any pokémon upon which an item is used is no longer able to participate in the battle," Roxanne explained further.

"Oh, so I should only care for my pokémon if they've already been knocked out of the fight," Seth reasoned, quickly discovering the reasoning behind such a rule. "That way I can't just keep feeding potions to a single pokémon to prevent it from fainting."

"Precisely. You catch on swiftly," Roxanne complimented him. "That should cover the major rules. I don't believe I have to explain the easier to grasp rules such as excluding trainers from the battle."

"Definitely not. That's an awful thing to even consider," Seth agreed. He couldn't help but think back to his previous encounter with Team Aqua, who would most certainly have harmed him if he had lost. "Thanks again for taking the time to explain things to me."

Roxanne's lips curved into a small smile. "But of course. It's the least I can do for an aspiring new trainer." Her smile then turned somewhat mischievous. "To be honest, you're getting the better end of the deal; a private lesson with me usually requires some form of prior compensation."

Seth flushed and withdrew his wallet, fishing through it for the money he'd earned. "Sorry, I should have realized that. How much does one of your lessons usually cost? I should have enough," Seth stammered. Roxanne blinked, looking nonplussed.

"You honestly plan to pay me for this? I appreciate your integrity, but there's no need. I was merely engaging in a spot of facetious humor," Roxanne revealed teasingly. Seth paused, his blush deepening when he realized how foolish he looked for not recognizing that. He slowly put his wallet away, resting his head in his hand. Roxanne giggled. "My, but your reaction was excellent. My apologies for teasing."

"No, I'm sorry for being so dense. I don't deal with people that much," Seth admitted, shaking his head and smirking despite himself. When he next looked up, he realized that they had just exited the woods and that the gym was just before them. "I imagine you have to get back to work."

"Indeed I do," Roxanne came to a stop just before stepping onto the sidewalk, a reluctant expression crossing her face. "But before I go, I'd like to ask; are you going to challenge me, or would you rather attend a seminar or two first?"

"I'd rather learn through experience. So to answer your question, I am going to challenge you, but not today," Seth decided. "You said I could register for a time in the future?"

"I did. Just speak with the attendant inside, and he'll guide you through the process," Roxanne answered with a nod of the head. "Now, I must take my leave. I look forward to your challenge, and I hope to speak with you further in the future."

With that, Roxanne turned and retreated back to the gym, leaving Seth alone on the sidewalk. Yet, Seth felt as though he'd gained a lot from that. Now he knew what to expect in the upcoming battle.

"Alright, Kyra. Let's get us ready for that challenge," Seth decided. Kyra cooed happily from her position on his shoulders, clearly excited at the prospect of the upcoming battle. With Princess following close behind, Seth returned to the gym as well.

The attendant, the same man he'd spoken to upon first arriving, was very helpful. Just as Roxanne had said, he'd been required to record which pokémon he intended to use. Being the only pokémon he had, Seth recorded both Kyra and Princess. It wasn't long before Seth found himself slated to battle Roxanne the following afternoon.

Yet, he had no intentions of spending that time idle.

* * *

Seth arrived at the gym the next afternoon ten minutes before his scheduled challenge time, Kyra following him close behind. Unlike the previous day, the gym was fairly busy, but they didn't appear to be here for the museum. Seth gulped, realizing that they were likely here to watch his battle with Roxanne. Though, he believed it would be more accurate to say they were here to see Roxanne. Sure enough, none of them even batted an eye when he entered the building.

"Ah, you're right on time." Seth turned when the attendant from yesterday approached him. The man seemed rather excited to see him, despite the fact that he'd seemed less than enthused about Randall's battle previously. "I was a little afraid that you wouldn't show."

"If I say I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it," Seth revealed, unable to keep the reluctance from his voice. He was in this for his pokémon, rather than for the thrill of it like most trainers. "Why are you so excited? You didn't seem to care about Randall's challenge."

"Because trainers like Randall are a dime a dozen," the attendant answered dismissively. "I have a good feeling about you. There's something about you that makes you stand out from the usual challengers."

"Was it Princess?" Seth asked wryly. Unlike yesterday, Princess was in her poké ball; with luck, he wouldn't have to use her.

"You mean that serpent you had yesterday? I suppose that was part of it," the attendant admitted. "I'm being serious, though. I think you might have a chance, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."

"Well, I'll try not to disappoint you," Seth responded uncomfortably, ending that particular conversation. "So what do I do now? Do I just walk into the maze?"

"That's right. Make your way through the rocks, and Roxanne'll be waiting for you," the attendant answered. Seth nodded, and then he made his way towards the maze of rocks.

As he strode forward, some of the other people in the museum area started to take notice of him. It didn't take long for some of them to realize that he was the one challenging Roxanne. It was clear that they didn't think much of him from the looks he was getting.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Seth grumbled to Kyra, who was again resting on his shoulders. Kyra made a small sound of amusement, and then she licked his ear affectionately. Seth stepped into the maze of rocks, sighing. "Alright, let's do this."

Remembering the path forward from yesterday, Seth made his way to the main arena, his anticipation and dread growing with every step. Eventually, Kyra took notice, causing her to hug his neck.

"I can't help it," Seth complained, recognizing that his emotions were on full display to her. "I've never done this kind of thing before…and certainly not in front of all of these people. But I guess it's too late for thoughts like that."

At last, Seth exited the maze of rocks into the arena proper. Last time, his vision had been obscured by the walls of rock, but now he had an unfettered view of the entire room. The arena itself was little more than an expanse of rocky terrain, complete with likely artificial formations and loose gravel. Unlike the maze through which he'd traveled, the coloration of the rock was a shade of dark maroon with ribbons of dark gray mixed in.

The bleachers were not as full as they were yesterday, but Seth had no doubt that they soon would be, due to the people already filtering in through the side entrances to take their seats. Much to his relief, he didn't recognize any of them. That relief was immediately blown away when he noticed the cameras set up at various angles around the arena. He began to sweat, hoping against hope that this battle wasn't going to be televised; it wasn't uncommon for gym challenges to be on TV.

Seth forced himself to breathe as he took his place on one side of the battle arena. Roxanne stood on the other side, her hands clasped behind her back and two poké balls strapped to her belt. She smiled when she saw him, making a small bow of her head.

"Welcome back, Seth. I've been looking forward to this ever since I learned of your challenge request the prior afternoon." Roxanne greeted him calmly, as though they were having nothing other than a simple conversation. "I take it you had time to sufficiently prepare?"

Seth quickly composed himself before answering. "I have. I've spent the entirety of the time since we last met in the forest, training for this battle," Seth revealed, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. "Granted, I still don't think it's enough, but…"

"I admire your determination and dedication. You must possess quite the ambition," Roxanne responded with approval. Despite her positive response, Seth felt he had to correct her.

"Well, that's not quite right. I'm not doing this because I want to. I've never been a fan of pokémon battles," Seth revealed. Roxanne didn't have a response for that at first, her eyes widening slightly. He decided to explain further to head off the question no doubt forming on her lips. "My Ralts, Kyra, likes to battle. I'm doing this for her; I want her to enjoy herself."

"That's…a reason I can wholly respect. To engage in something you dislike for the sake of your pokémon...I don't believe I've met a trainer quite like you," Roxanne uttered with awe evident in her tone. Her smile grew and she reached for one of her poké balls. "Oh my, I do believe I've become somewhat excited for this."

On the sidelines near the center, a small door opened to reveal the same referee who had overseen the previous battle. Roxanne noticed his arrival and then took a deep breath. "It seems the judge has arrived. Shall we commence our battle?"

"It doesn't seem like I can put it off any longer," Seth remarked with a heavy sigh. He turned to look up at Kyra. "Are you ready, Kyra?"

Kyra hummed, her eyes narrowing. She leaped off of his shoulder and landed deftly on the ground in the arena. In the blink of an eye, she appeared in the center of their side of the field. She hopped in place, humming with excitement.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing how you battle!" Roxanne declared. Unclasping the poké ball she held from her belt, she hurled it into the center of her side of the field, where it released her first pokémon.

It wasn't hard for Seth to recognize the pokémon. It was roughly spherical in shape with a myriad of jagged, angular edges, and it possessed two deceptively slender arms stretching out from either side. As Seth watched, the pokémon opened its eyes, the two slits appearing in the center of the sphere.

"A Geodude. Pure rock-type," Seth observed. The battle from here on could go either way; As far as he knew, neither it nor Kyra had any way of easily overcoming the other's defenses. "Kyra, take care to scout first before going on the offensive."

"Both contestants have revealed their starting pokémon!" The judge announced, the man having already climbed to a higher vantage point in order to get a better view of the battle. "Today, we have Trainer Seth up against Leader Roxanne! First, Trainer Seth has led with his first pokémon, the uncommonly seen Ralts! Let's see how far he can go against Leader Roxanne's meticulously trained pokémon! Let the battle begin!"

Seth did his best to tune out both the announcer and the cheers erupting from the much more crowded bleachers. All that mattered right now was his match with Roxanne, and how he could help Kyra bring down that Geodude.

"Geodude, attack strategy B," Roxanne ordered simply. Seth immediately was able to tell the difference between her and the average trainer. He couldn't discern anything about her strategy just from what she said. He realized he'd have to play this entirely by ear, so to speak.

Geodude immediately leaped to one of the rocky pillar-like formations around the arena and clung to the side with its powerful grip. With its other hand, it smashed the top of the pillar and hurled chunk after chunk of rock down towards where Kyra stood.

Kyra stood firm beneath the veritable shower of rock. She zipped in and out of existence, avoiding those that she could. For those that she couldn't, she grasped them with her telekinesis and sent them hurtling back towards Geodude. Roxanne's pokémon winced whenever one would hit its mark, but it didn't appear to damage it much, if at all.

"Switch to attack strategy C," Roxanne directed, as tersely as before. The Geodude reacted instantly, leaping down from the pillar and clamping its arms around a significantly larger boulder. The pokémon grunted and lifted the boulder clear over its head, and then hurled it directly at Kyra.

Seth knew Kyra would easily be able to dodge, but what concerned him was that the Geodude was zooming around through the field the moment the boulder left its hands.

"Kyra, incoming!" Seth warned just in time. After Kyra teleported away from the boulder, the Geodude was waiting for her. Kyra managed to twist her body away from the pokémon's fist just as it slammed into the ground. Seth's eyes widened when the rocky ground shattered beneath the Geodude's fist, revealing just how much force had been behind the attack. Roxanne wasn't holding back in the slightest. "Attack it now!"

Kyra's body glowed with an ethereal light. She lifted her arms and captured the Geodude within her telekinetic field. She twisted her arms, and the pokémon was sent spinning backwards. The Geodude cried out as it collided with a rock pillar behind it, cracks spidering away from the point of impact.

"Good eye," Roxanne complimented graciously. She then looked at her recovering pokémon. "Geodude, can you keep going?"

When Geodude confirmed its ability to fight, Roxanne gave it yet another generic strategy name that Seth couldn't decipher. Geodude responded by lifting small boulders the size of Seth's head in each of its hands. One after the other, it sent the boulders hurtling into the tops of different rock pillars, shattering them and sending a dangerous hail of rock down upon Kyra.

While Kyra was contending with the falling rocks, Geodude zoomed directly for her, its first shooting forward in a vicious punch. Kyra was forced to ignore the falling rocks and contend with Geodude' sudden assault. As a result, shards of rock pelted her painfully, causing her to wince.

Geodude released a gravely roar and unleashed a flurry of punches at Kyra. Seth bit his lip and watched with evident anxiety, recognizing that taking even a single one of those could knock her out of the fight.

Kyra seemed more than prepared, however. Despite taking damage from the falling rocks, she blinked backwards out of the way of each of Geodude's attacks. It quickly adapted, however, and began anticipating where Kyra would teleport by determining where the shower of rocks was thinnest. Thus, Kyra had to fend Geodude off with her protective field. After using the field to block a few of its punches, the field began to crack.

Seth's eyes scanned the battlefield rapidly during this exchange, looking for anything to help give Kyra the advantage. Looking above, he noticed that one of the rock pillars had become unstable due to the impact with one of Geodude's hurled boulders. It was crumbling at the base, threatening to fall at any moment. Seth suddenly had an idea, but he struggled to find a way to communicate it to Kyra without tipping off Roxanne.

"Kyra, behind you! The arena isn't safe!" He wasn't sure if Kyra would understand him, but that was as explicit as he could afford to be.

Kyra, the moment she saw a gap in Geodude's defenses, teleported towards the pillar that Seth had spotted. Now that the rain of rocks had subsided, Geodude seemed to realize that getting closer would result in getting caught again.

Yet, it wasted no time in continuing the attack. It lifted a sizable rock from the ground and sent it careening through the air towards Kyra, who halted it in place easily with her telekinesis. She sent it right back, only for Geodude to catch it.

Geodude tried a new tack, crushing the rock in its hand. It then hurled what remained towards Kyra in the form of a hail of gravel and dust. Without waiting to see whether it hit, the Geodude rushed forward, one fist zooming forward mercilessly.

Kyra swiftly dipped her head to the side rather than teleporting, such that Geodude's fist surged past her and collided directly with the unstable pillar. The resulting force proved to be too much for the pillar to bear. With a threatening crack, the shadow of the falling pillar fell over the two pokémon. Geodude's eyes widened and it attempted to flee…only to find that it couldn't. Kyra's body glowed, her arms held forward and a small malevolent smile on her lips.

At the last moment, Kyra teleported away. The Geodude made a cry of anguish before the pillar collapsed upon it with a thunderous crash. Seth let out a sigh of relief. Whether or not Kyra understood him, she learned to use the pillar as a weapon regardless. Kyra lifted multiple rocks to use in case Geodude emerged, but it turned out to be unnecessary.

"That's enough, Geodude," Roxanne called before the judge had a chance to say anything. The rocks rustled and the heavily battered Geodude emerged just in time to be called back into Roxanne's poké ball. "Clever, Seth, to use my own terrain against me. You're quite exceptional."

"Leader Roxanne has called back her Geodude, leaving her with only a single pokémon! Will Trainer Seth maintain his newly gained lead for long?" the judge announced for the cheering crowd.

Seth took a deep breath, recognizing that he was halfway through this battle. Yet, he knew that Roxanne still had her Nosepass left. He had a basic idea of what it could do, but he hadn't enough time to observe its abilities in its previous battle.

Sure enough, when Roxanne cast out another poké ball, the Nosepass was revealed. Standing a little over a meter tall, the imposing pokémon remained stalwart and unmoving. Roxanne scanned the arena, which was now littered with rocky debris from the previous battle.

"Nosepass, the field has been prepared for you. Perform strategies A and D, if you will," Roxanne directed. Seth was just questioned what she meant by that first sentence when a veritable storm of rocky debris lifted itself from the ground and began swirling around the pokémon. Roxanne indicated the arena with a sweep of her hand. "Seth, are you familiar with the type of rock from which the arena is constructed?"

"I'm not too familiar with geology," Seth admitted, even as he stared at Nosepass's power, feeling somewhat intimidated.

"That's perfectly fine; I'll explain. The arena consists of a particular igneous rock known as rhyolite. You can think of it as the extrusive variant of granite," Roxanne began. "This strain of rhyolite was excavated from a vein particularly rich in magnetite content. I trust you recognize the significance of this?"

It took a few moments for Seth to realize at what she was getting. When it hit him, he gulped. This meant that the entire arena was essentially magnetic; this explained how Nosepass was able to control all of those rocks as though it possessed telekinesis.

"Kyra, the field is your enemy. Tread carefully," Seth immediately warned his Ralts without giving Roxanne an answer. The moment after the words left his mouth, the rocks surged through the air towards Kyra like a swarm of angry hornets. Seth quickly realized that Kyra wouldn't be able to defend herself from so many rocks at once. "Take cover!"

Despite his warning, Kyra was quickly driven into a corner. Taking cover behind pillars or boulders proved useless, as Nosepass simply destroyed them through manipulating the magnetite content within. Once Kyra was forced into the open, she found herself surrounded by a circular field of rocks.

From there, Kyra and Nosepass engaged in a chaotic telekinetic battle. Seth couldn't keep track of the countless rocks flying in either direction. Kyra's small arms were constantly in motion, her body glowing with psychic power as she struggled to keep her foe's rocks away from her. Unfortunately, she was on the defensive, and Nosepass was stacking the odds against her by adding more and more rocks. Before long, she was surrounded by them.

"Nosepass, rock tomb," Roxanne directed, extending her hand and clenching it into a fist. Seth watched crestfallen as all of the rocks converged on her at once. Kyra attempted to teleport, but upon reappearing, the rocks hurtling through the air pelted her all at once, making her unable to avoid the hail of rocks. Moments Later, Kyra was enveloped purely by rocks, completely unable to move.

"Trainer Seth's Ralts is down!" the judge announced. Seth's spirits plummeted. He wasn't sorry for himself, but for Kyra, whom he'd know would be upset by this. She'd likely hoped to handle this on her own. "The field is now even once more, with both Trainer Seth and Leader Roxanne possessing one pokémon each!"

Roxanne snapped her fingers, and Nosepass released the fainted Kyra from its prison of rocks. "Your next pokémon I'm most curious about. I don't believe I've had the privilege to see one of that species in action," Roxanne stated.

Before answering, Seth ran out and scooped Kyra up from the ground in his arms, a potion already in his hand. A few squeezes of the trigger later, and Kyra was conscious again. The moment she realized she'd lost, she pouted and glared at the Nosepass.

"You did well, Kyra," Seth praised her nonetheless. "Shall we concede and try again another day? I know you wanted to…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before she turned her glare on him. She jerked one of her limbs out at Nosepass, and then crossed her limbs. Seth winced, recognizing what she was trying to tell him.

"Okay, okay. I won't give up. I just knew you wanted to be the one to take the win," Seth conceded. He was surprised when Kyra shook her head. Seth could only reason that she perhaps had some other motive to challenge the gym that he didn't understand. However, he knew he didn't have the time to play twenty questions with her. Instead, he withdrew his second and final poké ball. "You didn't? Well, I guess I'll ask you about that later."

With a flick of his wrist, Princess appeared in the center of Seth's side of the field. The Milotic took a quick glance around, recognizing where she was and what was going on, but she didn't appear concerned. She yawned widely and leisurely stretched out her body on the rocky ground.

"What's this? Trainer Seth releases a rare pokémon onto the field; a Milotic!" The judge correctly identified Princess's species for the rest of the crowd.

The crowd appeared to be in awe of Princess, as Seth could hear them reacting to her favorably with cries of admiration. Princess drank in the attention at first, her eyes closing and her tail idly swaying back and forth. Yet, she wasn't oblivious to the presence of her foe. She turned her gaze towards Nosepass, and the already rising storm of rocks around its form.

"Same as before, Nosepass," Roxanne prompted her pokémon. Without a sound, Nosepass sent the storm of rocks hailing down upon Princess. Despite Seth's yells, Princess didn't bother to dodge as Nosepass once again executed the "rock tomb" technique.

Just as the rocks converged upon her, Princess repulsed them with an eruption of clear water that seemed to come from nowhere. Any rocks that managed to make it through left bruises, but like before, the injuries slowly faded away as though they'd never existed.

"Regeneration? Most intriguing; I've never seen a pokémon capable of such!" Roxanne exclaimed. Her eyes widened when the ribbon of water surrounding Princess landed on the ground and became a wave of water that rushed across the arena towards Nosepass. "Nosepass! Defend!"

Nosepass immediately recalled the storm of rocks and arranged them into a solid barrier several feet in front of it just in time to intercept the flood heading its way. The water surged into the rocky barrier with the force of an ocean wave. The barrier held briefly, but due to being made up of several smaller fragments, gaps were inevitably present. Water trickled in through these gaps, increasing the pressure on the barrier such that it soon collapsed.

Nosepass seemed distinctly uncomfortable as the water rushed over it, yet it didn't budge even an inch. Seth reasoned that it must be anchored to the ground through magnetism. Yet, the distraction was enough to leave an opening. At Seth's direction, Princess seized the opportunity and slithered forward on a trail of water, heading directly for Nosepass.

To retaliate, Nosepass caused each and every one of the rocky pillars in the arena to crumble and fall towards Princess. Yet, the serpent nimbly slid from side to side in order to avoid the debris. Seemingly nothing Nosepass did could prevent Princess from advancing.

"Nosepass, move!" Roxanne commanded, but it was too late. Princess reached the rocky pokémon and coiled tightly around it. Without giving Nosepass a chance to retaliate, Princess suffused the trapped pokémon with an endless cascade of water contained within its coils.

"Nosepass is no longer able to continue the battle! Trainer Seth has triumphed!" The judge called out with an air of finality. The crowd erupted in cheers around him, and Roxanne recalled her pokémon for treatment, a smile on her face despite her loss. She didn't even seem surprised.

Even as the reality of his victory sank in, Seth released a heavy sigh. He moved forward to greet Princess. "You were amazing, Princess," he complimented her, embracing her neck briefly. Princess crooned softly and nuzzled the side of his head.

"Seth, approach me, if you will," Roxanne requested. When Seth looked over to her, he spotted her accepted a gilded lacquer box from the judge. When she met his gaze, she beckoned to him. Seth sighed again and hesitantly did as he was told. "Excellently battled, my fellow trainer. I do believe you've passed my gym challenge with flying colors."

"I guess I did," Seth responded listlessly. Roxanne's brow wrinkled with confusion at his rather lackluster response, but she didn't comment on it. "So, what happens now?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of gym badges?" Roxanne asked as she unfastened the clamps on the glossy box she carried. Seth had a general idea, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to have her explain, so he shook his head. "Very well. Then I'll explain. For completing a gym challenge, you receive a commemorative badge. In this case, I'm pleased to present you with the Stone Badge."

Roxanne opened the lid of the box to reveal a shiny bronze badge consisting of two off-center right triangles resting atop a bed of black velvet. Seth gazed at the badge, enjoying the way the light reflected off of its surface. He realized she was waiting for him to take it, so he lifted it from its case to get a closer look.

The badge was thicker than he'd expected at first glance. On the back of the badge was a pin that would allow him to fasten it to clothing. Upon looking even closer, Seth noticed a string of numbers etched into the metal. He guessed it was a serial number of some sort.

"Once you've collected all eight from this region, you'll be granted access to a special tournament in Ever Grande City, where the winners will be able to challenge the top four trainers in Hoenn and perhaps even the champion," Roxanne continued. She closed the box and handed it back to the judge, who then left the area with it after offering his congratulations to Seth.

"Yeesh. Sounds like I have a lot of work ahead of me," Seth lamented with a wry smile as he pinned the Stone Badge to his shirt. He felt something tapping on his shin, which could only be Kyra. Seth chuckled, knelt down, and returned the Ralts to her favorite position on his shoulder. "I guess I should get going then."

"No doubt you must have plans to celebrate after this," Roxanne assumed with a nod of her head.

"Not really. I traveled here only with my pokémon," Seth corrected her with a shrug. "Instead, I plan to explore a bit more of the city. I've spent a few days here and I still feel as though there's lots more to see."

"Ah, I see. You wouldn't be wrong; Rustboro isn't Slateport by any means, but it has its fair share of attractions," Roxanne replied. She brought a finger to her chin, seeming to ponder something for a brief moment. "Might I assist in your endeavors?"

"Pardon?"

"I consider myself to be rather knowledgeable, as far as city attractions go. If you'd like, I could show you to one of my favorite restaurants for dinner," Roxanne offered. "After all, I have the rest of the evening free of challenges."

Seth couldn't answer at first. He was too busy trying to process the fact that Roxanne, a rather attractive gym leader, had just asked him to dinner. He wasn't sure how she should take this; according to May, societal standards and accepted practices here were very different than what he remembered, so he had no idea what the connotations of dinner with a girl were.

"Is something the matter? You look rather flushed," Roxanne pressed when she didn't get a response. The corners of her mouth curved upwards ever so slightly at the reaction she received.

"What? Oh, no. I mean, yes, I'll do it. The dinner, I mean," Seth stammered out in a rather undignified manner. Roxanne just laughed, making Seth blush even more. "What's so funny?"

"My apologies; I'm not laughing at you. I just didn't expect you to get so flustered over the concept of a dinner date," Roxanne explained, making her intentions rather clear. That clarification didn't help Seth's problem; his heart started to pound when he heard that she indeed view her offer as a date. "That's too cute. In all seriousness, however, I'd like to talk with you about that battle over a meal."

"Th-That's fair, I guess." Seth managed to compose himself, though his heart still raced in his chest.

"Then, shall we go? I do believe the crowd will have mostly dispersed by now," Roxanne suggested. Seth nodded, and after recalling Princess to her poké ball, he followed Roxanne back through the gym.

While Roxanne was mostly correct about the crowd, a few lingering onlookers approached them along the way to offer their praise and congratulations. Seth thanked them to be polite, but their words only made him more uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" Roxanne questioned as the two of them walked outside into the evening light. "You have been acting rather strange. Aren't you pleased with your victory?"

"Well, yes and no, really." Seth was surprised that she'd manage to pick up on his feelings so quickly. He was about to explain further when his phone began to ring. He thought to ignore it, but one look at the screen revealed the caller to be his mother. "I'm sorry; I should take this."

"Of course; take your time. There's plenty of time between now and the restaurant. Just follow me," Roxanne replied graciously. Seth gave her a grateful look and then pressed the answer button.

" _Seth! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you took on a gym…your first gym…and won!"_ Seth held the phone slightly away from his ear as Caroline's excitement spilled through the speaker such that even Roxanne could hear. He was about to ask how she knew, but she wouldn't let him get a word in. _"_ _I'm so proud! Did you know you were on TV? I'm not kidding; check the Gyms of Hoenn channel for reruns! Have you called your father yet!? He'll be ecstatic to hear that…"_

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Seth apologized as he and Roxanne were seated at the restaurant.

"Don't be. Any mother would be excited to see their son attain glory on television," Roxanne responded kindly. "She seemed rather surprised that you decided to challenge a gym in the first place."

"She probably was. She knows I don't care for battling," Seth answered. His mind returned to her previous question about his gym victory. He wanted to ignore that topic, but judging from the look on Roxanne's face, she was likely going to bring that up next. "Going back to your earlier question, I'm not too satisfied with my victory."

"Why ever not? You trained your pokémon exceedingly well, and you adapted to the changing situation perfectly," Roxanne asked curiously. Just then, the waiter arrived, and the two of them took a moment to place their orders before continuing their conversation.

"It's hard to explain. I challenged you in the first place because I wanted Kyra to enjoy herself, but she didn't make it all the way through," Seth did his best to explain. "I feel as though there was something else I could have done to help her get through."

"Seth, it's hardly fair for you to expect a single pokémon to make it through an entire gym challenge on their own," Roxanne pointed out with a hint of incredulity in her tone. "Besides, your Ralts…Kyra…did an incredible job defeating my Geodude. Her loss to Nosepass was a result of a bad matchup; that's all."

"How is Kyra supposed to enjoy herself if she can't win against a certain pokémon?" Seth demanded, finding that idea rather unfair. He suddenly felt a tap on his head, coming from an annoyed Kyra. There was something in her mind that Seth didn't quite understand.

"I don't believe you're thinking about pokémon battles quite right. A pokémon's job is to battle to the best of their capabilities when sent out into the field. Kyra did that quite well," Roxanne explained. "The trainer's job is to ensure that each pokémon in his repertoire is used in the best possible fashion. He must recognize when a situation or match-up is unsuited for his pokémon, and switch to adjust. Sometimes this can mean not using a pokémon at all in a particular battle."

"Hold on; you're saying I should have pulled Kyra out against your Nosepass?" Seth questioned. When Roxanne nodded, he gave a light scoff. "But I told you, the whole reason I'm doing this is for her."

"I heard you. Does it seem like Kyra is dissatisfied with that outcome to you?" Roxanne indicated Kyra, who hopped off of Seth's shoulder onto the table. Kyra seemed rather annoyed with him for not understanding what was in her head, but Seth could tell that she was pleased with the previous battle.

"I don't get it. You lost, didn't you?" Seth expressed helplessly. Kyra's only response was a nonchalant shrug. "You don't care? So just the act of battling itself was what you wanted?"

Kyra nodded, a smile returning to her face. Seth once again had to revise the way he thought about battles and how to best make Kyra happy.

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you'd be happy as long as I just battled to win?" Seth tried once more. Kyra nodded again, causing Seth to sigh. "This is more difficult than I'd ever thought it would be."

"No one said training pokémon was easy," Roxanne pointed out with a smile as the waiter arrived with their drinks. She lifted her glass of iced tea and sipped at it.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Roxanne," Seth returned, feeling much better about the situation. "I mean that. You've really gone above and beyond to help me out, even though I'm sure you're very busy."

"Oh, please don't worry. It's an honest pleasure to help an aspiring trainer such as yourself along his way. Though you're somewhat of a unique case, as there's something about you that catches my eye. I believe you have the potential to make it through the league if you really put your mind to it," Roxanne responded encouragingly. Seth blinked; he hadn't been expecting something like that from a gym leader. "There's nothing more enjoyable to me than seeing someone I've helped educate strive to ever greater heights."

"I appreciate the kind words," Seth returned, reaching for his glass of water. Roxanne pondered for a moment, and then she leaned forward, resting her chin on a hand.

"Additionally, you're quite cute, if I may say so." It was as he was drinking that Roxanne chose to drop this particular bombshell. Seth choked on his drink, the blush returning to his cheeks. Between the previous revelation that he was on a dinner date as well as her compliments, Seth began to see that he was being flirted with. He had no idea how to react. "That's precisely what I mean. You get flustered quite easily; it's adorable."

"Pardon me if I can't fathom why a pretty gym leader like yourself would take an interest in me," Seth retorted with what little of his pride he had left, yet it only seemed to make Roxanne more amused. "Besides, I'm not cute…"

"If you say so." Roxanne didn't seem convinced in the slightest. Seth huffed, doing his best to ignore both her and Kyra, who also seemed rather amused. Despite this, Seth could feel Roxanne's gaze resting on him. "I appreciate you calling me pretty, by the way. Don't think I missed that."

Before Seth could muster a proper response, their food arrived, providing him with a much needed escape from that awkward conversation.

* * *

"What did you think? That was one of my favorite restaurants in the city," Roxanne asked once the two of them had paid and left the building. Seth was already starting to walk back towards his hotel room, and Roxanne was keeping pace with him.

"It wasn't bad; I'm stuffed. I'm gonna try and work some of this off on my way back tonight," Seth replied, heaving a satisfied sigh. The restaurant had been somewhat expensive, eating out of his ever dwindling supply of money. Thankfully the gym had rewarded him with enough money to fund his travels for quite some time. When Roxanne didn't answer, he looked over to see her looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite place, her eyes tracing down across his body. It felt odd, so he had to ask. "What is it?"

"Hm?" Roxanne appeared distracted, but she quickly composed herself. "Oh, my apologies. I was merely…considering what to do with the rest of my night."

"I was just planning on walking back to my hotel room. It won't be long until I'll be leaving town," Seth supplied. Despite saying that, Roxanne made no attempts to break away from him. His mind started to race. "Did…you come up with anything?"

"I have a few ideas." Roxanne bit her lip, eyeing him appreciatively. Seth nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt her hand brushing against his shoulder. If it hadn't already been clear, Seth knew now without a doubt that Roxanne had some interest in him. He had never pictured a girl with her intellect being into that sort of thing, but then again there was much he didn't know about Hoenn society. "Would you mind if I…tarried with you a while longer?"

"Is that…I mean…are you sure? I wouldn't want to…that is, I…" Seth once again cursed his inability to form a coherent thought when he was embarrassed or uncertain.

Roxanne appeared uncertain herself at his response, her hand retreating somewhat. "Oh, was I too bold? Are you not interested?" she questioned anxiously. It made Seth feel a little better to know that it wasn't just him that had trouble talking about this sort of thing openly. "I'm terribly sorry if that's the case."

"It's not that I'm not interested; I just didn't see it coming. After all, I'm a newbie trainer and you're gym leader," Seth pointed out. Roxanne let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about that. Position means little when it comes to the needs of the flesh," Roxanne reassured him rather bluntly. Seth couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how formal she was being about this. "We've both had a long, trying day, so shall we relieve some of that stress together as friends?"

"How can I say no to that?" Seth conceded, scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "I'm still getting used to the way this kind of thing is treated here in Hoenn."

"Understandable. It can be quite the shock to those from other regions. But enough about that." A mischievous glimmer appeared in Roxanne's eyes. Before he knew it, she had latched onto one of his arms and pulling him forward. "Come on, I believe I know which hotel you're in."

* * *

They hardly spoke for the remainder of the walk back to the hotel. Seth was attempting to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen…with mixed results. The more he thought about it, the more nervous…and turned on…he became. He couldn't believe this was happening.

As the reality of the situation sank in, Seth found himself becoming more aware of Roxanne's more enticing aspects – the way her leotards clung tightly to her shapely legs, the way the her plush lips were ever so slightly parted as her breath quickened, and the way she her fingers were already loosening her collar. By the time they reached the hotel room, Seth found that he had trouble fitting the key into the lock.

There was no further conversation. No other words needed to be spoken. The moment the door closed behind them, Roxanne pressed Seth up against the wall, her lips rushing to capture his in the blink of an eye. His thoughts abandoned, Seth closed his eyes and kissed her back fervently, his clothes suddenly feeling too warm.

Roxanne wasted no time in unzipping Seth's jacket. He offered her no resistance, letting his arms fall limp so she could remove it without much trouble. As they kissed, articles of clothing fell to the floor one by one, neither one paying much attention where they landed. Seth found it hard to breathe, but he couldn't tear himself away from her for very long.

While all of this was going on, Kyra hopped to the floor and onto the dresser, recognizing the situation for what it was. She watched with interest as her trainer made out with the gym leader with a fervent passion.

Seth couldn't wait any longer. He grasped Roxanne's shoulders and turned the two of them around so that she was the one up against the wall. He pressed his body up against hers, planting his lips against her neck as his hands worked to slide off her shirt. Roxanne emitted a soft moan, leaning her head back against the wall.

On the outside, Roxanne appeared prim and proper, with a modest uniform and meticulously styled hair. Thus, seeing her heaving chest laid bare before him protected only by a thin pink bra was driving him wild.

"You're gorgeous." Seth couldn't help but compliment her as he let her bra fall to the floor. If he had to compare, her breasts were somewhat smaller than May's, but just as attractive. He cupped one of them with one hand, feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingers.

"I'm glad you think so. Some don't find the bookish sort very attractive," Roxanne replied breathlessly. Despite her flushed cheeks and the compromising situation they were in, she still stuck to her stiff and formal speech. "Luckily for you, I find the fair of face equally as attractive."

"You're calling me effeminate, aren't you?" Seth grumbled a bit, much to Roxanne's amusement.

"That wasn't the word I used, but you clearly see that in yourself, or you wouldn't have mentioned it," Roxanne pointed out. She wiggled her hips, grinding up against Seth's crotch as she slowly rolled down her pink leotards. She chuckled at Seth's annoyance. "Don't complain. It's clearly done you some favors."

"Can't argue with that," Seth muttered. His annoyance melted away instantly, however, as he felt Roxanne's fingers tugging at his pants. He blushed and breathed in sharply as she pulled them down to expose his fully hardened shaft that had been begging to get free. "Roxanne…"

"Don't be shy…I'm observant enough to know that you desire this," Roxanne soothed him with soft words. They shared another brief kiss, and then Roxanne turned around, pressing her butt against his shaft. He could see that she wanted it just as much as he did, as a clearly visible wet spot was visible on her pink panties. She hooked one thumb into her underwear and pulled them down just far enough to reveal herself to him. "It's been quite some time, so I'd appreciate if you took it slow at first. I'll let you know when you can speed up."

Seth swallowed, gazing at her tantalizingly pink slit that oozed steadily with her own arousal. He placed his hands on her butt, finding it to be rather easy to grip. He looked up at her one last time. Seeing Roxanne bent over and naked like this in front of him, with her arms braced against the wall and her head turned just slightly with a lustful expression on her face, made him marvel once again at her beauty as well as his own luck.

He licked his lips and gently pushed his hips forward. It took a moment to find Roxanne's entrance, but she was patient enough to guide him to it. Once he'd found it, he humped forward, spreading her folds and entering her at last. Roxanne let out a soft gasp, her face tensing up while she got used to Seth's girth.

"Nngh…ah! I…I believe you're in," Roxanne panted just as Seth's hips pressed firmly against her butt. Now that he was all the way in, Seth could feel her velvety inner walls closing about him, a comfortable heat enveloping his crotch. She looked back at him, a blush permanently etched onto her cheeks. "Okay…I believe I'm ready."

Seth didn't need any more encouragement. Squeezing her butt with one hand while bracing against her shoulder with the other, he began to thrust into her, starting at a slow pace as she'd requested. She wasn't nearly as tight as Kyra was, but that couldn't be avoided; Kyra was much smaller. Despite this, it wasn't any less pleasurable.

"Ahh, I needed this…" Roxanne moaned. She responded to his thrusts by rocking her hips back to meet him, helping him get even deeper. She leaned forward even further, grinding up against him every time their hips came up against one another. "You may move faster, if you want."

Seth complied, moving at a more comfortable pace for him. Roxanne shuddered beneath his grip, clearly enjoying his efforts. After spending time with multiple girls like this, Seth found it that it was getting easier to tell when they reached a climax. Roxanne in particular would screw up her face and moan loader, her body convulsing and clamping down on him.

The longer they went at it, the more Roxanne's hair went into disarray. Eventually, her hair slipped out of their well-maintained curls and fell down around her back and face in a curtain of silky brown strands. Seth gazed at her in awe as he pounded her, unable to believe he was looking at the same girl.

"You look really…ngh…hot with your hair down…" Seth had to tell her, though it was getting harder to talk as he grew closer to his own climax.

"I'd like…aah…to think so…but I don't let it down…nn...often…aah, I'm cumming again!" Roxanne gasped, her crotch growing every warmer with her juices. She squirmed uncomfortably against the wall. "Do you mind if we move to the bed?"

"Not at all," Seth replied gratefully. It was getting harder to find leverage in his current position, as he was starting to sweat and his feet were slipping on the floor. He gently withdrew from Roxanne and allowed her to stand. He once again watched her, marveling at her beauty. When she stood up, her hair fell down her back, revealing its true length to be nearly at her waist.

Roxanne climbed onto the bed, kicking away her panties in the process. She laid on her back and lifted up her legs to reveal her waiting entrance. Seth couldn't resist that view. He climbed up after her, descending upon her and grasping her ankles with both hands. He scooted in close and after taking a moment to position himself, plunged back inside of her. The room was once against filled with the slapping of flesh on flesh and the moans of both trainers.

Roxanne came once again with a high pitched cry, wetting the sheets. "Kyaaaa! That's…five times now… are you close?" Roxanne asked softly as Seth returned to his previous pace.

"Y-Yeah…I've been told…I last…a while!" Seth gasped. He held onto her thighs as leverage as he continued to thrust, her shins resting atop his shoulders. He couldn't help but speed up even further. Then, all of a sudden, his climax snuck up on him, and he came all at once. "Ahh! Mmmhh…Roxanne! C-Cumming…!"

Roxanne screwed her eyes shut and smiled, her legs crossing over Seth's back to hold him there as he emptied himself inside of her, his shaft throbbing and his body surging with pleasure.

Seth panted heavily and leaned against Roxanne as he came down from his orgasm. He then felt his own warm seed trickling down over his shaft, causing him to realize what he'd just done.

"I…I came inside of you. Is that okay?" Seth asked timidly, his heart pounding. It would be really bad if he got her pregnant.

"Of course. I believe that should I want to have a fling, I should take the necessary steps to prepare myself, and prevent any unwanted accidents," Roxanne reassured him, much to his relief. She tilted her head in confusion when Seth chuckled as a response. "What's so funny?"

"Just you. We just had sex, and you're still talking so formally," Seth answered. "I'm jealous…I can't string two words together when I'm…you know…horny."

"I…I can't help it. This is just how I normally talk," Roxanne defended herself, pouting somewhat. She puffed up, looking somewhat haughty in her expression. "It comes with being educated."

Seth shook his head wryly and pulled out of Roxanne, his seed spilling out of her and dripping onto the sheets as he did so. He laid on the bed beside her and attempted to catch his breath.

"This has been…a day," Seth commented, unable to think of any other way to describe it. "I went from training the forest, to battling you, to being in bed with you. I wonder if I should buy a lotto ticket too and see if my luck holds."

"You'll have to share the winnings with me," Roxanne joked. She glanced down between her legs at the mess the two of them had made. She licked her lips and brushed her lengthy hair away from her face. "That was quite enjoyable. Would you like to go again?"

"Again? That's possible?" Seth cluelessly asked. At Roxanne's confused expression, he hastily explained. "Sorry, I'm still rather new to all this. I uh…lost my virginity only this month."

"You don't say? Well, I do suppose that explains it." Roxanne reached over, and before Seth realized what was going on, she grasped his length and gave it a stroke, her fingers sliding over the still damp flesh. He winced, finding it to be much more sensitive than it was before. "Men do sometimes have trouble going more than once, but it's certainly possible. It may just take a little longer to climax…which works in my favor."

"I guess it does…" Seth let out a soft sigh, feeling himself starting to harden again due to Roxanne's ministrations. He picked himself up, even as the gym leader was starting to mount him. "I think I can give it another shot."

"That's good to hear. You're not bad, for someone new to sex," Roxanne complimented him, and then she lowered herself down on him. Seth grasped her butt, and the two of them began to make love once again.

He couldn't even remember when they stopped having sex and when he actually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Ohmigosh, hi! I'm still alive, I promise! I know I took a month or so off but I have a (not?) so good excuse! Persona 5 and Tales of Berseria. I think that speaks for itself!

Back on track, thank you all so much for sitting through this ginormous chapter! It seems that I'm hitting my minimum word count rather early before I'm even halfway through what I have planned for the chapter. This chapter was just meant to be beating Roxanne and then doing the naughty with her, but silly me couldn't bring myself to skip past any possible character interaction.

I also wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews and your suggestions for other pokemon for Seth to have fun with. I do have to tell you all, however, that Seth's team is more or less set in stone (though there is one new opening because I no longer need an HM slave). So most of your suggestions will go unheeded (unless you got lucky enough to guess one of my favorites), I'm sorry to say. That doesn't mean I can't try to work them in as another trainer's pokemon!

Also, a super important shoutout to the only person that guessed (and guessed correctly) who the four fishermen were. They were from Final Fantasy XV: Noctis as Connie, Gladiolus as Douglas, Gin as Ignis, and Prompto as Tom. As I promised, he gets to have a kiss from one of Seth's pokemon! Unfortunately, he reviewed as a guest, so I don't have a name. So I'm giving you a name. You are from here on out, Mr...uh, I'm not good with names...Hidden Mystery. There, that's the best I've got.

 **Princess curls around Hidden's body, slowly moving her head up and around until she was looking into his eyes. She crooned softly, and pressed her lips up against his.**

There! When I say I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it!

Anyway, everyone knows that after this comes another battle with May and with Team Aqua! Provided I haven't lost all my readers by now. Thanks again for reading this far, and I hope to hear from some of you! I always like to know if my readers are having a good time~


	8. To Rusturf and Back

It was a bright morning in the city of Rustboro, the morning sun trickling through the windows of the hotel room. While the cleaning ladies were typically very meticulous in their day to day cleaning, they would have their work cut out for them due to the antics of this particular room's inhabitants.

The bedroom was a mess; hastily removed clothes belonging to both genders littered the floor, the bedsheets were askew and stained with various bodily fluids, and the stench of sweat hung heavily in the air. The cleaning lady would have her work cut out for her.

The common area, or more specifically the kitchen, was also in a sorry state. Unlike the bedroom, the kitchen's current state was the result of activities far more recent.

"Aaah! More, Seth! Please!" Roxanne's half naked body was pressed onto the hard surface of the table, her arms pinned down by the firm grip of her lover and her hair hanging loosely over the opposite end. Also naked, Seth held her firmly down against the table and continuously thrust up into her, probing her sensitive depths and driving the both of them wild with lust.

"Roxanne!" Seth's silky black hair rippled with his every motion. Every time he thrust into Roxanne, his skin slapped against hers and the table shuddered from the impact. Ever so often, he had to adjust his position as the table gradually made its way across the kitchen floor.

On the table were an assortment of plates and glasses for which their still cooking breakfast was intended, though as a result of their feverish lovemaking, half of them had scattered or fallen to the floor. One of the few remaining plates on the table was covered with an assortment of bluish berries, from which Kyra was leisurely snacking while she watched her trainer and the gym leader having sex with interest.

It hadn't taken much for this to happen. Upon waking up from slumber, Seth had walked into the kitchen to see Roxanne cooking breakfast while wearing only a short translucent nightie with no underwear, such that her shapely butt was on full display. In a rare show of assertiveness, Seth had come onto her from behind. He had originally intended just to hug her, but once her body was up against his and he could feel her gently squirming beneath him, he'd quickly lost control and kissed her neck, thus resulting in the current scene.

However, just as Seth could feel his climax approaching, he heard his phone ringing from the table beside him. Obviously he was occupied at the moment, but he paused, recognizing the ringtone to be that of his father, who hardly ever called. Thus, Seth slowed his thrusting to a stop and grabbed his phone, much to Roxanne's disappointment.

"Must you take that call? I'm so close," Roxanne complained, her face flushed and her chest heaving. She wrapped her slender legs around Seth's waist, attempting to pull him in closer.

"I have to...my father hardly ever calls me," Seth lamented. When he saw her dissatisfied face, he felt guilty enough to reveal to her. "My father is Norman, from Petalburg."

"Really? I thought you looked somewhat familiar," Roxanne returns with a surprised expression. Seth did his best to ignore how strange it was to be having a normal conversation with her while buried up to his hilt inside of her. Every slight motion sent pleasurable sensations racing through him, reminding him of how close he was to orgasm. "That also explains why you're so attractive...but yes, do make it quick, if you can."

Seth nodded, and then he answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Seth, I wanted to talk to you."_ Norman was as straightforward as always in his greeting to him. " _I managed to catch your match with Roxanne on TV yesterday. I wanted to take a moment to talk about your strategies, if you have time."_

Norman was ecstatic. He wouldn't sound like it to the casual observer, but Seth knew his father well enough to recognize the subtle change in his voice. Seth looked down at Roxanne, his shaft still half inside of her and slick with her juices. As much as he wanted to finish, he also didn't want to disappoint his father, with whom he never spent that much time due to their difference in opinion towards pokemon battles.

"I suppose I have a few minutes. How did you know I would be on TV?" Seth responded, much to Roxanne's annoyance.

" _Your mother called me the moment you walked into the arena."_ Norman revealed. " _More importantly, your battle between Kyra and Roxanne's geodude was rather impressive. That matchup was stacked in her favor, counting her experience and the home field advantage, but you managed to pull it off, albeit barely. Have you done much training with Kyra?"_

"I mean, I've battled trainers with her occasionally, if that's what you mean," Seth replied. He flinched and clapped a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan as Roxanne squirmed on the table, her folds shifting on his shaft. His heart pounded, hoping that his father hadn't heard.

" _I was talking about your battle strategies. You're good, so you've likely already noticed that you can't give your pokemon detailed orders on the field, else you risk the other trainer adapting,"_ Norman continued. Despite his predicament, Seth recognized the truth in his words. He'd been unable to learn anything from Roxanne's orders, as she'd labeled her strategies with different letters. " _Do you understand how to circumvent that disadvantage?"_

"By coming up with a strategy beforehand," Seth realized. "But you won't always know what's coming up in the next battle, so how do you adjust?"

" _You're right; you won't always know. This is an obstacle each trainer must learn to overcome in order to progress. You may find it best to practice general strategies that can be swapped between on the field, or you may be the type to gather information before a battle. Either way, I suggest you work on developing your own style, so that what happened with Nosepass won't happen again,"_ Norman advised. " _Which reminds me...how did you manage to find a Milotic? I only know of one other trainer with a pokemon that rare, and she's a league champion."_

"Really? I knew she was rare, but not to that extent," Seth replied with awe. He glanced down at the pokeball on his belt that contained Princess. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Suddenly, before he could say anything further, he felt the telltale feeling of psychic energies gently massaging his shaft where it intersected Roxanne's entrance. Seth couldn't help but grunt with pleasure. "Unnh...Kyra, stop that!"

" _Are you alright?"_ Norman asked curiously. Seth glared at Kyra, who simply stuck out her tongue in response. She didn't stop her teasing, and Seth knew he wouldn't last very long in a coherent conversation if she kept that up.

"Yeah, Kyra just...dropped her bowl on my foot," Seth lied hastily. "To answer your question, I caught her as a Feebas at the beach outside Petalburg. It took two of us to bring her in."

" _So, you witnessed a pokemon evolve. I'm curious, but I have a gym challenge to prepare for."_ Norman at last brought the call to a close, much to Seth's relief. " _You should try heading for Dewford if you can find passage; the gym there should prove as a suitable next goal. If you still intend to complete the league."_

"I've already started so...Kyra, please stop...I might as well keep going. It might be some time before I get there though; Hoenn is a big place." Seth squeezed his eyes shut and did everything he could to hold back, but Kyra's ministrations were merciless. Even Roxanne was feeling it, her hand clapped to her mouth to keep from moaning aloud. "Anyway, if you have to go, you can go. I plan to explore Rustboro a little longer before leaving."

" _Very well. Enjoy your trip, and keep me posted on your progress,"_ Norman replied, and then at long last, Seth heard him hang up with a click.

"Finally!" Seth cried with relief, and then he clamped his hands tightly on Roxanne's butt and began to thrust once again, causing Roxanne to gasp aloud and bite her lip, her blush returning. Unfortunately, thanks to Kyra constant edging, he didn't last too long before he came, spilling his seed deep inside of the gym leader. "Mmff...cumming! Hah...Kyra, you little brat."

"Your Ralts is...quite the troublemaker I see," Roxanne panted, hissing slightly as Seth pulled out of her, cum seeping from her folds. Kyra innocently cooed, looking completely unrepentant. Roxanne shook her head, and then she rose from the table. She immediately grabbed a napkin and moved it to her crotch. "Whoops, it's trickling down my leg."

She then moved to the stove just in time to prevent their meal from burning. She glanced back at him with a smile. "Maybe I should start covering up in the mornings; apparently you can't control yourself."

Seth blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, you were just standing there and…I couldn't help but want to...you were…"

"Relax, I'm only teasing," Roxanne assured me, loading our food onto plates and setting the table for us. "Come, let's eat, and then we can clean up."

Seth nodded, and then he released Princess from her pokeball so that she could join them as well. Princess crooned and stretched out her body, proving to be long enough to encircle the table completely. She rested her head on Seth's shoulder as he ate, so he reached up and stroked her face every so often.

"She's positively breathtaking," Roxanne commented, gazing at Princess with admiration. "The way the light catches her skin reminds me of a rainbow. You're very lucky."

"I really am. Between her and Kyra, I've found very good companions. I couldn't ask for better," Seth agreed readily, his cheek brushing up against that of Princess. He shot Kyra a pointed look. "Even if one of them likes to prank me. I swear, I never knew she had a mischievous side."

"Do you often engage in sexual acts with your pokemon?" Roxanne asked curiously, taking Seth by surprise. He then remembered Roxanne had witnessed and experienced Kyra's antics; he had been caught. When she noticed his blush, Roxanne smiled. "I've no issue with it if you do. Pokephilia is actually rather common in this region."

"So I'm beginning to understand. It's...still rather new to me. But to answer your question, I do. They seem to be more than willing, especially Kyra," Seth answered shyly. "What about you?"

"Sexual acts are but another means of intimacy between a pokemon and his or her trainer. Of course all pokemon have their individual habits, but I think it's something to be treasured," Roxanne expresses. "As for me, I don't do it often. Rock pokemon aren't typically easy on the skin."

"I can imagine. I'm glad you don't judge me. I'm still getting used to Hoenn's societal norms," Seth admitted. "Where I came from is...basically the exact opposite of here."

"This region has its perks; Girls such as myself would likely be called some rather nasty names in other regions," Roxanne remarked. Seth sighed, knowing that she was right. "Now then, let's finish our meal and get on with our day."

"That sounds good."

* * *

Once they'd finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen to the best of their ability, Roxanne and Seth made their way out of the hotel. On the way, Seth decided to check out of his hotel. While winning the gym battle did provide him with some prize money, he wouldn't be able to stay for very long in the city due to its higher cost of living.

"What are your plans from here?" Roxanne asked him as they walked out onto the streets. "I imagine you'll be proceeding with your league challenge."

"Kyra won't let me quit," Seth replied wryly, reaching a finger up to brush the Ralts's hair from where she sat on his shoulder. "My father recommended Dewford as my next destination. That's across the sea according to my map."

"It is, but it shouldn't take more than a few hours to reach by boat," Roxanne assured him. "There's public transport to the island from here, if you head to the docks just south of the industrial district. It will cost you a decent amount for a ticket, however."

"Thanks for the directions. I think I'll look around a bit more before I leave," Seth said, repeating what he'd said to Norman over the phone. "The city is very big and I feel like there's still so much to see."

"I can understand that. I almost want to ask you to stay; I've slept with you, but I'd also like to learn more about you," Roxanne reveals, causing Seth to blush slightly. "But that would be foolish. You've a long journey ahead of you, and I shan't distract you from it."

"I can always come back later," Seth offered. "It's a big city, and I can hardly say I've experienced it all just by wandering around once. So I'll have plenty of reasons to return."

"I'm glad to hear that. In fact, to facilitate your return should you ever feel the need, shall we exchange contact information?" Roxanne responded, retrieving an unfamiliar device from her pocket. It was roughly oval shaped with a blue orb set in the center. She hit the orb with her thumb, and the device opened up, the back half unfolding upwards to reveal a high tech LCD screen.

"I'd love to, but what is that you're holding? I've never seen anything like it," Seth asked, stepping closer. Roxanne angled it towards him so that he could get a better look.

"This? This is a PokeNav. It's the most recent advance in mobile communications technology," Roxanne explained. On the screen, Seth could see could a streamlined user interface consisting of multiple buttons, labeled contacts, map, photos, and condition. He recalled Tom telling him earlier that if he wanted pictures from their fishing experience, he would need one.

"Oh yeah, made by Devon Corporation," Seth recalled. Roxanne nodded to show that he was correct. "I guess it is a straight upgrade from this simple cell phone I've been using, but it's probably outside of my price range at the moment."

"If you keep improving your battling skills, it shan't be long before you've plenty of wealth," Roxanne reminded him. The two of them swapped devices, such that Roxanne held his cell phone, and Seth held the PokeNav. It didn't seem to have any kind of keyboard for him to use, so he gazed at it in confusion until he had the presence of mind to tap the two buttons beneath the screen that allowed him to navigate.

With their numbers exchanged, Seth retrieved his cell phone and glanced at the screen, noting that he now had several numbers on his list: his parents, Jasmine, Tom, May, and now Roxanne. It was odd to have so many contacts after years of having only three.

"Give me a call if you're ever back in town, or even if you simply need some pointers. I am still a teacher, after all," Roxanne told him with a smile. With one last hug, the two of them parted ways. "Do take care of yourself, Seth!"

Seth waved to her as she went, and then he was by himself in the streets, with only Princess and Kyra to keep him company. Like always, Kyra sat on his shoulder, and Princess hovered just above the ground behind him. It occurred to him that he could put either of them in their pokeballs, but the idea didn't much appeal to him.

"Alright! Where shall I go today?" Seth asked aloud, mostly to himself as he knew his pokemon would have little idea the layout of the town. "Perhaps I should go check out this Devon Corporation I keep hearing about. I doubt they'll let me in, but it might be nice just to see the place."

Kyra hummed in response. Whether that was an agreement or not, Seth wouldn't be able to tell, but he decided to go anyway. With that destination in mind, Seth once again began to meander through the streets of the city. It stood to reason that the corporation would be close to the industrial sector of town, so Seth made that his general direction as he wandered.

In the process, Seth found himself walking through the market district. Compared to the other parts of town, the market was crammed full of people visiting the countless malls, shops, and department stores the city had to offer. As he glanced over the products on display in the windows of the different stores, Seth found that he had to remind himself of his own budget, as well as the space in his bag. There were so many interesting knick-knacks and souvenirs to which he found his gaze drawn, but he didn't have the money or the space to purchase them. Such was the cost of his nomadic lifestyle.

That being said, he did spend some money at a few of the various food stalls around the district when it neared lunch time. He bought himself a small boxed pizza, along with a few specialized snacks for Kyra and Princess, though it was a challenge finding something that Princess would eat. After stopping for a time to eat, Seth moved on, eventually leaving the market district.

It wasn't hard to find Devon Corporation. Even if he had managed to miss the various signs, vehicles, and buildings bearing the corporation's logo, it would be impossible to miss the Devon headquarters.

The headquarters consisted of three separate buildings, each one located close together and towering over their surroundings. Like the rest of the city, it was made primarily out of stone to give it an old fashioned corporate grounds were fenced off, but the gates were open and surprisingly enough, pedestrian traffic was passing in and out. Seth noted a school bus driving through the gates, carrying a load of children likely on a field trip.

"Interesting…" Seth noted. He altered his path and joined the throng of pedestrians, figuring that if they were open to the public, a look inside wouldn't hurt. As he was passing through the gates, he became aware of a commotion up ahead. He could hear indistinct yelling, and it became clearer with every passing second.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a blue and white striped shirt and a blue bandana burst from the crowd on the other side of the street, a briefcase clutched tightly in his hands. The man was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, no matter who or what he knocked aside in the process.

Seth recognized him in an instant, a bolt of adrenaline and horror rushing through his system. It was Eric, the member of Team Aqua that he'd met in the forest a few days ago. It didn't take him long to understand what was going on. Eric had failed to get the briefcase from Hester back in the forest, and it didn't seem like he was the type to give up. It appeared he had finally succeeded.

"Somebody, stop that man! We...We can't let him have that briefcase!" Which would make the man chasing after him at a rapidly deteriorating pace Hester, the field scientist. Yet, not a soul raised a hand to help him, instead just watching the scene unfold with interest or just straight up ignoring it, not wanting to get involved. "Please...anybody!"

Seth hesitated, despite the looks both Kyra and Princess were giving him. Unlike before in the forest, he was not in any danger. Therefore, this wasn't necessarily his problem. Getting involved with this situation before nearly ended in his death, and the death of his pokemon. If Princess hadn't evolved...he didn't even want to think about what might have happened.

But, assuming that Eric still had the same pokemon, and the same tactics...Seth considered that he might have the edge this time around if he did face the criminal again. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived at that conclusion, Eric had run out of sight, the crowded sidewalks serving to obscure his fleeing form.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Seth approached Hester, wondering if he was going to end up regretting getting involved. Hester recognized him instantly, hope lighting up his beleaguered face.

"Oh, Seth! It's good to see you. That Team Aqua grunt got the jump on me," Hester lamented. "If we're quick, we might be able to catch him before he leaves town. WIll you help me again?"

"I've already fought him once; a second time shouldn't be an issue," Seth responded with a nod. Hester looked appreciative, and then the two of them broke into a run, Kyra clinging tightly to Seth's neck to keep from falling. "How did he catch you? I thought that whatever is in that briefcase would be safe in your headquarters by now."

"The briefcase actually carries blueprints for a cutting edge system we're developing. I can't tell you much, but the reason I brought them here to Rustboro in the first place was to get them checked over and approved by experts. Now, I was supposed to take them to Slateport, but...I didn't expect that grunt to be waiting for me right outside," Hester explained as they ran. Just ahead, Seth could make out the disturbances in the crowd from where Eric was running. "I'm so glad you happened to be around. Without you, I would have had to go to the police, and they never would have caught him in time."

"We might not even catch him in time," Seth reminded him as the distance widened between them and Eric. "I hope you have some ideas."

"I do. I don't think Team Aqua has any real presence in Rustboro, so I don't think this grunt is very familiar with the city. If he keeps going the way he's going, he'll eventually end up on Route 116. If that's the case…" Hester pointed Seth towards a side street. "This way. I know a shortcut through the side streets that avoids the intersections. We'll head him off at the city exit."

Trusting Hester's expertise, Seth followed the scientist into the side street, cutting through dark alleys and crossing simple one way streets as opposed to intersections. As they ran, Seth felt himself slowly draining in stamina. While he wasn't weak, he was more used to slow walks, as opposed to sprints like this...especially when he was carrying all of his travel gear with him.

Hester's knowledge of the city soon paid off, and as the two of them cut down to the south, they came right across the final intersection that led out of the city, where Eric could be seen walking towards it casually, no doubt believing that he had lost them. However, Eric quickly spotted them, his eyes bugging out in surprise when he recognized Seth, or more likely, Princess.

"Zubat, stop them!" Eric commanded as he ran, throwing out a pokeball into the street. His Zubat emerged in a flash of light and immediately spat corrosive poison up at the power lines ahead, dissolving the rubber and causing the lines to split and fall, their ends sparking with lethal electricity.

"Kyra!" Seth called out. As if reading his mind, Kyra lifted her little arms and focused hard, managing to catch the lines with her telekinesis and redirect them just in time for Seth to pass safely.

The distraction had bought Eric just enough time to accost a nearby civilian who had just unlocked his bike from a nearby rack. The man could only yelp before Eric planted his fist ruthlessly into his eye, knocking him down, where his head smacked against the hard concrete. Eric leapt onto the bike and pedaled as fast as he could out of the city, his Zubat flapping hard behind to keep up with him.

Seth, being the closest, made the decision to come to a halt and help the fallen man, who was still conscious, but had taken a nasty hit; one that would likely require treatment.

"Hey, are you alright? Answer me," Seth asked the man, leaning down to check the extent of his wounds. He winced when he saw the damage; the back of man's head was bloody from the impact. All the man could muster was a groan before he fell unconscious. Seth panicked, unsure what to do. "Hey! Uh…somebody help!"

"Somebody call the police!" Hester arrived and knelt down by Seth's side. "Seth, I'll take care of him. I know a thing or two about first aid. Can I ask you to go after the briefcase?"

"Uh…" It took Seth a moment to recognize that Hester was talking to him. The scene of Eric punching out an innocent man kept replaying in his mind; he'd never seen such violence between humans play out before his eyes before. Only when Kyra sensed his emotions and hugged his neck did he snap back to reality. "I'll never catch up to him. He's on a bike now, and I'm already exhausted. I'm sorry...I didn't think he would do something like that."

"Don't worry." Surprisingly, Hester appeared triumphant, despite the hopelessness of the situation. Hester clenched his hand into a fist. "We've got him."

"How do you mean?" Seth asked. He watched as Hester produced white cloth from his coat with which to treat the unconscious man with.

"Can your Milotic produce cold water?" Hester asked, holding out the cloth to Princess. Princess responded by forming a point of blue light before the tip of her nose, from which clear water poured, soaking the cloth. Satisfied, Hester began to wrap the man's wound, holding his head still. "That grunt got here around when we did. Assuming he was waiting for me the whole time, he likely doesn't know that Route 116's tunnel construction was shut down a day or so ago, just before its projected completion date. There's nowhere for him to go."

"That's...wow." Seth was impressed by Hester's ability to plan ahead despite how desperate he had seemed. Despite the scientist's lack of trained pokemon, his knowledge nd experience more than made up for it. "So it's just a matter of me cornering him in the tunnel? How do you know he won't just run off into the forest?"

"The forest of Route 116 is incredibly thick. Even if he could navigate through it, it would be pitch dark and he'd be prone to getting lost or set upon by vicious pokemon. I don't think even he is that stupid. Even should he stick to the path, before long he won't even be able to ride that bike," Hester reassured him. In the distance, the sounds of police sirens filled the air, no doubt heralding the imminent arrival of an ambulance. "Looks like the police are on their way. I really appreciate your help, Seth. I really can't thank you enough for this."

"It's no trouble. Actually...I'm a little invested in this now," Seth's words were grim. He stood to his feet, stroking Princess as he turned towards the exit out of the city. "I just watched a man get assaulted in broad daylight, just for his bike. Talking tough is one thing, but to actually do it...these Team Aqua members are just criminals."

"I couldn't agree more. Now go on ahead, I'll be alright here," Hester responded. Seth nodded, and then with his pokemon in tow, he exited the city.

* * *

As Seth passed through the building that let into the route, he noticed a rack of brochures detailing Route 116. The rack was mostly empty, but there were a few left, so Seth grabbed one of them out of curiosity. He took a glance over its contents as he left the building, finding a list of attractions and a detailing of Rusturf Tunnel, which was being built through the mountains.

The tunnel was a joint effort between Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town to bridge the two settlements. According to the brochure, Verdanturf was a beautiful resort town, so Seth deduced that their reason for extending the proposal was to benefit from the huge increase in revenue from tourism that such a path would generate. Additionally, it seemed like Rustboro would have appreciated having an extra source of customers for its heavy industrial base as well.

As far as Seth was concerned, all he knew was that Wally, the cute man he'd met back in Petalburg, said that he lived in Verdanturf Town. Such that he was a little disappointed despite the situation that the tunnel was shut down; he wouldn't have minded seeing Wally again.

As he walked, Seth realized that Kyra was poking at his neck lightly. "Hm, is something the matter?" Seth asked her. Kyra gave a sad hum, and she hugged his neck again. He smiled warmly, recognizing the gesture for what it was. "You're worried about me? I guess I can't blame you; I'm still a little shaken up. I've never seen someone hurt like that before."

"I didn't think something like this would happen to us on this journey," Seth admitted. He kicked a rock off the crest of a hill, finding some small satisfaction from the sound it made as it fell into the leaves of the underbrush. "I expected to just explore the region and battle as we went, but dealing with criminals...it's a little much."

"So here's the idea; as soon as I deal with Eric, I'm done with Team Aqua. I say we should leave them to the authorities," Seth resolved. Talking to Kyra like this helped him feel a little better, causing him to feel even more appreciative for her presence. He knew she could likely feel that from him, but he decided to voice it anyway. "Thanks, Kyra… for listening."

Kyra tapped his cheek. Seth turned his head towards her just in time to feel her tiny lips pressing against his in a brief kiss. Seth flushed; he hadn't expected the affection, but he liked it nonetheless. Now that he was in a better state of mind, he forged ahead through the thickening forest.

In the distance, Seth could see the mountains in the path grew hillier the more he traveled in their direction, and it became much more difficult to traverse. Roots from the surrounding trees started to cut through the path, and the underbrush grew deeper. Before long, Seth came across a discarded bike lying on the ground. Sure enough, the path ahead rendered the usage of wheels impractical.

Eventually, night fell, forcing Seth to pitch his tent on the side of the path, in a small clearing betwixt the trees. He crawled inside and made as if to tuck himself into his sleeping bag, but Princess's presence made such a thing redundant. She coiled around him and formed a passable imitation of a bed with her body, her head resting on his chest. Seth found it very easy to get comfortable, and he soon drifted away to sleep with Kyra's tiny body cradled in his arms.

The following morning, Seth woke early and set out once more, determined to make it to the mountains before the afternoon. As it turned out, he had made better time yesterday than he'd thought, and it was only a few more hours before he entered an area that resembled civilization.

It would be more precise to say that he'd entered a construction zone. There was a small entrance to the highway, several construction vehicles, and a few mobile living areas the workers likely used to rest. There were also multitudes of trainers in the area, a few of them already battling. Seth went out of his way to avoid passing any trainers; he had more on his plate than battling with trainers.

Seth could see a rocky cliff face in the distance, in which a dark hole served as the opening to the tunnel proper, though it didn't look as though it had seen any real use. There was another one of those mobile homes several meters away, in front of which an older man was speaking animatedly with two other men dressed in the attire of construction workers. Seth could tell that something was wrong due to the way that the old man was favoring one side.

"...understand! My dearest friend, Peeko, is inside with that thug! I know that the pokemon inside are easily startled, but…" the older man was saying to the two workers. He was a thin man, with a bald head and a full white beard coating the lower portion of his face. At the moment, he seemed very distressed. He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Seth approaching. "Oh, hello, young one. I hope you didn't have to overhear that bit of nasty business."

"I did, but that's okay. My name's Seth, and I'm here pursuing someone." Seth addressed him. "By 'thug,' you don't mean a man dressed a blue and white shirt and a headband, carrying a briefcase?"

"Why, yes, that's precisely the one" the old man responded, turning away from the two workers to give Seth his full attention. The two workers, now that they weren't being spoken to, retreated, walking back into the mobile home and shutting the door. "Does he happen to be the one you're pursuing?"

"Yes; I've been chasing him all the way from the city," Seth replied. The man started to look very hopeful after hearing that. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me. It's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. Still, thank the heavens you've come!" the old man grabbed one of Seth's hands with both of his and shook it with a surprising amount of vigor considering his age. "Pardon my terrible manners; I'm Jim Briney. If I could ask you to find that thug for me and get back Peeko for me, I'd be forever grateful."

"Peeko?" Seth repeated, prompting Jim for more information.

"Peeko is a Wingull, and my closest, most treasured friend. That thug took him from me, saying old men like me didn't deserve to have a pokemon, and then he attacked me when I tried to teach him a lesson," Jim explained anxiously. "Please, save my Peeko. I couldn't imagine a life without him."

"That's despicable," Seth responded. He didn't think it was possible for his opinion of Eric to drop any lower, but attacking an innocent old man like Jim and stealing his pokemon… Seth's desire to find Eric and make him pay for what he's done only grew stronger after hearing that. "Don't worry; I'll get your pokemon back for you. Where can I find him?"

"Oh, bless you, young man! He ran into the tunnel; I don't think he knows that construction was sealed because of all of the Whismur inside. He should still be inside," Jim answered. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Leave it to me," Seth responded with a reassuring smile. With that, he stepped away from Jim and headed towards the entrance to the tunnel. "I'll be back."

Seth entered the tunnel, finding it to be well lit by incandescent bulbs dotting the support structures every few meters. The ground was churned up by the treads of the construction vehicles that once passed through and was still very much uneven. It didn't appear that the company in charge of construction got around to paving before the project was shut down.

"Alright, you two. You should remember his team from the last time we fought him." Seth started to come up a plan, cracking his knuckles. "He had a Zubat, and a Poochyena, and we know he'll use them both at the same time. Listen closely; here's what I have in mind…"

* * *

Eric did a double take when he saw Seth approaching him from around the bend. Nothing but a sheer rock wall lay at the end of the tunnel, the spot where the construction workers had decided to stop digging. There was nowhere for him to go, and he knew it.

"It's you...the one with that damned fish." Eric took several steps back, setting down the briefcase he carried. He wasted no time in releasing his two pokemon; Zubat and Poochyena appeared in a flash of light. Seth noted the presence of a third pokeball at his belt as well...which was likely the Wingull Jim mentioned. "You followed me all the way here from Rustboro?"

"That should be self-evident. I have no further words for you. Give back the briefcase and the pokemon you stole." Seth was surprised at the way his own words sounded. He'd never disliked someone more than the man before him, and it was clearly evident in his tone.

"You must be joking. You think you're some tough guy, just because you beat me once?" Eric bristled at Seth's words, enunciating his question with a chop of his hand. "You took me by surprise before; this time, I'm ready for you! So if you're coming, then come on! I'll teach you to take me lightly!"

"Kyra, Princess." Deciding that further talk was pointless for a man like Eric, Seth addressed both of his pokemon, the Ralts and the Milotic positioned on either side of him. Kyra blinked forward with her teleportation, and Princess slithered forward on a thin sheet of conjured water. "Remember the plan. Teach him a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Take down his worthless pokemon, Poochyena, Zubat!" Eric ordered his pokemon in response, and they swiftly closed the distance between them and Seth's pokemon, who remained still, waiting for their approach.

Poochyena did exactly what Seth expected; it nimbly leapt from side to side to avoid Princess's jets of water, and then it made a beeline for Kyra, whose psychic abilities they both knew wouldn't affect it.

Likewise, Zubat headed for Princess, keeping a healthy distance between them while lobbing blobs of venom towards her. In other words, they were attempting to avoid their weaknesses and capitalize on their strengths. Precisely as Seth had anticipated.

Two things happened at once. Princess circled around Kyra and met Poochyena's lunge with a whip of her tail, knocking it to the ground ruthlessly. Then, as Zubat swooped in to capitalize on Princess's opening, Kyra leapt atop Princess's tail, who then used it to propel to Ralts straight up into the air.

"What!?" Eric gasped in shock. Kyra flew directly towards Zubat and grabbed it with her telekinesis, holding it tight so it couldn't escape. She somersaulted once, and then as she fell, she used the force of gravity to slam the bat right into the ground, knocking it out instantly. "But that's…"

The Poochyena suddenly found itself between Kyra and Princess, both of them advancing upon it at once. The pup dithered a bit, not knowing what else to do.

"Attack the Ralts, you dumb mutt!" Eric snapped at it desperately.

The Poochyena moved to do so, breaking into a run. Kyra smiled, and then she teleported just as the pup lunged. The Poochyena skidded upon landing and it planted its from claws into the ground, using its momentum to wheel around to face Princess and Kyra, who was standing on the former's head.

Princess released a jet of high powered water towards the Poochyena, who immediately dodged...but it didn't expect Kyra to grasp the water with her telekinesis and bring it around to hit the pup from behind. The downside of using such a technique caused the water jet to lose some of its force, but it was more than enough to push Poochyena towards Princess, who stopped its path midway with a vicious tail whip, knocking the pup out instantly.

"But...my pokemon…" Eric was speechless at how easily he had been defeated. Seth clenched his fist, viewing the results of the battle with satisfaction; his plan had gone off without a hitch. None of his pokemon had even taken a hit. "But I...so easily…!? How!?"

"Kyra, cut off his retreat," Seth ordered. Eric looked up with horror as Seth approached him rapidly, Kyra moving to prevent him from running away.

"Wait, hold on...don't…!" Eric cowered up against the rock, but it wasn't enough to stop Seth from reaching him...and punching him straight in the eye. Eric cried out with pain and fell back against the wall. Seth retracted his fist; despite how much his knuckles ached from the impact, he couldn't deny that it felt good.

"That's for the man whose bike you stole," Seth informed him coldly. He then reached down and grabbed Eric's remaining pokeball from his belt, the team member too busy nursing his eye to resist. Finally, he picked up the briefcase and began to walk back towards the entrance to the tunnel. "Hopefully this will teach you not to hurt anyone else. Don't let me see you again."

With nothing but Eric's whimpers as a response, Seth made his way back to the entrance. As he did so, he glanced at the fist with which he'd struck Eric. Before now, Seth had never laid a hand on anyone with the intent to hurt them. He was a little unsettled by how easy it had been, and how good it had felt.

"I've learned something about myself today," Seth murmured. He leaned down and let Kyra leap up to his shoulder, where she was so fond of sitting. "It always used to make me so sad whenever I'd hear about people getting hurt...is this what I'm like when I'm in a position to do something about it? Is this normal?"

Kyra's response was just to hug his neck. As Seth knew, she couldn't answer him. He supposed he would have to think about this tonight in the tent.

* * *

"You're back! Is everything alright? Did you find my Peeko?" Jim greeted Seth eagerly the moment he spotted him emerging from the tunnel. The old man looked so hopeful that Seth wasted no time in producing the pokeball from his belt and releasing it before him. From within appeared a bird-like pokemon whose body was made up mostly of its head, beak, and two wings. The old man's face lit up with a bright smile of relief and happiness as the Wingull flew into his arms. "You did! Oh, Peeko, my darling! I don't know what I would do without you!"

Seth watched the display of happiness with a smile on his face. His uneasiness towards his earlier uncharacteristically violent actions abated somewhat before the warm feeling he now felt. Going to the extra effort now seemed worth it, if he could bring such happiness to someone else.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Seth. No amount of money could possibly make up for my Peeko's return." Jim turned back to Seth and shook his hand with fervent gratefulness.

"That's okay. To be honest, I originally came to help out a researcher from Rustboro, so I wouldn't feel right taking payment from you," Seth explained. "I helped because I happened to see you."

"Nonsense! You did more than those useless construction workers did." Jim glared back in the direction of the mobile homes. "Still, I must thank you somehow. Hm...tell you what. If you ever need to cross the seas down south, come find me at my cottage west of Petalburg. I've got a boat I could take you in. Should save you some money!"

"That's...actually really thoughtful of you." Seth found himself taken aback by Jim's generosity. That would save him a considerable amount of money, especially when the time came for him to head to Dewford like his father had said. "I gratefully accept your generous offer. I'll likely take you up on that in the future."

"Then I look forward to sailing with you! Do take care, and be safe on your way back to the city." Jim shook his hand one last time, and then he turned back to the wooded area, walking away with his Wingull flying close behind him. "Let's go, Peeko! There's adventures to be had yet!"

Seth watched him go for a time, and then he decided to return to Rustboro. He decided he would take his time on the way back, now that there were no pressing concerns burdening his mind. Still pondering over the events in the cave, Seth set out back the way he'd come. That night, Seth lay awake for a long time, talking aloud to Kyra to ease his thoughts while he gently stroked her hair.

* * *

Upon returning to the city, Seth made his way back to Devon Corporation, this time managing to make it through the gate without any further effort. Seth walked by the fountain in the front of the main building, admiring its craftsmanship briefly before entering the main building.

The two security guards at the entrance didn't hinder him nor any of the other people walked in and out. Curious, Seth asked one of them, and discovered that the bottom floor of the main building was open to the public.

Seth walked inside and whistled to himself at the interior. The first room was extensively large with a tiled floor colored tan and brown. The center of the floor was dominated by a circular depression filled with flowing water over sand, where what looked to be fossils and other bones could be seen. The depression was covered with a glass floor, allowing people to walk right over it.

He made his way through the crowd and walked up to the counter. He wasn't sure who he should give the briefcase to, so he awkwardly asked for Hester from one of the receptionists on duty. In the process, Seth had to give both his name and show his personal identification. He supposed the extra security wasn't surprising.

Hester soon emerged from one of the elevators, the researcher's face lighting up with joy when he spotted Seth. "Seth, you made it back!" he exclaimed, the man moving to join him. Seth stood up from where he had been sitting, passing over the briefcase. "You even brought back our goods! I, no all of Devon Corporation thanks you for your timely help."

"I just did what I could because I happened to be there," Seth confessed. Although he felt good about the gratitude he was receiving, it was still a relatively new feeling for him. Before coming to Hoenn, he'd never done anything to warrant attention like this. "I hope everything goes well for you from this point forward. Maybe a little extra security wouldn't hurt?"

"About that...if you're not in a rush, would you care to come with me to the upper levels?" Hester asked, the man looking noticeably more excited. Seth was confused by that offer; only company executives were allowed on the upper levels. When Hester noticed his confusion, he explained. "After you left for Rusturf Tunnel, I had to report to the CEO of the company about what had happened. He expressed a desire to meet you when you returned."

"The CEO?!" Seth could only echo in shock. For large corporations like Devon, the chances of a civilian getting an appointment with the CEO were almost zero; people like that hardly had time for anything other than managing the future of their company. "He really wants to see me? I'm just a wandering trainer!"

"I don't think you understand, Seth. This briefcase you brought back for us is worth hundreds of thousands of dollars at the very least. Not only did you help defend company assets from known criminals once, you also traveled well out of your way at risk to yourself to get them back for us, and stayed true to your word. The less scrupulous might have sold the briefcase to a rival company for their own benefit," Hester pointed out seriously. "That's more than enough to get any CEO's attention."

"I suppose so, but if you thought that there was a chance I would sell the briefcase, why did you send me?" Seth questioned curiously.

"I decided to trust you. After watching you battle that thug in the woods and seeing the way you treated your pokemon, I couldn't imagine you stabbing me in the back for your own benefit. I didn't know for certain, but I decided to trust my gut," Hester clapped Seth on the back in a friendly manner. "And it seems like I was right. So, are you coming with me?"

"Right now?" Seth could only let out a sigh in an attempt to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. The thought of meeting the CEO of a company on such short notice was overwhelming. When Hester nodded, Seth gulped. Thanks to Kyra brushing up against him, he managed to gather his courage. "Alright. Lead the way, I suppose. I hope you don't mind, but I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. President Stone is a nice man; very approachable," Hester patted his shoulder in reassurance. There didn't look to be enough room in the Elevator for Princess, so Seth recalled her to her pokeball, feeling bad that he had to do so. The two of them entered the elevator along with a few other people, where Hester hit the button for the top floor. They ascended in silence, until the elevator was empty. "He's already positively predisposed towards you, so you also have that working in your favor."

When the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to reveal a single, smaller room: the CEO's office. The moment Seth stepped out of the elevator, he found himself meeting the gaze of a stocky man who looked to be in his early fifties sitting behind a fancy desk. Seth had no doubt that he was looking at the CEO.

"Ah, I was hoping to meet you," the CEO greeted Seth in particular as he and Hester moved towards the center of the room, where a glass table surrounded by plush cushions was situated. The older man rose from his chair and met them in by the table, shaking Seth's hand politely. "I'm Jonathan Stone, the CEO of Devon Corporation. You must be the one I've heard so much about. I hear you saved our staff not once, but twice?"

"I guess I did," Seth replied at first, and then he immediately cursed how timid he sounded. He made an extra effort to sound more confident the next time he spoke. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Stone. I'm Seth Rhines."

"Rhines?" Much to Seth's surprise, Jonathan seemed to recognize that name. A small grin crossed his face. "You're Norman's child? No wonder you made such short work of that pesky Team Aqua thug, then."

"You know of my father?" Seth asked, not missing the fact that Hester was showing surprise and awe as well, hinting that he too was also familiar.

"I do. Please, take a seat," Jonathan offered, indicating the table before them. Seth picked one of the cushions and sat across from him, Kyra hopping down onto the table to gaze over at the CEO curiously. "My son, Steven, is heavily involved in the pokemon league, so I keep up to date with comings and goings of new trainers and gym leaders. I heard from our city's resident gym leader, Roxanne, that your father had moved his family into Hoenn very recently. I hadn't heard that his son had decided to become a trainer as well, so this is quite the pleasant surprise."

"Oh..okay," Seth awkwardly replied. He had no idea what to say in response to that. He knew his father was an excellent trainer, but to find that word of him had reached so far, so fast was rather shocking.

"Pardon me for rambling. My son always tells me I have too much to say." Jonathan laughed merrily. "That's not why I wanted to see you, however. I wanted to thank you with more than words, and to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

"That's right! You've brought our valuable company secrets back to me across a considerable distance, showing that you're a man of integrity. My company has little in the way of strong trainers now that my son has taken to wandering, so I was hoping to enlist your services once more." Jonathan beckoned to Hester, who then gave the older man the briefcase. Jonathan placed it on the table and slid it back over to Seth. "Would you be willing to protect this briefcase for me a while longer? I need someone to deliver it for me."

"You would trust me with something so valuable? As a trainer, I'm still just a beginner!" Seth protested, the gravity of the situation growing too much for him to handle.

"A beginner with the skills to fight off a member of a criminal organization without breaking a sweat, I hear," Jonathan remarked. Seth was about to argue that the thug had nearly killed him before, but the CEO wasn't quite finished. "Mr. Briney and I are good friends, so I heard that a trainer matching your name and description aided him at Rusturf Tunnel. No need to be modest. You've more than earned my attention."

"Isn't that Team Aqua still going to try to come after it, and by extension, me?" Seth didn't much like the idea of exploring Hoenn while being chased by criminals. The very idea was terrifying, and it put a damper on his enthusiasm for his journey. "What do they even want with it?"

"I have an inkling as to their intentions. As Hester may have told you, they are blueprints and other more physical components needed to construct our latest technology; a new means of pressure distribution for submersibles. Team Aqua must be planning reach something far underwater," Jonathan revealed. Seth nodded, finding that reasonable, given Team Aqua's focus on the sea. "They likely won't give up, but they'll never expect us to have sent it with you. I don't expect you'll run into any problems."

"I don't know…"

"Of course, I'm not going to ask you to do this for nothing. I'll compensate you very well. Here." Jonathan stood up and retrieved an object from beneath his desk. He placed it on the desk, but he held his hand over it until he was ready to reveal it. "First, I'd like to present you with the newest model of our PokeNav mobile device."

Seth gaped when the man removed his hand to reveal a brand new unopened box with the image of the device printed upon it. He recalled the one he'd seen Roxanne using, and understood that if he accepted this, he'd be able to upgrade his phone far earlier than anticipated. Jonathan beamed at his expression.

"That's not all. Given the amount of time and money you've saved me by keeping these blueprints from the wrong hands…" Jonathan produced a checkbook and scribbled down an amount, which he then pushed across the table for Seth to look at. Seth looked down at the figure and his jaw dropped. "...this is nothing."

"This is...this is too much. I can't accept this," was Seth's immediate response. With the amount of money he was being presented with, he could buy a brand new car in full. "I really just happened to be there when all this was going on."

"Yet you went out of your way to help us...twice. I insist, Seth. As I said, it would have cost me significantly more had Team Aqua made off with those plans…and who knows what fiendish plans they would have carried out with them." Jonathan made no indication of taking back the check. "I consider myself a generous man, so there'll be more where this came from if you do me this favor."

Seth glanced down at Kyra, who had lifted the check in her telekinesis and was inspecting it closely. When she noticed him looking, she placed it down and looked at him curiously. Seth didn't know what to do next. It sounded like a good deal, but this was a lot to take in at once. Kyra just lifted her arms as if to say "it's your decision."

"Alright, I'll do it. I'm already this far in," Seth decided, much to the relief of both Jonathan and Hester. "Where would I be taking these plans?"

"They need to be delivered to Captain Stern, in Slateport. He runs the shipyard and also the Oceanic Museum," Jonathan answered. He then placed one more thing onto the table; an envelope addressed to Steven Stone. "One last thing; if you head to Slateport by sea, could you make a stop by Dewford and deliver this letter to my son? Mr. Briney would take you, seeing as you helped him out and all."

"I suppose that works. I was planning to go to Dewford anyway, to continue my league challenge," Seth sighed, realizing that he'd been saddled with several troublesome tasks. He took the check from Kyra, figuring that the money was at least very welcome. He could live comfortably on this for quite some time.

"Excellent! Allow me to thank again for your continued help." Jonathan beamed at Seth's acquiescence. He rose from the table, as did Seth, and two shook hands one last time. "Now then, Hester, if you would assist the young man with getting his PokeNav activated so he can get on this way."

"Right away," Hester responded as he called the elevator. He looked at Seth expectantly. "Right then! Shall we?"

* * *

Activating the PokeNav took a little over an hour, as it required that Seth have an account with Devon Corporation, who would be his cell provider for all intents and purposes. He also had to select a plan to use, but those were thankfully simple to understand and were cheap to use, the monthly cost almost being negligible compared to Seth's new pool of money. After that, it needed to be connected to the mobile network and his contacts needed to be transferred over.

As soon as he was finished there, Seth fit the briefcase in his pack, barely managing to squeeze it in amongst his other essentials. He winced, feeling the weight of his pack increase. It was still nothing he couldn't handle, but it would slow him down somewhat. Then, he bid farewell to Hester and left the Devon Corporation, once again free to his own devices.

After cashing the check he received from Jonathan, Seth made his way to a small cafe and ordered dinner for himself, Kyra, and Princess. While he waited for his food, he experimented with the PokeNav until he learned his way around its various functions. The first thing he did was send a message to Tom.

Tom responded almost immediately; the device was pinging almost constantly as picture messages came in one after the other. Not only did Seth see pictures of the time he spent with the four of them, he also saw images of him pulling in Princess with Connie. There was even a shot of the four friends riding in an ornate black car together, each of them waving at the camera. That particular picture was addressed to Seth in particular, earning a smile from him. It was a shame they were so far away now; Seth really had enjoyed their company.

With a smirk, Seth informed Tom of Princess's evolution, and before he knew it, he was in a group conversation with them all.

 **Douglas: I don't believe you**

 **Douglas: Everyone knows Feebas are pointless to train**

 **Gin: It wouldn't be the first time a pokemon possessed a hidden evolution.**

 **Gin: Scyther, for instance.**

 **Connie: I want to see. Do you have a picture, S?**

 **Douglas: Oh boy Connie's interested now :P**

 **Connie: Shove it, big guy.**

 **Seth: I don't have a camera, sadly.**

 **Tom: ASFJSADGKJSG**

 **Tom: HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE A CAMERA!?**

 **Tom: GET A CAMERA AND SHOW US!**

Seth chuckled to himself as the conversation went on. He supposed having a camera would be a worthwhile investment, so he made a mental note to get one before he left town. He messaged them one last time, and then he dug into his food.

He didn't get much peace before a call came in for him. When he saw it was from May, he opened the device and accepted the call. She'd just wanted to check in on him, and after a few moments, she revealed that she too, was in Rustboro.

* * *

"Seth, hey! I haven't seen you since I left Littleroot!" He met May near the edge of the Gym district, the girl rushing up to greet him. She was dressed in her usual red outfit, with a notable two pokeballs at her waist, as opposed to one. It seemed as though May hadn't been inactive either.

Seth was completely unprepared for May to rush up and hug him tightly, her arms sliding around the back of his neck. Her scent filled his nostrils, causing him to shift as he was reminded very strongly of their various escapades together. May drew her head back, her nose only inches away from his and her lips set into a cheeky smile. Seth managed to stutter half a greeting before she swooped in, her lips pressing up against his in a deep kiss.

He blushed as she held him tighter, her head turning just enough and her lips parting. Seth realized with shock that she was holding the kiss much longer than would be socially acceptable. Yet, as a few of the trainers laughed and whistled at them as they passed by, he hesitantly reciprocated, remembering that he was no longer in Johto and those social rules were no longer present.

May eventually had to break away, due to Kyra poking her cheek in annoyance from her position on his shoulder. "Alright, you jealous thing, I'm done." May pouted, she and Kyra exchanging glares. She then noticed Seth's face. "Oh wow, you're so red! Come on, that was just a greeting!"

"Shut up," Seth stammered, serving only to amuse May more.

"I've missed you. You are still just the cutest thing," May teased, poking him lightly on the cheek. Seth averted his eyes; he didn't know how it was possible to feel this embarrassed. "So? What brings you all the way out here to the city? Did you decide on what you wanted to do?"

"I did. I spoke to my father, and I was convinced to try the League Challenge," Seth admitted. "I'm not too crazy about it, but as long as Kyra's having fun, that's all I care about."

"Yes! That's great! So you've come here to challenge Roxanne then, huh?" May rested her hands on her knees, stretching out her muscles.

"I actually already have." For the first time, Seth saw real shock from May as he showed her the case that held his very first badge. "It was pretty rough, but I made it through."

"Did you now? I'm impressed! Roxanne may be the first gym leader new trainers challenge, but she's still very tough. Congratulations!" May whistled in awe. A grin slowly crossed her face. A sinking feeling came over him upon seeing it. "Tell you what, I want to see how much you've improved. Shall we battle right here?"

"Right here? Now?" Seth had a feeling this was coming. Kyra grew visibly excited, the Ralts leaping off his shoulder to the ground and hopping in place. Seth sighed, glancing at Kyra. No doubt she was excited to have another chance to fight Crux, the Duskull that had defeated her in her first real trainer battle. Seth gently fingered the second pokeball at his waist. If May didn't even know that he'd defeated Roxanne, then she wouldn't know about Princess, either.

"Yeah, why not? Nothing says all pokeman battles have to be out on routes. Come on, show me what you've got!" May retrieved one of her pokeballs and unleashed a familiar bug pokemon that Seth had encountered in Petalburg Woods: a Nincada. "You like him? I caught him in the woods on the way here. He's a fast little thing, so I named him Kotaro!"

"Like the ninja, huh?" Seth noticed that other trainers immediately moved out of their way the moment it looked like they were setting up for a battle. Some of them even stuck around to watch the outcome, glancing at our pokemon with interest.

"Exactly like the ninja! You know your stuff!" May seemed pleased that he'd picked up on the origin of her Nincada's name. "For our wager...if you lose, you're mine for the night."

"Oh wow, I uh...see you haven't changed," Seth's blush returned at the connotations of her words. "What happens if I win?"

"I'm yours for the night."

"What's the difference?" Either way he looked at it, that just seemed like May wanted to have sex with him regardless of the outcome. He suddenly felt very subconscious beneath her gaze.

"Choice of position," May finally said, loud enough for some of the other trainers to hear. The result was several of them whistling and cheering to show their approval of the wager. Seth even heard one or two expressing their jealousy for him. "Now then, Kotaro, show me what you can do. Attack his Ralts!"

With that, the battle began. The Nincada was indeed very fast. He zipped erratically to the side, leaping from the ground to the wall of the nearby building and crawling along it. When he came into range, he propelled himself off of the side of the building and lashed out with its claws at Kyra…

...only to be immediately caught in her telekinesis. Kyra made a clicking sound with her tongue, as if chiding the Nincada. She whipped the insect in a circle and slammed it into the ground, the Ralts attempting to end the battle right there. Surprisingly, the Nincada didn't seem all that affected by the impact.

"Kotaro's got a very hard shell, so don't think you can knock him out that easily!" May revealed to him. Kotaro chittered and attacked Kyra immediately with his claws, but she teleported away a few feet. Unfortunately, due to being in the city, Kyra couldn't use any debris as projectiles.

This soon resulted in a standstill. Kotaro was fast enough to place pressure on Kyra regardless of her teleportation, forcing her to use telekinesis to force him away. Yet despite the thrashing she was giving him, Kotaro didn't appear to be taking much damage. Yet, Seth's mind calculated that at this pace, Kyra would be able to win in time...at the cost of her mental strength. She'd be in no shape to fight Crux.

"Kyra, time for a change in strategy. Remember the moves we've been working on?" Seth reminded her calmly, deciding that now was the best time to put their rehearsed strategies into action. He hadn't needed it against Eric, but May was an excellent trainer. "Use them!"

Kyra stopped running from Kotaro, and once again caught him in her telekinesis. Yet this time, instead of using it to deal physical damage, Kyra focused her efforts inward, her psychic energy attacking the Nincada's mind directly. Kotaro froze, its eyes shrinking to pinpricks and its claws waving wildly.

This time, when Kyra repulsed Kotaro, the Nincada didn't recover nearly as easily. Instead, it ran completely the wrong direction, its eyes unfocused and darting from one place to another swiftly. In the end, Kotaro ran right into the wall of the building, knocking itself out.

The onlooking trainers cheered in approval, and Seth noticed that their number was steadily growing. He also noted that the school building nearby had let out for the evening, and their students were steadily joining the throng. Their little impromptu match had grown to take up the entirety of the street, with a makeshift ring made entirely out of spectators.

To his shock, Roxanne soon joined them, the gym leader making her way to the front of the crowd. Seth gulped, realizing that there was now more at stake here than just the evening. Dread filled him, especially as May recalled Kotaro and reached for Crux.

"Not a bad trick! I see you've learned how status conditions work," May complimented him. She clicked the button on her remaining pokeball, and released a wisp of black smoke that soon formed into the dark shape of Crux, the Duskull. "Don't relax just yet! Crux, you know what to do!"

"Kyra! Countermeasures!" Seth called out as Crux zipped into the skies. Kyra nodded, and before Crux could fire off even a single beam of darkness, she focused her energy and she would appear to split into four versions of herself. When Crux fired his first beam, it struck one of the images, passing through it harmlessly.

"Oh, you're trying to counteract Crux's foresight! Smart!"

Seth ignored May's compliments, each of them sounding more like gloats to him rather than genuine compliments. Instead, he wracked his brain for a solution as Kyra worked hard and teleported around to avoid Crux's onslaught of shadowy beams. He just couldn't figure out a way for Kyra to reach Crux without any debris to use.

"What's the matter? You're faring worse than you did outside of Odale~" Now May was getting smug, causing Seth to scowl. He wanted to tell her that it was due to the lack of debris, but it wouldn't change what he was dealing with at the moment.

Kyra's last image was blown away by one of Crux's beams, and in order to dodge the next one, she teleported behind a nearby street sign...which snapped right off at the point where it met the concrete. Kyra immediately grasped the street sign with her telekinesis and hurled it up at Crux, managing to smack him right in his skull.

Even as May covered her mouth in shock, Crux's glowing eye narrowed. He was still in the fight, and it seemed like the Duskull was angry now. He zipped across the street at a speed that Seth could barely follow, disappearing into the shadow of the nearby building. Before Kyra could figure out his location, Crux shot out of the shadows and streaked towards Kyra directly.

She didn't have enough time to focus her telekinesis. Instead, she was forced to lift her barrier, which shattered after the first hit. Crux zipped around like a Beedrill, striking Kyra again and again, much to Seth's horror. Kyra weakly lifted an arm to catch Crux, but the Duskull's eye flashed, and it moved just enough to avoid her efforts, no doubt using foresight again. It then hit her with a beam of shadow at close range, knocking her right out.

"Kyra! Blast it!" Seth cursed, already rushing to her side. He retrieved a potion and brought her back to the edge of the street, where he nursed her back to health. A sense of bitterness formed inside of him as the other trainers cheered for May. "I'm sorry...it doesn't look like we're good enough to fight her just yet."

"You say that now, but you have a second pokemon, don't you? Let's see it!" May expressed eagerly. "I want to see what kind of pokemon are your type!"

She didn't need to say anything. Kyra had already pulled Princess's pokeball off of Seth's belt with what remained of her psychic energy. As her telekinetic grip faded out, Seth caught the ball and grasped it tightly. This was the only card he had left. As much as he didn't want Princess to steal Kyra's victory away from her, he didn't want to lose to May again.

May and the rest of the onlookers watched in awe as Princess appeared from her pokeball in the street, the beautiful sea serpent reflecting the evening sun off of her iridescent scales. She let out a cry and gazed seriously at Crux, the Duskull floating in midair serenely.

"Where in Hoenn did you get _that?!"_ May exclaimed, looking utterly dumbfounded. Seth took some small pleasure from that reaction; this was the first time that something he'd done had truly managed to shock her.

"I went fishing," Seth said simply with a smirk. He wasn't about to tell her the specifics on how he got her. "Princess, that ghost is your target. Watch out for his foresight."

"I've only ever seen a pokemon like that in the world championships! I can't wait to see what it can do!" May exulted. "Crux, give it everything you've got!"

Crux immediately fired a beam down at Princess, but it was countered by a similarly sized stream of water from the serpent. Crux paused briefly, and then began to circle Princess, unleashing a storm of beams down at her. It quickly became apparent that Crux could fire those beams faster than Princess could counter with water. Yet, despite the beams striking Princess dead on, she merely shrugged them off.

"She even regenerates! What a rare pokemon! I'm sooo jealous," May expressed as she watched the burns slowly fade from Princess's body. Seth did his best not to gloat at that; he knew that he was lucky he found Princess in the first place. "Alright, let's try physical!"

Crux, upon hearing May, began to zip about like he'd done to defeat Kyra. Princess took a few hits, and these clearly hurt more than Crux's beams, but she still seemed able to resist them. Her head followed Crux even as she took hits, and eventually, she counterattacked.

Princess waved her tail, a sheen of water seeping from her body to coat her scales. Just as Crux was charging towards her once again, Princess twisted her body and whipped her tail directly opposite the ghost's momentum. Yet, the ghost faded out a mere instant before Princess's attack hit.

"Agh, that foresight is infuriating!" Seth knew instantly what it was. There was no way Crux would have been able to dodge that if he hadn't known it was coming.

"You're open! Do it, Crux!" May ordered. Crux's eyes flashed, and what looked to be a ray of psychic power extended from his open arms, the air seeming to thrum as it passed. Princess winced as the ray hit her, and just like the Nincada, she began to sway and look about, as though she couldn't get her bearings. "You're not the only one who knows how to use status effects!"

"Come on, snap out of it, Princess!" Seth begged, but Crux wasn't going to give her a chance to recover. The moment his ray hit, Crux returned to the offensive, and this time Princess couldn't gather her wits enough to counterattack. Seth could do nothing but watch as Crux wore Princess down, until she eventually fell, the serpent falling limp on the street.

The sizable crowd that had formed around them erupted with cheers, the other trainers moving to congratulate May on her victory. Seth bitterly made his way to Princess, who was already stirring as her injuries regenerated. Nevertheless, he treated her with a potion, stroking the side of her head reassuringly.

"You're improving, Seth!" May finally addressed him with a compliment that Seth couldn't bring himself to feel good about. She'd picked his pokemon apart like nothing; he couldn't recall ever being at such a disadvantage. Even as May walked towards him with Crux floating behind her, Seth resolved that he would need to spend several evenings coming up with a way to circumvent Crux's foresight advantage. Unless he could figure out how do that, he would never beat May. "Those were some really cool techniques you used; that thing you did with Kyra: the multiple images? That was ingenious!"

"If you say so." Seth muttered. He glared at her, and then he sighed. May was a good trainer, and he knew that. He reasoned that he was a newer trainer; beating someone experienced and skilled such as May was well out of his reach as he was right now. He shouldn't make himself look even worse by being a sore loser. Despite thinking that, he felt even worse when Roxanne moved to join them. "Crux is still as strong as I remember."

"It doesn't help that he has a type advantage on Kyra. Still, I'm fascinated by that Milotic. I've never seen one in person." May reached out a hand to the recovered Princess...only for her to turn her head away from her and hum threateningly. That, combined with the stare that Kyra was giving her, caused her to chuckle and retreat. May then turned to Roxanne. "Hey, you're the gym leader, aren't you?"

"You assume correctly, miss," Roxanne smiled and performed a small curtsy. Seth couldn't help but admire her figure as she did so. He forced himself to look away; just because he'd been with her twice didn't give him the right to stare. "That was an excellent battle. You are both very skilled. It's also good to see you again, Seth."

"I wish you hadn't had to see me lose," Seth muttered. He noticed the crowd steadily dissipating as they spoke. Before long, they would be alone again. As a response to Seth's words, May laughed and hugged him around the neck again. "Wha…"

"Don't be like that! You'll have plenty of chances to battle me later, and you're still very new to all this!" May attempted to reassure him, her words sounding sincere. Seth forced himself to relax; he knew himself enough to know that his bitterness at losing was coloring his view of her. May wasn't the type to gloat. "Besides, I'll make it up to you in my hotel room later~"

"Oh?" Roxanne raised a brow after hearing that, even as Seth flushed in embarrassment that she'd heard that. A small smile crossed her lips. "Seth, is she, perhaps, the one who relieved you of your virginity?"

Seth choked, not having expected Roxanne to be so blunt about it. May blushed a bit as well; she must have been caught off guard by a gym leader of all people knowing about her sex life.

"Yeah, that was me. Did he...uh...tell you about me?" May admitted, giving Seth an accusing look.

"No, I simply deduced." Roxanne shook her head, looking rather pleased with herself. "I too, spent the night with Seth, and he informed me that his first time was recent; sometime after immigrating to Hoenn, I imagine. I simply put two and two together after seeing how affectionate you seem to be with him."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." May let that slip past her for several seconds before she did a double take. "Wait, you slept with Seth!? How? When?"

"About a week or so prior, not long after he defeated me at the gym," Roxanne answered, giggling at May's reaction. Seth listened to the two of them discuss their escapades with him with embarrassment. He didn't have any idea how to react to this. He was also worried that they might fight; in Johto, having more than one partner was cause for persecution. "He was lacking in experience, but it was still pleasant for me. He's considerably well endowed."

"I know, right?" Contrary to Seth's expectations, they seemed to be getting along a little too well. May stepped closer to Roxanne. "The best part are those cute girly moans he does, especially when you're in control."

"I do seem to recall such, yes. I do enjoy the fair of face and of voice, so such made the encounter a great deal more pleasurable." Roxanne didn't seem to mind May's closer proximity in the slightest. Instead, she turned her body towards her. "Did you know he came onto me as I was attempting to cook breakfast?"

"Did he? I'm so proud; I never knew he had it in him to make the first move!"

"Okay, can we please stop talking about me like I'm not here? This is...really embarrassing." Seth finally couldn't take it anymore, and he had to cut in. This only resulted in laughter from the two girls at his expense.

"My apologies, Seth. Such was never my intent," Roxanne apologized after she finished laughing. She turned to May. "You are an interesting girl. Would you care to tell me your name?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm May. I'll probably be challenging you at some point, but probably not until tomorrow. I'm...gonna be busy tonight," May glanced over at Seth and latched on to one of his arms, making him once again feel very self-conscious. "You understand, right?"

"I do. I wish you both a pleasurable time," Roxanne responded with a nod. Yet, before the two of them could leave, a thought crossed her mind. "Actually, if I may be so bold...would you, perchance have room for another in your plans for tonight?"

"Wait, what!?" Seth exclaimed, shocked at the implication. May, on the other hand, looked greatly intrigued.

"Oh wow, you'd do that with us? And here was me thinking you couldn't get any more awesome," May let go of Seth and walked back up to Roxanne, blatantly glancing at her bust and then walking around behind her to get a better look at her rear. Roxanne noticed her looking, but didn't stop her, insead blushing and putting on a sheepish smile.

In a streak of assertiveness, Roxanne reached forward and grasped the collar of May's jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. Seth's eyes widened as May reciprocated the kiss eagerly, the two girls starting to make out in the middle of the street, earning several calls of approval from those still in the streets. Seth could never have expected this; they were the same gender...was that also something accepted in Hoenn?

"Did I prove that assumption false?" Roxanne asked with a hint of smugness in her voice once they broke away.

"Hell yeah, you did. You're a really good kisser," May licked her lips, and glanced at Roxanne, her eyes lidded her breathing coming quicker. "How kinky are you?"

"I've dabbled in various research topics," Roxanne returned without missing a beat, somehow still managing to sound formal despite the subject matter. Hearing the two girls talk like this, despite how odd it was for two girls to flirt so blatantly, caused Seth's pants to become uncomfortably tight.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I have a hotel room near the market district." May clearly couldn't wait any longer. Seth yelped as the girl grabbed his and Roxanne's wrists and pulled them along,with Kyra and Princess following along behind.

* * *

The door to May's hotel room slammed open, and May grabbed Roxanne and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely and reaching up a hand to squeeze one of her breasts. Roxanne let out a pleasured sigh, her chest heaving beneath May's touch. It wasn't long before May started to strip her down, littering the ground with the gym leader's clothing.

"Just one moment," Roxanne, now wearing only a bra on her upper body, placed a hand on May's chest, keeping the greatly aroused girl from going any further. Roxanne glanced over at Seth, who was standing awkwardly in front of the closed door, Princess on his left and Kyra on his shoulder. "We don't want to start having too much fun without Seth, do we?"

"You're right, I don't want to leave him out of it," May agreed, stepping away from Roxanne.

"Whoa!" Seth cried out as May grabbed him and dragged him over to the bed, Roxanne assisting by grabbing his other side. They both threw him to the edge of the bed, forcing him into a sitting position. "Wait...hold on...I…this is…"

"Still so shy! Don't ever change, Seth," May teased. She climbed onto the bed and stripped away his jacket, tossing it aside before moving to his shirt. Seth gulped, realizing that there was no getting out of this situation. Yet at this point, as May lifted his shirt over his head, Seth no longer wanted to get out it. "Roxanne, can you handle those annoying pants of his?"

"I can. But first, I will relieve you of yours." Roxanne slipped her fingers into the hem of May's tights and easily slid them down her slender legs, along with her panties. Roxanne giggled at what she saw, and she grasped May's butt and spread her cheeks just enough for her to get in and give her slick folds a teasing lick. May gasped and flushed a deep red, and she glanced back at Roxanne, who had already pulled back. "I know; I won't get started too soon. I simply couldn't resist. Your rump is very attractive."

"You are such a tease...just wait until I get my hands on you," May returned. Roxanne giggled, and then she unzipped Seth's pants. Before he knew it, he was sitting naked on the bed, his hardened shaft standing erect before the two of them. "Ooh, seems like someone's been enjoying our little display."

"I...yeah...I've never seen two girls do anything together before…" Seth admitted, unable to meet their gazes. "And I've only ever been with one."

"Homosexual relationships aren't that unusual in Hoenn, Seth," Roxanne explained, confirming his earlier thoughts. She unclipped her bra, revealing her bare chest to him. "It's often how a lot of people have their first experiences."

"What have I said about looking away, Seth?" May pouted and grabbed Seth by the jaw, forcefully turning his head back to look at them. "It's okay if you're embarrassed, but don't look away. Appreciate who you're with, or it gets weird!"

"Sorry...this is just...aah…" Seth tried to apologize, but then, Roxanne's slender fingers curled around the base of his shaft, and she started to stroke him slowly. "Roxanne…"

"I appreciate that sentiment, May. The point of such encounters is not the relations themselves, but with whom you engage in said relations," Roxanne agreed as she continued to stroke him. "It is important to enjoy the bonds between...ulp!"

May, who had been listening to her, raised an eyebrow, and then she placed her hand on the back of Roxanne's head and forced her down, such that Seth's shaft slipped into her mouth, cutting off her words. Roxanne let out a muffled gasp and she gagged slightly on him, but she adjusted quickly and started to suckle him gently.

"You're so funny, talking like a teacher even when we're about to have sex," May commented. When Seth laughed in response, she glanced at him. "Did she do the same with you?"

"She did!" Seth found that amusing, even as he gently squirmed, Roxanne's mouth feeling warm and pleasantly wet around his member. "Aah...that feels so good…"

"It looks like it does. But don't hog it all for yourself, Rox." May eventually tapped on Roxanne's head, and the gym leader lifted her head, her tongue dragging along Seth's length as she did so. May hopped off of the bed, and for the first time in weeks, Seth got an up close look of May's perfectly rounded butt, complete with her arousal steadily trickling down her leg. She then took hold of Seth next. "It's my turn."

May took him into her mouth, one of her hands moving down to her entrance, where she began to gently finger herself, her moans muffled by Seth's length. Roxanne, not one to be a spectator, leaned forward and placed her mouth wherever May wasn't. Seth's breathing quickened and he moaned, unable to keep himself quiet. Now, two beautiful women were pleasuring him at once, the two occasionally alternating which one of them was sucking on him.

"Those girly moans are...just the best," May commented after Seth let out a particularly loud moan. He blushed even deeper, feeling self-conscious of the way he sounded. May suddenly shuddered, and she let out a pleasured grunt, her fluids sprinkling the floor. "Aah...I just came...so good."

"I have yet to do so. Perhaps a change of position would be in order?" Roxanne suggested, one of her hands idling stroking Seth's shaft that was now thoroughly coated in saliva. "Any ideas?"

"I have one. Take off your pants while I grab a little something." May walked over to the other side of the bed, where her travel gear was located. From one of the bags there, she produced what appeared to Seth as a leather belt, but then as it hit the light, his eyes widened. He was gazing at what looked to be a set of firm panties made of leather, with a shaft made of hardened silicon protruding from the crotch area. Additionally, on the inside, two more shafts protruded upwards.

"What is that?" Seth asked with a hint of perverse curiosity.

"That is a strap-on dildo, often used by pairs females in order to perform in sexual acts resembling that of standard heterosexual intercourse," Roxanne explained as though she were reading out of a textbook. She then colored slightly, her pants already halfway off. "Oh dear. You intend to use that on me?"

"You guessed it! I got a good look at your butt, and whew... I gotta have it," May produced a small bottle and squeezed out a liberal amount of a clear liquid onto each of the different shafts, and then she slipped into the strap-on. "One sec, I gotta ease these in me real quick...wait….aaah!"

May's eyes suddenly went wide as the two shafts at the base of the strap-on suddenly lifted of their own accord and pressed against both of her entrances. Seth and Roxanne noted Kyra, who seemed to have gotten bored of just watching, was standing on the floor just behind May and was using her telekinesis to assist her in putting on the strap-on.

"Kyra, you naughty thing...oh gosh, not all at once! Aaaahn!" May's mouth opened wide and she let out a loud cry as Kyra eased the strap-on on and pushed both shafts into May at once, filling her up completely. "Oh wow...Seth, your pokemon is really kinky."

"I didn't expect her to join in either," Seth admitted. He couldn't help but smile back when Kyra shot him a smile. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, Roxanne gets on the bed. Come on, don't make me move you," May turned to Roxanne and slapped her on the butt with a wet smack. Roxanne yelped but she did do what she was told, climbing on the bed and sitting down with her legs spread. Her untouched slit, sopping wet from her arousal, left a wet spot on the sheets. "We're gonna spit roast her. Seth, do you know what that means?"

"Oh...oh my," Roxanne gulped, her cheeks turning a blazing shade of red. "This will be a new experience for me."

"I don't," Seth admitted. "Is that like the cooking technique?"

"That's where it got its name. Go on, get on the other end of Roxanne. You'll take her mouth, and I'll take this end," May climbed onto the bed and knelt down in front of Roxanne, her hands pressing down on the latter's thighs. She brought her hips forward, the tip of her artificial shaft pressing against Roxanne's entrance. "This won't be like a blowjob; you're gonna go all the way into her throat, got it?"

"Will that be okay? Won't it be hard to breathe?" Seth couldn't help but find the idea enticing, but he was worried about hurting Roxanne.

"In theory, I can breathe through the sides of my mouth and out through my nose, but as I am rather new to this, I will likely need to tap out once or twice to catch my breath," Roxanne answered for him. She gave a sheepish giggle, and she laid back flat, one hand reaching out for Seth. "Oh my...I do believe I'm looking forward to this a little."

"Okay. Definitely let me know if you need air." Seth climbed up on the bed on the other side of Roxanne, his cock hanging in the air just above her. Roxanne nodded, and she reached her hands back and around Seth. Seth yelped as she grabbed his butt and pulled him forward, her fingers kneading the soft flesh there. She opened her mouth obediently and took him in once again, causing him to gasp and moan.

"Come on, lean forward. You don't want to sit on her." May reached out her hands and pulled Seth forward, such that he was kneeling over Roxanne's face with his shaft sinking deep into her mouth. He could feel her gag somewhat on him, but then he felt her throat open up and take him in, and it was a wonderful sensation unlike any he'd ever felt before. "Now, just gently rock your hips, and let her handle the rest."

"O-Okay." Seth nodded, and gingerly did as he was told, his length slipping in and out of Roxanne's mouth. As for May, once she was certain that Seth knew what to do, she grasped Roxanne's butt and pushed her artificial length into the gym leader's waiting slit. Roxanne shuddered beneath Seth and he felt her throat vibrate around him as she released a muffled moan. May began to thrust, her hips rolling up against Roxanne. "This is...wow…"

"It's great, right? I've been around the...ahhh….block, so to speak, so...nnfff...I know a thing or two about...what I'm...doing...oh, gosh, I'm gonna cum!" May briefly sped up her pace, biting her lip as she soaked the seat of her strap-on. Roxanne spurted her orgasm as well, the girl shaking and whimpering around Seth's length. "So good...I can't get enough!"

May pulled Seth forward and kissed him fervently, her warm breath escaping from her nose and ticking his skin. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it upon one of her breasts, which he obediently squeezed for her. For a moment, Seth lost himself in the steadily growing pleasure in his loins, the heavenly taste of May's lips against his, and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh that filled the air.

Their rough lovemaking continued for several minutes, with Roxanne only needing to take a break once. Yet eventually, Seth started to reach his limit, and he broke away from May.

"May, I'm...ahh...I'm…"

"Getting...hah...close?"

"Y-Yeah...I can't...hold it in any longer!"

"Do it! Spill it down her...gnnnf...throat! Are you ready, Rox?" May asked, her eyes fixated on the sight of Seth's cock pounding away at Roxanne's mouth.

" _Hkk...Glkk..._ M-Mhmm…" was Roxanne's muffled response. Hearing her give her permission, Seth hugged May tightly and let himself cum, his loud effeminate moans filling the air as his shaft throbbed inside of Roxanne, releasing his seed deep into her throat. Roxanne gagged, and some of his seed overflowed, trickling down her lips and chin.

"I'm cumming too! Aahh! Aaaahn!" May hugged Seth back, her eyes screwed shut as her entrances squeezed the shafts inside and leaked yet more fluids into the seat of the strap-on. She panted heavily as she came down from her orgasm induced high. "Hah...hah...wow...my mind is just...blleeh."

Seth pulled out of Roxanne's mouth gently, wincing a bit as his sensitive head scraped against her teeth. He collapsed back against the pillows, his chest heaving from the exertion. Roxanne rose from the bed, gathering the remaining seed from her chin with her fingers, and then licking them clean.

"That was...a wonderful experience. I don't believe I've ever been treated so roughly before," Roxanne admitted, leaning against the pillows beside Seth. "I don't believe I'll be walking correctly tomorrow. My legs feel rather weak."

"That just means I did it right!" May laughed as she pulled the soaked strap-on out from within her. "I learned something new today, as well."

"What's that?" Seth asked curiously. She gave him a mischievous look; one that made him regret asking.

"So, you like to hug people when you cum, huh?" May asked. Seth immediately turned a deep red, a stream of incoherent words tumbling over his lips. "I never knew you were such a romantic!"

"Shut up; I didn't see you complaining!" Seth stammered, but it was to no avail; the hot, steamy air filled with the laughter of the two girls.

 **Author's Note:**

OH MY GAAAAH! I can't believe its been over a year since my last update! I had no idea it had been that long! I won't go into all the messy details that no one much cares for, but I was in a pretty poor job situation that killed my morale to write, so that's the primary reason my updates ceased. I'm in a better job now, so I'd been pounding away at this every day for a while, thanks to a certain blue dragon reminding me that there were people waiting to see more of this!

This chappy was actually a lot of fun! Between getting a chance to fight team aqua again, more Devon Corporation, fun, and introducing more new characters like Mr. Briney and Mr. Stone (seriously, what is it with this game and not giving people first names!?) there was a lot to cover! And of course, I gave you all a lot more sex, with a little spice added!

Anyway, I don't know when the next one will be out, but I won't let it go for a year like before! Please, if you've gotten this far in my story, do leave me a review, I appreciate them greatly!


	9. VS Brawly

The following morning, Seth awoke to find himself in both an inconvenient yet still greatly appealing situation. On his right, May was tucked beneath the crook of his arm, one of her arms resting atop his chest. He could feel her breasts pressing against his side. On his left, Roxanne clung to his other arm.

His pokémon were also on the bed: Kyra was tucked in a tiny gap between May and Seth, and Princess was curled up at the end of the bed. The reason all of this was possible was due to the large size of the bed. Seth winced; attempting to move revealed that the sheets were sticking to him uncomfortably. As much fun as last night was, performing such acts in a bed could only result in such discomfort.

When Seth made to rise, he heard a small coo from Kyra, her small eyes blinking open. She looked up at him and yawned widely, causing him to smile at the cute display.

"Good morning, Kyra," Seth said softly, stroking her hair affectionately.

"Good morning to you as well, Seth." It seemed his movement had also woken Roxanne, who somehow still managed to sound as though she were giving a lecture despite just waking up. Roxanne then gave a pained grunt, a hand moving to massage her throat. "Ah, it seems I have come down with a bit of a sore throat."

"Not surprising. You were taking it pretty hard." May appeared to be awake now as well, a soft chuckle leaving her throat. "You get used to that. It's just irritation. It should go away after a day or so."

"You sound as though you have extensive experience," Roxanne observed with an inquisitive expression.

"I uh...wouldn't say 'extensive.'" May blushed at the insinuation. "I've had a man here and there, but I've also done my research."

"As have I. Though it's become clear that some things can only be learned through experience." Roxanne admitted. "Now, it's probably best we start preparing to head out for the day."

"Good idea! I still have to challenge you at the gym, if you're up for it." May swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Seth didn't miss the chance to turn his gaze to her shapely butt as she walked over to the bathroom. He shuddered a bit, unable to deny his body's reaction to such a sight. "Seth, you going to come?"

"Sorry, what!?" Taken off guard, Seth couldn't come up with a suitable answer in time. May glanced back, looking amused by his reaction. He then realized what she had meant. "Oh! You mean to your gym challenge?"

"Yes, silly."

"I shouldn't. I have to start heading down to Dewford. There are a few errands I need to run that I shouldn't procrastinate on," Seth decided. Thankfully, May didn't seem all that disappointed. "I'll probably head out today after breakfast."

"Alright! I'll call you when I win, then," May remarked impudently regardless of the fact that Roxanne was right behind her, the gym leader having risen from the bed herself.

"You seem confident in yourself. I'd advise you not to take me lightly, lest your confidence prove to be your downfall," Roxanne warned her with a smile, not seeming offended in the least.

"Please, I've yet to lose a battle since I caught Crux," May blew off her remark as she opened the bathroom door. "I'm going to shower. Coming, Rox?"

"Good idea." Roxanne joined May, and the two of them went into the bathroom together, still playfully exchanging smack talk about their upcoming battle.

Seth couldn't help himself; having two naked women standing before him with everything on full display had turned him on, his erection still pressing against the sheets. Kyra noticed the lump in the sheets, and she used her telekinesis to peel back the layers to reveal him, his shaft springing up.

"Kyra…?" Seth saw his pokémon gazing at him closely, as if gauging him for a reaction. He flushed; he supposed it wasn't that odd that Kyra would be feeling naughty. She had to go all of last night without getting to participate. If he had been in her place, he wouldn't have been able to resist. "A-Alright, if you want to. I have to wait on the others to get out of the shower anyway."

Kyra cooed happily and she leapt atop of him, running up to kiss him eagerly. Seth chuckled and kissed her back, her smaller lips easily fitting inside of his. He held her cheek tenderly as the kiss lasted, one of his hands slipping into the crease between her legs and brushing against her slit. Kyra squeaked into his mouth, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

Princess woke from her slumber at that, the serpent releasing a soft hum. She lifted her head to gaze at Seth. Noticing what the two were doing, she slithered forward and moved behind Seth's back, helping to prop him up. She easily recognized what they were doing, and it seemed she wanted to participate as well.

"Here, lay down. I'll take care of you," Seth whispered to Kyra once they broke away from one another. Kyra obediently did so, and spread her legs at his prompting. Seth dove in, opening his mouth and placing the flat of his tongue against the length of her slit. He felt a thrill run through him at Kyra's pleasured moan. He then followed suit and Princess brought her head around and gave his shaft a long lick, the serpent watching him closely. Seth couldn't but feel happy as he continued to pleasure and be pleasured by his pokémon; he hadn't paid them attention of this kind in quite some time. Typically after a full day of travel he was too tired to do so.

Eventually, after Princess had given him a thorough sucking, she and Kyra traded places. Kyra opened her mouth as wide as possible in order to take as much of him in as possible, but she could as usual barely handle more ethan the tip. She compensated by gripping him with her telekinesis and using that to stroke whatever she couldn't reach.

As for Princess, she slithered across Seth's body slowly. She was very large and extremely heavy, but she was careful never to put her full weight on him at once. He was confused as to what she was doing until he noticed the sizable slit about as long as his hand running lengthwise on her body. Princess paused and crooned at him in a questioning manner.

"You want me to…?" Seth understood what she was trying to say. He realized that he'd never pleasured Princess before; it was only the other way around. He decided it was the least he could do. "Okay, I can do that."

Seth brought his mouth to Princess's slit. Although it was larger than Roxanne or May's, he managed to elicit a pleasured croon from Princess as he applied his tongue to her entrance. Princess tasted different than Kyra or May; she tasted like cool and sweet spring water, with only a hint of a saltier flavor present. He found he really liked her taste, so he doubled his efforts, pressing his mouth closer and inserting his tongue inside of her.

He could feel himself getting closer thanks to Kyra's ministrations, and he couldn't help moaning into Princess. The serpent twitched on top of his, the end of her tail thrashing as he delved deeper inside of her. Finding an odd spot inside of her, he applied pressure to it with the tip of his tongue, and received a loud cry from Princess followed by a rush of sweet tasting liquid filling his mouth and coating his face.

"Mfff….Kyra...I'm getting close," Seth broke away from the blushing Princess just long enough to warn Kyra of his impending orgasm. Kyra responded by removing Seth from her mouth and speeding up her telekinetic stroking, all while angling his member towards his chest. "Wait, Kyra, what are you...aahh...I can't...aaah!"

Seth couldn't stop himself from cumming, his seed splattering over his chest and onto Princess. And of course, May and Roxanne picked that exactly moment to walk out of the bathroom, both of them fully dressed. May's reaction was to burst out laughing.

"Come on, we were only gone for a few minutes!" May teased. She noted how much of a mess Seth was now and grinned. "Seems like they really worked you over, huh?'

"S-Stop looking at me like that. Kyra and Princess wanted a turn, and I couldn't turn them down…" Seth attempted to justify his current state, his face feeling as though it were on fire. It didn't help though, as May only laughed harder. Roxanne merely watched the two of them with some amusement. "I'm...just gonna go get a shower now."

"You do that, lover boy!"

* * *

Once the three of them were cleaned up and ready to go, they left the hotel and went to a restaurant to get something in their stomachs. Seth decided to experiment with his choice of meal, as this would likely be his last meal in Rustboro for a while. HIs choice resulted in a very enjoyable meal, leaving him with plenty of energy for the trip to come. Eventually, Roxanne had to split off to go to the gym. As for May...

"You take care, alright? I don't know when I'm going to see you next." May bid farewell to Seth with a hug, genuine concern evident in her words. Seth became overly cognizant of the briefcase stuffed in his travel pack after hearing that. Normally he wouldn't be worried, but as long as he had that, he was a target for Team Aqua. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around that.

"I'll be fine as long as I have Kyra and Princess," Seth reassured her as he patted Kyra, who was in her favorite spot on his shoulder. For the time being, Princess was in her pokéball, as the restaurant had been too cramped for her to comfortably lay. "Will you be heading to Dewford too?"

"Eventually, yeah, but probably not for a while. Rustboro's a big place, and I only just got here," May answered. Seth nodded; he likely wouldn't see May for quite some time. "So I guess I'll see you when I see you. Shoot me a message every so often, won't you?"

"I can do that," Seth promised her. With that, the two of them parted, and Seth headed due south. As he walked, he decided to voice aloud what he needed to do before heading back to Petalburg. "Now, there's a few things I need to handle in the city before I go. I need to restock on travel supplies, and get other things for the trip."

First, Seth stopped by an electronics store, where he used his new stockpile of money to purchase several external battery packs to keep his PokéNav charged on the journey, as well as a camera of decent quality. Next, he stopped by a PokéMart to fill his bag with rations for himself, and food for his pokémon. Once those two chores were taken care of, Seth headed south out of Rustboro.

Seth was fairly certain that Jim wouldn't be back at his cottage by the time he managed to get there; the last time he saw Jim, he was back in the Rusturf Tunnel area. Yet that didn't pose an issue; in the worst case, he could just go to Petalburg's beach and spend a few days relaxing there.

The trip back to Petalburg proved to be a relaxing one. He took his time walking back through the woods, finding the experience to a pleasant one. Just like the first time, the Petalburg woods were filled with life...as well as trainers.

As he and Kyra easily dismantled the team of a trainer with four pokémon, Seth briefly considered the idea expanding his team as well on the off chance that one of the gym leaders he battled possessed a larger team. Yet as he glanced at the various Nincada, Wurmples, and other such pokémon in the woods, he couldn't see himself raising any of them like he was with Princess and Kyra. It didn't take him long to dismiss that idea. Kyra and Princess were all he needed.

Because he took his time, it took him a little over a day to arrive in Petalburg. The first thing he did was visit the boardwalk by the beach and ask around until he found Jim's cottage. As it turned out, Jim owned the wharf and the boathouse not far from where Seth originally caught Princess. According to his staff, however, he wouldn't be back for a few days, giving Seth a good deal of free time.

He knew just how he was going to spend it.

* * *

Slaking was an immensely strong pokémon, known for both its laziness and its sheer physical strength. It was also Norman's trademark pokémon, the one that every trainer had to face should they be skilled enough to down his other pokémon.

Seth winced as Slaking's ham fist crashed into the pokémon of the opposing trainer with enough force to knock it out immediately on impact, while at the same time hurling it clear across the arena into the wall, cracking it. With that, the bell sounded, and the referee signalled the end of the match. Slaking snorted, and it proceeded to lay down again, promptly falling asleep.

This came as no surprise to Seth, who had been sitting in the bleachers of the Petalburg gym, watching his father take on the latest challenger. There was a reason Norman was invited to be a gym leader despite his previous home in Johto, so no typical trainer would be able to defeat him so easily. It was precisely due to his skill and experience that Seth was here now.

"Foresight, huh? What a frustrating ability," Norman commented upon listening to Seth's story, the two of them strolling together through the streets after the challenger had left. "I hate to say it, but that's not all that uncommon among the pokémon with stronger psychic abilities. In fact, Kyra could potentially learn to use it, if she were to grow more skilled with her own abilities."

"You think so?" Seth glanced at Kyra, who appeared interested as well. The idea of using foresight himself to combat Crux seemed an appealing one, though Kyra had never shown any such tendencies before. "Is it a difficult thing to learn? It seems simple to May's Duskull."

"Hm. Like your Milotic, Duskull is a very rare pokémon. As far as I know, I've only ever seen a gym leader in Sinnoh use one." Norman admitted. "It could be that foresight is inherent to the pokémon. I wish I had more experience to share with you, but my specialty lies in identifying and countering the strengths of others."

"That's more than enough for me. Each time I fight May, she outmaneuvers me with her techniques, and then uses foresight to prevent me from turning the tables," Seth relates, the frustration evident in his voice. He noticed his father smirking at that. "What?"

"It's nothing. You remind me of myself when faced with a challenge. I was never one to lie down and take a loss," Norman responded. The two of them finally reached their destination; a grassy field just outside of town. He sat down and released one of his pokémon; a white ape with long arms, known as a Vigoroth. "Alright, let's see what we can do. Assuming you can't use foresight yourself, let's identify what that ability can and can't do. What have you learned?"

"Whenever Duskull uses it, he seems able to know exactly where and when I'm going to act, and is able to avoid it. One time, he used it to hit Kyra immediately post teleport, knowing precisely where she was going to appear. Another time, he used it to avoid Princess's counterattacks." Seth released Princess from her pokéball as well, such that both of his pokémon were in the field. He reasoned that both of them needed to hear this. "May wouldn't tell me any more than that, though."

"A significant advantage indeed. Is there some way of knowing when he's using foresight?"

"Not that I….wait. I remember seeing his eye flash right before he avoided Princess's attacks." Seth answered, Princess agreeing with a soft hum.

"There it is; your first weakness." Norman slapped his fist into his hand, a triumphant smile on his face.

"What? How is that a weakness?" Seth asked, confused.

"Think about it. If that flash means he's using foresight, and it occurs right before his preventative actions, it's likely that he can only see a few seconds or so into the future. In other words, if you think and plan ahead further than his foresight, you'll be able to counter it," Norman explained, making the solution sound as though it were simple.

"Easier said than done," Seth muttered.

"Of course, you'll need to know very well the capabilities of both your pokémon and the Duskull," Norman clarified. "A second method would be to ignore his foresight entirely, and attack in a way that makes it irrelevant if he can see what's coming or not. An area attack, or a swift move that he won't be able to dodge."

"I don't think I have anything like that."

"Nonsense. I've seen what a Milotic can do at the World Championships. There's no reason you couldn't blast him away with a wall of water," Norman pointed out. Seth glanced at Princess, who tilted her head, seeming perplexed. "Granted, yours may not be at that level yet. Which brings me to my next point. If you don't want to be outmaneuvered again by May's techniques, come up with your own. Pokémon don't necessarily always know their own capabilities, and need our help to guide them to their full potential."

"How would I go about doing that? I've done a little bit, but I wouldn't even begin to know where to start helping Kyra learn how to use foresight," Seth asked, looking for anything he could use to take that next step. He was determined that when he fought May again, he wouldn't lose.

"The good thing about being a trainer is that it's a well beaten road. There are countless resources out there available for you to use: internet tutorials, textbooks, and even trainer schools. You're a smart kid; I've no doubt you'll find the way forward," Norman reassured him. Seth felt silly that he didn't even think about that. He resolved to spend some of his time at Petalburg's town library doing just that. "As for how to use the techniques you've learned in battle...that I can help you with. What do you say we go a few rounds, and you show me what you've learned?"

"I'd appreciate the help! Just...don't use Slaking, please." Seth's response earned a laugh from his father.

"I had no intentions of doing such. Just Vigoroth will be fine." Norman then turned to the pokémon beside him. "You hear that? Take it easy on them, and focus on dodging."

The Vigoroth let out a grunt of assent, and with that, it and Kyra began to fight.

* * *

In the morning, Seth traveled to the library and spent several hours there, poring through textbooks and reference guides on psychic and water type pokémon. In the process, he learned that pokémon weren't necessarily limited by their type in what they could do. Despite being a water type, it seemed theoretically possible that Princess could learn to use ice as well as even minor psychic abilities.

Once the day started to warm up, Seth went to the beach to relax. He stopped by the store first to purchase himself a pair of swimming trunks and a pair of goggles. Once he had them, he went down to the shoreline (making sure to pick the one where clothing was necessary) and sunned himself on a towel. When he got too hot, he ran to the water and frolicked with Princess in the waves to cool down. This would be the first time he'd spent time with Princess at the ocean.

Seth stood several meters away from shore, up to his shoulders in sea water. The waves were substantial today, so every few seconds, his feet would leave the bottom and he'd bob upwards. Beside him was Princess, the sea serpent mostly submerged, with Kyra on her back. She was clearly happier than ever to be back in her element, but it seemed as though she wasn't satisfied with just swimming by the shore. She kept trying to swim out further, and would wait for Seth to follow.

"You want to go further out?" Seth asked curiously, somewhat trepidatious at the thought of having to swim. He wasn't even sure he could do it properly, or for very long without getting tired. Princess nodded her head, indicating the open sea. When Seth hesitated, she lifted more of her body to the surface, and Kyra tapped her body impatiently. He quickly understood what that meant. She was giving him permission to ride her, and she could swim a lot better than he could. "In that case, why not? That seems like fun!"

Seth swung a leg over Princess's body and climbed atop of her, finding that she had plenty of room for him to sit, reminding him of just how large she actually was. He wrapped his arms around her neck, with Kyra cradled firmly against his chest.

"Alright! Take us away, Princess!" With that, Princess surged ahead at a pace faster than Seth could swim, her body undulating gracefully beneath him. Seth's nostrils filled with the scent of ocean spray as the wind whipped around his body.

Seth glanced around as they cruised, seeing the shore far in the distance and the multitudes of people enjoying the springtime sun. He wasn't the only one riding their pokémon out here either; a swimmer passed by on a Seaking, while another drifted by slowly on a pokémon he didn't recognize. He sighed with contentment; he'd never thought he'd be lucky enough to experience something like this for himself.

Princess took him far out into what Hoenn called the Aged Sea, nothing but the rolling waves stretching out before them. At the rate Princess was going, Seth considered the idea that they could travel all the way to Dewford just like this without the need for a boat. He quickly discarded that idea; he wouldn't want to weigh Princess down with all of his travel equipment, and waterproofing said equipment would be an issue as well.

Princess slowly drifted to a halt out there in the middle of the sea, her head swinging around to look at Seth. Once she was sure she had his attention, she dipped her head below the water, and then brought it back up.

"You want to go under?" Seth glanced down at the water, wondering what it would be like beneath the waves. Yet, that left him with one concern; he couldn't hold his breath for very long, and he was sure that Kyra couldn't either due to her smaller size. The obvious solution would be to put Kyra in her pokéball that he still had belted around his waist, but he knew how much she disliked being cooped up in it.

Kyra turned about and smiled, no doubt able to sense that he was thinking about her. She placed an arm on his leg, and then she tapped the button on her pokéball himself, disappearing inside of it in a flash. Seth gazed at the spot where she used to be, his lips curving into a smile. He could only conclude that this meant Kyra had fully accepted Princess, and didn't mind if he spent some time alone with her.

"Alright, let's do it. But if I tap on your neck, bring me back up for air, okay?" Seth pulled down his goggles and secured them firmly around his eyes. He took in a deep breath through his mouth, and then Princess slipped beneath the surface.

The water rushed up to meet him, and then he was engulfed by the waves. He could see nothing but an endless expanse of blue for as far as the eye could see. A dark abyss stretched out below him, the bottom completely out of sight. Yet, the waters were filled with life; schools of Feebas and other fish that he didn't recognize wheeled through the depths, and the silhouettes of larger marine creatures loomed in the dark.

Through all of this, Princess wound her way through the water elegantly, her fins streaming along behind her. With nothing but the feeling of the water coursing over his skin and the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears, Seth felt as though he had entered an entirely different world where nothing existed except for him, Princess, and the ocean life. It was exhilarating.

Seth gulped in lungfuls of precious air when they returned to the surface, feeling an overwhelming sense of disappointment now that he was back on the surface. He was jealous of Princess and how she was able to experience such beauty at will. There wasn't much to see this far out without going much deeper, but being able to experience it with Princess was a magical experience.

"That was wonderful! Can we go back down?" Seth expressed to Princess, who was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

For the next few days, Seth more or less stuck to the same schedule. In the mornings, he'd go to the library to study up on how to train his pokémon properly. Then he'd relax at the beach and head out to sea with Princess during the warmest part of the day, and finally, in the evenings, he'd visit his father and spend some time training and testing new battle techniques that he'd come up with during his efforts at the library.

Before he knew it, a week had passed, and word reached him that Jim had returned to his boathouse by the beach. Recognizing that it was time to leave, Seth gathered up his travel gear, bid his father farewell, and headed to the beach.

"Why, if it isn't Seth! Good to see you again, son," Jim greeted him with an enthusiastic handshake upon answering the door. Peeko was sitting on the man's shoulder, much like Kyra would do to Seth. "What can this old man do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to take you up on that offer you gave me before." Seth pointed back towards the sea with a thumb. "I have a few deliveries to make; one in Dewford and one in Slateport."

"Ah! Well, it's been some time since I've gone sailing, so I'd be more than happy to take you. Dewford and Slateport, hm? That's very doable." Jim seemed pleased by Seth's request. He beckoned for Seth to come in. "Come on in. I just have to grab a few things before I'm ready to set sail."

* * *

Despite Jim referring to their departure as "setting sail," it turned out that his boat didn't possess any sails at all. Seth found himself boarding a small yacht with multihull consisting of two levels: one with an interior where a kitchen, lounge, and sleeping area could be found; and an upper level where the driver's seat was situated.

"We're a good eighty miles away from Dewford, so we're looking at a two hour trip. Make yourself at home," Jim informed Seth as the latter gave the interior of the yacht a cursory look. "There's snacks and drinks in the kitchen, and the bed's all the way in the back if you want a nap. Life jackets are here, beneath this bench. Go ahead and put one on; safety first and all that."

"Will do. Thanks again for all of this." Seth reached under the bench and felt around until he located the life jackets. He doubted he'd need one as long as he had Princess, but it was better to be safe, as Jim had said. Speaking of Princess; once he'd donned a suitable life jacket, he released Princess from her pokéball so she could keep him and Kyra company. She was significantly larger than Kyra, so Seth often had to keep her in her ball when there simply wasn't enough space for her to move around. "Hey, Princess. I'm sorry I keep putting you back in your ball."

Princess didn't seem to mind, as she seemed happy just to see him. She had to lower her head to keep from hitting the ceiling, as at her usual height she rose three heads taller than him. As Jim climbed up the ladder to the upper level, she lowered her head to nuzzle Kyra on his shoulder, and kiss Seth, who blushed. It didn't matter how often he received affection from his pokémon like this; it would never get any less magical to him.

The boat rumbled to life beneath his feet. Seth grew excited; he'd never been on a boat like this before, so he wanted to get the best view possible. "Come on, Princess! I'm headed up front!" After stashing his travel gear in the living quarters, Seth headed around the edge of the boat directly to the prow, where two cushions were set up for the express purpose of what he wished to do. However, there was no room for Princess to go along the side, so she had to cut through the living quarters to the bedroom, where there was a hatch in the roof through which she could stick her head.

"You all set up front?" Jim called down from the driver's seat. When Seth acknowledged him, he revved the engine, and his Wingull took to the skies, soaring out and around to fly alongside them. "Hold on tight! Let's go sailing, Peeko, my darling!"

With that, the boat steadily edged forward, Jim carefully navigating through the docking area and avoiding other traffic. Once he made it to the open sea, he gunned the engine and the boat took off. Seth held tightly onto Princess as he felt himself pressed against the boat as his body accelerated to match its pace. Soon, the sound of the boat's engine and the crashing of the wake filled the air as the boat's prow dipped slightly up and down.

Once the boat had reached a steady pace and his body had adjusted to the speed, Seth relaxed and retrieved his PokéNav. During his time at the beach, he'd taken several pictures of himself with Princess, and he recalled that there were several people that wanted to see them. Already smiling at the thought of their reactions, he pulled up the pictures and sent them to the group chat.

 **Douglas: …**

 **Gin: Nothing to say, Douglas?**

 **Douglas: ...well, I guess I stand corrected. So Connie, when can I catch my own Feebas?**

 **Tom: lol talk about a quick turnaround. Seriously though, great pokémon! Though I could give a few tips on your camera angles… :P**

 **Connie: She looks beautiful. I'm a little jealous.**

 **Douglas: Fishing trip when? :T**

 **Connie: You know I'm always up for that.**

Seth made sure to show Princess the chat so she could see the compliments she was being given. At the same time, as he chatted with them a bit longer, he found himself wanting to join them again...but they were probably far from Hoenn by now. Like it was with Jasmine, he'd be lucky to see them again.

Speaking of Jasmine, Seth debated telling her about his two pokémon. He hadn't been much in touch with her since he started his journey apart from the odd message here and there. No doubt she'd be happy to hear about his newfound interest in pokémon. He eventually decided that now wasn't the right time. He wanted to really impress her, so he determined to tell her once he was a little further in the Hoenn League.

For the remainder of the trip, Seth relaxed on the prow with Kyra and Princess. After the first few minutes he started to feel somewhat nauseous, so he grasped onto Princess and tried to get some sleep. He found that napping always used to help him with car sickness when he was younger, so he figured it was worth a shot.

He woke just in time to see Dewford Island came into sight. The boat slowed as they came into contact with other sea traffic, consisting of various fishing boats and yachts, and the occasional ferry carrying passengers to and from the mainland.

As for the town itself, Seth could make out a roadway that stretched the length of the coastline before it curved sharply inland. The coastline was dotted with boathouses and docks, and public beaches could be seen wherever the former weren't present. Beyond the road were various residential areas and fishing houses, with a common architectural theme of white walls and blue shingle roofing. It didn't take long for Seth to determine that fishing was the island's primary industry.

Behind the town, the land rose up into a series of heavily forested peaks, with trails visibly carved out leading to their summits. Seeing that causes Seth to get a little excited. It seemed as though there were plenty to do on this island. Sadly, he knew he couldn't take his time here, as long as Jim was waiting for him.

"Ah, Dewford Town! It's been a while since I last visited!" Jim declared happily as he pulled his boat into the dock. He shut off the engine and began the process of mooring the yacht. As for Seth, he removed his life jacket, gathered his pokémon, and strode onto the dock, breathing in the warm sea air. "How long do you plan on staying, Seth?"

"No more than a few days. I need to deliver this letter, and then I hope to challenge the gym that's here," Seth related to him. Kyra noticeably grew excited at those words, the Ralts bouncing on his shoulder. Seth chuckled and pet her briefly.

"I see. Well, don't you worry about me. I've plenty to keep me busy while you do your thing," Jim assured him with a jolly smile. "Here, let me give you my contact information. Just give me a ring when you're ready to head out again."

"Alright. I really appreciate your help." Seth accepted the small slip of paper from JIm, the old man's number scrawled upon it. With that, the two of them parted ways, leaving Seth alone to explore the town.

Compared to a place like Rustboro City, Dewford Town possessed a markedly different atmosphere. It was difficult for Seth to place, but everything seemed to move slowly there. Unlike the city, nobody was rushing here and there to get to wherever they were going as quickly as possible. The people moved at a slow, steady pace, and there weren't nearly as many of them.

Seth also noticed a difference in the people themselves; the majority of those he saw were elderly in age, ranging from the upper forties to the late eighties. As time went on, he noticed only a few individuals around his age, and most of them were trainers and likely not residents of the island. He quickly concluded that this town must be a popular retirement location, likely due to its proximity and dependency on the sea.

The most natural course for Seth to take was to follow the scarce few trainers he did find, hoping he'd find his way to the only place such people would congregate; the town's Pokémon Gym. As he followed them, he found himself climbing a steady incline as he neared the southern edge of town.

Before long, Seth spotted what could only be the gym, the building resting at the top of a high cliff that overlooked the ocean below. Despite the number of trainers gathered being larger there than anywhere else on the island, what Seth saw was still only a pittance compared to a city like Rustboro.

The gym itself seemed simply designed, as it was constructed with the same materials and architecture as the rest of the town. The only difference in its style was its shell shaped roof and circular doorway...and the fact that there weren't any windows.

Seth made his way through the small group of trainers, some of whom were battling with their pokémon, and headed towards the front door. He made doubly sure to avoid making eye contact with any of the idle trainers, knowing from experience just how eager they could be to battle.

The door split in half upon his approach, allowing him entrance into a small reception room that was rather dimly lit. The only sources of light came from the lamp on the receptionists' desk, and the two pokéball statues that towered above him on either side of the entrance. After Seth's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he strode forward to the front desk, where a middle-aged man sat behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, trainer. I assume you're here to register your gym challenge?" the man greeted him as he approached, his voice sounding somewhat bored.

"That's right. Do you have any time slots open?" With that, Seth was given a clipboard upon which a registration sheet was stationed, along with a pen. As he knelt down to sign up, Kyra hopped off of his shoulder onto the desk.

He glanced over the sheet, noting several points of interest. First, he discovered that the name of the town's gym leader was Brawly, and he was a user of fighting type pokémon. Remembering his studies, Seth smiled a bit, recognizing that Kyra had an advantage right out of the gate. Perhaps she'd be able to make her way through it without him having to resort to Princess.

Second, Brawly's schedule seemed booked for the remainder of the day and most of tomorrow morning, so Seth chose a time in the afternoon the following day. When he was finished, he allowed Kyra to hop back up on his shoulder, and then he left the gym, as he had other things to handle in town. As he went, he wondered what sort of person Brawly would be.

Seth's next order of business was to find Jonathan's son, Steven, who was supposedly there on the island somewhere. Seth sighed as he regarded the map of the town on his PokéNav, which essentially rendered his paper map obsolete. Dewford Town may be small compared to a place like Petalburg, but it was sizable enough to make tracking down one person a significant hurdle.

He then had a sudden idea. Jonathan had mentioned that his son was "heavily involved" in the Pokémon League, so perhaps the trainers would know something about him. He acted on this idea and walked back to the gym, intending to ask one of the nearby trainers. Unfortunately, this would no doubt result in a…

"Steven? As in Steven _Stone?!_ I might know something, but if you want it, you'll have to beat me first! I won't make it easy for you; I beat Roxanne in Rustboro!"

...a trainer battle. Seth allowed Kyra to take the field against the cocky younger male that now opposed him. Yet, surprisingly, the battle was over in an instant. Kyra teleported circles around the trainer's grass-type pokémon (a Nuzleaf, according to his PokéDex) and brought it down before it could muster any of its moves.

"That was...disappointing," Seth admitted as he walked away from the gym once more, pocketing the cash he'd just earned. He noticed Kyra looking at him curiously, and he chuckled, knowing how unlike him that sounded. "I don't know, after working so hard to come up with new strategies and techniques, I kinda wanted to try them out. Are we really that much better than the average trainer?"

Kyra seemed to think so, if her smug smile was anything to go on. Seth shook his head and chuckled, still surprised at himself that he felt disappointed about a battle being over so soon, despite his distaste for battling in general. He put those thoughts aside; no doubt Brawly would prove to be a challenge, just like Roxanne was.

According to that trainer, Steven had arrived a week or so ago, and spent most of his time in the mountains. More specifically, there was a particular cave that was closed off to regular tourists where Steven had let slip that he was visiting. Apparently Steven was also popular, as some of the bolder trainers were heading that way.

The cave was called Granite Cave, and it was a few hours walk out of town, through a mountain trail that wound its way up the cliffs bordering the sea. The idea of exploring a cave excited Seth beyond measure, as it was something he'd never done before. This meant he'd have some errands to run before leaving town.

Seth first stopped by a store and spent some of the money he'd just earned on a pair of hiking boots, rope, a flashlight, and climbing equipment. HIs journey up until now had been mostly through forested areas, so he thought it best to be prepared for a change in terrain.

Finally, he checked out a room in a reasonably priced inn, stored all the equipment he wouldn't need (though he made a point to keep the briefcase from Devon Corporation with him), and then he set out for the mountain trail clad in his new gear.

Seth left town and made his way to the mountain trail. It was hard to miss; it seems the town had set up a way station for tourists to provide information about the trail ahead. It was simple in design, consisting of little more than a map of the mountain trails, a place to stock up on supplies and souvenirs, and portable bathrooms.

He also noticed he wasn't the only one preparing to head up the trail.

"Oh hey, another trainer I'm guessing. Evening," a rugged man in his late twenties greeted him as he approached. Judging from his attire and equipment, the man before him wasn't only a trainer, but also one well used to the rigors of the mountains. Although Seth wanted to progress onto the trail, he returned the greeting, deciding to be polite. "I'm Roger. Are you also heading up the trail?"

"Seth, here. Yeah. I'm on my way to Granite Cave-" Seth began.

"To see Steven, right?" Roger interrupted with a knowing grin. Seth blinked, but then realized that he shouldn't be surprised. "That's what my girl and I are here to do too."

"Is he really all that popular?" Seth asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He wondered if he shouldn't have asked when Roger gave him an incredulous look.

"You don't know?" Roger questioned him.

"I know he's the son of the CEO of Devon Corporation," Seth admitted. "But I've only recently moved to Hoenn, so if there's more to him than that, I don't know about it."

"That's just the half of it. Steven Stone used to be champion of the Hoenn League!" Roger revealed excitedly. Seth exhaled sharply with surprise and awe. Jonathan had mentioned that Steven was experienced in the league, but never to that extent.

Champions were the greatest trainers in the world, the strongest of the strong. Twice a year, there would be a tournament in each participating region for those tough trainers that possessed the respective eight badges. The lone trainer who made it through the tournament would be given the right to battle the Elite Four, who were widely regarded as the four strongest trainers in the region. If they managed to beat all four, they would be entered into the Pokémon Hall of Fame and would have the option of challenging the current League Champion for that region.

Seth recalled the different champions he'd heard of. Everyone knew of Champion Red, the taciturn man that had single handedly taken down Team Rocket by himself, took down Champion Blue without breaking a sweat, and then went on to win the World Tournament before seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth. Currently in Johto, Lance the Dragon Tamer was still the present champion as he had been for years, as far as Seth knew. He wasn't familiar with the champions of the other regions, as he'd never watched the World Tournament before.

Yet, Seth knew that even being a former champion meant that Steven was a trainer far beyond anyone he'd ever met, even his own father.

"Because of that, we're gonna go see if we can take him on, just for the fun of it!" Roger finished. Behind him, from one of the bathrooms, a girl with silvery hair and form-fitting crimson exercise clothing approached, pausing beside Roger as he spoke. "Oh hey, Bridget's back. This is Seth; he's also going to see Steven...though I'm not sure why, since you didn't know he was a champion."

"I'm just delivering a message. I don't think I have the skills to battle a former champion," Seth confessed ruefully. The idea of battling even a gym leader was still daunting to him; he couldn't even imagine how tough a champion would be to overcome. "Also, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bridget."

"Likewise," Bridget returned with a nod. She didn't seem to eager to stick around, however. She grasped Roger's arm with both hands and tugged on him. "Come on, let's hit that trail! If possible, I'd like to make time to see the falls too. It's been a while since I've sketched a good landscape."

"I agree, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can battle Steven. You coming, Seth?" Roger offered as the two of them walked towards the trail.

"I am, but don't wait up for me. I like to take my time when hiking," Seth responded, motioning for them to go ahead. With that, the two of them nodded and headed along their way. Bridget took the lead...only for Roger to lightly slap her butt as she walked by him. She yelped and glared playfully at him, but he only chuckled in response. Seth flushed and looked away, not sure if it was alright for him to see that. Yet they didn't seem to care that Seth could see.

Seth waited a few minutes to give the two of them a head start, and then he followed them up the trail.

* * *

The trail steadily wound its way up the mountain. The more he traveled, the more grateful Seth was for the boots he'd invested in. The trail grew increasingly more overgrown with thick tree roots and studded with sizable rocks. Sometimes the path would take him across a slab of sheer granite jutting out from the cliffs. Had he not invested in boots, he knew that his feet would be aching by now due to the bumpy path.

The further he went from civilization, the more wildlife Seth could see. He noticed Taillow flying from tree to tree in search of food, Seedot hanging from the branches, and countless Wurmple and Nincada crawling in the brush. He also noticed Silcoon and Cascoon hidden beneath rocks or around the trunks of trees, awaiting the time when they would eventually hatch.

After about an hour's walk, Seth reached a small surging river that crossed the path before winding its way down hill through a series of rapids. The river was relatively calm at this particular spot, so there wasn't a bridge in the formal sense of word; instead there were several raised stones loosely connected together to allow passage. Additionally, there was a sign to the right of the "bridge," warning the passerby to watch their step.

Excited, Seth began to cross the river, his ears filled with the sound of the rushing rapids and likely the falls themselves in the distance. Yet, as he skipped from stone to stone, he became aware of what sounded like a voice. And as he made it to the other side of the river, his heart stopped when he became able to hear it more clearly. The voice was clearly female, and it sounded like she was in pain.

"Let's go, Kyra. They might need help!" Seth quickened his pace to as fast as he could go, until he came upon a naturally made alcove in the high rock cliff face that bordered the right side of this path. As he looked inside to get a handle on the situation, he quickly realized that he had misjudged what he'd been hearing. He gulped, and his face slowly turned a deep shade of red. He had very gravely misjudged.

Bridget was sitting down with her back against the cliffside, naked from the waist down, with her legs spread out to either side. Roger was on top of her, his pants resting down around his ankles, giving Seth a full view of his butt. The cries of pain that he'd thought he'd heard were in fact cries of pleasure as Roger repeatedly thrust himself inside her.

"Oh...it's...it's Seth!" Bridget managed to get out, her body shaking beneath her boyfriend. Roger didn't even pause, instead only briefly glancing back at Seth. "R-Roger…!"

"Don't mind us. We're just taking a bit...hff...of a break," Roger called back to Seth, not seeming embarrassed in the slightest that he had been caught having sex with his girlfriend. "Go on ahead of us if you want...we might...nngh...be a while…"

"R-Right. You uh...have fun then," Seth stammered, and then he quickly rushed ahead, leaving the two trainers to their lovemaking. He held a hand to his pounding heart; he'd never been this embarrassed before. "Right...I'm in Hoenn. Stuff like that is normal...yeah."

Kyra squeaked and suddenly fall forward off of his shoulder, such that Seth had to catch her. She held one of her arms to her middle and spasmed strangely, more squeaks emitting from her mouth. Seth at first thought something was wrong, but then he realized that she was laughing. At him.

"Stop that, Kyra! It's not that funny!"

* * *

Putting that awkward scene behind him, Seth continued his trip up the mountains, until eventually he exited the forest onto the top of one of the larger foothills. From here, he could see the peak of one of the tallest mountains on the island, Mt. Fair, towering above the surrounding landscape. Down below, he could see a carpet of green trees rolling down across the foothills, and even Dewford Town itself was visible as various blue roofed buildings spread out along the shoreline like a toy set.

Seth couldn't help but snap a picture of the view, awe overcoming him and making him feel very small indeed. He'd never seen a view like this in his life, and it took his breath away.

Behind him, however, was his true destination. A jagged hole large enough to admit three people side by size gaped in the cliffside; this was no doubt the entrance to Granite Cave. Confirming this was a sign that stood beside the cave entrance labeling it as such. It also displayed a warning that the cave was not fully explored, and that the town would not accept responsibility for those who chose to veer off the cordoned path.

Seth retrieved his flashlight and stepped inside, hardly able to contain how excited he was to explore a cave. He was slightly worried about getting lost inside, but there was thankfully a path that had been established inside by railings set into the walls and rising form the floor. There were also electric lamps on the walls as well, but it was clear to him that they hadn't been maintained in quite some time, as the filaments were rusted and nonfunctional.

Flicking on his flashlight, Seth quietly made his way through the darkness, guided only by the circle of light he cast on the floor. As he went, he kept a hand firmly on the railing to keep from slipping as he descended into the depths of the cave.

He once made the mistake of shining the light towards the ceiling. While the stalactite formations were beautiful, the Zubat hanging from above didn't take kindly to the light. They scattered and attacked, forcing him to duck and cover while Kyra easily fended them off with her telekinesis.

Eventually, after a half hour of following the path, the path abruptly ended. No further railing existed, and the ground ahead was no longer smooth. As Seth cast his light around, he noticed that the cave continued onward in multiple directions. He also discovered a sign nailed into the stone wall, giving travelers yet another warning that the trail had ended, and that they should be fully equipped with spelunking and pathfinding gear if they wished to travel onward.

"Hm...Steven must be in here somewhere. Unless he somehow passed me by in the dark," Seth mused aloud, his voice sounding odd as it echoed off the walls. Kyra then alerted him with a squeak towards one of the particular offshoot tunnels. Upon taking a closer look, Seth noticed a faint red glow coming from within. "What could that be coming from? Let's go take a look."

Seth didn't have to go very far off the path to find out what was causing the glow. Resting on the floor was a small red stick that burned with a similarly colored light bright enough to illuminate the path for several feet. He didn't know much about caving, but he at least knew what a flare looked like.

"This is it. He must have come this way," Seth said, snapping his fingers. He set out down the tunnel with renewed purpose, having a hunch that whoever had left this flare may have left others. Sure enough, it didn't take him long to find another flare. He began to follow the flares through the darkness of Granite Cave, recognizing that they would lead him right to whoever had left them.

The flares led him on a long precarious journey. The whole way, Seth kept his flashlight fixed on the ground and picked his steps carefully. A fall in this cave could very easily spell serious injury or death for him, if he was unlucky enough to crack his head on one of the stalagmites.

Seth gulped when he reached a outcropping of rock that overlooked a deep precipice. He could see a flare burning at the bottom, revealing the pit to be at least ten meters. He made to reach for his rope, but then he noticed a rope already fastened to a thick stalagmite with a bowline knot. The length of the rope was knotted as well at regular intervals, designed to make climbing and descending easy.

"I guess we're going down. Hold on tight, Kyra." After giving the rope several test pulls to check for its stability, Seth gingerly grabbed hold and carefully lowered himself over the edge of the precipice. As he'd had to stash his flashlight in his bag, he was plunged into complete darkness, forced to use his hands and feet to find the knots in the rope. Thankfully, this became easier once he neared the bottom of the pit and the flare made it easier to see his surroundings.

Seth sighed in relief when he felt his boots land on solid ground. From this flare, he turned until he found the next one...and found himself gazing at the distant silhouette of what was more than likely his quarry, kneeling down before the wall. Seth retrieved his flashlight once more and made his way towards the distant figure.

He couldn't mask his approach, so the figure easily heard the crunching of his boots on the rough ground. As the figure lifted its head, the flare resting nearby lit up its face clearly enough for Seth to see.

The figure was a man in his early twenties, and a very good looking man to boot. A swath of neatly trimmed silver hair covered his head, and his face was handsomely sculpted with a pointed chin and well structured cheekbones. Upon meeting Seth's eyes, the man smiled in a friendly manner.

"Come here a moment," the man called out to him, beckoning him with one hand as he turned his gaze back to the rock. Seth blinked, perplexed, but did as he was told. Despite approaching him, the man beckoned further, so Seth knelt down on the rock beside him. The first thing Seth noticed was a rift in the wall, through which he could see the light reflecting off of something within. The man indicated the rift. "Go on, shine your light inside and tell me what you see."

"O-Okay." This was a rather odd way to meet someone, but Seth went along with it. He lifted his flashlight and shone the light into the rift...and then he gasped at what he saw. Inside the rift was a large collection of milky white crystals that jutted out from the rock at irregular angles, often intersecting with one another. It looked like the deposit extended even further, but Seth couldn't quite see that far. "Whoa, look at all of those crystals. I've never seen anything like it. It's breathtaking."

"Isn't it?" The man's face lit up with childish glee at Seth's reaction. He presented a similar crystal to Seth for him to look at. "These are selenite crystals. They're one of the many evaporite minerals that can be found in caves like this. They're not all that uncommon, but they are beautiful, and sometimes they can appear in great numbers to form what we call crystal caves."

"I would love to see that. This is my first time exploring a cave, to be honest." Seth forgot his awkwardness in the wake of seeing something so beautiful. He couldn't keep himself from gazing into the rift further. "I had no idea something like this could exist."

"This is but many of the wonders that can appear in a cave like this. Have you seen the flowstone formations further down? You would be amazed at some of the natural structures that can form from the calcite sediment left behind by running water." The man rose to his feet, and offered Seth a hand to help him up as well, which he gladly accepted. He noted the presence of Kyra on Seth's shoulder, and a knowing smile crossed his face. "Oh, I do hope you forgive my manners. My name is Steven. I imagine you've been looking for me. You're quite tenacious, to track me all the way down here."

"I have been, but not for the reasons you think," Seth revealed to him hastily, hoping to avoid a battle with someone who could likely wipe the floor with him. Steven appeared perplexed by that, though Seth thought he also looked relieved. Seth reached into his bag and fished around until he found the letter he was tasked to deliver. "I _am_ a trainer, but I'm only just starting out, and I know my limits. No, your father sent me to give you this letter."

"A letter for me?" Steven accepted the envelope from Seth, flicking it open with a finger and retrieving the contents. Using a flashlight of his own, he quickly scanned the contents before placing the letter back in the envelope and stashing it in his own bag. He seemed very pleased by what he'd read. "Really now...very interesting. Thank you for going so far out of your way to give this to me, Seth."

"It wasn't that far out of my way. I had to come to this town anyway, and I've never explored a cave before." Seth shrugged; he didn't mind having a goal when exploring, as it gave him a general direction in which to travel.

"Are you interested in caving?" Steven leaned back against the wall, using his flashlight to keep the area around the two of them well lit.

"I'm interested in exploring in general; caves are just one aspect of that to me. So far, it's been beautiful in an almost eerie way." Seth rested beside him. He noticed that Steven wasn't touching the wall with his bare skin, so he mimicked him, wondering if there was some significance behind that. "Should we not be touching the walls?"

"Ah yes, one of the number one rules of caving is that you should never touch the rock formations, if you can help it. Your skin is covered with a natural oil that can damage them and prevent them from growing further," Steven held up his hands in the light to reveal that they were both gloved. Seth realized that he was quite unprepared for a cave journey, as plenty of his bare skin was exposed. "But yes, I for one, thoroughly enjoy caving. My passion is rock hunting, for lack of a better word. Such a hobby comes hand in hand with exploring, which is why I retired from being champion."

"Right, you couldn't exactly explore if you had obligations to the Pokémon League." Seth nodded, agreeing with his choice. It spoke well of Steven's character if he gave up a position so prestigious just to follow his dreams. "Do you plan to stay in the cave much longer?"

"For a little while, yes. Unfortunately, before long I will need to return, before the flares I left fizzle out. I had intended to scout out a path first before returning with more conventional tools to mark a trail," Steven explained. "There's still some time left, however. If you want, would you like to see what else I've discovered?"

"If you're willing to show me, absolutely. I've loved everything I've seen so far," Seth replied excitedly. Steven grinned, and then he grabbed his flashlight and motioned for him to follow. "What else can I expect?"

"We've just enough time to visit the chamber I discovered up ahead. Inside, there's a stunning display of flowstone formations, and something else I didn't expect to find." Steven led the way, following the flares he'd set up beforehand to the chamber in question. It didn't take the two of them very long before the narrow path opened up into a wide chamber. "Are you a religious man, Seth?"

"That's...an odd question. I can't say that I am. I don't pay much attention to religion, due to how convoluted it can get," Seth found himself taken aback by the random question...but the reason Steven asked soon became apparent as their flashlights lit up the wall on the far end of the chamber, revealing an ancient, detailed mural depicting two creatures of colossal proportions. "Wha...are those…?"

The first creature appeared to be a gigantic whale with two bulky pectoral fins and a four pronged tail, and the second appeared to a similarly large bipedal creature with plates of armor-like skin covering its body. Both of them seemed to radiate power from their very appearance.

"Have you heard the legends of Kyogre and Groudon?" Steven asked, his flashlight alighting on each of the two creatures in turn. "According to the myth, these two god-like pokémon fought against one another here in Hoenn at the beginning of time, each controlling their respective element of earth and sea. The result was the structure of the world as we know it."

"That...seems a little far-fetched. I can't imagine a single pokémon having that much power," Seth replied. Now that he'd heard the legend again, he remembered having heard it once before as a child. Back then it had sounded cool, but now, having seen pokémon battle for himself, the idea was significantly harder to grasp.

"Now you see why our ancestors preferred to think of them as more akin to gods, rather than pokémon. Take a look. You see how the floor around the mural is much smoother than everywhere else?" Steven shined his flashlight along the area in question. "There's a good chance this was once a shrine dedicated to the worship of these two. Fascinating stuff, really."

"Do you really believe the tales?" Seth had to ask.

"Believing is a strong word, but I like to keep an open mind. There's so much about our world and the pokémon that live within it that is still shrouded in mystery and doubt," Steven expressed with a nonchalant shrug. "I do believe that our ancestors believed enough to create these shrines. That's enough to rouse my interest."

"That's fair, I suppose," Seth gazed up at the mural for several more seconds, and then he turned back to Steven. "You said there were some flowstone formations you wanted to show me?"

"Ah yes, absolutely! This way, I'll take you right to them."

* * *

Steven and Seth explored the cave for a little while longer, marveling at the beauty of the natural rock formations found within. Eventually, however, they had to make their way back to the entrance before the flares fizzled out.

Along the way, Steven inquired as to Seth's progress as a trainer, as he had noticed Kyra on his shoulder and was curious. By the time they reached the entrance of the cave, Seth had related his struggles with Roxanne and May. Before they could talk any further, however, they ran right into Roger and Bridget, who had finally made their way up the mountain.

"Ah, there he is! Steven, I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" Roger wasted no time in challenging Steven, pointing at him over dramatically with a finger.

"I call second!" Bridget added, and the both of them retrieved pokéballs from their belts.

Steven blinked, and then he sighed, an unsurprised expression on his face. He reluctantly reached for a ball of his own; Seth suddenly realized that he was about to witness a former champion in action.

"I suppose I shall accept, but I imagine I don't have to tell you I'm not a pushover?" Steven's eyes glinted, and then he and Roger both released their respective pokémon onto the clifftop. "I hope you won't regret it."

"Not a chance!" Roger proclaimed, his pokémon appearing in a flash of light. Seth promptly scanned it, as he'd never seen one like it before. It was a Tropius, a quadruped grass-type pokémon with a large brown body and a long neck, as well as four leaves on its back. It was as tall as Seth at its full height.

As for Steven, the pokémon he sent out was a huge bipedal pokémon that towered a head over him. With plates of steel-like armor covering its head and joints and its body made of tough gray hide, the creature cut an intimidating figure, its sky blue eyes glaring out from beneath its armored brow.. Seth's PokéDex labeled it as an Aggron, a pokémon notorious for its monstrous strength and impenetrable defense. Seth couldn't help but feel excited by what he was seeing. Even Kyra was bouncing a little on his shoulder. Both of these pokémon were very rare, and getting to see a battle like this was a chance Seth couldn't turn down.

"Get clear, Seth. This could get dicey," Steven warned Seth before the battle got underway. Seth nodded and ducked into the cave behind where Steven was standing, and Bridget soon joined him there. "Now then, shall we begin?"

The battle lasted for only a few minutes. The Tropius took to the sky in an attempt to avoid Aggron, raining sharp leaves down upon it. The Aggron stood still for a moment, the leaves bouncing off of its armor ineffectually. Then, it leapt into action. It charged forward briefly and leapt an impressive height to the mountainside above the cave entrance, where it swiftly climbed the rock with its razor sharp claws and then propelled itself towards Tropius.

Roger watched in shock and dismay as the Aggron grabbed Tropius by the neck and swung around midair in order to hurl the latter into the mountainside, and then finished the fight with a surge of white energy that erupted from its maw. The whole time, Steven remained completely still with his arms crossed, the wind from the resulting explosion ruffling his hair, but not his composure.

Roger had two more pokémon; a Girafarig and a rose-like pokémon called Roselia, but neither of them could land a decisive hit on Aggron. Their blows seemed to just bounce off of Aggron's armor, and it never let them have a second chance to attack. The Aggron was brutal and relentless, knocking Girafarig out with a shoulder charge and the Roselia with a flurry of claw strikes so fast that Seth could hardly follow them with his eyes.

The moment it became clear that Roger had lost, Steven turned to Bridget calmly. "I believe you said you wanted a turn as well?"

"I...think I need more practice," Bridget lamely replied, cowed by the swift defeat of her boyfriend. She clasped her hands together and bowed politely to Steven. "Thank you so much for your time!"

"It was no trouble," Steven sounded just the slightest bit smug, though none of that showed on his composed face. As for Seth, he couldn't help but stand there, his jaw hanging slightly open. It only made sense that a former champion wouldn't be challenged by a typical trainer, but to see it with his own eyes made him realize just how outclassed he was. Steven had systematically taken down Roger's team one by one with a single pokémon, and he hadn't even issued any commands at all. "Shall we go back down the mountain, Seth?"

* * *

"I thought you would have a hard time reaching that Tropius, but your Aggron literally climbed the mountain and took it down in the blink of an eye! I've never seen a battle like that! And what you did to Roselia...I couldn't even see his claws!" Seth gushed to Steven as the two of them walked down the mountain. Steven looked somewhat sheepish at Seth's excitement, but he humored him with a modest chuckle. "I've never seen a battle end quite like that before! How did you raise your pokémon to be so strong?"

"Hard work and perseverance. At one time I considered pokémon battling to be my passion, until I discovered my love for rare stones," Steven answered amicably. "It was a long, hard road, and I stumbled multiple times along the way. What about yourself, Seth? Do you aim to be the champion?"

"The champion? Well, I dare not set my sights that high," Seth shuddered at the thought of how much adversity he'd have to face to make it that far. From the eight gyms to the League Tournament, then to the Elite Four, then the Champion...the thought of reaching that high seemed like nothing more than a distant dream to him. He was the lowest of the low at the moment, unable to defeat even May, the girl that lived next door to him. "To be honest, I'm only in this because Kyra enjoys battling to test her limits."

"Kyra? Your Ralts, I assume?" Steven nodded understandingly. "Pardon me, but I find it odd that you'd get so excited after seeing my battle if you were only in it for your pokémon."

"Well, that's…" Put on the spot, Seth fumbled a bit with his words before realizing he was right. "I still don't like the idea of pokémon getting hurt. That much is true. But there was something exciting about seeing a pokémon so strong. It would be nice to be that strong myself, but I don't see that happening."

"Why not? I believe you have the ability to succeed, if you try hard enough. Develop both your mind and your pokémon, and then challenge me one day. I have faith you'll give me a fight worth getting excited over as well."

"That's…kind of you to say. Thank you." Seth was taken aback by Steven's kind words. Whether they were sincere or not, he felt more motivated to continue his league challenge than ever before. Hearing something like that from Steven of all people, a former champion, held significantly more weight than the average person. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"After restocking, I plan to continue my exploration of Granite Cave. I wasn't quite finished yet; that cave could go down for miles, and I want to see it all," Steven expressed. "And yourself? Have you challenged the resident gym leader yet?"

"I'm set to do so tomorrow. After that, I'm on my way to Slateport," Seth returned. He glanced up at the sky, noting that the day was coming to an end. He didn't have much time before his challenge tomorrow. He resolved to get some rest as soon as he returned to town.

"Tomorrow then? Maybe I'll spare some time to watch. After getting to know you, I'm curious to see how well you do," Steven decided. Seth blanched, suddenly feeling the pressure much more than he was a moment ago. "I look forward to it!"

"R-Right...I'll do my best." Seth gulped. Suddenly the prospect of facing Brawly tomorrow seemed much more daunting than before.

* * *

"You're just in time. I trust you're adequately prepared?" The gym receptionist met Seth at the door the following afternoon, five minutes before his challenge was set to officially begin. When Seth nodded, the receptionist smiled and pressed a button on the underside of his desk. The door leading to the innermost reaches of the gym slid open to reveal nothing but darkness in the hall beyond. "Good. As you know, your objective is to reach and defeat the gym leader waiting inside. However, the challenge here is that the interior is completely dark. You must navigate your way to the gym leader through the darkness within the time limit. Should time run out before you finish navigating the maze, your challenge will be considered a failure and you will have to try again another time. Any questions?"

"No, sir." Seth glanced at the dark hallway. Navigating a dark maze hadn't been what he expected for this gym challenge, as Roxanne's gym had been more or less straightforward. He wasn't worried, however. No matter how dark it was, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as trying to get through Granite Cave.

"Then you may begin. Best of luck to you, challenger!" The receptionist declared.

With that, Seth walked through the door into the dark hallway. He made sure to memorize what little he could see ahead of him just before the door closed behind him, plunging him into darkness.

"Save your strength, Kyra," Seth whispered to his Ralts as he felt her shifting on his shoulder. The previous day, Kyra had figured out a way to create light with her psychic powers, due to the possibility of them ending up in another cave. Yet he didn't want her to waste her energy doing such now with such a hard battle waiting for them in the near future. "This isn't like a cave. These mazes follow rules that can be exploited, even without light."

Seth placed one hand on the right wall, using it to track his progress as he started to make his way forward. The maze couldn't be all that large; the building wasn't very big. No doubt the darkness was meant to be the real obstacle. With this trick, however, Seth had no doubt he'd find his way out before long.

"Hold it!" After a few minutes of walking, a male voice caught Seth unaware in the darkness. Seth froze, recognizing that the voice came from ahead of him. "Trying the whole 'hand on the right wall' trick, eh? Not a bad idea...if it wouldn't take you in the path of every single gym trainer in the maze! Good luck fighting Brawly when your pokémon are exhausted!"

"I'm guessing you're one of these gym trainers, then?" Seth asked, straightening up and facing the direction of the voice. Something clicked in the darkness, and a very dim light faded into being from the ceiling. The light gave him just enough vision to make out the faint image of a man standing a few feet away from him in front of a dead end.

"That's right! And if you want this light to stay on, you've got to battle me and win!" the man proclaimed. He released his pokémon out before him, the resulting flash of light allowing Seth to make out a familiar species of pokémon; a Machop, the most common fighting type pokémon. "Don't think your Ralts can fight me easily, just because you have a type advantage!"

"I understand. She can only lift or halt up to a certain level of force before it becomes too much for her. You're implying that your machop can hit her hard and fast enough to bypass her ability to stop him," Seth reasoned. During his time training in Petalburg, he'd spent a good amount of time studying the limitations of Kyra's telekinesis. He noticed the man before him slump a bit, as though he were put out. "Am I wrong?"

"That's...pretty much it, exactly," the man admitted, his cocky attitude giving way to surprise. He quickly recomposed himself. "Whatever. So are we doing this, or what? Your time isn't unlimited, you know!"

"I know that. Kyra, shall we?" Seth knelt down, allowing Kyra to hop off his shoulder. He glanced over the machop, wondering just how strong it could be. "Remember what we practiced?"

"Take it down, Machop!" The trainer commanded.

Kyra nodded to Seth, and she remained still, waiting for the Machop to act. It didn't take very long to do so, the pokémon breaking into a sprint. It closed the distance between them swiftly, cranking its arm back for a punch. The Machop let out a battle cry, and it swung its hand forward in a dangerous chop...only for it to collide with Kyra's protective barrier that barely budged beneath the impact.

"Wait, what? Did a bloody Ralts just block Machop's karate chop?" The trainer sounded shocked, as if such a thing were inconceivable to him.

Machop didn't wait around gawking. It sidestepped and rotated its body, and then it ducked down and executed a low sweep with its leg...but Kyra wasn't there anymore. She appeared behind the Machop and without even looking, she waved her arm, hurling her opponent into the nearby wall with telekinesis.

The Machop looked pained, but it managed to recover, and it attacked again, propelling itself off of the wall to attack with a shoulder charge. It reached Kyra and slammed right into her...or it would have, if the Kyra it attacked hadn't been a false image. The real Kyra once again forced Machop into the wall on the opposite side of the hall, and then followed up by opening her mouth and releasing a loud cry laden with energy. The Machop cried out and shuddered in place as the sound waves wracked its body, and then it fainted, unable to withstand the psychic assault.

"Damn...I guess I'm done," the trainer couldn't help but admit as he recalled his fallen pokémon to its ball. "Can I just say that your Ralts is overpowered?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked curiously as Ralts returned to him. "What makes Kyra so different than the other Ralts?"

"The fact that it made a mockery of my pokémon even though I've beaten Ralts with him before," the trainer returned simply. "Ralts shouldn't be this strong. Usually it's evolved before they show this kind of strength."

"What? Ralts can evolve?" Seth blinked in surprise, and he felt a hint of excitement well up from deep within him.

"You didn't know that? Ralts becomes a Kirlia, and their psychic power gets even stronger. I'm saying your Ralts is overpowered because she's already got the power of a Kirlia, but isn't a Kirlia yet. That's ridiculous. I can't even imagine what she'll be like when she evolves." The trainer explained.

Seth glanced at Kyra, meeting her gaze. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look like if she did evolve. The only evolution he'd ever witnessed was when Princess evolved from a Feebas into a Milotic.

"Anyway, I won't keep clock's a ticking. You beat me, so I'll leave this light on. Defeat the other gym trainers, and you can brighten the place even more. Or you can try to head straight for Brawly. Up to you. Good luck!" The trainer walked past him, heading back towards the entrance of the gym, no doubt to get his Machop to be treated.

"Alright. Let's go, Kyra." Seth allowed Kyra to return to her favorite spot on his shoulder, and then he continued through the maze, returning his right hand to the wall. He thought about what the trainer had told him about avoiding the other trainers...but mostly about Kyra's potential evolution. He couldn't stop thinking about what a Kirlia would look like.

It didn't take him long to reach another gym trainer. Once again, Kyra defeated his pokémon with ease, dumbfounding him. Yet, something strange occurred as the battle continued. Seth began to feel a faint happiness and a sense of satisfaction and superiority. Yet he was confused, as he wasn't one to feel like that during a pokémon battle...and even stranger was that these emotions seemed to be coming from...elsewhere.

He tried to focus on what he was feeling, and found that those feelings from before weren't his at all. It was only a guess, but it was almost as though he could feel the emotions coming from in front of him, where Kyra was standing. Was he feeling Kyra's emotions? He knew she could do the same to him, but there was nothing in her PokéDex entry to suggest that it worked both ways.

His hypothesis was confirmed when Kyra dispatched her opponent, and she turned to face Seth with her satisfaction easy for him to detect. He also detected a hint of expectancy, as though she wanted him to say something.

"Great job, Kyra. These trainers are no match for you," Seth complimented her. His words were honest, but he also wanted to see what would happen when he said it. Sure enough, he felt that hint of happiness swell after he finished speaking. He decided to tell her about it as they continued through the maze. "Kyra...I think I can feel what you're feeling."

Kyra tilted her head to one side, confusion emanating from the little pokémon. So she didn't know why this was happening to him either.

"It's weird...I felt happy and self-assured when you defeated his pokémon, but that was on top of my own emotions. Do you feel like that when you win?" Seth's words earned a confirmatory nod from Kyra. "Then I guess I really am feeling your emotions. I didn't think that was possible. But then why is it only happening now?"

Kyra didn't have any answers. He didn't get a chance to reason any further, however, as then he ran into another trainer. This one was female, and due to the brighter lights, he could make out her appearance.

She wore all orange in the form of a crop top and shorts, and she was very limber, possessing slender muscles that he could see despite the relatively dim lighting. She looked very tomboyish, with bluish hair tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Though any beauty she had was marred by the scowl on her face.

"Great...here we go again," the woman complained, sounding less than enthused about the prospect of battling. "Yes, yes, I'm Jocelyn, I'm a gym trainer, and I'm going to battle you so you can't get at the light switch behind me. Okay, are we good? Good. Let's battle."

"I don't think you could have sounded any less enthusiastic if you tried," Seth couldn't help but observe as he let Kyra down onto the floor. "Do you not enjoy this?"

"Pfah. I _wish_ I could. Do you know how long I've been here without anyone getting past me?" Jocelyn retorted as she released a pokémon Seth didn't recognize out on the field. "No one's gotten to Brawly in weeks because the losers that come in here exhaust themselves before getting to me and lose like a moron. I'm just so bored. I want a real challenge!"

"How do you know I'm not a real challenge?" Seth asked, feeling somewhat hurt. He could also feel Kyra taking offense from in front of him.

"What makes you think you're different than all the others that've come before you?" Jocelyn demanded. "Seriously. There's no good trainers on this island. Did you know I started offering to flash my tits to them if they could beat me? It still didn't help them win. Can you believe it?"

"That's...well, alright then," Seth stammered, taken aback by that statement. He couldn't help but glance at her chest, noting the sizable breasts she possessed that were hugged nicely by her crop top. He gulped, feeling her irritated gaze on him. "Does...that offer extend to me too?"

"Sure, why not. I'll even let you touch them. Make my day, why don't you? Meditite, wipe out his damn Ralts so I can take a nap or something." Jocelyn commanded. Seth glanced at the pokémon before him, taking in its appearance in an attempt to gauge its capabilities.

The Meditite was a bipedal pokémon that resembled a person, and its knees were bent with its feet together, as though it were meditating. Seth recognized that it must have some kind of psychic power, as the pokémon was levitating a few inches off of the floor. In other words, Kyra's type advantage was now canceled out.

"Kyra, come back for now. It's time I gave Princess a turn," Seth decided. He didn't doubt that Kyra could overpower the Meditite, but it would also require a great deal of her psychic energy, and he wanted to conserve her energy for Brawly. He tried not to wince when he felt Kyra's disappointment. Thankfully, it also seem like she understood, as she walked back to his side.

"Pfff, you named a pokémon 'Princess?' How desperate are you?" Jocelyn derided him as he reached for his pokéball. Her scorn turned to shock when Princess appeared before her, the serpent nearly rising as high as the ceiling. "What the hell is that!? Meditite, attack!"

Meditite opened its eyes and lifted its hands, psychic energy emanating from its palms. Princess blinked, her significant weight preventing her opponent from moving her in the slightest. It then stood up and ran forward, attempting to physically harm Princess instead. Once again, Princess blinked as any bruises the Meditite could leave behind simply faded away as though they'd never been. Jocelyn began to sweat.

"Brace yourself, Meditite!" Jocelyn ordered hastily. Meditite crossed its legs and hummed, surrounding itself with psychic power just as Princess retaliated with a whip of its tail. Meditite took the hit head on and was hurled back towards Jocelyn, but it wasn't knocked out immediately, likely due to whatever technique it had just used. "Uh...now counterattack!"

Meditite let out a loud cry, and then it held its hands to its head. There was a flash, and an invisible force crashed into Princess's head, causing her to reel back and cry out. Seth gaped, having never seen a technique like that before.

Despite the heavy hit, Princess was unhindered. Once again, she brought her tail forward, but this time it was sheathed in a veil of water. Meditite predicted the attack and hovered backwards to avoid being hit by the tail...but that was precisely what Seth had hoped it would do. The water around Princess's tail was flung outwards by the momentum of the attack, hitting the Meditite with enough force and pressure to knock it to the floor. The Meditite struggled to rise, but then it fell, out cold.

"Did that just…" Jocelyn didn't seem to have any further pokémon. She gazed at her fallen Meditite, and then at Princess. She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, okay. So you were better than I gave you credit for. Well, I guess a promise is a promise."

"You really don't have to…" Seth tried to tell her, but before he could, Jocelyn lifted up her crop top and bra, allowing her soft white globes tipped with pink to shake free, jiggling noticeably from the disturbance. Seth couldn't help but stare; he had to admit that they were very nice. Jocelyn colored slightly beneath his gaze.

"Well? Aren't you going to touch them?" Jocelyn demanded. Seth glanced to Kyra, but he could only sense satisfaction from her, so he guessed it would be alright. He hesitantly stepped forward and placed his hands on her chest, finding it perversely satisfying the way the soft flesh conformed to his grip. He didn't get to touch for very long before Jocelyn jerked away. "Alright, that's enough. Hope you liked it. If you want more, beat Brawly first, and then we'll talk. Though I doubt even your fancy water snake could beat him."

"Thanks for that..I'll uh...catch up with you later. Maybe," Seth said awkwardly, not entire sure how to respond to her after touching her like that. He turned away from her and pet Princess lovingly along the nose before returning her to her ball. Once Kyra was back on his shoulder, he continued forward.

"Whatever," was Jocelyn's response after he left.

With the feeling of her breasts on his fingers still in his mind, Seth pressed onwards. He glanced at Kyra a few times, wondering exactly how her sense of jealousy worked. She often showed jealousy towards girls he was with on some occasions, but not others. He wondered what the criteria she had that had to be satisfied before she was okay with him doing sexual things with others.

Just as he noticed that there hadn't been any trainers for a while, he came across a glass door that opened out into what appeared to be a gym. To clarify, he found himself in a literal gym meant to work out the body, with racks filled with dumbbells along the walls, lifting machines, benches, treadmills, and other such equipment necessary for a full body workout. The floor was paneled with soft wood and littered with various workout mats. On one of these mats was a man who was no doubt Brawly himself.

Brawly was a young man who looked to be a little older than Seth, with a mop of messy bluish hair atop his head and a pair of orange tinted goggles holding back his bangs. He was slender, but well built, his arms and legs ripping with corded muscles. For clothing, he wore a pair of grayish slacks and an orange and black t-shirt. Additionally, his hands and fists were wrapped in bandages to protect his knuckles against the pokémon with which he was currently sparring.

Seth couldn't believe his eyes. Brawly was physically training with his pokémon, a Machoke that stood at 4 foot 5 with muscles as thick as saplings in its arms and legs and a torso bulging with abdominal muscles.

"Hyaah! Don't be getting lazy now!" Brawly leapt to one side and unleashed a fury of punches towards his Machoke, his knuckles raining down on the pokémon's guard. He then ducked down and attempted to sweep Machoke's legs out from under him, but the pokémon predicted the move and leapt backwards, retaliating with a double fisted hammer punch that could knock a man clean out if it hit. "Whoa boy!"

Yet Brawly leaned backwards to avoid it, sweat flying from his face. He then placed one hand on a fist and levered his elbow into Machoke's abdomen, causing the pokémon to flinch and recoil backwards, but not before knocking Brawly to the floor by pounding both hands on his back.

Seth could only watch in awe as Brawly leapt to his feet and continued to spar with his pokémon at a breakneck pace. Both of them seemed far too into their battle to notice Seth...until Machoke managed to grab Brawly around the middle. Just as Machoke aimed to slam Brawly into the ground, the gym leader finally noticed Seth's presence.

"Hold up, buddy! Time out!" Brawly's words caused the Machoke to stop immediately, setting down his trainer gently on the mat. Brawly wiped his forehead clean of sweat with a towel, and then he strode towards Seth. "Looks like you made it through. Hey there! Sorry if I seemed distracted. I'm Brawly, Dewford's gym leader."

"I'm Seth. It's nice to meet you," Seth returned the greeting politely, accepting the hand that Brawly offered him. "That was quite a spectacle. I never thought I'd see a human take on a pokémon like that."

"Oh that? Arty and I spar all the time, ever since he was a Machop," Brawly shrugged Seth's praise off as though it were no big deal. He grinned, and punched the air a few times to show off his technique. "It helps me keep my fighting instincts in shape, and encourages me to surpass my limits. Humans are typically not as strong as a pokémon, after all."

Seth nodded, noticing the Machoke, whose name seemed to be Arty, nodding his head, stretching out its arms to limber up after the fight.

"Anyway, there's no reason to rush this. You still have about half an hour left on the timer, so might as well relax a bit. Unless you're in a hurry." Brawly moved back towards a mat and sat down, reaching for a bottle of water and drinking deeply from it.

"I'm not, but you're sure it's alright?" Seth asked, moving to join him at his behest. "You don't want to get right to it?"

"We could, but your pokémon could likely use the rest. That, and you're the first trainer to make it to me in months," Brawly revealed. He laid flat on his back on the mat, showing absolutely no sense of formality in the slightest. "We were starting to get bored. Jocelyn out there even started offering to show her boobs to anyone who could beat her. Speaking of which, did she show you?"

"Uh…" Seth wasn't sure he'd ever get used to people talking about sexual topics so casually. During his childhood at Johto, the only reason he knew about sex in this first place was because his mother was concerned about how attached he'd been to Jasmine. "She did. They were...very nice."

"Aren't they? There's certain benefits to working with Jocelyn, if you catch my drift," Brawly remarked with a chuckle. Seth indeed caught it, guessing that he and Jocelyn had had sex before. "She only really respects strong trainers, though."

"What about yourself?"

"Me? Well, a bit of the same. I like tough personalities in my women. Though guys who look like you aren't too bad either." Brawly said that without a trace of nervousness, even as Seth flushed several shades of red at the implication. He had been asking about Brawly as a person, and instead he'd gotten his sexual preferences. "What about yourself?"

"M-Me? I-I…" Seth had trouble piecing together a coherent sentence, as this was the first time someone who was also male showed some manner of attraction towards him, and because of the fact that he was "fair of face" as Roxanne would put it. He wasn't sure how he felt about that at all. He'd only learned recently that such relations weren't socially taboo here.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brawly noticed his nervousness and propped himself up on an elbow. "Did I come on too strong? Or are you totally straight?"

"I'm sorry. I'm from Johto, so I still get a little nervous," Seth admitted.

"Oh. So I probably just threw a lot at you just now, huh?" Brawly laid back down, his words understanding. "So you've probably no idea what you like. Forget I said anything then. Don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. Just...not something I'm used to hearing. Or something I've ever heard," Seth admitted, his cheeks still burning. "I'm not used to talking about sexual preferences after first meeting someone, either."

"If it helps, I see it like any other conversation topic. It's just something I like to do, just like fighting and surfing," Brawly offered. "Besides, I figure there's not a person alive that doesn't like being told they're attractive. Like you. But if you want to talk about something else, that's cool. You into surfing at all?"

"That makes sense, I guess. I'm just..still coming to terms with that," Seth had no idea how he felt at the moment after another man called him attractive. Deep down he still wanted to talk about it a bit more, as the idea was new and he wanted to reason aloud how he felt. "Surfing? Well, I've never tried it. I didn't do much of anything in Johto except wander around Olivine."

"Dude, it's the greatest. I'll take you if you want, after the battle. I've got a spare board." Brawly offered. Seth pondered the idea, and reasoned that he didn't have any reason to decline. One of the reasons he went on this journey across Hoenn in the first place was to experience new things.

"That sounds fun, but you'd do that with someone you just met?" Seth asked.

"What? Do I need some reason behind asking someone to chill?" Brawly seemed confused by the question. "The point of hanging out with someone is to learn more about them, right? If I refused to do anything with someone I didn't know because I didn't know them, how would I ever make any friends?"

"That's...actually a valid point," Seth admitted. "Then sure, I'll give it a shot. I don't mind learning new things."

"That's what I like to hear! I'm sure you'll be great! The waves are great on this island!" Brawly pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "I guarantee you'll be addicted the first time you ride a wave, with the wake surging over your head and scattering you with spray! It's as exciting as any pokémon battle!"

"I look forward to that. Though speaking of battle, should we get started?" Seth offered, as his nervousness towards the upcoming battle was getting to him the longer he had to wait.

"Right, we should probably do that," Brawly agreed. He rolled back and then leapt to his feet. He indicated the door on the other side of the gym, which was also made of glass. Through it, Seth could see a wide open room much like the one that had been present in both Petalburg and Rustboro's gyms. "Come on, Arty. Let's do this."

Just like before, the room housed an arena in which the pokémon battle would take place. Unlike Rustboro's gym, the arena consisted of nothing but a simple flat field, with no terrain or any other advantages or disadvantages that might affect the battle. Surrounding the arena were bleachers filled with a mild scattering of onlookers, most of them older folk with a few trainers sprinkled among them. Yet the cameras that would televise the battle were present, just like before.

"Welcome, citizens of Dewford, to the first battle against the gym leader to occur in nearly two months! I'm sure you're all as excited as I am to witness a real battle after such a long lull in activity!" An announcer sat at the bottom of the bleachers atop a raised platform before a counter, where the microphone was situated. However, as Seth made his way to his side of the arena, he noticed with a start who was sitting up there with the judge. "As a special bonus today, with us today is former champion Steven Stone, who has graciously offered to observe and provide commentary along with me today. Please give him a warm welcome, everyone!"

As the onlookers applauded, Seth met Steven's gaze, the latter sitting relaxed in his chair with an expectant expression on his face. When he met Seth's gaze, he smiled and gave a terse nod. Seth turned back to gaze at Brawly, feeling the pressure once more.

"Over here, we have Leader Brawly of Dewford, who has gone undefeated for several months. He's chosen to lead with his vaunted Machoke, Arthur!" The judge indicated that side of the room with a sweep of his hand. Brawly flashed a grin, and Arty the Machoke stepped into the arena, cracking his knuckles expectantly. "And on the other side, we have our challenger, trainer Seth, leading with a rare Milotic by the name of Princess!"

Princess slithered forward into the arena, her eyes gleaming and her body slick with water. Kyra stood beside Seth, waiting impatiently for her turn in the arena. Seth chose to lead with Princess to scout out Brawly's strategies, because he knew she could handle a few hits. He figured that once he had a good grasp, he would switch in Kyra to capitalize on her type advantage.

"Now, without further ado, let the pokémon battle begin!" The judge slammed his fist down on the counter, ringing a bell that sounded throughout the entire arena.

"You know what to do, Arty. Bring it to 'em!" Brawly directed enthusiastically. Arthur let out a roar of excitement and then broke into a sprint, his arms wide open.

"Keep him away!" Seth countered. Princess crooned and summoned up a wave of water and send it surging towards Arthur in an attempt to halt his advance. The wave slammed against Arthur, causing the Machoke to wince, but all it did was slow him. The wave broke against him like a rock in a stream, and then Arthur reached Princess.

Princess whirled around and slapped her tail into Arthur's chest with enough force to knock him back, and then she followed up with a stream of water that fell from above, conjured by her inner abilities. Arthur raised one arm to keep the water away from his eyes, and then he grabbed Princess around the neck and then, much to Seth's shock, hurled her clear to the other side of the arena. Princess weighed well over three hundred pounds in total, yet seeing Arthur throw her like that suggested an incredible strength behind those muscles.

"Yes, now follow up!" Brawly cheered. Arthur leapt several meters into the air, clenched both hands together, and attempted to bring them both down upon Princess in a vicious crushing blow. With Seth's shout, she was able to move herself just barely out of the way. The collision of the Machoke's fists upon the ground caused the floor to crack significantly, splinters flying through the air.

Seth could vaguely hear the judge and Steven talking over the microphones, but he wasn't paying any attention to them, focusing entirely on the battle. Arthur whirled and slammed his fist hard into Princess's neck as she approached, but then she swiftly coiled around him and constricted his arms, moving her head up around his shoulders to look him in the eyes. Then, she summoned water from within, suffusing Arthur with waves of cold water. This was the move she used to defeat Roxanne's Nosepass, back in Rustboro.

Arthur howled with pain, but then he butted Princess with a painful headbutt, causing her to recoil with her eyes rolling about. Arthur seized the moment to wrench her coils apart with sheer muscular force. He then unleashed a flurry of blows down upon Princess, capitalizing on her disorientation.

Princess whined as she was steadily pushed back, Arthur's punches leaving hefty bruises behind. Her head snapped back to the right, and then to the left, the Machoke giving her no room to retaliate. Then, the Machoke grabbed her around the middle and lifted her once more clear into the air and slammed her down into the ground in a vicious piledriver.

Yet the moment she landed, Princess whipped her tail up and around, slapping Arthur hard in the face. Arthur grabbed her tail, but Princess had already recovered enough to exploit the minor opening. She lifted her head, opened her mouth and released a loud cry charged with energy, a move that Kyra also knew well. Arthur didn't expect it, and thus he dropped her tail and clapped his hands to his ears in an attempt to drown it out….giving Princess the time she needed to press her advantage.

"Use that move we practiced, Princess!" Seth ordered her, but he hardly needed to do so. Princess began to slither around Arthur in a circle at a fast pace, increasing in speed over time until she was nothing but a cream, pink, and blue colored blur. The very air began to twist and roil around them as a result, forming a visible tornado in the middle of the gym that send powerful winds whipping through the air. Several members of the audience quickly moved to secure their belongings, lest they be blown away.

Arthur cried out as the winds whipped at his skin and caused his eyes to water. As much as he planted his feet, the winds proved to be too strong. The moment his feet left the floor, Princess used her full momentum to lever her tail into his middle with a crash. Arthur was sent hurtling across the room at a breakneck pace, crashing into the floor with enough force to shatter it, forcing Brawly to guard his face from the resulting splinters.

Seth whooped in triumph as their strategy succeeded, but then he saw that Arthur was managing to get to his feet. He was weakened and panting, his legs wobbling beneath him. Just a little more, and he'd likely be out for the count.

Arthur roared, and he broke into a run once more, giving everything he had to reach Princess, who watched him approach calmly. Arthur drew close, and he spun on one leg in an attempt to deliver a vicious kick to Princess's neck…only to receive a three jets of water in the shape of rings directly in the center, knocking him back several feet. Arthur wobbled a bit, and then he fell, unmoving.

"Leader Brawly's Machoke is down after a stunning performance from Trainer Seth's Milotic! Leader Brawly only has one pokémon remaining, his new protege that he's been training vigorously ever since he caught him in Granite Cave!" The judge declared, once again ringing the bell. "Can Brawly make a comeback with his second and last pokémon, Makuhita!?"

"Seriously, nice job, Seth. You're an excellent trainer," Brawly complimented him as he reached for his next pokémon. He bounced the pokéball in his hand a few times, and then he hurled it out into the arena. "Get out there, Maku!"

The pokémon that appeared in the arena was an unfamiliar one to Seth. He was bulky, yellow, and bipedal, and stood a little over three feet tall. His fists were black and curled, resembling boxing gloves, and at the top of his head was a protrusion resembling a tied knot. He almost looked like a punching bag from a typical gym had come alive to battle against him.

"You like him? I found this little guy in the cave like the announcer said, knocking some poor Geodudes around," Brawly addressed Seth before the battle resumed, looking proud of himself. "He gave Arty quite a fight, so I caught him. Don't let his silly appearance fool you; he _really_ packs a punch!"

"Hoenn continues to surprise me with the amount of pokémon I've never seen," Seth said, his mind racing as he attempted to reason in his head what Makuhita's capabilities could be. As the judge rang the bell, Seth decided to warn her to be on the defensive. "Be careful, Princess. I have a bad feeling about-"

Before Seth could finish his warning, Maku propelled himself across the arena like a bullet. He spun around a few times in midair and then dealt a reeling punch to Princess's snout, knocking her back with the force. The moment Maku landed, he once again hurled himself into the air and this time thrust his arm directly into Princess's neck, causing her to choke.

Maku zipped around Princess like a hornet, the little pudgy pokémon being surprisingly fast. Princess managed to repulse him with a wave of water, knocking him to the floor. However, upon rising, Maku took a deep breath, and Seth could have sworn he saw the pokémon's muscles thicken and bulge. When Maku next lunged at Princess, his punch seemed to have even more power behind it.

Princess slithered away to put some distance between herself and the tough Makuhita, firing jets of water behind her to slow him. Maku took several of them, getting knocked to the floor with every hit. Yet he always rose, and the air seemed to distort more around his body with each hit he took, as though Maku were giving off intense heat.

Maku dodged one last water jet, and then he hurled himself towards Princess, who thought to deflect him with her tail, only to find that it had been a feint. Maku landed just shy of Princess, her tail zipping over his head. With a cry, Maku slammed his fist with such force into Princess that a dull boom erupted from the impact, and Princess was sent hurtling to the floor.

Seth sighed as the bell rang, the judge announcing Princess out of the fight. Seth recalled her to her pokéball, resolving to treat her as soon as the battle was over. He had underestimated Maku, having never expected the pokémon to get stronger over the course of the fight.

"Alright, Kyra. It's your turn," Seth declared. He could feel Kyra's excitement as she cooed and teleported into the area, the small pokémon almost bouncing in place. She almost seemed to glow with how happy she appeared to finally take part in the battle. "That pokémon seems to get stronger with every hit he takes. So be careful."

"That's pretty much it. He converts the force from each attack he takes into energy, which he can use to attack or defend. Pretty strong, right?" Brawly explained proudly, as Maku bounced from one leg to the other to hype himself up. "You might need that type advantage if you're going to win."

"No kidding." With that, the bell once again announced the resumption of the match. Like before, Maku hurled himself across the field, only to whiff through one of Kyra's illusory images. Kyra attempted to counterattack with her telekinesis...only to find that she couldn't move Maku much at all. Her attempts did little more than slow him down.

Maku forced his punch through the telekinesis and swung it towards Kyra. She swiftly brought up her barrier, but the punch shattered it like glass, and followed through to knock Kyra several meters away from the force.

Despite that, Seth could feel Kyra's excitement only growing. She leapt upright and bounced once, humming with happiness. As Maku rushed back towards her, she opened her mouth and let out a loud cry, forcing Maku to fall over and cover his ears from the sound. Kyra smirked and teleported behind Maku long enough to bombard him with psychic energy, forcing her efforts inwards now that she knew she couldn't move him.

Maku groaned, and swung his arm towards Kyra, forcing her to teleport to safety. He shook his head to clear it, and then he zipped towards Kyra like a bullet. She of course teleported, and then a chase soon erupted where Maku zipped across the field in pursuit of Kyra, getting closer and closer to hitting her each time she teleported away.

As this chase went on, Seth began to notice something odd. At first, he'd thought he was imagining the glow coming from Kyra. Yet it was gradually growing brighter, such that now Seth couldn't rationalize it away. Brawly seemed to notice it as well, and he seemed to be getting nervous about it.

"Maku, now!" Brawly ordered. Maku finally managed to nail Kyra down. Yet Seth could tell by the way Maku moved his body that he was going to attempt a feint like he did to Princess, but he was moving so fast Seth wouldn't be able to warn Kyra in time.

Yet, as Kyra turned her head to look at him, Seth saw her eyes widen...and then flash briefly. Almost like… the realization suddenly hit him, and Seth's jaw dropped as he watched what happened next.

Maku landed on the ground just shy of hitting Kyra. Yet she wasn't fooled. She didn't even budge, as though she knew that this was going to happen. Seth pumped his fist, realizing that his efforts to awaken that ability in her hadn't been fruitless after all.

Maku blinked when Kyra didn't teleport like he'd expected, but instead used the window of opportunity to lift up the splinters on the floor of various sizes that had accumulated after the many times Maku had missed her. She smirked steadily, and then she sent them all converging on him at once.

As Maku yelped and covered his head as the splinters bombarded him and pierced his skin, the glow around Kyra intensified all of a sudden, until he could no longer see her in the wake of the iridescent white light. Seth suddenly realized what was happening, and he whooped with sudden exultation. He'd seen this once before...when Princess had become a Milotic.

"Damn it, we were too late!" Brawly cursed, the leader essentially admitting that he'd seen this coming.

"What's this? Trainer Seth's Ralts appears to be undergoing evolution in the middle of the battle!" The judge proclaimed as he rose out of his chair. Even Steven was sitting on the edge of his seat now. "Congratulations, Trainer Seth! Regardless of the battle's result, your Ralts is about to become a Kirlia!"

Kyra shrank down into a single mote of light, and then expanded outwards, rising in height to a few inches short of a full meter. The single red fin on her head split into two and moved to either side of her head. Her white skin seemed to flow upwards and outwards, forming what appeared to be a skirt and revealing two well defined, green legs. Her arms lengthened and formed two finger-like digits, and lastly, her hair grew out to cover most of her face and dangle down to her shoulders on either side like ponytails.

When the light faded away, Seth's breath was taken away by the sight of his partner. Kyra balanced now on her two legs, her fingers clasped together and resting atop her skirt. He scanned her with his PokéDex, and sure enough, it now identified her as a Kirlia. She was more beautiful than ever, causing Seth's heart to skip a beat.

Kyra didn't let Maku recover in the slightest. Without even moving, the air around her fins distorted with psychic power, and what looked to be leaves formed in mid air around her. She elegantly raised an arm, and the leaves zipped towards Maku relentlessly, leaving cuts in his skin and sticking where they landed, bursting with psychic power. Yet before this attack even finished, Kyra delicately twirled in place and waved her arm as if she were dancing a ballet. Yet this one simple motion caused Maku to hurtle backwards from an unseen force.

Just as Maku hit the ground, Kyra appeared in front of him and lifted him clear into the air, now possessing enough psychic ability to do so without issue. She began dancing in place, slamming Maku into the ground repeatedly, easily knocking him out. Then, she hurled him towards Brawly, the Makuhita limply rolling to a halt just before him. She smirked at Brawly as if to say "have your pokémon back." Seth could feel nothing but smugness and the joy of victory from her.

"Incredible! With the power gained from her evolution, Kirlia has made quick work of Brawly's last pokémon! Trainer Seth has triumphed, bringing Brawly's winning streak to an end! Congratulations!" The judge announced amid cheers and applause from the rest of the crowd. Yet despite his victory, Seth had eyes only for Kyra, who appeared directly before him.

"Kyra! Come here!" Seth knelt down and captured his evolved pokémon in a happy embrace. Kyra cooed, her voice sounding very different, almost like a teenage girl in timbre rather than a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the Kirlia dancing in place. "That was…this is...I don't have any words. You're just beautiful! And those techniques you used! I don't even recognize what you did with the leaves...and before that...was that _future sight?!_ I thought we'd determined you couldn't do that!"

So taken was he with his partner's new form that Seth didn't even notice Brawly's approach until he was right in front of him. Seth reluctantly released Kyra and rose to face him, coughing nervously.

"Congrats, man. That was some swell battling you showed me," Brawly complimented him again. "Your Milotic is really tough, and your Ralts...well, I guess it's Kirlia now... I had a feeling it was about to evolve."

"What made you think that?" Seth asked curiously, as even he hadn't seen it coming.

"A few reasons. First, a run of the mill Ralts wouldn't have been able to beat Joss. She's skilled enough not to let a simple type advantage beat her," Brawly started. Around them, the onlookers began to disperse, climbing down from the bleachers and exiting through the back entrance. "Second, her power. I don't know if you've noticed, but when she was a Ralts, she had far more power than any Ralts should have. She should have evolved before having anywhere near that kind of strength. That means she's a real prime specimen, a one in a million. And thirdly, I heard from Tate and Liza that a trainer can start feeling their Kirlia's emotions, and I could see that coming from you."

"How? It's not like you can read my mind," Seth pressed.

"No, but you smiled when she did, and frowned when she did. Sometimes when you couldn't even see her. Course, you could argue that the two of you are just similar, but combined with everything else…" Brawly explained with a shrug. Seth had to concede that point; apparently everybody but him had seen it coming. He'd never even known that a Ralts _could_ evolve. "I tried to topple her before it could happen, but I wasn't fast enough. So, you've swamped me, and this is yours."

Brawly produced a box much like the one that he'd seen back in Rustboro that had contained the Stone Badge. He opened it with a click, revealing a small pin shaped like a blue boxing glove with a single orange gem in its lower center. Seth gingerly picked it up and pinned it to his shirt, which happened to be the same one that he'd worn when he battled Roxanne. As such, both of the badges he owned were now on display.

"You're well on your way, it seems." Steven approached the two of them, having descended from the bleachers to speak with them. "Excellent job, Seth. I thoroughly enjoyed watching you."

"Oh dang, dude. Even Mr. Stone here is praising you," Brawly commented, even as Seth found himself flushing with embarrassment.

"I really think my pokémon should get the more credit more than me," Seth attempted to blow off the praise.

"Don't forget that your pokémon wouldn't be where they are now without you. Trainers and pokémon exist in symbiosis, each serving to bring out the best in the other. Your pokémon deserve credit; they fought well. But so do you, who trained them." Steven wouldn't have any of it, his words leaving no room for argument. "After seeing this, I am fully confident that in time you could reach my level."

"That's high praise, man! I'm jealous," Brawly exclaimed, looking shocked.

"I…" Seth was speechless in the wake of such praise. He knew he'd won, but he didn't think the efforts he'd made were deserving of those words in the slightest. Yet, he knew he shouldn't be rude and rebuff him any further. "Thank you. I'll try my hardest."

"Glad to hear it! I wish you luck on your challenge." Steven dipped his head, and then he turned and started to leave. "I'm going to retire for the night. I have a long day of caving ahead of me."

"Good luck to you as well! I hope you find something cool!" Seth called after him. Finally, as the room cleared, he was alone with Kyra and Brawly. "Alright, so what's the plan now?"

Brawly started to answer, but as he was speaking, Seth suddenly started to feel a hint of mischief coming from Kyra. Before he could question her, however, he felt her psychic touch pressing lightly against his butt. Just as he was about to admonish her, her grip moved to his crotch and gave him a loving caress, causing him to yelp, interrupting Brawly.

"Everything alright?" Brawly questioned, raising an eyebrow. Seth tried to answer again, but Kyra let out a soft titter, teasing him further.

"Kyra, please stop, we're in public!" Seth hissed at her. He tried to be vague, but much to his embarrassment, Brawly caught on to what was happening and he grinned. "I swear, this is…"

"...Exactly what it looks like? Seems like your Kirlia's getting a little frisky," Brawly remarked. "You know, if you want to join me in the workout room, you could try out her new body all you want."

"Wha…!?" Seth colored rapidly at the invitation, despite the fact that he felt Kyra's agreement with the idea. "W-Weren't we going to go surfing?"

"We could, but it's getting pretty late. Could always hit the beach tomorrow morning, when the sun is high and the wind is kicking up," Brawly suggested. Seth dithered a bit, but Brawly then rested a hand on his shoulder, attempting to usher him back there. "Come on, your Kirlia is giving you Poochyena eyes."

Seth finally gave in and meekly followed Brawly into the back room. He realized with a start that this was the first time he'd spoken of sex with a male. All of his previous "mentors," May and Roxanne, had been female.

"I've got some potions in the back. We can treat our less injured pokémon and then get to it. I think Maku's gonna need a run to the PokéCenter though," Brawly reasoned. "I'll grab Joss and have her make a run for me while we get started. How's your Milotic?"

"A potion should be fine. She can regenerate the worst of her wounds, given the time," Seth assured him as the two of them stepped into the back room, with Kyra walking close behind. He was still very nervous, as he didn't know what would be in store for him here.

"Got it. Alright, let me just deliver Maku to Joss and I'll be right back. Just sit around wherever, and I'll be back in a bit!" Brawly then ducked back into the maze, on his way to find Jocelyn. This left him alone with Kyra.

"Right, first things first." Seth released Princess out onto the mat before him. She appeared to be conscious, though it was clear she was still hurting. He quickly retrieved a potion from his bag and used it to treat the worst of her injuries, helping to kickstart the regeneration process. "You were amazing, by the way. That twister technique we came up with worked wonders!"

Princess crooned happily as he tended to her, her coloring looking better already. She inevitably noticed Kyra's new form, causing her to lean her head down curiously. Kyra smiled up at Princess and stroked the serpent's cheek with her new fingers.

"You see that? Kyra evolved just like you! I didn't think anything could make her better than she already was, but there it is," Seth explained to Princess, who seemed to have already pieced it together that Kyra was still the pokémon she was familiar with. He glanced over both of his pokémon, unable to keep from smiling. It hadn't been very long since he'd become a trainer, but already he couldn't imagine a life without the two of them. He was just so proud of how far they'd come.

Then, Kyra was gazing up at him, her eyes shining and a bright smile on her face. Seth could feel her emotions now, and they were similar to his own, plus a strong hint of affection that swelled up after she felt his own emotions. She was now almost half as tall as him, her head coming up to his waist. Seth couldn't resist how cute she looked, so he ducked down and lifted her up. Kyra hummed and wasted no time in kissing him once her head was level with his.

Seth staggered a bit under her fervor, and then he stumbled backwards. Thankfully, Princess noticed him falling, so she allowed him to fall on her body, which serving as a soft place for him to rest. He sunk down and sat there on the mat, returning Kyra's kiss. He found that her lips were both larger and more well defined, causing the kiss to feel more natural.

Kyra rested there on top of him as they continued to kiss, straddling him right above his crotch. Her butt was now better defined as well, such that even as Seth reached for it he found that he couldn't cover it all with one hand anymore. As Kyra parted her lips and pressed herself closer to him, Seth felt his jeans quickly becoming tighter as his arousal grew.

"Alright, I'm back! And...you're already getting started. Right on, dude," Brawly chose that moment to enter the room, minus Maku's pokéball. Seth flushed and briefly broke away from Kyra...but she wouldn't have it. Her fins started to glow, and he found his face turned back to her, where she pouted for a brief moment before going back to kissing him, her little tongue pressing against his lips. "Hah, seems like she really wants your attention. Don't mind me, you do your thing. I'll kill a little time while I wait for Joss to get back."

* * *

~~HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT FOLLOWS BELOW - SEARCH GAY-END TO SKIP~~

Brawly grabbed his remaining pokéball and released Arthur out onto the mat, the Machoke looking significantly beat. "Looking pretty messed up there, buddy," Brawly teased him, causing Arthur to grumble in annoyance and disappointment. Brawly produced a potion and began to treat him. "You'll be fine. I don't think anything's broken. By the way...you up for a little fun? Those two are getting rowdy back there, and it's kinda getting me in the mood too."

Arthur blushed, but nodded, the Machoke sitting down on one of the benches. Brawly reached for Arthur's only article of clothing; a tight fitting speedo that covered its sizable bulge. He slowly slid it down Arthur's legs, revealing a vaguely humanoid penis that only differed by its hue; it was the same blue shade as his skin, with a slightly reddened tip.

"Let me warm you up a bit." Brawly placed a hand on Arthur's thigh and wrapped the other around the Machoke's shaft, starting to stroke it gently. Arthur grunted and took a deep breath, his shaft steadily hardening into an impressive length.

As for Seth and Kyra, the latter was already pushing for more. She moaned softly, her rump grinding against Seth's erection through his jeans. With her telekinesis, she lifted up his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, and he could feel his jeans unzipping and forcing their way down his legs.

Seth ran his eyes across her body, finding her new form to be rather attractive. Before, he'd found her appearance as a Ralts to be cute, but not all that sexy, but it hadn't mattered because she was his precious partner. But now, she was starting to resemble a girl, despite her exotic appearance. He found himself perversely wondering how she would feel now.

On the other side of the room, Arthur was fully erect, and was surprisingly receptive to whatever Brawly wanted him to do. Brawly leaned back against the wall, his shirt already off to reveal his toned chest, which was as muscular as the rest of him. Arthur got up from the bench and got on his knees so he could pull down Brawly's pants. Now, Brawly's erect shaft extended outwards ot hand in front of Arthur's nose, free from its trappings. It was clear he took good care of himself, as his pubes were short and neatly trimmed.

"Oh dang." Brawly let out a low sigh as Arthur put his mouth around his trainer's shaft, able to take it all it up to the hilt without issue. Arthur bobbed his head and sucked gently for a few moments, but only for a short while. "That felt pretty good. But those two are about to get to it, and I don't want to get left behind. What about you, big guy?"

Arthur nodded, and the Machoke moved over to the nearby bench and bent over, his shaft dangling downwards. Between his cheeks was a small, yet clearly used hole that he was now presenting to his trainer for use. Brawly gave Arthur's butt a light slap, chuckling as he did so. He pulled down a small bottle from a shelf on the wall, and squeezed out some of its contents both onto his shaft and onto Arthur's butt. He took a moment to spread the clear liquid around his Machoke's entrance, even sticking his fingers inside to make sure he was fully lubricated.

"Alright, I'm going in," Brawly warned Arthur, and then he stepped forward. He placed one hand on the Machoke's butt, and used the other to position his shaft at his tight hole. Brawly slowly pressed his hips forward, his length easily sliding inside. Arthur shuddered and let out a grunt as his trainer penetrated him, his body rocking against the bench.

Seth could vaguely see all of this happening out of the corner of his eyes, but he was far more focused on Kyra. Having finally rid Seth of his clothing, he could feel his shaft nestled nicely between Kyra's buttcheeks. With a lustful hum, Kyra hiked up her skirt in the back and used her telekinesis to position Seth's shaft at her entrance, and then she lowered herself down upon it.

"Oh gosh...Kyra…" Seth couldn't help but moan her name as he sank into her. He'd never penetrated her since the first time they'd done so when she was a Ralts, because he could barely fit inside of her and they both knew it. Yet now, Kyra was larger, and her size wasn't as much of an obstacle anymore. Before long, however, he felt his tip reach a point where he couldn't go in any farther. He still couldn't get all the way in, his length a little over halfway embedded in her. "Are you okay?"

Kyra nodded, her feelings of joy and lust coming over their mental link to him, serving to intensify his own. She started to bounce on top of him, pressing her fingers to Seth's chest both in order to serve as leverage and to keep her from going too far down and hurting herself. As she did so, Seth placed his hands around her waist, helping to ease the burden on her.

"Ahh...I'm so glad we could do this…" Seth whispered to her, finding the experience much more intimate than ever before, now that they were joined together like this. Kyra hummed happily, wiggling her butt on his cock and earning a gasp and moan from her trainer. "You're the best…"

"Alright, I'm here now. Thanks for sending me halfway across town to…oh." It was on this scene that Jocelyn walked in, having just returned from her trip to the PokéCenter. She was sweating somewhat, suggesting that she'd been running. She gazed at the scene before her, with Kyra gingerly riding atop of Seth while cooing with pleasure on one side of the room, and Brawly steadily thrusting into Arthur, the air filled with their pleasured grunts and the sound of the former's hips slapping against Arthur's butt. A small wet spot appeared in the crotch of Joceyln's shorts, suggesting that she wasn't wearing any panties. She slipped a hand into her shorts, rubbing her fingers against her sex. "Oh fuck, that's hot. You jerks went and got started without me, huh?"

"Trust me, there's...uuhhn...plenty of room for you to...ffff…get involved," Brawly reassured her in between grunts. He slapped Arthur's butt as he sped up his thrusting, the bench scraping across the ground forcefully under the strain of their lovemaking. "Oh man...you're still so tight, Arty…"

"There better be. I'm horny now, dammit," Jocelyn grumbled. She lifted up her shirt and tossed into the growing pile of clothes, and allowed her bra to hit the floor, revealing those lovely mounds that Seth had seen once before. Her shorts soon followed suit, leaving her naked in the middle of the gym, her slit steadily seeping with arousal. "Oh wow, even pretty boy over there is getting some. Here I was thinking that he'd never seen a decent pair of tits before."

"It's possible. He's...gggh...from Johto," Brawly revealed, causing Jocelyn to look at Seth with pity and understanding.

"Poor bastard." Jocelyn sat down atop one of the mats, her back propped up against the wall and her legs spread out before her. She wasted no time in slipping her hand between her legs and pleasuring herself with her fingers as she watched the sex occuring before her. "Don't tire Arty out too fast; I want him to plow me until I can't walk."

"That can be arranged," Brawly remarked, never once letting up his pace. "Oh man, I think I'm...uuhn...gonna cum soon…"

Seth could feel Kyra's desire for a change of position, so he helped her off of him and moved over to the wall with her. Kyra glanced up at him shyly, lifting her skirt to show Seth her dripping wet slit. Unlike when she was a Ralts, Kyra's lower lips were now as green as her legs, but inside, it was still as fleshy pink as ever.

"I'm going to lift you, okay?" Seth told her softly. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her clear off the gund. She was heavier than when she was a Ralts, but her weight was still very manageable. Kyra squeaked and braced herself against the wall with her fingers, but she more or less trusted Seth to hold her. Once she was in a good position, Seth pushed himself back inside of her, causing her to blush and moan softly. He started to thrust, building up to a steady pace in no time, and he was reminded of how close he was to his own climax. "K-Kyra, I'm...aaah...getting close…!"

"Do it, you two. Hhhn….I want to see you fill them up with your cum!" Jocelyn urged them, the words coming out of her mouth as foul as always. She continued to finger herself, her face flushed and her chest heaving while pleasured moans escaped her.

"Aaah...yeahh!" Brawly's face screwed up with pleasure, and he pressed himself up against Arthur one last time, no doubt filling up the Machoke's butt. Arthur's eyes went wide and the Machoke whined as he helplessly came on the floor, ropes of white seed shooting from his member and spattering on the floor.

~~GAY-END~~

* * *

"Kyra, I c-can't…! Uuuhn...hhhn!" Seth hugged Kyra closely to his chest as he thrusted up into her and climaxed, his cock throbbing inside of her and filling her up with his seed. As he did so, he felt Kyra's euphoria and joy rushing through him as she climaxed as well, making this the most intense orgasms of his life. His legs felt weak and he nearly collapsed. Princess slithered up behind him, helping to support him as he recovered from his orgasm. "Whew...that was...incredible. I could feel everything you did at the same time as me."

"I'm almost jealous. Fighting types are my thing, but I can't even imagine how it'd feel with the whole mental thing," Brawly commented. The leader had pulled out of Arthur, leaving the Machoke's hole seeping with the remains of his orgasm. The two of them rested on the bench, basking in the afterglow. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I need to get fucked right the hell now," Jocelyn interjected impatiently, the mat beneath her stained wet with her arousal. "I'm so horny I can't think straight. I don't care how you do it, just do it now!"

"Well, I was talking to Seth, but I did promise you could get in on this. Arty, keep her busy for a few minutes," Brawly responded. Arthur nodded, and then he got up from the bench and grabbed Jocelyn around the middle, lifting her clear off the ground, causing her to yelp. "What I meant was, how're you feeling about all this? You said you were from Johto, so this is probably the first time you've seen guy on guy action. You're not too weirded out, are you?"

"It's...a little weird, yeah," Seth had to admit. He rested against Princess as he recovered, Kyra nestled in his lap with a contented smile on her face. "I only recently found out that such things were possible, or even done at all. But I guess it just seems like more of the same. What's one more weird thing on top of all the weird I've already seen and done?"

"Hah, I hear that!" Brawly laughed heartily, clapping a hand to his knee. He started to clean himself off with water from a nearby bottle and a paper towel. Beside him, Arthur laid back on one of the larger benches, moving the bar used to hold weights to the side easily. He placed Jocelyn on her back on top of him, her legs cradling his softened member. Yet, as he started to brush his fingers against Jocelyn's entrance, he slowly started to harden once again. Jocelyn moaned, practically begging for Arthur to penetrate her. "If you decide you swing that way, could tell you how to train yourself if you wanted, sometime. If not, no big deal. Sexuality is a funny thing."

"I couldn't agree more." Seth ran his fingers through Kyra's silky hair, rather enjoying the way it felt now that she had much more of it. He found himself watching with a perverse fascination as Arthur lifted Jocelyn by her butt and pushed his hardened cock into the smaller hole just beneath her slit. Seth still found it odd that people could experience pleasure from being penetrated in that particular hole, but so far all those he'd seen do so appeared to have enjoyed it. He guessed it was just one other sexual thing that was considered normal here.

"Oh fuck! Arty, you're still so big!" Jocelyn gasped, her cheeks coloring. She took several deep breaths, trying to accustom to the large shaft inside of her. It was a good thing that Arty had bothered to lubricate her first, otherwise she would likely be in a great deal of pain. "Gosh, I need this. Brawly, are you getting in on this?"

"Yeah, I think I can go another round." Brawly got back to his feet and stretched briefly. He glanced at Seth. "You want to join us?"

"Wh-...I can?" Seth hadn't expected such an offer.

"There's three of you, and I have three holes! Get your pretty boy ass over here and pick one!" Jocelyn's irritated voice snapped over to him. Seth suddenly felt animosity towards her, coming from Kyra, who was glaring at her.

"Do you not want me to?" Seth asked Kyra softly. Kyra paused, and then she turned her gaze to him, smiling. Despite the glare she'd given Jocelyn, she didn't seem opposed to Seth having sex with her. This confused him, once again causing him to question how exactly Kyra felt about his sexual escapades. Sometimes she seemed upset, and other times she was all for it. "You're alright with it?"

Kyra nodded, and then she hopped off his lap, moving to stand over by Princess. Seth smiled, and then he went to join Brawly, Jocelyn, and Arthur. He felt some hesitation towards joining them, but watching Jocelyn bounce up and down on Arthur's cock was causing his own to harden quickly.

"Hm, I'll take her mouth, and you can take the front," Brawly decided, the leader moving around to the back of the bench. "That cool?"

"Hell yeah it is. Give me that fucking cock," Jocelyn reached over and grabbed Brawly's shaft, causing the leader to chuckle and she pulled it over to her face. She immediately put her mouth on it, easily taking in his length despite gagging a bit. Seth figured that it was a good thing Brawly had cleaned himself off beforehand.

This left just one hole for Seth; the enticing and sopping wet slit that was facing upward. Arthur noticed him coming and slowed down his thrusting just long enough for Seth to get in between their legs. He fit his cock between her folds, and then he pressed himself in, grunting a bit despite the fact that she wasn't as tight as Kyra. Once he was all the way in, he could feel Arthur's balls against his own.

As they all started to thrust at once, Jocelyn whimpered loudly around Brawly's length, her body trembling as her every hole was violated. Seth gripped her hips as leverage, his hands just above Arthur's. As he thrusted, he experienced the odd sensation where he could feel Arthur's shaft through the barrier of skin separating her vagina and colon. As weird as that was, it only served to heighten the pleasure he was feeling.

"Hff...Joss's a real dirty girl when she gets in the mood," Brawly explained, his hands gripping the metal props where the bar would typically be. "Other times, she's likely to kick your ass."

"I noticed that much…mmggh…" Seth replied. The air filled with the wet slapping of flesh on flash as his hips crashed into her legs repeatedly. "Do you all...do this...ggh...often?"

"Every week, really. There's not much to d-do here on the island in the evenings," Brawly answered, starting to stumble over his words as Jocelyn's tongue slurped around his shaft. "Dang, you work it real good, girl."

Seth panted heavily as the exertion started to get to his already tired body. Yet he couldn't stop moving; Jocelyn's inner walls felt wonderful as they constricted around him. The girl breathed hard through her nose, her increasingly loud moans muffled by Brawly. She quickly turned into a twitching, orgasming mess as she climaxed again and again, squirting her juices onto Seth's crotch.

It took longer for Seth to orgasm due to his previous orgasm with Kyra, but over the course of several minutes, he could feel it coming once more. He squeezed Jocelyn's thighs tightly and he sped up even further, his balls slapping against Arthur's. When he finally climaxed, he did so right as Brawly and Arthur did the same.

"Ngh, cumming!"

"Hnn...aah...yeah..!"

Jocelyn cried out loudly as cum filled her from three different ends simultaneously, turning her into a quivering mess that dripped with seed. Brawly knelt down, pulling out of Jocelyn's mouth, and Seth fell forward, resulting in a pile of sweaty, exhausted bodies resting atop the workout bench.

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Brawly asked as he and Jocelyn walked Seth out the back door of the gym. The night had long since come, the beauty of the stars shining down upon the darkened streets. When Seth nodded, Brawly grinned. "Awesome, dude. Thanks for the thrilling battle, by the way. And also for hanging with us afterwards."

"No kidding. I can barely walk," Jocelyn remarked, the girl leaning on the wall with her legs wobbling slightly. Seth chuckled; his body also felt somewhat weak after such vigorous sex. "You don't fuck too bad for a pretty boy."

"I wish you'd quit calling me that," Seth muttered, self consciously running a hand through his hair. "But you don't need to thank me. I'm still surprised you even bothered with me, considering how many other trainers out there that look up to you."

"You'd be surprised. Dewford's got a gym, sure, but I'm lucky if a trainer even reaches me. Not to mention there's really not a lot of young people on this island," Brawly admitted. "You think there's a lot of trainers now... it's because Steven's here."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense." Seth checked to make sure Kyra was with him, and that he had Princess's pokéball secured to his belt. "You might see a good trainer here eventually though."

"Oh yeah?" Brawly now showed signs of interest. "Who's that now?"

"Her name is May, and she comes from the same town as me. I've never beat her once," Seth revealed to him. Brawly's interest turned to visible excitement, the leader giving an impressed whistle at that confession. "Anyway, I'll come meet you back here tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, buddy! Take it easy!" Brawly called after him as Seth began the long walk back to his hotel. The last thing he heard before he moved out of earshot was an off-hand comment to Jocelyn.

"Hey, you think she'd like Arty?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And suddenly, we're at 100k words! I still have no idea how this chapter turned out as long as it did. But I figure y'all won't mind because I gave you quite a lot of content after making you wait a month! Speaking of months, I totally didn't wait to post this chapter because I wanted to ruin your No-Nut-November challenges! Toss aside your silly scruples and make a mess of yourself! If you're going to fail, fail hard and make others think you are a legend!

...I am a terrible influence. And before you ask, I failed super hard, literally minutes after midnight on the first.

Anyway, let me touch on a few points here. First of all, a lot of you have asked if I'm going to be including guy on guy action. Here's the answer. Hell yes. I'm as degenerate as they come, so I love sex between any and all combinations of genders! So that includes mxm, fxf, mxf, mxfxf, mxmxf, or mxmxfxfxfxmxfxfxmxmxfxmfmxf! Also I would literally cry if I couldn't write anything sexy with my Wally boy.

But don't think that this means I've forgotten I have straight readers. You may have noticed that I added a warning so that said straight readers wouldn't get blindsided by the homosexual content, and could skip to the straight stuff. Don't say I never do anything for you all!

Anyway, please leave me a review, because you know how I love them! Tell me how badly you failed your Triple N challenges so that I may cackle in glee!


	10. Team Aqua's Assault

"Come on, Joss, speed up! I'm not missing this one!" Brawly yelled ahead to them over the crashing of the surf and the roaring of the engine, the leader clutching his surfboard tightly as he was pulled along behind them.

"I'm gunning this thing as fast as it'll go!" Jocelyn shouted back, her hands tightly clutching the handlebars of the well worn jet ski. Seth sat on the vehicle behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle tightly to keep him from falling off the end. Jocelyn steered the vehicle across the open water at a breakneck speed for several seconds before she jerked the handles to the right. "Hold on tight!"

"Oh hell!" Seth clung even tighter to Jocelyn as they cut to the right, feeling as though he were about to be thrown off at any moment. Jocelyn accelerated until they caught up to the rising of a significant swell of a forming wave, taking care to match its speed. Once she was at a suitable speed, she lifted her hand, signalling Brawly from behind.

"She's all yours!" Jocelyn called back to him.

"Hell yeah!" Brawly detached himself from the line that tethered him to the jet ski just in time to catch the swell of the wave with his board. Once the wave's momentum started to carry him forward, he gradually stood up on the board. He rode the top of the wave back and forth to gather speed, and then when the wave broke, he whooped and zipped along its length.

Jocelyn oriented the vehicle so the two of them could get a clear view of Brawly as the leader successfully to position himself inside as the wave broke overtop him. Seth, despite Brawly's best efforts to teach him, hadn't progressed enough to handle waves this large or far out. Yet he found it enjoyable just to watch him, and riding with Jocelyn at such a high speed was fun as well.

In the end, Seth's surfing tutorial turned into him failing miserably and eating the ocean, and Brawly getting too caught up in his own enjoyment of the sport that he quickly stole the spotlight, earning the gazes of all those who saw him. Any normal person might be irritated by this, but it didn't bother Seth at all.

While Seth was out on the jet ski with Jocelyn, he'd allowed his two pokémon to relax in their own way. Princess spent most of her time deep in the water, sometimes surfacing to follow along with Seth, or to catch some waves of her own in a playful manner. As for Kyra, she was rather small and prone to being swept away by the sizable waves, so she reclined on a beach chair with a glass of lemonade, using an umbrella to keep cool.

They had so much fun, they stayed until slightly past noon, when Brawly started to tire. Before long, Seth found himself on the dock with the two of them, with Kyra standing beside him and Princess swimming in the ocean nearby, her head rising above the dock.

"Thanks guys; that was a real blast," Seth expressed to them while Jocelyn tethered up the jet ski.

"No problem, man. Sorry I kinda got carried away there...I said I was going to teach you," Brawly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand sheepishly.

"Hey, you tried to. It's not your fault I didn't take to it," Seth remarked with a rueful grin. The back of his throat still tasted of salt and iron, and his nose still stung from when he'd fallen face first into a crashing wave. "Really though, just having the chance to try made it worthwhile. As you know, I'm from Johto. I didn't really go anywhere or do anything back then."

"Why not? Johto's got plenty of its own sights to see, like the Bell Tower and the Lake of Rage," Brawly questioned curiously.

"Even if the people are all a bunch of stuffy prudes," Jocelyn commented. She finished tying up the jet ski and moved to join the two of them on the dock.

"Well, I didn't have a pokémon, for one. Nor did our family have a car due to Olivine's public transportation system. So I couldn't really get out of town. But ever since I came to Hoenn and met Kyra, I've been able to try so many new things. It's almost like I haven't really experienced life at all until I came here. Fishing, traveling, spelunking, surfing, camping… I just feel so free." Seth found himself confiding more than he intended to the two of them. He overly aware of them looking at him, and he flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so real."

"Hey, I'm happy for you, man. If you've only just started your journey, you've got a lot more in store for you," Brawly returned. "Your talent in pokémon aside, Hoenn's a beautiful place, especially when you get closer to the heart of the region."

"Geez, now you make me want to take a vacation," Jocelyn said with a sigh. She gave Brawly a pointed stare. "So what do you think, boss? Can I get a few days off?"

"Hah, don't even pretend you get that much work anyway," Brawly poked fun back at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Nah, a vacation sounds fun. Maybe in a few weeks I'll head over to Verdanturf or Lavaridge."

"I've been meaning to visit Verdanturf, actually," Seth rejoined, recalling the time he'd spent with Wally with fond memories.

"Not a bad plan. The air's really clean there. To get there, take a ferry to Slateport and head north. When you hit Mauville, head east. It's a hike, but you seem like you'd enjoy the travel." Brawly instructed him. Seth nodded appreciatively, the long journey already sounding exciting to him. "Speaking of which, I'm guessing you'll be heading out soon."

"Yeah, as soon as I get changed and pick up my stuff from the hotel." As Seth answered, Brawly gestured, and the three walked back across the dock, heading back towards the town proper.

In the process, Seth recalled Princess to her pokéball, and then lifted Kyra up off of the ground. Now that she was a Kirlia, she was too large to sit on one shoulder, but he could still carry her. She either sat on his shoulders with her legs around his neck and her fingers on his head, or hung from his neck, her legs wrapped around his middle. She was heavier than before, so he sadly realized that he wouldn't be able to carry her all the time, especially when he was on the road.

"Cool. You should keep in touch. We did hit it off pretty well," Brawly suggested. "I'll give you my number when we get back to town."

"Sounds good to me," Seth replied.

* * *

Upon returning to town, both Brawly and Jocelyn gave their numbers for Seth to register in his PokéNav (though the latter hemmed and hawed about it at first). Then, they parted ways, leaving Seth once again on his own.

The first thing he did was call Jim and let him know he was ready to head to Slateport. Then, Seth stopped by the hotel, gathered his equipment, and checked out before making his way to the dock.

"Good to see you again, son! How went your gym challenge?" Jim met him there at the dock at the spot where his yacht was moored. His grizzled face lit up with an impressed smile when Seth flashed his shiny new Knuckle Badge at him. "No kidding? Congratulations, I bet it wasn't easy. And...I see your Ralts evolved too! Guess you had an eventful stay, eh?"

"You can say that again," Seth smirked as he light stepped onto the boat, setting his gear down in the main cabin. "I hope you didn't mind waiting for me as long as you did."

"Not at all! I have a few old friends in Dewford that were delighted to keep me on for a few days while you took care of business." Jim climbed on board as well, working to prepare the yacht for departure. "So, to Slateport next, is it?"

"That's right." Seth picked up Kyra and leaned against the wall, waiting for the yacht to start moving. "Do you know anything about Slateport?"

"Why, it's the capital of Hoenn, and the largest city in the region! Captain Stern heads the region's premier shipbuilding industry, and that's to say nothing about the large consumer market rivaled only by Lilycove's Department Store!" Jim explained as he climbed up to the driver's seat. "There's no Pokémon Gym there, if that's what you're after. But there is the Pokémon Fan Club and one of the region's many contest halls."

"No gym? That's fine with me. That means I can take care of my errand, explore, and then move on. Anyway, I'm gonna head to the prow." Seth parted from Jim there, and after donning a life jacket, he moved to the front of the boat and laid down upon the cushions there. Not long after, he felt the yacht rumble to life beneath him.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us! Let's go sailing, Peeko, my darling!" Jim proclaimed from the top of the yacht, his Wingull crying out with joy as the boat broke away from the dock and made its way towards the open ocean.

* * *

It had barely been an hour before Seth received a call on his PokéNav. One look at the screen told him that it was from his father. He smiled, easily discerning the reason behind the call. He opened the hatch in the prow of the boat and slipped into the sleeping area, where the wind wouldn't make it too hard to hear. Then, he unfolded the device and accepted the call

" _Seth, it's your dad. I wanted to talk about your battle with Dewford's gym leader."_ Sure enough, the topic was precisely what Seth expected it to be. " _Do you have a few minutes?"_

"Yeah, I can talk. I'm on my way to Slateport at the moment." Seth laid back on the bed, setting the device down on the pillow beside him. "I'm guessing you had a chance to watch the gym channel?"

" _That's right. I managed to catch the tail end of your battle, when Kyra evolved and defeated Brawly's Makuhita. How did it feel to see your first pokémon evolve?"_

"I was really happy with and for her. It was like seeing all of our training pay off at once," Seth eagerly explained. Kyra slipped in through the hatch as well and lay by his side, fitting into the crook of his arm and resting her head against his torso. Seth smiled, petting her head affectionately. "I also learned that she was exceptional for a typical Ralts. The trainers I fought kept asking me why she hadn't evolved yet."

" _It's true; Kyra seemed very strong for one of its species. To clarify, the raw ability of each species can depend on the individual, much like humans have differing heights, weights, and muscle mass. Some are more skilled in certain styles of fighting and show a propensity for certain moves than others may be. The same likely goes for psychic ability."_

"They kept telling me that she was as strong as a Kirlia without being a Kirlia. So you're saying…"

" _It means she's that much stronger as a Kirlia now. You're blessed with a strong pokémon, Seth. I assume I don't need to tell you to cherish her and determine how best to use her exceptional power,"_ Norman clarified. Seth nodded out of habit, even though he knew Norman couldn't see him. " _I had another point I wanted to bring up. We don't know everything about evolution, but I wouldn't depend on such a thing happening again, especially not when you need it most."_

"Again? She's already evolved, hasn't she?" Seth found his father's words confusing.

" _Some pokémon are capable of evolving more than once. Ralts happens to be one of them; They have not one, but two potential evolutions."_ Seth's eyes widened, and he gazed at Kirlia in shock after hearing this. He couldn't even imagine what she would look like after evolving a second time. " _I could tell you of her next stage of evolution, but I imagine you'd wish to find out for yourself."_

"Yeah...I would," Seth agreed. "But to go back to the gym battle, did you see Princess defeating Brawly's Machoke?"

" _Unfortunately I didn't. I had just finished up a gym challenge when my assistant informed me that you were on TV. I have time now, however, if you want to talk about it with me now."_

"I would appreciate that…"

* * *

For the remainder of the trip, Seth continued his conversation with his father, recounting the tale of his victory and discussing various alternative strategies that he could have taken to defeat Brawly more efficiently. Despite his dislike of pokémon battles, he found that discussing strategy was surprisingly entertaining, and even after they'd hung up, he found his mind racing with different tactics he could try.

Finally, the yacht drifted into a private dock off of Slateport City, which was every bit as large as Jim had led Seth to believe. Looking ahead from the prow, Seth could see the cityscape begin about a mile away from the dock, separated from him by an expanse of sandy beach so large it made Petalburg's beach look small.

He also got his first look at Hoenn's tallest mountain: the active volcano, Mt. Chimney. It was more than fifty miles away from where he was standing, but it was so tall that it impossible to miss its silhouette even from here. He could even make out the steady cloud of ash that rose from its summit. Seth shuddered with excitement, eagerly anticipating the time when he would climb that mountain himself.

He returned his gaze to the beach, Seth recalled with a start about the nature of beaches, and he almost panicked, but after looking at the beach ahead of him, he couldn't see any sign of sexual activity. He noticed a dock further down that separated this beach from another expanse, suggesting that the beach on the other side was where all of the sex happened.

"Whew, thank goodness this is a safe beach." Seth expressed. He felt disappointment emanating from Kyra, which confused him at first until he noticed her eyeing him...or in particular, his butt. He flushed, feeling suddenly self-conscious. His blush deepened when Kyra tugged on his shirt lightly, indicating the beach out beyond the wall with lustful emotions flooding across to him from her side of their mental link. "You want to... but there'd be so many other people…I couldn't possibly..."

Kyra huffed, tugging him even more insistently. It didn't seem like she was going to take no for an answer.

"But they'd all be looking at me while we...while I...oh dear…" Seth blushed harder than ever before at the thought. Feeling Kyra's amusement at his embarrassment didn't help his state of mind any, either. "Let's at least get to the city first, okay? I want to get rid of this briefcase so we can relax."

"You doing alright, son? Hope you didn't get yourself sunburned out there on the prow," Jim approached after securing the ship to the dock. Seth nearly jumped out of his skin, hoping the older man hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks," Seth stammered out, looking anywhere but at Jim. "What are you going to do from here? I don't think I'll be going back this way for a while."

"That's alright. Think I'll visit my old friend Captain Stern for a time, and then I'll head back to Petalburg. But you can always give me a ring if you need me," Jim answered with a hearty smile. "Now then, shall we get to the city?"

"Yes, lets," Seth agreed, and then the two of them made their way towards Slateport City together.

* * *

The city of Slateport stood in stark contrast to that of Rustboro. It appeared much more modern in its construction materials, the buildings being made of steel and white concrete. It looked as though a great deal of planning went into its layout. The roads made sense and were bordered with grass and sidewalks. Each street was clearly labeled, and bus stops were littered here and there, making it very easy to cross from one side of the city to another if Seth so chose.

The further he went in, the taller the buildings became, until veritable skyscrapers towered above him, making Seth feel very small. It was a feeling he was used to; this city wasn't so different than his home city of Olivine, with the exception of the maritime theme.

There were seafood restaurants and tourist shops scattered everywhere he went, capitalizing on their proximity to the sea. Most of the pokémon he saw were water type as well, though most of them he didn't recognize.

Despite the lack of a gym, there seemed to be trainers everywhere. Some of them were dressed differently than he'd expect from a trainer, and he soon found out why; they were contest goers. He recalled that there was a contest hall in town. No doubt May would be drawn to it, as she'd expressed that being a contest star was her passion. He decided to avoid the contest hall; he didn't think he was quite ready to face May again.

It was reaching late afternoon, so Seth checked into a decently priced hotel and stored his gear there, save for his backpack and the briefcase that was inside of it. He was determined to visit Captain Stern and drop off the blueprints immediately to rid himself of the burden that Devon Corporation had bestowed upon him.

After asking for directions, Seth discovered that although Captain Stern typically spent his time in the shipyards, this evening he was hosting a special exhibition at the Oceanic Museum on the mysteries of the deep sea. Therefore, Seth made reaching the museum his first priority.

At one of the tourist shops, Seth picked up a brochure for the Oceanic Museum to see what it was all about. He unfolded it and whistled with awe. Not only was it a museum, but also an aquarium holding pokémon from multiple regions that Seth had never seen before. Getting in required a rather hefty price, but Seth had the money for it, and he was interested.

Seth made his way through the city, hopping on one of the many busses to reach the museum in a timely manner. Yet, the moment he did so, he froze at what he saw aboard the bus… or more accurately, _whom._

Two men sat in the back of the bus. Although Seth didn't recognize them, he certainly recognized their outfits. The both of them wore blue and white striped shirts and torn slacks, complete with a blue bandana marked with the unmistakable emblem of Team Aqua. Seth started to breathe heavily, panic seeping into his mind.

Kyra hugged his leg, feeling his emotions, and her presence was enough to help calm him. Seth gulped and made his way to one of the seats on the bus far away from the two members of Team Aqua. They didn't react to his presence, causing Seth to recall that they had no idea who he was and wouldn't have any reason to suspect that he had the briefcase with him.

Seth retrieved his PokéNav and shot off a message to Hester.

 **Seth: Team Aqua is in Slateport.**

Hester responded almost instantly.

 **Hester: Oh no. Are you okay? Can I call you?**

 **Seth: I'm fine, but don't call. They're in the bus with me.**

 **Seth: How can they walk around in broad daylight like this? They're criminals, aren't they?**

 **Hester: They are, but none of their crimes can be proven. Their leader does a good job covering his tracks and bolstering their public image with charity work.**

 **Hester: They haven't caught on to you, have they?**

 **Seth: No. I'm still safe, but I think they're going to the same place I am. They haven't gotten off yet.**

 **Hester: Where's that?**

 **Seth: The Ocean Museum. Captain Stern is there.**

 **Hester: That's not good.**

 **Hester: Watch yourself. I'll ask Mr. Stone to call ahead and let Stern know what's going on.**

 **Seth: Thanks.**

Seth closed the PokéNav, feeling much less sure of his task than before. He'd thought that it would be easy to find Captain Stern and drop off the briefcase, but Team Aqua's presence threw a wrench into his plans.

His spirits dropped even further when the bus pulled up to the Oceanic Museum. Gathering in front of the building was a veritable sea of blue and white striped shirts and bandannas. Yet he had to get off here, as this was the last stop and he didn't want to arouse suspicion. The two Team Aqua members on the bus followed him off, and were greeted by the other members in the street.

Seth felt very alone as he made his way towards the museum, surrounded by nothing but Team Aqua members. They mostly paid him no attention, thankfully, yet with every step he took, Seth could feel his heart pounding so hard he started to worry that they could hear it.

As he reached the front of the Museum, Seth noticed an area cordoned off with aluminum fences. They were arranged in such a way that it unmistakably formed a queue area, in which several of the Team Aqua members were already standing. Seth followed the line with his eyes to its end, where a ticket office was set up. The Team Aqua members standing in line were patiently waiting and purchasing entry like normal law-abiding citizens, likely to maintain their public image.

Seth bypassed the line and headed for the doors on the right side of the ticket office. He was certain that the staff would let him in once he apprised them of the situation. Yet, before he even made it more than halfway…

"Hey, buddy! You in the red!" An irritated female voice snapped at him, causing Seth to freeze in place, his blood running cold. As he was the only one nearby not dressed in Team Aqua colors, there was no doubt that she was talking to him. He turned, his heart sitting firmly in his throat. He found himself looking at a young tanned girl with dark brown hair held back by the Team Aqua bandana. She gestured angrily at the ground in front of her. "The line starts back here! Don't try to skip us!"

"O-Okay...I'm sorry." Seth meekly entered the line right behind her, recognizing that it wouldn't do him any good to ignore her and risk alerting the crowd to his intentions.

"Good boy. It's not fair to the rest of us, sitting here for nearly an hour." She smirked triumphantly once he had joined her in the line. She glanced over him while he stood there uncomfortably. "You got guts, sticking around when everyone's run off. Aren't you scared of us?"

"I've heard some things," Seth started to say. He trailed off when he noticed her eyes narrowing suspiciously. He hastily moved to say something positive about them. "But then I heard about what you all stand for, and it's honestly inspiring. The sea is a wonderful place, and it should be protected."

"Hah! That's what I like to hear! Kick all those blasted jerks away from the coastline and give back to the pokémon!" Seth's attempt to placate her went over well, and she clapped him on the back vigorously, a wide grin on her face. "You should talk up Archie when he gets here! I bet he'll let you join us, if you feel like we do!"

"That sounds...nice." Seth did his best to keep his dread from showing on his face. He'd heard that name once before: from Eric back in the woods. From the context she just gave him however, Archie seemed to be one of the higher ups in the gang; someone who was apparently capable of handling recruitment. "So what are all of you doing here?"

"To visit the museum, obviously. A place dedicated to the ocean is our kind of place, see?" The girl remained in high spirits as she answered. "Archie says we should come back every so often to remind us what we're fighting for!"

"Hey, Anya, quit talking to the outsider already!" One of the other grunts cuts in, looking less than pleased. "And you, buzz off! You're not Aqua; you're not welcome!"

"Hey, he could be! I think I got him interested in joining!" the girl, Anya, retorted before Seth could get a word in edgewise. She then put on a coy smile. "Or are you jealous?"

"Jealous of some pretty boy? Get real!" The other grunt snapped back. Seth found himself feeling both terrified and rather small as the two grunts argued about him, making him wonder if it wouldn't have been a better idea to wait for the line to dry up before trying to get in. "Don't tell me you go for that kind of thing!"

"Maybe I do! He _is_ kinda cute. Are you so unsure of yourself that he makes you uncomfortable?" Anya stuck her tongue out at the other grunt. Jeers from the other grunts that were now getting interested in the conversation filled the air as she retaliated. She turned back to Seth as the other grunt blustered. "So doll, what's your name?"

"Uh...I'm Seth. It's a p-pleasure," Seth forced out. If the earth was his comfort zone, he felt as though he were flying to the moon with every second this awkward conversation continued. Anya sidled up alongside him and slapped his butt, causing him to yelp. At the same time, he felt a surge of indignity and animosity from Kyra. "Aa-ah!?"

"Tell you what; stick around and I'll show you to Archie when he gets here. Join up and help us fight the good fight, and you'll find that being a grunt comes with certain...benefits." Anya promised with a lecherous grin, the girl bending over in a way that accentuated her butt. The other grunt proceeded to smack it, causing her to glare. "Hey, you can have a turn after him if you want it!"

"Wait, is Anya actually in the mood for once?! Dibs!" Another grunt chimed in.

"Hell no, it's my turn!"

Thankfully, as the conversation grew crazier, the line started to move faster. Seth breathed a sigh of relief as he at last approached the ticket office. The lady behind the counter seemed relieved to see someone that wasn't Team Aqua, as she perked up upon seeing him.

"Hello and welcome to Slateport's Oceanic Museum! Will that be one ticket for you today?" The woman greeted him wearily.

"Yes please. Thanks, you're doing great," Seth did his best to reassure her, but ended up cringing a bit; he sounded as awkward as always. She smiled, seeming to understand his intent regardless. Seth accepted his ticket from her and stepped into the museum, at last getting to see its interior.

The lobby of the museum was large and roughly circular, easily able to hold the entirety of Team Aqua that came before and with Seth and more. Its most eye catching feature was the gigantic cylindrical aquarium made of thick glass dominating the center of the room. Seth could see all kinds of exotic pokémon swimming around inside, with several species present that he didn't recognize.

Flanking the tank on either side were two moving escalators - one leading up and the other leading down. A sign situated at the base of the up escalator indicated that the beginning of the self guided tour was in that general direction. As interesting as that sounded, he needed to find Captain Stern before Team Aqua caught on to his presence.

"Aah!" A gasp suddenly drew Seth's attention to in front of him, where a very hated and familiar face stood. Seth's hand clenched into a fist, anger surging through his veins and sweeping away his nervousness as he beheld Eric, who seemed just as dismayed to see him. Even as orders for Kyra leapt unbidden to his lips, Eric immediately backtracked out of the main lobby. "Oh hell no. I'm not fighting you and that little white demon again! No way, no how! To hell with this mission!"

Eric high tailed it out of sight, dashing right out of the aquarium as though his pants were on fire. Seth watched him go, utterly bemused. Kyra immediately started to squeak with amusement, such that Seth had to chuckle a little despite himself.

"Little white demon? That's a good name," Seth teased, earning a trace of pride from Kyra, who by the way she ran a finger through her hair, seemed to like the nickname as well. "That could have gone much worse."

"What could?" Seth had to stifle a gasp of surprise as Anya appeared next to him. She looked bored and not at all inclined to climb the escalator like some of the other grunts. "Eric took off pretty quick. What's all that about? You know him?"

"I…." Seth was caught off guard and didn't know what kind of answer to give her. He fumbled about in his mind for an easy lie he could use. "I think he said he forgot something important. He didn't say what."

"What could he possibly forget? Unless the moron left his pokémon behind." Anya shrugged with disbelief. "Wouldn't put it past him; he's been on a streak of stupid recently. You know he got his ass beat twice in a row by the same trainer?"

"Did he? That is pretty sad, I guess…" Seth responded, hating how nervous he sounded. Lying had never been his strong suit, as he was very morally opposed to it. Yet now he had no choice. He tried to come up with a way to get rid of her. "So are you going to go on the tour?"

"Mmm...thinking about it. Wanna come with me?" Anya asked. Seth mentally cursed; he'd just ended up shooting himself in the foot. The situation in which he found himself seemed to get worse and worse with every passing minute.

"Sir, can I see your ticket?" Thankfully, his savior came in the form of a man wearing a small headset and the outfit of a staff member. The man looked severe and was staring directly at Seth, his hand stretched out expectantly. Seth saw the perfect opportunity to get out of his current predicament.

"Yeah sure, one second…" Seth made a show of searching his pockets and bags, even though the ticket was securely in his wallet where he put it. He did his best to act flustered. "Wait, I could have sworn I had it...did I drop it somewhere?"

"You klutz, are you serious? You literally walked in minutes ago. How is that even possible!?" Anya demanded. Seth did his best to look beleaguered.

"Sorry, if you don't have a ticket, you can't go on the tour." The staff member placed a heavy hand on Seth's shoulder, his voice laden with disapproval and condescension. "Just because you're hanging with all these Team Aqua members doesn't make you special. You have to wait in line like everyone else. Come with me, or I'll call security."

"How lame...you're really gonna make me wait because of your slippery ass fingers!?" Anya called after him, stamping her foot with impatience. Yet even her irritated yells were shut out once the staff member led Seth outside.

The moment the door shut behind them and they were out of sight, the staff member placed a finger to his lips and guided Seth around a corner to the side of the building. "You're Seth, aren't you?" the man asked in a hushed voice. When Seth nodded, he smiled. "I heard from Captain Stern that you were coming. You looked like you needed a save."

"I did. That Anya girl was relentless. She wouldn't leave me alone," Seth admitted. He noticed that the man was leading him to a side entrance to the museum. Seth allowed himself to feel relief; this way he could avoid Team Aqua and complete his task. He sighed and pressed a hand against his head. "I'm so done with Team Aqua. Once this is over, I'm never having anything to do with them again."

"They've been a plague on our business for a while. They resist our every motion to expand our sea exhibits, and that's not even counting their efforts against any kind of seaward expansion," the staff member opened the side door and ushered him inside, shutting it behind him. Inside was a stairwell that led to the administrative levels of the aquarium. However, they didn't get very far up before a faint beep sounded from the man's headset. He paused and held a finger up to it. "So soon? Damn."

"Is something wrong?" Seth questioned nervously.

"Team Aqua is getting rowdy. They're going off the path for the tour and getting into places they shouldn't be. Security is trying to deal with them, but battles are currently breaking out," the man lowered his hand, the urgency of the situation plainly evident in his expression. He pointed upstairs. "I need to go help out. Head up the stairs to the top floor and follow the hall into the office at the end. Captain Stern should be there waiting for you. Be careful. This could get much worse."

"Okay. You be careful too." Seth didn't waste any time. He briefly gestured for Kyra to follow him and then he ran up the stairs, throwing caution to the wind now that the situation was quickly deteriorating. He followed the directions he was given to the letter, reaching the top of the stairs and shoving open the door to find himself in a hallway that felt reminiscent in design to Adam's lab.

As he went, he became aware of a commotion coming from the other stairwells consisting of crashing, shouting, and clanging, along with the unmistakable sound of pokéballs opening. Seth broke into a sweat and increased his speed. When he reached the door at the end of the hall, he slammed into it and jiggled with the handle until it opened. Not caring how undignified he looked, he swiftly turned and closed it harshly behind him once Kyra had entered as well. He immediately locked it behind him.

"Who are…?" A shocked voice sounded from behind him. Seth turned to see a fairly nondescript man with neatly groomed brown hair wearing a gray suit sitting at the desk, where he appeared to have been working on the computer located there. His shock soon faded once he had enough time to get a good look at Seth. "You're not a member of Team Aqua. You must be Seth, then?"

"Captain Stern?" Seth moved to the desk, removing his bag and placing it on the ground. When the man nodded, Seth sighed with relief, and then he produced the briefcase that had caused so much trouble. He had no idea what Team Aqua wanted to do with these blueprints, but he only knew he didn't want people like them to achieve their goals. "Here. Mr. Stone wanted me to give this to you...at the risk of an entire gang of criminals wanting me dead."

"The blueprints!" Stern gratefully took the briefcase and set it on the desk, the tired man looking greatly relieved. "At long last. Team Aqua has been hounding us ever since they found out what we were trying to do. I hope they didn't give you much trouble."

"I should be saying the same to you. They're tearing up the place right now, looking for me," Seth was exhausted, so he slumped down against the desk, panting. "Why are there so many of them here?"

"They wanted these blueprints, and they couldn't find them after Jonathan gave them to you. So they came to Slateport, and they've been lurking about ever since," Stern rose from the desk and moved over to the window. "It only makes sense; if you can't find your quarry, go to their destination, and ambush them on arrival."

"Mr. Stone never said this would happen. He said I wouldn't have any problems," Seth repeated, fervently wishing that he was anywhere other than here. Kyra moved up against him, hugging his arm in an attempt to calm his racing mind. "But now if I go out there, they'll find me. They know what I've done now."

"I've already pushed the panic button. It won't be long before the police arrive," Captain Stern attempted to assure him. Seth did gain some manner of comfort from that. He just had to sit tight until such time that the police arrived, and this whole mess would be over with. Then he would get someplace far away from here and never have to think about Team Aqua again. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. We never should have brought someone in to take care of our problems for us, especially not someone as young as yourself."

"Yeah…" Seth couldn't help but be shaken, even as Kyra gazed over him with concern. Yet he didn't have any further time to collect himself. He could hear voices in the hallway beyond, getting closer with every passing second.

"They're in here! Hey, Captain Stern!" A loud voice called from beyond the door. Stern's expression hardened upon hearing it, but he didn't make any other action. "We know you're in there! Open up, and we won't have to get violent!"

"Is that…" There could be no mistaking that it was Team Aqua that was outside. Seth shuddered, recognizing that there was no escape from this situation. He could only guess how many of their grunts were outside, blocking their retreat. Before he could panic further, however, Kyra stepped in front of him., her fingers clasped together on the front of her skirt. Unlike him, she was calm and composed. Seth cold feel a light breeze around her as she summoned up her psychic energy. "Kyra?"

Seth suddenly remembered his last interaction with Team Aqua. With just Kyra and Princess, he'd utterly knocked Eric's pokémon aside and humiliated him, such that he even fled on sight upon their reunion in the museum hallway. Eric had been absolutely no challenge. And now...Kyra had evolved, and strong enough to put what she'd been back then to shame. This caused him to think...what did he have to fear?

"Captain Stern…" Seth got to his feet, reaching for his second pokéball. Something slammed against the other side of the door; it wouldn't be long before the Team Aqua grunts broke it down. "I'm going to hold them off until the police get here."

"Are you sure?" Stern appeared visibly surprised by Seth's sudden change in tune. "I hate to say it, but at this stage it may be easier to surrender. These blueprints aren't worth your life, after all."

"This is a little much for me; taking on all of them at once...but there's no guarantee they won't just kill us anyway even if we surrender. Besides, I have faith in Kyra...and Princess." Seth clicked the button on his second pokéball and released all twenty feet of her into the room. Ignoring Stern, he met Princess's gaze. "Princess, we're fighting Team Aqua. Don't let them get anywhere near Captain Stern."

Princess gave a soulful hum, and then she circled around the front of the desk, forming an impassable barrier in the form of her cream colored scales. Seth moved himself behind Princess and out of harm's way, doing his best to swallow his fear.

"Kyra, give them a shock," Seth ordered, as the door began to crumple inwards from the repeated impacts. Kyra nodded. The Kirlia lifted her arms, conjuring a smattering of glowing leaves from nothing and surrounding herself in them like a veil of flowers caught in the wind. Seth gathered his courage and spoke his resolve aloud, finding that saying it aloud helped his confidence. "Get violent all you want, you thugs. I've dealt with your kind before."

The lock on the door finally broke, and it slammed open to admit a surge of blue and white. First into the room was a small group of Poochyena, along with one larger canine pokémon that looked similar, yet larger, than the others. Seth quickly scanned it, revealing it to be a Mightyena, the evolved form of Poochyena. No doubt it would prove tougher than its smaller companions.

"That took so much longer than it should have." The sneering Team Aqua members who owned the dogs came in as well, cracking their knuckles and making their violent intentions clear. The grunt who spoke stood behind the Mightyena, his stature suggesting a position of relative authority. He glared at Seth. "You've made us angry, forcing us to chase you halfway across Hoenn for these blueprints."

"I didn't force you to do anything." Once again, Seth found himself surprised by how calm and serious he sounded. Every time the fear threatened to take hold, he just reminded himself of the presence of both of his pokémon, who had never before let him down. "Try developing something on your own, instead of taking it from others."

"And just who in the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?" the lead grunt demanded, his words echoed by the grunts surrounding him. "You don't look like anyone from Devon, or the security guys we thrashed. So are you just some white knight who thought he'd step in and save the corporation?"

"Don't make me laugh!" The grunt snapped when Seth didn't answer. "I bet you're comfortable, standing up there on your perceived moral high ground. I bet you're being paid handsomely for this, just like any other corporate scumbag who thinks themselves above nature!"

Seth had to admit that the grunt wasn't entirely wrong. The whole reason he decided to do this in the first place was partly because of the money Jonathan was paying him. It would be easy for him to wash his hands of the whole endeavor and just give the grunts what they wanted; he wasn't a saint by any means. He knew that, but still...

"How about you? You think you're any better? You just admitted to harming the security that was just doing their jobs, all to take something that isn't even yours. And that's not even counting the time another of you tried to kill me and innocent people just because it was convenient for you. Don't talk to me about moral high grounds," Seth snapped back, his anger overtaking his fear.

"You've got a real big mouth…" the lead grunt's eyes narrowed, his fury rising and seeping into his tone. "I bet you think it's real easy to paint us as black and yourself as white. How dare you talk about us like you understand what we're fighting for? Do you even know what the corporation you're defending has done to the sea? Don't think you're fighting on the side of good here!"

"I really don't care who did what. I'd like to think I know what's right and wrong, and if you think that harming people to get your way is right, then I'd rather be wrong," Seth stood his ground, despite the curiosity that the grunt's words inspired in him. Had Devon Corporation and Captain Stern done something so wrong that it riled up the activists for the sea? "You should leave. You're not going to get what you want."

"You short sighted little…!" The grunt snapped, losing his patience. "Fine! Have it your way, brat! Everyone, with me! Bring him down and pry the blueprints from their cold dead hands if you have to!"

"Yeah! We fight for the sea!"

"Go, Poochyena!"

"Bring them down, Zubat!"

"For Archie, and the ocean!"

The pack of Poochyena howled in unison and broke into a run across the office floor, closing the distance between them and Seth's pokémon in an instant. Behind them, a smattering of Zubat took to the air, their cries mixing with the baying of the dogs to form a discordant cacophony.

"Kyra, Princess!" Seth ordered. Kyra gave a cry and swept her hands forward, bringing down a torrent of psychically empowered leaves upon the dogs. Those in the front of the pack were downed instantly, the leaves slicing through their fur and bursting with energy. Those that made it past lunged at Kyra, but she simply teleported away, up into the air. While in the air, she grabbed two of the Zubat in the air with her telekinesis, used them to block poison spit from other Zubat, and then she hurled them into the floor. The Team Aqua grunts yelped and scattered to get away from them, though some weren't so lucky.

As for the Poochyena who made it past Kyra, Princess was waiting for them. She lifted her tail and whipped it towards them, releasing a thin slice of water that blasted them back just long enough for her to pick them off one by one with streams of water conjured from the tip of her nose.

"Heh, not bad. Team Aqua, rotate out!" The lead grunt ordered. Those whose pokémon had fallen recalled them to their pokéballs and retreated from the room, allowing others to take their place and release their own pokémon. Before long, the room was once more filled with Poochyena and Zubat.

"Princess, keep them back!" Princess summoned up a wave of water and sent it coursing through the room, slowing the charge of Poochyena to buy them time while Kyra sent a shower of leaves up towards the Zubat. Unfortunately, Seth soon discovered that despite the fact her leaves were coated with energy, they were still considered grass-type, and did little to dissuade the Zubat from raining poison down on her.

Kyra summoned up her barrier to keep the poison from hitting her, and when a Zubat got too close to her, she caught it with her telekinesis and made it regret the day it challenged her. She channeled her energies inward and scrambled its mind, such that the Zubat had difficulty telling friend from foe and ended up targeting its own fellow teammates until it eventually wiped out from exhaustion.

Princess whipped up a whirlwind with her tail and send it raging through the room towards the Poochyena, the small twister picking up water as it went and tossing aside any pokémon that got close.

"Take cover!" The lead grunt ordered. The grunts scattered as the whirlwind reached them and tore into the wall, destroying the plaster and opening up even more room. Seth's heart sank as he saw just how many grunts were lined up outside the door, ready to take him on. "You're tough...but you can't handle us all! Bring in the Carvanha!"

As Princess sent in another whirlwind of water and air, several grunts came forward to replace the fallen like before...along with Anya.

"You were supposed to join us! I thought we thought the same!" Anya shrieked as she released an unfamiliar fish-like pokémon colored a deep blue on the top and red on the bottom that swam through the now ankle deep water in the room. "Carvanha! Make him regret playing me for a fool!"

Several other grunts released Carvanha as well, and with their combined abilities, they flooded the room with even more water, causing the water level to rise ever higher, even as it strreamed out of the room and into the hallway. Captain Stern cursed and climbed atop the desk as the outlets shorted out and his computer went dead.

The Carvanha swarmed through the water and leapt up and out at Kyra, their jaws opening to reveal rows of lethal teeth. Another group of Carvanha swam around her and leapt at Princess, who whipped them away with her tail and her neck, if necessary. Yet surprisingly, their skin was rough and tore at Princess, leaving behind reddened marks that caused her pain.

As for Kyra, she fended off the fish easily with her leaves and telekinesis. She made good use of her foresight ability, using it to predict whenever they would attempt to circle around behind her to attack her blind spot.

Seth couldn't help but feel elated as Kyra and Princess dismantled wave after wave of pokémon. Kyra was a deadly opponent; she was never in one place for long, and she made great use of her surroundings, hurling bits of broken machinery at her opponents. Princess was an immovable wall. She shrugged off any hits she'd take, and would retaliate with jets of water or her tail. Kyra's favorite tactic was to trap her foes between herself and Princess, where they would be easily defeated. Yet, despite how many pokémon they were downing, Seth knew they couldn't keep this up forever.

"For Archie, and the ocean!" The lead grunt joined the fight, directing his Mightyena into battle. The mighty canine zipped forward through the water and reached Kyra, avoiding her leaves and negating her psychic abilities with its dark type nature. Kyra's eyes flashed, and she teleported away...right into a group of another Poochyena.

Kyra frantically fended them off, using more and more psychic power to keep them from touching her with her barrier and leaves. Yet she was starting to tire, causing her reactions to be slower than usual. As a Zubat zipped down from above to divebomb her, she lifted her head and released an energy charged cry, knocking it out, but allowing the other Poochyena to reach her due to her lack of focus. Seth gasped as she started to take injuries.

Even Princess was struggling now. She slithered forward and contended with the Mightyena, attempting to keep it away from Kyra with everything she had. Yet it was fast, and proved itself adept at dodging her tail whips. Eventually, the Mightyena seized the moment to bite down on Princess's tail...and to Seth's shock, sparks of electricity emanated from the canine's fangs. Princess shook and convulsed, the electricity proving very harmful to her.

The Mightyena was suddenly repulsed as a computer monitor slammed into it, its weight bearing the canine to the ground. Kyra stood among the fallen Poochyena, the Kirlia panting heavily as she used her telekinesis to wrap the cords of the monitor around the Mightyena's body in an attempt to restrict it.

"Carvanha! Bring that snake down!" Anya called, the grunt having withheld her pokémon until the opportune moment. Her Carvanha swam forward and together with several others, leapt at Princess, who was forced to use her body to block them or risk Kyra losing focus and letting the Mightyena flee. Seth bit his lip, feeling helpless as Princess took hit after hit, her body accumulating bruises, abrasions, and bite marks as the Carvanha bit down on her.

"Come on, just a little longer!" Seth urged his pokémon, even as his heart sank. They were getting tired and accumulating injuries; it was clear that before long the sheer number of their opponents would overwhelm them.

As the battle continued, another more distinctive figure made his way into the hallway, easily visible through the destroyed wall. Despite what was happening, Seth couldn't help but notice him. The dark skinned man stood tall, dressed in tight fitting full body swimsuit colored mostly a dark blue, with cyan streaks down near his ankles and a white area beneath each arm. A golden chain necklace with a small anchor at its lowest point hung around his neck, and a similar gold chain was wrapped around his waist, from which a black ragged cape designed like a fishing net was suspended.

As for his face, much like the other grunts, he wore a blue bandanna with the Team Aqua symbol emblazoned upon it. Yet, he possessed a ruggedly handsome face with a long mustache and a pointed brown beard. His confident expression combined with the black design in the shape of an X painted across his brow gave him an imposing appearance.

It was obvious that he was important, both from his stature, gait, and the way that the grunts cheered and moved out of his way. Before long, the man made his way into the room, where the battle continued to rage. The man watched as the lead grunt's Mightyena struggled to escape its bonds, tearing at the cables with its teeth. He watched as Kyra panted heavily, her psychic energy running on empty and her body covered with minor scrapes and abrasions from the long battle. He watched as Princess's head hung low as her stamina ran low while she fought off the remaining Carvanha, and their combined dismay as even more pokémon entered the fray from the side of Team Aqua.

"That's enough!" the man finally commanded, his voice a gruff, rumbling bass. Just like that, the grunts immediately recalled their pokémon, the battle coming to an end. The lead grunt retrieved his Mightyena, the computer monitor falling to the ground and breaking. Even Anya recalled her Carvanha without question. "What's all this now? I came to see what was taking you all so long to snatch a briefcase, and you're all being held up by a single trainer?"

"We're sorry, Archie! He's...very strong!" The lead grunt apologized hastily, a sentiment that was echoed by the others, who showed nothing but the utmost respect for the man before him. Seth's eyes widened when he heard them refer to the man as "Archie." This was the man he'd heard so much about?

"I can see that. I'm impressed that one could stand for so long against so many of us." Archie gave brushed his beard with a hand, looking at Seth with great interest. "Is he a member of Team Magma?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't wear their colors," the lead grunt answered. Seth's brow wrinkled in confusion. He hadn't heard the name of that team before, but if they were anything like Team Aqua, they couldn't be anything good.

"And he also seemed to empathize with our cause...until he back-stabbed us!" Anya added.

"Did he now? An independent trainer then…" With his other hand, Archie clicked one of the pokéballs on his belt, and released another unfamiliar pokémon, only this one was a large torpedo shaped aquatic type with rough skin covered with denticles so large Seth could see them from here, and a mouth large enough to accommodate the entirety of a human body if it so chose. "I have half a mind to test this trainer for myself...shall we, Sharpedo?"

"Kyra, Princess!" Seth didn't give him a chance to order his pokémon on the offense. Seth shot out his hand, and both Kyra and Princess responded by crying out with fury and releasing the rest of their energy into their strongest attacks. Kyra brought her fingers together to form an orb of glowing psychic power, while Princess whipped up an even larger whirlwind of water. Together, they sent them at the Sharpedo all at once.

Yet, despite their valiant effort, Archie only looked disappointed. The Sharpedo roared, and much to Seth's utter shock, it summoned up a sheer wall of water so dense that it completely obscured the shark and the rest of the grunts from view, and so strong that it rendered both attacks from Seth's pokémon completely ineffective.

"On second thought, this isn't very sporting of me, to battle you with your pokémon in such a state," Archie admitted when the wall of water dissipated. He gave a shrug, putting on an understanding expression, as though this was only to be expected. For the first time, he addressed Seth directly. "You did well, trainer, to fend off my Team Aqua on your own for as long as you did. Hahaha, yes! Color me interested! Let us converse then! I am Archie, leader of Team Aqua! Tell me your name!"

Seth realized that he had absolutely no chance against Archie the way things were now. Archie's Sharpedo was clearly stronger than anything he'd ever faced before, and his pokémon were both hurt and tired from the long battle they'd just endured. If Archie, who was now confirmed to be none other than the villainous team's leader, wanted to converse, Seth seized the chance. The police couldn't be too much further away, and every moment counted.

"I'm Seth Rhines. I can't say it's a pleasure," Seth forced himself to say, despite how thoroughly intimidated he was by the man before him.

"Seth...I shall remember that. A Kirlia, and the ever beautiful Milotic...might you be the one who defeated Eric not once, but twice?" Archie asked next, seeming more curious than angry. When Seth nodded, he bellowed with laughter. "That's one mystery solved! Only a trainer of your caliber could make such a mockery of my grunts! I could use someone like you in my team, to stand for the ocean! What do you say?"

"Did…" Seth realized with a shock that Archie had just asked him to join Team Aqua. He couldn't help but feel insulted, after everything he'd seen from them. "Are you serious? You want me to join you!?"

"Aye, that I do. Why do you sound so shocked? I'd be a fool to turn down the chance to recruit such a promising young trainer! Though, I'll admit you may not have seen the best of us here today." Archie brushed his beard once again, appearing to be thinking about his next words. "How much do you know of my Team Aqua, and our noble goals?"

"Supposedly you want to protect the sea, and fight against coastal development," Seth recounted what he knew, thanking his luck that Archie liked to talk so much. "It's not a bad goal, but then you harm innocents and bully others to get what you want."

"That's not even half of what we do." Archie waggled a finger, as if chiding an ignorant child. He then narrowed his eyes, his voice filling with fervor. "Do you even know what the ocean is? It's more than just a large body of water; it's a beautiful primordial entity from which all life once originated. Even now, it nurtures us like a mother loving her children. It gifts us with fresh water to drink through the water cycle, and helps to sustain us through the exchange of gasses integral to our atmosphere. It provides us with the sustenance necessary for survival and provides homes for hundreds of millions of pokémon. Do you understand what that means?"

"I…" Seth began, but it was clear that Archie's question was rhetorical, as the Team Aqua leader just cut across him.

"It means that without the ocean, there would be no life, and no planet as you know it! Our very existence depends on the wellbeing of the ocean!" Archie continued his speech, the vehemence in his voice making it very clear that he was truly passionate about everything he said. Even the grunts behind him were nodding and vocally agreeing with his words. Archie's brow furrowed, his gaze darkening. "So, how do we, humanity, repay our mother ocean for her kindness?"

"We spit upon her! We run our factories and our power plants, we dump our chemical waste, our sewage, and even our trash into the sea, poisoning and sickening her! We expand too much and we overfish and imprison aquatic pokémon into extinction, taking our own existence as a right, rather than a privilege gifted to us by the benevolent sea! Whether through negligence, oversight, or a blatant disregard for the gifts she gives us, we are killing the ocean and the precious life that lives within it, and through extension, the planet!" Archie continued, clenching one hand into a fist and holding it out before him. The grunts behind him were truly into his words, some of them sniffling while others clenched their jaws with fury. He stepped closer, never taking his gaze away from Seth. "We, Team Aqua, will not let this happen! We will band together in the name of Kyogre and fight against the selfish expansion of humanity, and give back to the sea! Isn't that right, Team Aqua!?"

The grunts let out a roar of approval at their leader's speech, stamping on the ground and thrusting their fists into the air. Seth was speechless in the wake of such passion. He felt moved himself, despite knowing just how violent Team Aqua could be. He couldn't argue with Archie's logic, either; it was no secret to him that water pollution awareness movements were gaining traction across the world. He found it noble to do so much for the ocean, but there was one thing he couldn't understand.

"That sounds nice, but then why do you hurt people and steal from them? I saw one of your men strike down an innocent man just to steal his bike. How am I supposed to believe you're not just criminals?" Seth demanded, his courage bolstered by his pokémon who had made their way back to him.

"You must understand, Seth. Change such as the kind I suggest isn't something humanity will accept so easily. People nod their heads and agree that saving the ocean is a good thing, but then they do nothing...nay, worse than nothing. They continue to expand and put the sea at risk, believing that such acts are justified if it makes their lives more convenient. Shall I tell you about the factory constructed in Lilycove that gave everyone seemingly clean energy? Shall I tell you about the cove that turned into a den of Grimer and Muk as a result?" Archie seemed to have an argument even for this. "Do you think those greedy bastards at the top would listen to us, in the wake of the profit they brought in!? Of course not...human morality falls flat in the face of money, and that factory was no exception. So we brought it down, and to this day the cove is once more sparkling clean. What is a few crimes, in the face of such results!?

"But that's…" Seth attempted to argue, but Archie simply wasn't slowing down.

"We can shake signs and yell as loud as we want, but the world won't change simply because our cause is righteous. We have to enact the change we want to see upon the world ourselves, even if it means trampling others underfoot. You see, this isn't a movement anymore. This is a war, and we will fight to save the sea, even if it means fighting against that which humanity considers natural and right!" Archie stretched out his hand to Seth in invitation. "Join us, Seth. Surely you can see the way the world is heading if we sit still and do nothing. Join us, and don the colors of the sea with the rest of us!"

Seth glanced at the hand, and then at the hopeful faces of the other grunts that were also watching him for an answer. His mind was filled with turmoil as he battled with his thoughts. Archie made an excellent case; in the face of such charisma, it was no wonder that so many people had joined his cause. If it weren't for the things he'd seen from Eric and the other grunts here, he felt as though he would have given Archie's offer some serious consideration.

"Damn...Archie, the police are here, and they mean business!" One of the grunts interrupted before Seth could even begin to gather his thoughts. "They've brought Arcanine and Machokes with them!"

"Tch…it's not the right time to engage the authorities." Archie withdrew his hand, and then he stepped back to the rest of his team members. "Think about it, Seth. I'll have your answer the next time we see one another. As for those blueprints...keep them for now. We'll find another way. Stand in our way again, however, and there will be consequences."

With that, Archie recalled his Sharpedo and strode back through the hallway, snapping out orders and organizing the grunts into an orderly retreat. It wasn't long before Seth was alone with Captain Stern in the office, the floors sodden and creaking, and the desk thoroughly destroyed. Seth turned to his weary pokémon, recognizing that they needed his immediate attention.

"Good job, both of you. Let me get you to a PokéCenter." Seth was no fool; he knew that with wounds like these, they'd need more treatment than what a potion could give them. He recalled Princess and even Kyra to their pokéballs, in order to not strain them any further. He placed his head in his hands. "Gosh, what have I gotten myself into…"

"What a mess. Come on, let's get out of this room before the floor collapses," Stern moved to stand beside Seth, and together the two of them left the room. "I can't thank you enough for coming to my aid like that. I regret that you had to get involved in the first place."

"It's been a trial, but it's over now. I'm going to avoid those guys like the plague from now on," Seth responded. Despite his mental confusion, he did manage to figure out one thing. Whether or not Archie had a good argument or not, he didn't set out from Littleroot to get involved in a moment intent on social reform through force. He just wanted to explore with his pokémon. "That Archie is quite a character, though. I feel like he could make anything sound like a good idea."

"Now you see why Team Aqua is so dangerous." Stern shook his head, chuckling darkly. "Archie is powerful and charismatic, and with his pretty words he easily gathers to his side other good-natured people looking to make a difference."

"You don't agree with his ideal?" Seth asked as he regained his breath.

"Of course I do. He and I are trying to do the same thing, just with different methods. Yet I refuse to subscribe to his 'ends justify the means' mentality," Stern replied seriously. "Don't let his zealotry pull you in. He may mean well, but there's always another way to accomplish your goals without harming people in the process."

"Zealotry? I guess that seems right. He did mention Kyogre, after all," Seth recalled, remembering the tale Steven had told him back in the cave on Dewford. "Do you think he really believes in such tales?"

"The tale of Kyogre and Groudon? Who knows if he really believes, but Kyogre proves a strong image for him to rally behind. That legendary being is essentially synonymous with the sea, if you go by that particular church's beliefs," Stern shrugged. Seth glanced at him with a raised brow. "Hm? I'm ambivalent on the subject, but being a man of the sea, I know the legends associated with it."

"I guess that makes sense." Seth and Stern reached the end of the hallway. Out the window, Seth could see a significant gathering of police vehicles. "Shall we go meet with the police?"

"That would likely be best. I'll endeavor to make sure you're not kept for very long, however." Stern stated, the man pausing with his hand on the door to the stairwell. "Team Aqua attacked my business and my security; I've seen everything you have. There's no need for you to subjected to police attention and the legal process...for the time being."

"'For the time being?'" Seth repeated, confused. Stern opened the door, and the two of them started to descend the stairwell.

"Naturally I'll be pressing charges against the team for destruction of property, assault, attempted murder, etcetera. Should the time ever come that Archie is brought to trial, you'll likely be called in as a material witness."

"You don't seem confident that that'll happen," Seth observed.

"I'm just being realistic. Archie's not stupid; before now he's carried out his activities without anyone being able to prove anything. If he's become this bold...it must mean that either he's confident in his strength as a team, or whatever he's planning is coming together," Stern explained. "Even if the law were to declare Team Aqua criminals right now, unless they could apprehend them, it would be pointless."

"I suppose so. I'm just planning to get as far away from this mess as possible. But I'll help as a witness if I need to." Seth decided that this Team Aqua situation was getting far too out of control. Although he didn't regret what he'd done, he did regret that he'd ended up getting the attention of someone like Archie.

"That's all anyone can ask."

Not long after they entered the first floor, the police met with Seth and Captain Stern, marking the first time Seth had ever seen Hoenn's law enforcement. The first thing he noticed was that all of them had a significant amount of pokémon, with the visible ones consisting of Machop and Machoke as well as Growlithe and Arcanine. The former two were carrying injured members of the staff out to the ambulances parked out front, while the latter were searching for any remaining Team Aqua members that hadn't already fled.

Captain Stern cooperated fully with the police, though he did his best to monopolize the questions, answering for Seth whenever a question was directed at him. Stern presented Seth as a good Samaritan trainer that just happened to help out, which the police thanked him for.

In the end, Seth was dismissed, but was given a free ride to the PokéCenter in one of the ambulances. It was a new experience for him, but he couldn't say it was a comfortable ride. While the two medics aboard tended to the injured staff member, Seth sat on the floor, holding his two pokéballs and worrying about the pokémon inside.

When the ambulance dropped him off, Seth walked up to the PokéCenter, which marked the first time he'd ever been to one. As they were both funded by the same company, the building closely resembled the PokéMart, with the exception of an overall crimson theme as opposed to blue. It was also much larger and more sophisticated, with automatic doors and other automated features such as escalators.

Seth handed off his pokémon to the nurses behind the front counter, who informed him it would take a few hours for his pokémon to be back to full strength. He winced upon hearing that; it was already fairly late. There was no way he wanted to go back to the hotel without them, so he sat down in the front room, where an assortment of tables and cushions were laid out for other trainers doing the same. Even refreshments were provided for trainers in particular, so Seth decided to get dinner here as well.

Naturally it wasn't long before he received a series of calls on his PokéNav. The first was from Jim, who had heard about the fiasco at the Oceanic Museum and was worried about him. Seth did his best to alleviate his worries, though he was grateful for the concern. The next call however…

" _Seth? It's Jonathan Stone."_ Seth nearly dropped the PokéNav; he expected a call from Hester, but not the CEO himself. " _Captain Stern called me and told me about what happened at the Museum. I wanted to apologize for not foreseeing that outcome, and thrusting you into the thick of it."_

"Thank you; it was quite a trial." Seth didn't really know how to respond. He knew that anyone else might be angry with Mr. Stone for using him like this, but he simply didn't feel that way; he was just glad he made it through. "But it's over now, and the briefcase is safe."

" _You understate events. Stern told me that you fought off an entire horde of those Team Aqua thugs for him with incredible skill, and even faced down their leader. Truly, I thank you. That's more than I ever would have asked of you. Just like before, you've gone above and beyond for us, and that's not something I'll forget anytime soon."_ Seth suddenly heard a beep in his ear. " _I've set up a corporate account for you here on our system, and wired a significant amount of funds to it, including hazard pay for your trouble. I've just sent you instructions on how to transfer the money to your personal account."_

"You really didn't need to...I…" Seth tried to say.

" _I honor my agreements. This is a matter of principle on my part, so I won't hear of any objections. You earned every dollar. So treat yourself to something expensive, on me."_ Jonathan insisted, cutting Seth off. " _I won't make you do anything else for me, considering how much I put you through already. Take care of yourself, Seth."_

"Thanks, and you too." Seth heard him hang up on the other end of the line, and took a look at the long text he'd received from Jonathan that contained the instructions he mentioned.

Seth logged into one of the center's complementary computers reserved for trainers and began to follow the steps. When he managed to get into his newly made corporate bank account, his eyes bugged out at the sheer amount of money that Jonathan had given him. This made his early sum look like nothing. With money like this, he could easily afford to live in one of Slateport's best hotels, in the penthouse suite, for weeks.

He couldn't help but let out a whistle. Just like that, all of his money problems were gone for the foreseeable future, especially if he continued to win trainer battles. If it weren't for the fact that Kyra and Princess had gotten hurt, he would have said that money like this would have made his ordeal in the museum worth it. Seth transferred over the money to his main account, and then logged off the computer and went to eat his meal.

It wasn't long before he received a call from Hester, who wanted to check in with him and thank him as well. At this point, Seth recalled a certain question that had been on his mind ever since he'd left the museum. He decided to bring it to Hester's attention.

"Hester, can I ask you a question?" Seth began.

" _Sure, what is it?"_

"Who is Team Magma? After Archie showed up, the first thing he asked is if I were part of them." Seth asked, though he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer. Hester was silent for a few seconds, a sigh sounding from the other side.

" _Team Magma are a group of activists that claim to stand for the earth, humanity, and the coexistence of the two. They're a lot like Team Aqua, except their ideals stand in stark contrast to them,"_ Hester explained. " _Team Aqua wants to halt human expansion for the sake of the ocean, but Team Magma wants to further it. So the two consider one another enemies."_

"This just gets more complicated the more I hear about it. Now there's the equivalent of a gang war in Hoenn?" Seth lamented. "Are they as bad as Team Aqua?"

" _Pretty much. It can get pretty violent whenever the two teams meet,"_ Hester returned. " _I'd suggest staying out of it. Your part in this is done, so feel free to relax and return to your journey."_

"You don't need to tell me twice."

When the time neared midnight, the nurse returned Seth's pokémon to him, stating that they were as well as could be, but would likely need time to rest before battling again. Seth hardly registered her words, however, as the first thing he did was release Kyra from her ball.

Kyra hummed and looked around until she saw Seth, and he could feel her happiness swell as their eyes met. Seth couldn't help himself; he ducked down and scooped her up in his arms, lifting her clear off the ground into a loving embrace. Kyra cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Seth whispered to her, not caring how the nurse was watching them with a happy smile. Kyra used her fingers to lift herself up just long enough to give Seth a brief kiss, giggling at the embarrassed blush that crossed his face due to the presence of onlookers. "Seriously, I put you and Princess through hell, in something that wasn't even really our fight."

Kyra frowned at his words. Seth felt a mixture of emotions in her, from understanding, reassurance, discontent, to mild excitement. He couldn't tell what she was trying to say to him from such a mix, other than that he shouldn't worry.

"Of course I'm going to worry," Seth chided her as he walked back towards the entrance of the PokéCenter. It was dark and he was tired after the mess that was today, so he wanted to return to the hotel and get some sleep. "You're my partner, Kyra. I can't imagine going on this journey without you."

Kyra hummed, a feeling of contentment flowing from her side of the link.

Seth was exhausted by the time he returned to his hotel. The first thing he did was release Princess into the room and lavish her with thanks for her performance in the battle with Team Aqua. Then, he stripped himself down and took a long shower, sitting down in the tub to give his legs a rest.

Kyra came to join him, so once Seth was clean, he plugged up the drain and allowed the water to fill up the tub so that she and him could soak together. Kyra climbed atop him and rested against his chest, her wet hair clinging to his skin.

"What a day." Seth sighed and sunk deeper into the warm water with her, making sure to keep her head above water. He reflected over the day's events: surfing with Brawly, to facing off against a team of criminals. He gave a little chuckle as he thought of something. "Heh, I can never tell my mom."

The door to the bathroom opened, and Princess slithered in. She coiled up alongside them by the side of the tub, so she could rest her head on its side. Seth smiled at her presence, and he stroked her head idly as he soaked.

"I'm worried about Archie. I don't want to run into him again." Seth spoke his thoughts aloud, as he usually did when he was alone with his pokémon. "A bunch of zealots who want to save the ocean, regardless of the cost. And then there's Team Magma, who are trying to do the exact opposite. Seriously, I can't tell if they're better or worse than what Team Rocket was; at least Team Rocket didn't try to paint themselves as being more than criminals."

"This is just a mess." Seth sighed heavily, and continued to stroke his pokémon. "I'm with Hester. Tomorrow, we're putting all this behind us, and focusing entirely on having fun. We'll visit the markets, chill at the beach, and see what else there is to do the city. How's that sound?"

The hums of his pokémon was his answer. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter, though it's not nearly as long as the last. The length the chapter is basically determined by the length of my blurb for that particular experience, if that makes any sense.

Few points I wanted to touch on! First, sorry for the lack of sex in this chapter: In the wake of the battle with Team Aqua, the blurb entry ended, and it wouldn't really make sense to shove sex in there when he was utterly exhausted on a mental and physical level! But I think next chapter will make up for it. (beach time!)

Second, I actually had a lot of fun with Team Aqua in this chapter. Particularly, Archie. The hardest part of this story is gonna be making the motivations of the different teams make sense...or at least I thought it was. Archie's motivation came pretty easily to me.

Thirdly, and I'm sorry in advance, but I won't stand for any intolerance being thrown at me. I've gotten a few nasty messages about my decision to include gay content, and as much as I hate to be rude, I won't have it. If you can't tolerate and skip the gay content like my other more reasonable readers, leave my story and don't come back, if you please.

Lastly, I've had a few people ask me for my gender. Fyi, I identify as a g-rated Gardevoir! (Help, the show censored my privates! I don't know what I am!)

As always, please leave me a review, if you wouldn't mind! I do enjoy the feedback!


	11. Summer

Seth didn't sleep very well that night.

In the wake of everyone praising him and comforting him after the events at the museum, it was easy to forget how close he'd been to serious injury or death at the hands of a criminal gang. Yet in his dreams, there was no escape; he tossed and turned throughout the night, flashes of Archie and various members of Team Aqua haunting his dreams.

Often, he'd lurch awake in the middle of the night, startled to wakefulness by the terrifying visuals of his pokémon falling one after the other. Yet every time he did so, he'd be greeted by Kyra's visage, her soft red eyes peering down into his. Just seeing her would be enough to calm Seth down and allow him to drift back into sleep, her fingers intertwined with his.

When the sun rose, Seth was less than rested, but he knew that he needed to get out and about. Attempting to sleep in would just take him back to his nightmares and make things worse.

"Alright, maybe I'll visit the markets today." Seth climbed out of bed, waking Princess in the process, the serpent lifting her head from the pillow and humming softly. Kyra frowned, a wave of annoyance entering Seth's mind from her end. He glanced back at her, but she had already teleported off of the bed. She appeared by his travel gear and spent a few seconds rifling through it. Before Seth could question her, she found what she was looking forward and tossed it at him. He flinched and caught the object, which turned out to be his goggles. He remembered with a start that Kyra had wanted to visit the beach. "Right, right, beach first, while we still have the sun."

As Seth readied himself for the day, he flipped on the TV to catch the weather channel. It turned out that if he wanted to see the beach, he'd have to do it now; a rainstorm was promised to hit from the sea that afternoon. Therefore, he slid on his bathing suit and a sleeveless shirt, and then he grabbed everything else he'd need for a day out and after recalling Princess to her pokéball, he proceeded to exit to the streets.

Seth remembered his way back to the beach from the hotel, so he decided to forgo the bus and take a leisurely walk through the city. The first thing he noticed was a higher police presence in the streets, their cars passing him at what felt like every few minutes. This made him feel somewhat better that the law enforcement was keeping an eye out for any further team activity.

When he reached the beach, he spotted the sign that pointed people to the two respective beaches. Out of habit, Seth made for the safe beach...only to promptly stumble and trip when Kyra tugged on his ankle rather forcefully with her telekinesis.

"Hey!" Seth complained. Kyra was equally indignant, her finger pointing in the direction of the other beach. He froze, his cheeks coloring when he recalled that it was _that_ particular beach that she wanted to visit. He hesitated; it would only be awkward for him if he went that way. Yet Kyra was insistent; she continued to point her finger in that direction, her lips curling into an angry pout.

"...if I said no, would you even let me head the other way?" Seth asked weakly, overly conscious of her still present grip on his ankle. Kyra smiled smugly, giving his ankle a few tugs. He debated picking her up and heading to the safe beach, but eventually gave in with a heavy sigh, bracing himself mentally for what was to come. Kyra chirped happily and she proceeded to drag him down that direction. Seth stumbled again as a result. "Hey, I'm going! You don't need to tug me!"

When the two of them walked down that path, they soon came upon another sign containing rules for this area of the beach. Seth managed to convince Kyra to be patient just long enough for him to look at them.

Firstly, the sign made it clear that clothing was optional in this area and that all sexual intercourse should be kept in this area. As he'd expected, there was a minimum age (the age of consent, of course) for those seeking to enter. What surprised him was that there was a maximum age as well, which was set at forty-five years.

Following that rule was one stating that all further laws addressing sexual activity still applied. Seth imagined that consent was involved in such laws.

Additionally, there was a message at the bottom of the board warning beach-goers to stay hydrated, especially during the warmer months. Seth had to agree with that one. Every time he'd had sex, he always ended up sweating from the exertion. No doubt doing so in the sun would put him at risk for heat exhaustion if he wasn't careful.

Unable to find any other excuse to tarry, Seth reluctantly made his way forward. After having to present his identification to beach security, he entered the beach proper. What he found both was and wasn't what he expected from a beach like this.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone present was more or less naked. To his left as he walked forward, a modestly attractive woman lay back on her towel sunning herself, her breasts exposed to the open air. Up ahead, a woman and what Seth assumed was her boyfriend walked forward towards the water, their butts on open display. To his right, against the beach wall, a group of three were situated; one man and two women. The man was laying on his back while one of the women had her hand wrapped around his exposed shaft, gently stroking it.

Seth flushed and kept walking. It was certainly true that he could see people engaging in various sexual acts wherever he looked; far to his left he could see a young man sitting on the stairs leading to a small cabin, blushing and watching the girl on her knees in front of him, his shaft resting securely in her mouth. Another group of girls in the distance were being thoroughly entertained by one of their number, who had a Shellder tucked between her legs, the pokémon pleasuring her with its long tongue. Not far from them, a trainer eagerly watched them even as he humped up beneath the tail of his squeaking Vaporeon. And of course, Seth even thought he saw a pile of five or six trainers at the edge of his range of vision.

Yet despite all of this, the sex wasn't nearly as widespread as he was expecting. The great majority of the people were content to sun themselves, watch the antics of the others, or play in the water just like anyone would do at the beach. The only difference was that they were naked.

Mere moments after Seth had entered the beach proper, he felt a surge of mischief from Kyra. Yet he didn't even get a chance to ask before his bathing suit was suddenly tugged down to his ankles, leaving him naked in front of all of the people around him. Seth's heart pounded with shock and he instinctively covered himself...but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the gazes of the people around him.

"Hey, pretty boy! Nice butt!" A girl called to Seth from behind him, even as his ears filled with whistles and other sounds of approval from onlookers...several of which were male. Seth's cheeks burned so greatly that he felt it even rivaled the sun's heat. He glared at Kyra, even as he stepped out of his suit. Kyra radiated smugness, even as she did her best to appear cute and innocent.

"You are just determined to embarrass me," Seth complained as he continued to walk. As literally naked as he felt, he forced himself to remember that everyone else was as well, and that such behavior was expected here. Kyra naturally didn't exhibit even the smallest amount of shame or regret for her actions.

Picking his way through the people, Seth found a standing umbrella that was designated for public use and lay out a towel beneath it for him to lay upon. As he did so, he could feel people's eyes upon him with every motion. He would resent it if it weren't for the fact that it was also flattering. He found it hard to believe that people could find him so attractive.

After purchasing a cold drink from a stand near the entrance, Seth relaxed beneath the umbrella with a sigh. He released Princess from her pokéball so she could relax with them, much to her appreciation. Thus, he decided to take some time to rest with his pokémon, relishing in the heat.

Occasionally, he'd open his eyes, and he'd see people passing by. One of these times, as he watched a man walk by, he realized something about himself. He wasn't disgusted by any of what he was seeing. In Johto, in the midst of his sexual education classes (that consisted solely of the lesson "don't do it"), Seth had learned that the proper reaction for him as a man to seeing another man naked was to show disgust, and for a woman, he had to avert his eyes or risk being labeled a pig.

Yet he didn't feel any of that disgust, even though he could see male genitals every which way he looked. Even when a man turned around and gave Seth a full view of his rear, he found it essentially the same as looking as a female butt...albeit with slightly more hair. His mind flashed to Brawly, who had brought up the idea of male on male relations, and he found himself deep in thought. Was it really so strange? Maybe now that he was in Hoenn, a place with seemingly no sexual taboos, maybe experimentation wouldn't be out of the question. Seth flinched, finding it odd that he'd even think that. Hoenn was definitely having an effect on him.

After a short time, Seth realized that he was erect, his shaft sticking straight up for anyone to see. He flushed, refusing to make eye contact with anyone around him. He guessed it was unavoidable; what with those thoughts and the presence of so many sexually stimulating people and acts around him.

Seth felt Kyra's lust before he saw her. He heard her hum, and then she was climbing atop of him. He yelped as he felt her resting her soft green butt against his shaft, but any further sound he made was cut off by Kyra's lips pressing up against his. He could feel her waves of lust and impatience flooding into his mind, such that he could only reciprocate.

He was greatly embarrassed, because he was about to have sex in the middle of a crowd of people, some of whom were already watching with interest. Knowing that other people were doing similar things didn't make it any easier for him.

"Kyra, this is...should we really…" Seth opened his mouth, but Kyra cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. She wiggled her hips, grinding her rump against his shaft, leaving behind a wet sheen of her arousal glistening upon his skin. He whimpered helplessly beneath her, realizing that there was no escape from her.

"Hey, they're about to go at it." Seth's embarrassment grew when a couple around his age paused , catching sight of what he was doing with Kyra. "Is that a Kirlia?"

"She's pretty small; will he even fit?" the girl added with interest. The two of them decided to take the spot beneath the umbrella right beside Seth. "Wow, he's hot. What do you think? You're into femboys, right?"

"Yeah, he's not bad. Think he's into men?"

Seth wanted to argue that he didn't consider himself a femboy in the slightest, but Kyra lips were practically glued to his, preventing him from making any sound other than helpless grunts. He gasped, feeling her telekinetic grip close around his length and stroke him gently. His breathing quickened, and despite his misgivings, he found it difficult to think of anything except how much he wanted to be inside Kyra.

Kyra giggled, the Kirlia able to feel his desire. She gently lifted herself into the air, did a little twirl, and then she lowered herself down onto Seth's shaft, the tip parting her folds and slipping inside. She let out a soft coo, her cheeks blushing a light pink as she allowed herself to be penetrated.

Seth reached forward and grasped her hips gently, keeping her from going too far down on accident. Like before, he couldn't get all the way in due to her small size, but it was far enough that he could feel the heat of her sex closing in around his member pleasurably.

"Kyra...this is so embarrassing," Seth admitted aloud now that his lips were free, even as Kyra started to roll her hips atop of him. He glanced over at the couple long enough to notice that they were still watching, only now the man was fully erect and the woman was starting to pleasure herself with her fingers. Yet Kyra didn't seem to care. "Kyra, they're watching…"

To his surprise, Seth only felt her lust intensify after he said that, as if the fact that she was giving a show only turned her on. There was only one explanation: Kyra must enjoy the attention she had while she made love to him out in public.

"Mmfff, fuck that little green pussy," the woman emitted as she watched, her voice heavily laden with arousal. She grabbed her boyfriend by the wrist. "I'm getting really horny. Lay back so I can get on that dick."

As the couple began to have sex as well, Seth started to give in entirely. As embarrassed as he felt, he could see that the people around him only enjoyed the show, and Kyra herself was working up to a steady speed, her pigtails flopping up and down as her aroused cries grew louder by the moment.

Kyra's lust became mixed with happiness as Seth hesitantly began to thrust up into her, his actions causing the sand beneath the towel upon which he lay to shift. He was of course careful with every thrust; he didn't want to hurt her. He reached up his hands and laced them with hers, a small smile on his face. Despite the circumstances, he really did enjoy when he could be intimate with her like this. It always felt more special with her.

"Ahhnn...Kyra! I'm...I'm gonna cum…!" Seth warned her, only moments before he felt himself climax. His cheeks blazed red as he opened his mouth and moaned loudly for everyone to hear, unable to keep himself quiet in the wake of such pleasure. He filled Kyra up with his seed to the point of overflowing, the remnants trickling down his shaft onto the towel.

"Oh my gosh, he just came inside of that little Kirlia. That's soo hot!" Seth could hear the woman beside him say as she bounced her butt on top of her boyfriend's lap "You better do it inside me too, buddy!"

"You really enjoy doing that with me when other people can see?" Seth turned his attention back to Kyra, speaking softly so only she could hear. Kyra nodded happily as she pulled Seth out of her, his cum dripping out of her onto his crotch. She pressed herself to his chest, so he wrapped a loving arm around her. "I think May would say that's a kink of some kind. I'm still embarrassed they all saw me do that to you…but I'm not upset. I guess we're learning more about one another every time, huh?"

Kyra hummed happily, and the two of them were content to cuddle there with one another, Princess curled up around both of them. They lay like that for nearly an hour. The couple, once they finished, expressed their gratefulness to Seth for the show before they moved on, but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

Before long, the heat started to get to him, and Princess was starting to get restless. Seth had the thought of once again exploring under the waves with Princess, so he stood and grabbed his goggles.

"Princess, want to head out to the water?" Barely had the question left his mouth than Princess let out a happy cry, and she started to slither down. Seth chuckled, and once he made sure Kyra was comfortable, he ran to catch up with the Milotic. As soon as Milotic slipped into the waves, Seth climbed atop of her and donned his goggles, shuddering at how cold the water felt on his skin at first. "Alright, let's get out there!"

There was something different about Princess's movements, however, as they danced amidst the waves. Back at Petalburg, her movements had been smooth and slick, but now Seth could feel her squirming beneath him.

"Princess, is something the matter?" Seth asked, placing a hand against her neck. Princess churred softly and she looked back at him, her cheeks looking somewhat flushed. Before Seth could ask, Princess pushed her snout up against his lips in a manner akin to a kiss. Seth's eyes widened at the unexpected affection, and he was even more surprised when she held the kiss, her serpentine tongue slipping into his mouth. Seth had never had a tongue in his mouth quite like that, so it was strange to feel it wrapping around his. When Princess finally broke away, Seth understood. "Oh...you're in the mood. I'm sorry, I should have thought about you when Kyra and I were doing it in front of you."

Princess nuzzled him, and then he felt her rolling her whole body beneath him. Seth had to hold on and adjust his position carefully or risk falling off of her. Now, he was sitting on her belly as Princess looked back at him. She nudged his chest, applying just enough pressure for Seth to take the hint. He looked back to see Princess's engorged entrance that he'd interacted with only once before. Understanding what she wanted, Seth turned the other way and lowered his lips to her entrance, resolving to pleasure her in the same way he did before. As he gave her slit a lick, he found it tasted heavily of salt due to the sea water they'd been swimming in. Yet it wasn't enough to dissuade him, especially when he heard Princess crooning with happiness and pleasure. Thus, as they floated lazily back through the ebb and flow of the waves, Seth dove inside of Princess, giving her the best attention that he could muster.

Princess soon came, her liquids rushing forth to meet Seth's open mouth. As she did so, however, Seth became aware that he was erect once again, his length pressing uncomfortably against Princess's scales. He had an idea; he turned his body the other direction so he could look back at Princess, who was watching him questioningly, likely wondering why he had stopped. She squeaked when she felt his shaft brush up against her entrance, and she exhaled sharply.

"Hey...I'm not sure if this will work because of how large you are, but...are you willing to try it with me?" Seth asked tentatively. Princess responded with a slow nod, her flushed cheeks growing a deeper shade of red. "Alright...let's see if I can."

Seth pressed his tip to her entrance and pushed himself inside without much resistance. Unlike Kyra or the girls he'd been with, there was plenty of room inside of Princess, such that there was little friction. At first he thought it wouldn't work, but then he felt her coils harden, and suddenly her inner walls constricted around his length, providing him with comparable pleasure to any human woman.

"Oh wow...Princess…" Seth moaned her name as he started to hump up against her scales, hugging her body tightly to use as leverage. He was having sex with his Milotic out here in the waves; something he never thought he'd think to himself. Yet now that he started, he couldn't stop. The way Princess was looking at him was so cute and arousing that he couldn't help thrusting into her and making her squirm.

Princess eventually began to swim, and he realized as she ducked her head down what she was about to do. Seth took a deep breath just as the two of them dove beneath the sea. Yet, even as he was submerged in a world of blue, Seth held her tightly and continued to thrust. It was hard, but she wasn't below water for very long, so he was able to take in a deep breath.

Just like that, Seth and Princess fornicated together in the waves, dipping above and below the water at regular intervals. It was a surreal and romantic experience, so even without being able to directly feel Princess's lust as he could Kyra, he felt just as good. When he at last climaxed, Seth moaned his pleasure out loudly and clung to her tightly as he pumped her full of his sticky white seed.

"That was wonderful, Princess," Seth hugged his Milotic's neck and kissed her briefly, riding the high from that incredible orgasm. "I've glad my first real time with you was out here in the ocean."

Princess crooned softly, her movements once again becoming smooth and relaxed. She tapped his nose with her tail, signalling Seth to take a deep breath as they dove beneath the water's surface once more.

* * *

When the storm clouds started to come in from the sea, Seth packed up his things, dressed, and returned to the city streets. All things considered, that beach trip could have gone much worse. Nobody had made any advances on him apart from the odd compliment once he made it clear his attention was solely focused on his pokémon, so he didn't have to worry about turning down strangers.

Doing the sensible thing, Seth returned to his hotel and washed himself clean of salt and leftover semen, and then after dressing and grabbing an umbrella, he made his way back into the streets. Without the pressure of a gym or a team hanging over his head, he was determined to explore the city and see as much as he could see before it was time for him to move on.

The city was too large to walk through, so Seth rode the bus to the different locations, using a tourists brochure to guide him from one place to another. His first stop turned out to be the Pokémon Fan Club that Jim had told him about. It was open to the public, so Seth poked inside to see what it was all about.

The interior of the club was more akin to a lounge, as its furniture and floors were clearly designed for comfort. Additionally, there was a bar that served drinks and light refreshments. Seth at first thought that he wouldn't mind spending time here, but he quickly discovered how out of place he was. The regulars of the club appeared to be middle aged individuals in their forties, fawning over their pokémon.

He also discovered that they greatly disliked those who engaged in pokémon battles. They were polite to Seth as he entered, but the moment it became clear that he was taking the League challenge, their gazes became colder and their sentences shorter. Seth eventually left, as he felt very unwelcome.

His next stop was the large open air markets, consisting of scores of stalls and stands where vendors were selling everything from handmade arts and crafts, to protein shakes to furniture. Despite the rain that was now starting to fall, the vendors showed no signs of packing up, using tents and tarps to keep their wares dry.

Seth perused the markets, but didn't buy anything. His gear already weighed a lot, so he couldn't afford to buy any souvenirs that would just weigh him down on his long journey to come. Yet it was interesting to see the things that people made: one person sat underneath his tarp, painting a surreal image of a trainer and his pokémon upon his canvas. Another person was carving the images of common pokémon out of chunks of wood with a knife. Still another was selling jewelry made from small chunks of colored stones.

Eventually, he ran out of daylight and had to return to the hotel to prepare for another day. The following morning, he went out on the city once again. The next few days went in a similar fashion as he did his best to take in everything Slateport had to offer.

Notably, he visited the contest hall, eager to see if what he'd seen in the game was accurate to real life. He got to witness his first pokémon contest and found that the game was in fact rather faithful. The trainers and their pokémon would wear various outfits and present themselves before the crowd, who would vote on which was their favorite. Then the appeal stage occurred, where each pokémon would show off their moves in a performance alongside their trainer.

Kyra showed an interest in the contest as well, so Seth looked into what it would take to enter one of them...only to find out it was extremely complicated: he'd have to find something to wear and rehearse a performance in order to make a good appeal. As that would take time, Seth promised Kyra that they could come up with something on the road, and eventually they'd enter a contest together.

When Seth was confident he'd done enough in Slateport for the time being, he checked out of the hotel one morning and set out on the trail north. His next goal was to visit Verdanturf, as he was fairly set on visiting Wally again. Remembering the directions Brawly gave him, his next stop was Mauville, which lay directly north.

According to his map, there were three ways to get to Mauville: the highway meant for cars, the rocky land bridge made for trainers, and the region's famous cycling road. Seth stood at the foot of the cycling road, gazing up at it in awe. Made from metal and concrete, the cycling road was more akin to a large bridge that twisted and turned its way across the Ariake Sea, totaling seventy miles in all. Additionally, only those with bicycles of some kind could access the road.

Seth etched its features into his mind, but had to pass it by in the end. He didn't have a bike, and had no interest in getting one. It would just prove to be one more thing to cart around, and often he wouldn't be able to use it if the terrain became too rough. No, he enjoyed his leisurely walks through the wilderness with Kyra. Therefore, he directed his path towards the land bridge that would take him across the sea.

After a night camping on the bridge, Seth came into contact with another trainer who seemed to be heading the same direction. However, when Seth spotted him, the trainer was peering around the side of a boulder as if hiding from something.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked the trainer. His sudden question startled the trainer, who let out a yelp of shock. Seth heard the sound of something scurrying away through the grass on the path ahead as a result.

"Damn it, you made me scare it away!" the trainer snapped in annoyance. "There's a rare pokémon I've been chasing for the past few hours out here on the land bridge, and the thing is so skittish it bolts at the slightest sound."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Seth apologized. The trainer sighed and turned to face him.

"It's fine, I guess. I'll just spend another hour sneaking up on it." The trainer got a good look at Seth, and then strangely enough he seemed to recognize him. "Hey, you're Seth, aren't you? I saw you on the gym channel the other day, taking on Brawly. I'm Daniel, and I'm just about to take on the league myself."

"That was me, yeah." Seth knew it wasn't that strange that some people would have seen him on television, but it was a weird feeling to have a total stranger recognize him. "So what's this rare pokémon you were talking about? I haven't seen anything out here except for Wingull, Zigzagoon, and the odd Electrike."

"That's just it; it's a pokémon that has no business being down this far south; Vulpix!" Daniel exclaimed, his eyes filled with greed. Seth blinked, recognizing the name of the pokémon.

"Really? That is weird; those are rare even in Johto," Seth found that he was interested now, if only to discover the answer to this mystery. "Do they not typically come down this way?"

"Never, actually. You can find them on Mt. Chimney if you're lucky...and I mean _really_ lucky. I can only guess that all that Team Magma activity around the mountain drove it down this way." Daniel answered excitedly. Seth winced at the mention of Team Magma, but he kept quiet. Daniel raised his hand to show Seth the pokéball clutched tightly in his fingers. "I've decided I'm going to catch it and show it off to my friends up in Mauville!"

"What if I wanted to catch it?" Seth asked, much to both Daniel's and Kyra's surprise. He felt Kyra's reaction, and decided to explain himself as best he could, leaving out Team Aqua's role in his decision. "I've been needing to get more pokémon eventually, and Vulpix are cute, I suppose."

"Seriously? You'd show up out of the blue and take my catch out from under me? I saw it first!" Daniel seemed less than pleased to hear that. "You haven't been tracking it for hours like I have!"

"Maybe not, but you just gushed about how rare and unusual this is. How could I not be interested?" Seth pointed out. He noticed Daniel getting angier, so he decided to make a suggestion. "Why don't we battle for it?"

"What?" Daniel emitted in surprise.

"Pokémon battles usually have a wager to them, right? Why don't we wager that the loser has to give up on catching the Vulpix?" Seth suggested reasonably. Daniel calmed, finding that to be a sensible decision.

"More than that. Whoever loses has to help the other catch it." Daniel reached for the pokéballs at his belt, revealing two of them.

"Deal." Seth merely stepped back, giving the field to Kyra. Kyra still felt confused about everything, though there was a hint of excitement about the battle. As Daniel prepared, Seth knelt down by her side and whispered to her. "I know this is sudden, but if Archie hadn't spared us, we might never have made it out of that museum. Another member of our team could only help, right?"

Kyra nodded, her confusion giving way to understanding. She then gave her full focus to the battle to come. Her excitement rose when Daniel's first pokémon was revealed to be a Dustox, a pokémon that she hadn't faced off against in the past.

Despite that, the battle wasn't hard for him. Although Dustox was fully resistant to Kyra's leaves, the battle ended the moment she caught it in her telekinesis. Her type advantage allowed her to knock out the moth in a single mental attack, scrambling its mind ruthlessly. Daniel's second pokémon was another Poochyena, a pokémon Seth was beginning to realize was both easily found and commonly used by beginning trainers. Coincidentally, it was simple for Kyra to take out, resulting in his victory.

"I can't believe you beat me with just one pokémon," Daniel grumbled as the two of them sneaked down the path ahead towards the taller grass. Far ahead, the two of them could see a tuft of reddish fur sticking up from the grass, indicating the presence of their quarry. They had to be as quiet as possible, or risk scaring it away again. "Okay, this thing will run at the first sign of trouble. Any ideas?"

"I have one. Kyra, how close to you have to get to sense its emotions?" Seth asked. Kyra blinked, and Seth realized that he'd asked her a rather unclear question. "Sorry, let me rephrase: are you close enough to sense its emotions?"

Kyra shook her head. Seth cursed. There was no cover between here and where the Vulpix was hiding. The moment they made a move, the fox would notice them and bolt. He glanced at the water that bordered either side of the land bridge, and an idea came to him.

Seth released Princess into the water. "Princess, can you stealthily bring Kyra closer to that Vulpix over there by water?"

When Princess confirmed, Kyra hopped onto its back, and the two slowly made their way towards the Vulpix. The higher elevation of the land bridge meant that unless the Vulpix looked directly over the edge of the cliff, it wouldn't be able to see them. Thus, Kyra was able to get very close.

"What did you feel?" Seth asked once they'd returned and Kyra was once again standing before him. Kyra focused, and a wave of different emotions flowed over to Seth, one after the other. He first was struck with an overwhelming fear, and then the desire to hide and get away. Then, he felt a sense of loss and anxiety, followed by a strong desire to head back north...and then helplessness.

"It's afraid and wants to get away, but there's something it left behind up north...but it can't get back to it." Seth did his best to interpret the emotions Kyra was relaying to him, while Daniel listened curiously. "Hm...this could work if it can understand what I'm saying."

"It's worth a shot," Daniel agreed. Seth nodded, and then he grabbed one of the spare pokéballs from his bag. He inched as far forward as he could without revealing himself, and then he called out to the Vulpix in a clear, yet gentle voice.

"Hey, Vulpix? Can you hear me?" Seth wasn't certain if a wild pokémon would know the name of its own species, but he didn't know any other way to get its attention specifically. He peered around the side of the rocks, noting with relief that the Vulpix was still out there, though it didn't seem to have reacted. "My name is Seth. You don't have to worry anymore; we got rid of that scary trainer who was chasing you."

"Throw me under the bus, why don't you," Daniel grumbled quietly. He ended up eating his words as the Vulpix seemed to understand Seth, the fox shuffling through the grass. "Really, that's what worked?"

"Are you from Mt. Chimney? How come you're so far away from your home?" Seth knew it couldn't answer him, but he kept going; now that he knew it could understand him to a point, he wanted to make it feel safe. "I heard Team Magma was up there as well. Did they drive you away?"

There was more rustling of grass, and Seth's efforts were rewarded with a quiet cry. Kyra stiffened beside him, and more emotions flowed into Seth's mind. Seth felt rage along with helplessness, telling him that not only was he likely on the mark about Team Magma, but also that the Vulpix was now close enough for Kyra to sense its emotions.

"Would you like to come with us? We're headed up that direction as well; we can head to Verdanturf for a time and wait for Team Magma to leave, and then I can take you home to Mt. Chimney." Seth figured out halfway through this discourse that even if he did manage to catch this Vulpix, there was a good chance that their relationship would be temporary. It was regrettable due to his need for a larger team, but it wouldn't be any trouble for him to do something nice for this lost pokémon regardless. Kyra relayed suspicion to him from the Vulpix, telling Seth that it was slow to trust. "I'm sorry, that must sound too good to be true. I can promise you I don't have any hidden motives. In return for keeping you safe until then, I'd want you to join me as a companion and battle for me if I need your help. What do you say?"

There was a silence from the grass for several seconds. Seth remained quiet, patiently waiting for some kind of acknowledgment. His patience paid off; after a full minute, the Vulpix slowly pushed her way out of the grass. Seth slowly revealed himself as well, getting his first look at the fox.

The Vulpix was a quadruped mammal with reddish brown fur and six fluffy tails. Atop its head were curls of darker fur that resembled bangs, though they were ruffled and untidy due to its long journey south. It flinched upon seeing him, the fox retreating halfway back into the grass.

"Hey, it's just me. I'm not here to hurt you." Seth reassured it. The Vulpix did seem to relax after hearing his voice, associating his appearance with the voice it had been hearing. He retrieved from his bag a small pokémon treat he'd picked up from Slateport while shopping, making sure to keep his movements slow and methodical. He placed it on the ground before him and backed away.

The Vulpix seemed confused at first, but then it smelled the treat. It tilted its head and walked towards it. After sniffing it a few more times, it bit into the treat. Its eyes lit up and it made a pleased cry, and then the rest of the treat disappeared into its mouth in a matter of seconds. Seth smiled at the sight; Vulpix really were cute.

"So, do we have a deal?" Seth prompted the Vulpix. He reached out his hand and left it hanging in the air. The Vulpix stepped forward and sniffed his fingers first, and then it slowly reached forward and tapped his finger with a forepaw. Seth nodded, and then he brought out a pokéball and pressed the button to Vulpix's paw, bringing it inside and locking his capture with a click. "Whew."

"Damn you. You've got a way with pokémon." Daniel emerged from behind the rocks, looking less than pleased. "What the hell were you doing, promising it you'd let it go? You're a trainer, so you should make it be a part of your team!"

"I figured it left something behind, like a family or a possession. It just seems cruel to trick it into a life of battling when all it wants is to go home," Seth admitted, bouncing the pokéball in his hand. "I do need a larger team, but not at the expense of my conscience."

"That's ridiculous...what a waste. I should never have made that wager." Daniel grumbled. In bad grace, he stormed away from Seth, heading south along the path. "I'm going back to Slateport. Next time we meet, I'm gonna beat that Kirlia of yours to a pulp."

Seth watched him go, wincing at his threat. He wasn't particularly worried, however. Daniel's battle strategies needed serious work before he'd ever be a threat to him.

Seth put that encounter aside, deciding that he had something more important of which to take care. He released the Vulpix back out onto the grass and knelt down beside it.

"Hey. I wanted to introduce you to my other pokémon," Seth said to the Vulpix. Kyra approached, giving a slight curtsy and a smile. "This is Kyra, my partner and closest friend."

Vulpix sniffed at Kyra, and spoke to her with a soft cry. Kyra responded with a hum, the two communicating briefly together. Vulpix seemed to like what it was hearing, as it smiled and hopped once in place.

"This is my second pokémon, Princess." Seth introduced his Milotic next, the large serpent raising her head from the sea and peering down at the both of them. Vulpix's eyes widened with surprise and nearly bolted, but Kyra managed to keep her calm. "Don't worry, she's a sweet girl who's saved me many times."

"I realized I should give you a name. No one's named you yet, have they?" Seth said to the Vulpix. The fox blinked slowly, and then it shook its head. "Okay. I'll need to think of one real quick. First, do you mind if I pick you up?"

The Vulpix gave a worried cry and initially shied away from Seth's hands, but Kyra managed to calm it enough to allow Seth to place his hands around its belly. Its fur was soft and very warm, the small creature seeming to radiate heat. He lifted her gently long enough to get a quick look beneath its tail.

"You're a girl, then!" Seth observed, placing her back down. He glanced over at his other two pokémon, noticing how all of them were also female. He wondered briefly if this would become a trend.

Moving away from that train of thought, Seth thought hard about a decent name for Vulpix. She was warm and likely a fire-type, so he settled on something having to do with heat or fire. Yet everything he thought of ended up sounding like the protagonist to a bad video game, like Blaze or Fireball. Eventually, he decided on a simple name that was both feminine and symbolized heat.

"I think I'll call you Summer, after the season," Seth related to the Vulpix. After a brief moment of confusion, she nodded, accepting the name. "Yeah, that sounds pretty. Kyra, Princess, and Summer. You're already fitting in."

With that, Seth gained the third member of his team: the nervous Vulpix, Summer.

* * *

Another night passed as Seth continued to take his time crossing the land bridge. The rain returned that night, forcing Seth to set up his tent up early and take refuge to avoid getting soaked. As inconvenient as it was, there was something calming about resting with his pokémon in the tent as the light faded, rain pattering atop the nylon material.

The following morning, Seth pushed forward. If he didn't take as many breaks, he reasoned he could reach Mauville by nightfall. He was curious to see what the city would look like, compared to Slateport and Rustboro.

Yet it seemed as though this wasn't destined to happen. Seth noticed a commotion coming from ahead; a small group of trainers were gathered in a wider area of the land bridge, where it looked like a pokémon battle had just finished. When Seth recognized one of the trainers, he stopped dead.

"Type advantages _really_ aren't your thing, huh?" May remarked with a hint of disappointment at the trainer before her, who appeared to have just lost to her. "Shroomish is cool and all, but Kotaro can take it apart with ease. Study up, and maybe next time you'll have a chance!"

"Easy for you to say when you didn't even _use_ your Dusclops!" the trainer snapped back in bad grace as he returned to the others. "Damn...I figured if I could beat her, I could handle Mauville's gym."

Seth's mind raced. As much as it was good to see her again, he wasn't certain he was ready to battle her. He had three pokémon now, but he'd never had a chance to practice any strategies with Summer. Not to mention, the name that trainer had used to refer to Crux could only mean that he had evolved. Seth scowled; it wasn't fair that a pokémon so strong could evolve.

Strong determination emanated from Kyra, who rested her hand on Seth's thigh. Seth glanced at her to see the Kirlia glaring at May, a lust for battle rising within her. Seth sighed, recognizing that a battle was unavoidable at this point. It was plain to see that Kyra was eager for a rematch.

"Alright, so who's next? Don't tell me you guys stopped me just because I'm pretty." May taunted the rest of them, tossing one of her pokéballs from one hand to the other. "Come on, you were so eager a moment ago!"

"That was until you tossed us aside like ragdolls!" Another trainer retorted in annoyance.

"Speak for yourself; I wanted to battle someone strong!" a third trainer revealed, earning the gaze of a fourth trainer.

"Really? Turns out the one who made Brawly look like a joke could also make you look like a joke. What did you think would happen?"

"Don't you talk trash when I thrashed you not long ago!"

"Boys, really." May looked to be getting impatient, despite how she was chuckling at their interactions. "If no one else is gonna battle me, I need to get to Mauville. I have a hot date with that gym; I could use a real challenge."

"Think you could spare time for one more battle?" Seth caught everyone's attention by pushing his way through the small group of trainers to stand before May, Kyra following him close behind.

"Seth? Is that you?" May blinked with surprise, but then she beamed and ran forward, practically leaping at him to hug him around his neck tightly. Seth yelped and nearly fell over from her fervor. "Wow, I did not expect you to show up! How have you been doing?"

"It's been...eventful." Seth couldn't find a better way to express what he'd been through since seeing her last. May stepped away from Seth, but not before giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"I'll say so! Is that Kyra? She looks so much stronger!" May praised Kyra, kneeling down to get a better look at her. "Did you end up beating Brawly?"

"I did. It sounds like you did too." Seth realized he was sounding rather short with her, but all he could think about was the battle to come, and the stress was starting to make its way into his voice. "I hear you 'made him look like a joke.'"

"Yep! It wasn't his fault, though. He's tough, but pokémon that rely only on their bodies to fight will never land a hit on my Crux," May responded. "Speaking of whom, you said you wanted to battle me, hmm?"

"It's more like Kyra does. I'm just trying to get it out of the way, because if I didn't ask, you probably would," Seth explained with a shrug. He realized with a start how annoyed he'd just sounded.

"Hey, uh...is everything okay?" May raised an eyebrow, having noticed the change in his tone. "You're being kinda short with me. Did I do something?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed," Seth admitted with a sigh. "I've been training hard with my pokémon, trying to come up with a way to beat you. And now that I've found you, I hear you've only gotten stronger."

"You should relax. It's nice you're being all competitive for once, but we're friends before we're trainers, right?" May reasoned with him, her voice softening. Seth nodded; he realized he was being unfair again. He was so hung up on wanting to beat her that he kept viewing her like an obstacle to overcome, instead of the friend who had welcomed him to Hoenn. "But, I am curious to see how you've improved. You don't have any ghost types, so you must have had it rough with Brawly."

"It was pretty rough. But we got through it, and my Kyra became a Kirlia," Seth revealed. He noticed the other trainers getting impatient around them; no doubt they wanted to see a battle as well. "But it would probably be easier to show you rather than tell you. I say again; do you have time for another battle?"

"I'm in no hurry. Besides, I know you can give me the challenge that they couldn't," May replied with a competitive glint entering her eyes. Her words naturally earned cries of annoyance and distaste from the other trainers. She winked at him. "Same stakes as before?"

"Works for me." Seth was too focused on the battle to come to feel embarrassed about the wager that she was talking about. He reached down to grip his first pokéball. He was leery about using her so soon, but there was no better way to see what she could do than this.

"Then let's get this battle started! You remember Kotaro, don't you?" May released her first pokémon onto the field, revealing that her Nincada too, had evolved. Unlike before, he was now an insectoid creature with a black body accented with yellow and gray, and two pairs of wings. His head was mostly golden, with a segmented carapace resembling a mask. For his means of attack, it had two long legs tipped with sharp gray blade like talons. He looked more like the ninja she named it after than ever before. "He's a Ninjask now! You might have trouble keeping up with his speed!"

"Noted." Seth released his first pokémon onto the field. Summer blinked, and then she nearly panicked when she noticed all the people around her. "Hey, Summer? Remember what I said about battling? This is May, and is the one I've been struggling to beat ever since I became a trainer. Do you think you could battle her Ninjask for me?"

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable! You just keep surprising me with every new pokémon you get; where did you even find a Vulpix this far south?" May gushed as she gazed at the fox. "You named her Summer? I like it!"

Summer looked between Seth and Kotaro, looking rather nervous. Yet regardless, she nodded, and turned to face Kotaro, her hackles starting to rise.

"Thanks, Summer. Right here, I want you to show me what you can do. And don't worry if you lose, I'll take care of you," Seth reassured the nervous fox. "You're one of us now, Summer."

"Awww, Seth, you make me want to snuggle you so bad. You're just so sweet to your pokémon it melts the heart," May expressed with a smile. "I hate to do this to something so cute, but Kotaro, bring her down quickly, please."

Kotaro buzzed in affirmation, and then it proceeded to zip across the field in the blink of an eye, possessing even more speed than before. Rather than going straight for Summer, he flew in circles around her at a pace impossible for Seth to follow with his eyes. He was so fast, all he could see of him were blurred images of it that persisted for only a split second. When it chose to strike, Seth feared that it would be over just like that.

This made it all the more shocking when Summer repulsed Kotaro with a burst of flame that erupted from the ground and expanded outward rapidly. Kotaro hissed and halted its assault, backing away from Summer as quickly as it could.

Summer's eyes glowed, and a line of bright orange flame appeared and grew in length and curving around her until it formed a circle, and then the flames rose upwards in a burning aura that caused the air to distort and shimmer around it. Yet there was still more to come. Three orbs of flame manifested in the air and floated around her in a slowly rotating circle.

"Is...that really a Vulpix?" May emitted in awe as she watched Summer's display of power. Seth too was surprised; he could feel the heat from her flames even from here. "Kotaro, keep your distance!"

Kotaro chittered in response. He flew up a good distance away from Summer and slashed the air with its claws repeatedly, causing white shockwaves of distorted air to rain down upon her. Summer saw them coming and sent the fireballs surrounding her up to meet them. Each impact caused an explosion of flame that littered the ground with sparks and embers, some of which caught the surrounding grass aflame.

Kotaro used the explosions as cover to hide his advance, and to Seth's horror, it zipped around behind Summer and then past her, raking a claw across her cheek. Yet, he didn't get away with it unscathed. The moment Summer felt pain, she allowed her aura to expand outwards, burning Kotaro badly in the process.

Summer cried out, and the flames around her intensified. The flames coiled upwards in a rotating vortex, and the heat was causing more fires to break out. The trainers had to release water pokémon to help keep the fire from spreading too far, even as they watched the fight with interest.

Summer's flames were also having an effect on the air. The heat was causing a powerful updraft, and cold air was gusting towards her to fill the resulting gap. Thus disturbed, Kotaro wobbled in the air, finding it hard to control his flight path as precisely as before. He was thus unprepared as Summer went on the offensive.

Smaller orbs of fire formed atop the tips of each of her six tails. Letting out a cry, Summer used each tail to hurl the fireballs up towards Kotaro. The Ninjask weaved in and out of them, but Summer didn't let up. Ultimately, Kotaro ran afoul of the updraft and was thrown off course...directly into one of the fireballs. The resulting explosion was more than enough to knock Kotaro out of the fight.

"Come back, Kotaro!" May recalled her Ninjask as the other trainers cheered. She wiped her face, sweat from the heat beading on her forehead and trickling down her cheek. "Dang, Seth. Your Vulpix is really powerful! My Kotaro is strong, and she brought him down so easily."

"I'm surprised too. I had no idea Summer was so capable," Seth walked forward and knelt down beside Summer, who had allowed the flames to die. The first thing he noticed was that she was tired, the fox breathing heavily and moving slowly.. He quickly surmised that she must have gone all out from the very beginning. "That was amazing, Summer. I can't thank you enough."

Seth reached forward his hand. Summer watched him carefully, but didn't stop him from stroking her side. She flicked her tails uncomfortably, but allowed it.

"But, you know that's not all there is," May teased, her arms crossed confidently. "Let's see how you react to my new and improved partner! Come on out, Crux!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. Here it was; the pokémon responsible for defeating him each and every time he battled May. Wisps of darkness tore away from the shadows of the rocks, the grass, and even the cycling road itself to form a singular pokémon that stood as tall as a human.

"That's….Crux?" Seth could hardly recognize him anymore. Crux was now a Dusclops, possessing a roundish gray body with two stubby legs and a singular red eye. He now had two silvery gray hands, along with similarly colored wisps of what appeared to be smoke trailing away from its head and shoulders. He stood as silent as the grave in the center of the field, unperturbed by the minor flames burning around it. Seth stepped back, thoroughly intimidated. "Summer...be very careful. Crux is our strongest opponent."

Summer nodded, and with a squeak of exertion, she roused up her flames once more. Additionally, she performed one extra action that Seth didn't recognize. This time, along with the three flaming orbs, she also summoned forth three similarly sized black orbs made from shadow. They were only present for a moment before they were sucked into Summer's body and disappeared.

"What did she just do?" May demanded, appearing as confused as Seth was. "Crux, don't give her a chance to pull anything funny on you. Suck her in and bring her down!"

In response, Crux's body unraveled, his skin tearing away as though he were a mummy to be unwrapped. The wisps of his body spread outwards to reveal nothing but a dark abyss inside of him, broken only by a single glowing red orb inside. Just like that, everything on the field started to be sucked inside of the abyss. Blades of grass, wisps of flame, and even rocks and soil disappeared into Crux's body and disappeared from existence.

Summer was affected as well. Although she bared her claws and dug them into the ground, she was inevitably being dragged towards Crux as well. She let out a cry and released the three flame orbs towards Crux in an attempt to force him to end the suction. The attempt was in vain, as each orb was sucked into the abyss that was now Crux.

As a last resort, Summer let go of the ground and broke into a run, allowing the suction to add to her momentum. She wreathed herself in flame and pounced upon Crux, hoping to end it all in one single attack.

"Summer, wait! He can…!" Seth tried to warn her, but it was too late. The eye within the depths of Crux flashed, and the Dusclops reconstituted its body, zipped to the side, and punched Summer hard directly opposite her momentum with one of its hands, knocking her out cold. "Gah, that confounded foresight!"

"Hehe...you still haven't found a way to counter that? You're in for a rough time then," May teased him, looking pleased at the way the clash had turned out. "Do you like Crux's new ability? Nothing can stand against him as he is now, not even...wait, what's happening?"

May cut off when Summer's body became wreathed in a shadowy aura, a malicious intent emanating from it. It was only for a moment, but Seth could feel rage and the desire for retribution just by looking at the aura. Crux flinched as his body too was wreathed in that same aura...but only for a moment. The aura around Crux tore away from him and was sucked into Summer's fallen form, and then the aura faded away as though it had never been. Summer still lay there, unmoving.

"Seth explain. What was that?" May asked, unsettled. Crux was holding a hand to his head; whatever had just happened had hurt him in some way.

"That's a good question. I just caught Summer yesterday; I don't know what all she can do," Seth admitted. Summer, despite whatever it was she just did, was still clearly knocked out, so he recalled her to her pokéball. Kyra expressed a desire to go next, but Seth wasn't keen on that. He still wanted to wear Crux down before letting Kyra take that risk. "But, we can talk about it when the battle is over. I still have two more pokémon left."

"That you do. I'm jealous of your luck in finding pokémon. First you find a Milotic of all pokémon, and then a Vulpix with abilities I've never even seen," May admitted. She quickly composed herself, her competitive nature returning. "Now, send out your next. Who is it going to be: your Milotic, or Kyra?"

"The Milotic's name is Princess, by the way," Seth corrected her as he proceeded to release said pokémon onto the field. Princess landed there and quickly took stock of the situation. She understood precisely what was going on the moment she spotted May and the imposing Crux before her. "Princess, that's the Duskull you faced before. It's stronger now, and has a suction ability that took out Summer. Be careful."

Princess hummed with acknowledgment, and then she sheathed herself with a veil of water. Additionally, she wrapped her body around a nearby boulder that had remained unmoved despite Crux's suction earlier.

"Hmm, so you're telling me if I have him pull you in, you'll just coil up and hold on," May reasoned after seeing that. "Fair enough. Crux, show off your new punches, would you?"

Crux silently lifted both of his hands, clenched them into fists, and wreathed them with electricity, much to Seth's dismay. Did Crux have an advantageous move against every single one of his pokémon?

One moment Crux was standing in the middle of the field, and the next, he'd disappeared, manifesting only as a shadow moving swiftly across the ground. Seth alerted Princess to the moving shadow, allowing her to slither away and bring a torrent of water down upon Crux the moment he emerged from the shadow.

Crux easily sidestepped the blow and rained punches down upon Princess. Each time a punch landed, Princess would recoil, the electricity coursing through her body painfully. Yet each burn left behind slowly healed, and the moment Princess grew accustomed to his rhythm, she attacked with a stream of water straight from her muzzle.

Crux was hit head on by the blow, knocking the Dusclops back into a nearby boulder. Seth gaped, as did May. Never had Crux been hit by a move like that. He was always smoke on the wind...so what had just happened?"

"Crux, baby, are you okay?" May called out to him with concern. "A move like that never should have hit you."

Crux shook it off and sunk back into shadow, using his speed to zip around Princess and punch her directly in the neck. Electricity coursed through Princess upon impact, leaving a burn mark on her body and causing her to reel back with pain. She retreated and swung her tail, releasing a horizontal arc of water towards Crux in retaliation.

Even as Crux was leaping to avoid the arc, Princess summoned a geyser of water that propelled her into the air, where she rotated her body and brought a water sheathed tail down atop of Crux. Once again, Crux was hit head on, knocking him into the ground with a loud crash. Seth's jaw dropped. That's twice now. Something was wrong.

"Crux...what's going on? Why didn't you use your foresight? You had plenty of time!" May called out once more, gesturing emphatically with her hands. Crux rose, shaking his head and looking just as confused as May and Seth. He immediately had to leap backwards repeatedly to avoid Princess's follow up attack, retaliating with a flurry of electrically charged punches, some of which landed and damaged Princess considerably. Yet Princess was also landing hits here and there as well, causing May's frustration to grow. "What is happening right now!?"

"Maybe it's not that he isn't using it...but that he can't?" Seth suggested, as he was equally as lost as May was.

"Of course he can use it! Why would he have…" May started to protest, but then a realization dawned on her face. "Your Vulpix. She must have done something with that darkness!"

"You're saying Summer somehow sealed away Crux's ability to use foresight?" Seth grew excited after hearing that. All this time, and now, through sheer dumb luck, he had a pokémon that could counter Crux's greatest strength. With just that, he began to see a change for victory. "Don't let up, Princess! He can't predict your moves anymore!"

Despite his encouragement and even despite Crux's handicap, Princess was still struggling. Even without foresight, Crux's punches possessed considerable force, and every time one landed, Princess grew slower and weaker. He never let up, using his speed to outmaneuver Princess and exploit her blind spots.

To retaliate, Princess brought up a ring of water and surrounded herself with it, blocking Crux's punches. Crux stared briefly at the ring of water, and then he submerged himself into shadow once more. Princess followed the shadow with her eyes, and she slithered to his predicted entry point and began to rotate her body around it at a high speed, causing a twister to form in the air.

It was a good idea, but when Crux emerged, it wasn't at the spot on the ground. Crux reformed high in the air and dived down right through the center of the twister,, bolts of electricity arcing from his knuckles. He brought his fist down hard on Princess's middle, halting the twister, cracking the ground beneath the point of impact and knocking her out.

"Alright, Kyra. It's your turn." Seth was calm and more invested in the battle than ever before. He recalled Princess, resolving to treat her as soon as possible. It was down to their last pokémon; a handicapped Crux again Kyra. Kyra teleported to the field in front of him, the Kirlia twirling in place. Excitement radiated from her despite the challenge awaiting her.

"I've been waiting for this. I want to see how strong she is now," May expressed; she too seemed as invested in this battle as Seth was. "Man, this is exactly what I wanted. Aren't you excited?"

"Not as excited as Kyra is," Seth remarked, though he had to admit to himself that Kyra's excitement was starting to rub off on him. The group of trainers surrounding them were also adding the atmosphere, some of them starting to make wagers among themselves. He could even hear cheers from high above; a small gathering of trainers had formed up at the edge of the cycling road to gaze down at the battle unfolding below. "Seems we're gathering quite a crowd."

"Everyone loves a good pokémon battle. Besides, you and I are new arrivals to the League Challenge. As long as we keep winning, people are bound to follow our progress." May put on a smirk as she shrugged. "Did you know some of these trainers stopped me by name?"

"I had one do the same, just before I caught Summer. Honestly, I didn't think I'd be known at all, just after two gyms," Seth returned. He noted impatience coming from Kyra, so he brought the conversation coming to a close. "But we'll talk afterward. Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you that. I've never lost with Crux. Even without foresight, he still has the advantage." May returned confidently. "Now, let's see what your Kyra is made of! Crux, do it!"

The moment those words left May's mouth, Kyra's eyes flashed. Just as Crux was starting to unravel himself in preparation for his strongest technique, Kyra teleported behind him without giving him a chance to react. With a wave of her hand, she blasted him away with a wave of psychic force. Crux tumbled end over end before righting himself, retaliating with a shadowy beam emanating from his eye. The beam crackled with power, emitting a low hum as it seemed to suck the light from its surroundings.

Kyra twirled in place and brought up her barrier, catching the beam head on. Such an attack would no doubt have broken her barrier before, back when she was a Ralts. Yet now, Kyra showed only mild exertion as she held back the powerful attack. The beam exploded with darkness, obscuring her vision. Yet Seth could see her eyes flash.

Crux waved his hands about, summoning orbs of darkness in the air around Kyra like a dark snow, and then he directed them down at her all at once. Yet Kyra knew where each and every one of them would land. Without needing to teleport, Kyra danced and twirled her way through the barrage, conjuring leaves and lifting rocks from her surroundings as she did so.

"Is...is she using _foresight!?"_ May finally noticed Kyra's new strength as she wove her way through Crux's attacks. "How...but that's...not good."

"You're not the only one with a trump card now. Push your advantage, Kyra!" Seth felt his spirits rise as he began to feel that victory was within his reach.

Kyra bombarded Crux with a hail of charged leaves and rocks, but the ghost intercepted them with small beams of darkness. The air filled with an array of small explosions of violet and black as their attacks collided. Thinking quickly, Kyra lifted a large boulder twice her size from the side of the path and hurled it towards Crux.

Crux zipped forward and punched straight through the rock with a fist cloaked in freezing air. He dissolved into shadow and zoomed towards Kyra, who was ready for him. When he emerged, she moved her head to the side, allowing his fist to breeze past her. She lifted a hand and captured Crux in her telekinetic grip, but before she could throw him, Crux punched her directly in the chest with a shadowy fist.

Kyra gasped, saliva flying from her mouth as the wind gushed out of her. Yet she held on, and with both hands, she lifted Crux and hurled him up into the air, sending a shower of leaves up after him. Crux weathered the assault, clenched both of his hands together, and somersaulted down at Kyra. She danced to the side just as his fists slammed into the ground, easily shattering the rock.

"Now _this_ is a pokémon battle!" Seth vaguely heard a trainer shout with exhilaration as the battle continued. As the battle gained in intensity, so did their cheers; some of them cheered for him, while others cheered for May.

Kyra twirled and blasted Crux with a wave of psychic force, but he lifted a barrier just in time to avoid taking the full brunt of the attack. Crux skidded backwards, his stubby legs kicking up a shower of dirt. Seth couldn't help but notice that Crux wasn't flying like he did as a Duskull.

Crux and Kyra glared at one another, each one showing signs of fatigue. Kyra breathed heavily, her posture slumping somewhat, while Crux's form was slightly wavering. Crux's eye narrowed, and he lifted both hands and began to fashion a ball of black energy between his palms. At the same time, his eye released bolts of darkness through the air, forcing Kyra to focus on avoiding them.

Finally, Crux pulled his hand back and then hurled the shadowy ball forward. Seth could feel its power, telling him that if Kyra was hit by that, the battle would be over. Yet Seth's warnings were unneeded. Kyra thrust both of her hands forward and expelled a wave of psychic force so dense that Seth could see it as violet pulsing waves.

The shadowy ball slowed considerably upon reaching the wave and threatened to be redirected. Crux thrust out his palms and channeled his own energy towards the ball, pushing back against Kyra's force.

The resulting struggle caused a gust of wind to race through the area, and dust and rocks rose from the ground to be suspended in midair. Kyra grunted and pushed forward, her fins glowing brightly as she channeled everything she had into keeping the ball away from her. Should she let up for even a second, the ball would hit her.

"Come on, Kyra! This is it!" Seth couldn't help but urge on his partner, knowing that this moment was everything that the two of them had been aiming for since their initial defeat at her hands.

"You can beat her, Crux!" May too was cheering on her pokémon.

It was even worse from the surrounding trainers. Their cheers grew now shouts at this point, some of them yelling themselves hoarse at whatever pokémon they'd chosen to root for.

At long last, something gave, and the mixing energies exploded violently, forcing Seth to cover his eyes from the resulting hail of wind and dust. Neither Kyra nor Crux were expelling any more energy, but the ball had stopped...directly in front of Kyra's outstretched hand.

"Wait...what? How did she…Crux, stop her!" The alarm was clear in May's voice as she urged her pokémon. Crux dashed forward, rearing his shadow cloaked fist back in preparation for a vicious punch. Seth felt his breath catch in his throat when Crux reached her.

Kyra twirled her body to the right, Crux's fist sailing right past her. Then, she thrust her palm forward, shoving the ball of shadow right into the center of Crux's body. The ghost's eye widened, and then the resulting explosion engulfed his body and sent him hurtling back across the field, his form hitting the ground and bouncing multiple times before coming to a halt at May's feet. Crux struggled to rise, but then he fell limp, his body starting to diffuse into smoke.

"Crux? Are you okay?" May asked in the short moment of silence, her voice sounding rather small. When he didn't rise, she gulped, her lip starting to tremble. "Did...I just lose?"

The surrounding crowd erupted with even louder cheers as the battle finally came to an end. Seth let out the breath that he'd been holding, unable to believe what he'd just witnessed. Just like May has having a hard time recognizing that she'd lost, he was having a hard time recognizing that he'd won. It hit him for real when Kyra, the poor pokémon struggling just to stand, turned to look at him with a bright smile, and the feeling of triumph surging over to him from the other side of the link.

"Yes!" That was all Seth could think of to say. He rushed forward and scooped Kyra up in his arms, exultation and pride filling him up from within. He stood up and twirled around with Kyra, her giggles filling the air. All his training with his father, all his studies at the library, and all of his battles up until this point had all been worth it. He'd beaten May. "We did it, Kyra! I'm so proud of you!"

May recalled Crux to his pokéball, and then she had to sit down, a heavy exhale leaving her as she stared disbelievingly at the spot where he had just been. A smile crossed her face despite the loss, and she couldn't keep from chuckling.

"Yikes. I've gotta hand it to you, Seth. I didn't expect to lose. The thought didn't even cross my mind." she admitted as the cheers started to die down, and people started to pay off their respective wagers. "You've really toughened up since we battled in Odale."

"I...may have been fixated on beating you," Seth confessed. He approached her and sat down beside her, still cradling Kyra as he did so. May raised an eyebrow, but she didn't get to respond before the other trainers started to come up to them and congratulate and thank them both.

One or two of them even propositioned May for sex, but she turned them down, saying that she was currently occupied in that respect. Seth flushed, remembering that he'd won the wager, which made May his for the night in every respect. He hadn't even been thinking about that; He'd just wanted to win.

"Just me? Wow, you really hate to lose, huh?" May commented to Seth when the trainers started to trickle away. She released Crux once more and started to treat him with potions she retrieved from her travel bags. Seth did the same with Kyra. "I don't remember you being this competitive."

"Me neither. I've never felt any drive to compete back in Johto," Seth related, recalling his early school days. "There were sports at my school, but I was never interested enough to put forth any effort."

"So what makes me so special?" May asked. Her words were teasing, but she seemed genuinely interested.

"I don't know. I think part of it is that I do feel something when someone else I care for gets passionate about something they enjoy." Seth released Summer next. After speaking to her softly in soothing words while praising her for her prowess, he treated her next. "Kyra really wanted to beat you. I could tell even before I could feel her emotions."

"So you got into it just because Kyra was? You're really all about her, aren't you?" May glanced at Kyra, who met her gaze and stuck her tongue out. "What are you sticking your tongue out at me for? You think I'm gonna get jealous? Wha...hey! Don't you give me that face."

Seth had to chuckle as May and Kyra proceeded to make faces at each other like misbehaving children. He felt as though all of his stress had just disappeared; he guessed he really did get too into it for Kyra's sake. Yet he was also pleased about his progress as a trainer. May was no pushover; she was stronger than both the gym leaders he'd battled so far… and he'd won against her.

"So, what position were you thinking?" May's question came at him without any warning, causing him to nearly drop the potion he was using to treat Princess. She snickered at his reaction. "What are you so surprised for? You won, so you get to lead! Though I guess that's a new thing for you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Seth retorted as May jabbed him in the shoulder with her finger.

"That you're totally a sub, obviously," May answered without missing a beat. Seth blinked, being unfamiliar with that term. Noticing his confusion, May slapped her forehead. "Right, Johto. It means you like being told what to do in the bedroom. Am I wrong?"

"That's…" Seth tried to argue, but every time he could recall having sex, it was at the behest of another: May, Kyra, Princess, Roxanne...every single time. When Seth realized he didn't have any grounds to protest, he dipped his head in defeat. "I guess not…"

"Aww, you're just so cute I can't stand it!" May hugged him around the neck, which had the side effect of making him even more embarrassed than he already was. "There's nothing wrong with it! Some people are submissive, and others are dominant, and some switch. It's just a matter of preference."

"Then what do you prefer?" Seth asked, eager to take the conversation away from his own preferences.

"I switch, depending on the partner. Typically I'm a dom...but there are times when I let someone with a stronger will have their way with me," May answered readily. "But enough about that. Do you have any idea what you want to do to me? Other than just stick it in, obviously."

"There...is one thing I've been curious about…" Seth brought up shyly, ineffectively trying to hide his blushing cheeks behind his hair. He struggled to find a way to voice it without it sounding weird, with May's curious gaze on him all the while. "When I was back in Dewford, I uh... _met_ with a guy who...had relations with another male."

"You mean Brawly? I heard all about you from him and Jocelyn," May correctly guessed just from that one sentence. Seth blanched; he supposed it made sense, considering he had warned Brawly that May was coming. Understanding dawned on May's face. "Oh, so you saw him plowing his Machoke. So you want my butt, then?"

"I...maybe?" Seth squeaked, much to May's amusement. "I didn't know that people could do that, so...I kinda want to see what it feels like. Is that too weird?"

"It's not weird at all, you doofus. Guys do it all the time with each other, and the kinkier girls like it too. Me, I'm just insatiable for all kinds of sex...with the right people of course," May explained. "So yeah, I'll let you put it in my butt. You gonna start taking off my clothes for me, or do I have to do that too?"

"Wait, we're doing it right now? Here?" Seth looked around. He could still see some of the trainers in the distance, and all three of his pokémon were all out of their balls as well. Kyra and Princess were all used to this, but Summer was following this conversation with a very confused expression. "But what if people walk by?"

"Who cares? Did you forget that there's no rules on public sex out here in the wild?" May reminded him. She leaned back against the rock, her legs stretched out before her. "Now get over here, and claim your reward…"

"Kyra?" Seth of course consulted his partner, who he knew could get jealous about his relations with May. Yet, strangely enough, Kyra merely gestured towards May with feelings of triumph, as if to indicate that he deserved this reward. Seth shook his head in exasperation; he just couldn't understand Kyra's complicated feelings towards May. "Alright, I'm going to take them off now."

Seth approached May, who obediently waited for him by the rock. He hesitantly reached for the hem of her pants while she watched him patiently. When it became clear she wasn't going to stop him, he hooked his fingers beneath the hem and pulled. May helpfully lifted her butt slightly off of the ground so he could remove her shorts and panties easier. Once her lower half was exposed to him, she slid forward and lay on her back, lifting her legs for him.

"Here, grab my legs," May directed him helpfully. Seth did as he was told, placing his hands in the crook beneath her knees and pushed her legs upward, giving him both a wonderful view of and easy access to her nethers. "There's some lubricant in my bag. You'll need it if you want to get it in without any pain. It'll be in a blue bott-oh, thanks Kyra."

The moment the instructions left her mouth, Kyra had opened up her bag and produced the correct bottle, floating it over to them with her telekinesis. It seems she'd remembered the time when Brawly had done the same to his Machoke, as Kyra was already applying it to the smaller hole just beneath May's wet entrance. When Seth had removed his pants, she even applied some to his member. It was a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

"It's almost like Kyra wants this as much as you do," May commented with amusement. Kyra clicked her tongue as she backed away from May, a feeling of possessiveness towards Seth coming to him through their link. May then grasped her butt with both hands, spreading the cheeks for him. "Alright, I'm ready. It's all yours, cutie."

Seth nodded, and then using her legs as leverage, he pressed his tip to the small opening. He rolled his hips forward slowly, steadily applying pressure until his tip sank inside of her.

"Oh man…" Seth could already tell how differently it felt compared to how he normally had sex. It wasn't nearly as warm as her other hole, but it was a great deal tighter. He watched as her small opening expanded as he filled her, a perverse thrill passing through him at the sight. May gasped and bit her lip as he continued to push himself inside. She reached down with a hand to brush against her folds, rubbing her fingers up against it as Seth experimented. "It's so much tighter than I'm used to."

"Mff...isn't it?" May wiggled her butt beneath him, the sensation causing him to grunt with pleasure. "You don't need to be gentle with me; I've seen plenty of use back there, so it's not nearly as tight as someone like you."

"Like m-me?" Seth squeaked nervously at the thought as he pulled out and started to thrust. The lubricant made him slide easily in and out of her, and he had a hard time staying quiet as her tight anus squeezed his member mercilessly.

"Huff...oh yeah...have you looked in a mirror? You...aah...are really pretty. A lot of men go for...nnn...the femboy look…" May revealed in between moans. The faster Seth went, the louder she became. His balls slapped against her as he pushed into her and her legs wobbled in the air with every thrust. May slipped her fingers into her slit, several long moans escaping her. "Aaahh…! It's been….a while since a-anyone's fucked me there...mmmnngh….it's so good!"

"I feel so...n-naughty," Seth admitted as he pounded her into the ground. What he didn't say is that he very much liked this position; from here, it looked and felt as though he had May entirely at his mercy. The feeling that he had earned such an empowering position through beating May in battle only added to the psychological high he was feeling. "May, I...I really like this…"

"M-Mhmmm! Give it to me harder, Seth! My ass can take it!" May's cheeks colored a deep red as she looked down, intently watching the way Seth's slick member pushed in and out of her relentlessly. Seth obliged her, using the force of gravity to drive down into her as hard as he could, his hips slapping against her thighs noisily. May cried out, her eyes rolling up slightly; she held her crotch tightly as a burst of clear fluid squirted from within her onto herself and Seth. " Ooh, you're making me cum! K-Keep going!"

Kyra rested her back against Princess's coils, her skirt lifted up and moved to the side to reveal her green lower half. While watching her trainer have his way with May, Kyra pleasured herself using telekinetic force to part her folds and apply the needed pressure. Her euphoria at her victory, her lust, and her satisfaction towards the scene before her flowed into Seth, making his mind go blank, unable to focus on anything other than the heavenly sensation of May's ass wrapped around his shaft. All the while, Summer sat there, utterly confused by what was happening in front of her.

"M-May...I can't...I'm going to cum…! Can I…?" Seth tried to say, but the words were difficult to form in his current state of mind. All he knew is that the pleasure he felt was ramping up quickly and he was helpless to stop it.

"Yes! Do it in my ass!" May cried out shamelessly. Now that he had her consent, Seth stopped holding back, and he pushed himself against her and climaxed hard, his member throbbing inside of her tight anus. "I can feel it! Yesss…!"

"Maaay!" Seth moaned helplessly as he came inside of her, his warm seed swiftly filling her up and oozing out around his shaft, where it slowly trickled to the grass below. He could feel Kyra climax at the same time, adding to his high until he finally lay on the grass beside May, panting and spent. "That was...amazing."

"Yeah, no kidding. I think I'm gonna have a hard time walking," May admitted breathlessly. She reached over a hand to her bag an withdrew several tissues, with which she used to clean up the mess that was her crotch. "So, how was your first anal experience?"

"Very different than normal," Seth replied. He borrowed some of May's tissues to clean himself up as well; there was still a long way to Mauville and the last thing he wanted to do was lug around sticky pants for miles. "I'm glad I was able to try it out with you."

"No problem! I'm just enjoying seeing how much further I can turn you into a nympho like me," May joked in response. Seth snorted with amusement, and then the two of them lay silent there for a while, until May managed to get her pants on. "Okay, I think it's probably time we got moving. We probably won't even make it to the city before night falls."

"You're headed to Mauville too?" Seth rose as well, putting his pants on and gathering up his pokémon.

"Obviously. I still have to hit up Wattson, and earn me my third badge. You're going to do the same, right?"

"Eventually. I'm going to take a walk around Mauville and see what there is to see." With all of his gear packed, Seth was ready to get moving once more. May seemed ready as well, so the two of them set down the path together. "I might even put off the gym challenge until I've visited Verdanturf."

"Why, what's in Verdanturf?" May asked curiously.

"I made a friend back in Petalburg who lives there. I was there when he caught his first pokémon," Seth answered, seeing no reason to hide Wally from her. "His name is Wally; I've wanted to see him again since then."

"Oh really? Any intentions there?" May of course went the obvious route with her question, winking at Seth mischievously.

"I-Intentions? I..." Seth suddenly recalled his thought process back at the beach, when the thought of experimenting had crossed his mind. He then remembered that he'd found Wally cute, and the two thoughts collided to form a very confused and blushing Seth. "I...don't know...I wasn't thinking about it."

"Have I mentioned that you are just too adorable?" May reached over and ruffled Seth's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Many times…"

"No sweat! I know you're new to all this, so take your time! If things get there, great! If you don't swing that way, that's cool too! As long as you live and let live." May replied amicably. When she noticed that Seth still looked uncomfortable, she sighed and shrugged. "Let's switch topics then. We've got a long way to go, so why don't you tell me about your battle with Brawly?"

"That sounds good to me. First was when I started to sense Kyra's feelings…" Eager to change the topic, Seth began to retell his struggles with Brawly, leaving nothing out.

Like May said, there was a long way until Mauville.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey all! I'm on fire recently with my writing! So I decided to push forward and reach the moment I've been wanting to get to every since I started his relationship with May! No, it's not the anal, it's the battle! When I played Emerald, the game obviously forces you to win against her every time, but I wanted more of a rivalry between them and to position her as an obstacle for Seth to overcome as he progressed as a trainer. So I had him lose the first two times, and it was here that he would win. And here I am, putting too much effort into a smut story. Go figure.

So that brings me to Summer, his third pokémon! I'm such a darned furry but I love that cute little fox! I may have also been inspired by Leki the deep dragon from that anime that no one remembers (*cue sounds of a Gardevoir breaking into the studio to blast them all for making a forgettable adaptation, but then only squees result when she learns of the 2019 reboot*) when it came to Summer's character. Basically, super cute, but get on her bad side and things start to burn and explode, and you know how I love explosions!

And...huh, now that I think about it, not a lot happened in this chapter besides sex, May, and more sex. Leave a review for me anyway, I love them!


	12. A Day in Mauville City

**Author's note**

Hi there! It's your G-rated Gardevoir friend back to writing things! Now, you may be asking: why is the author's note at the beginning? Well, that's because I'm gonna warn all my straight readers that there's a lot of gay fluff in this chapter. For those of you that know what happens in Mauville City, you'll know why. Feel free to skip (even though there's no sex) when a certain someone shows up. You have been warned!

 **End Author's note**

* * *

"It was night time in Dewford when it happened. We were exploring off the path in the mountains when we ran into a haunted cave." May was in the middle of telling the story of Crux's evolution, the pokemon in question gliding steadily across the ground beside her as she did so.

"A haunted cave?" Seth stammered.

"Yeah! There were ghost pokemon all over the place. They fight so differently than other pokemon; they stick to the shadows and fight you with trickery. You're lucky if you can even tell what species of pokemon you're dealing with," May answered even as she chuckled a bit at Seth's nervousness. "Crux was the only one who had any experience with his own kind, so I had to rely on him to fight them off. But then one of them got sneaky and attacked me rather than him."

"What happened? You weren't hurt, were you?" Seth didn't like the idea of anyone or anything trying to harm May.

"No, all they did was put me to sleep with some kind of hypnosis. I remember the air starting to smell strange, and then my vision fogged up and I got all sleepy." May related. "So I passed out, and I'm not sure what happened after that, but Crux became really angry. When I came to, there weren't any more ghost pokemon and he was a Dusclops!"

Seth glanced at Crux, who had remained silent throughout this whole conversation. The ghost showed no signs of acknowledging May's words. It was strange to think that a pokemon so eerie would get so riled up over its trainer. It was sweet, in a way.

"That's relieving. Ghost pokemon are scary; I'm glad I didn't run into any when I was looking for Steven." Seth expressed with a shudder.

"I'm still jealous you got to see him battle. I never thought Steven of all people would be in Dewford," May grumbled. "I think he's far above me right now…"

"You have no idea." Seth interrupted.

"...so I wouldn't have challenged him, but I wish I could have seen him thrash a few people," May continued with a smirk. "Seems like he left an impression on you, though."

"He was really cool and very kind to me, despite him being worlds above me in both skill and status," Seth related. He still couldn't believe Steven acknowledged his progress as a trainer and gauged him as a potential adversary. The thought still made him giddy. "If I didn't have that errand in Slateport, I'd have tried to talk to him some more."

"Mhmm…?" May stared at him mischievously. "Setting your sights pretty high, eh?"

"Oh no, I can't even imagine being strong enough to…" Seth thought she was talking about his progress as a trainer, but then he saw her face and understood her true meaning. He colored. "May! I had no intentions of the sort!"

The sounds of her musical laughter filled the air, while Seth tried to dislodge the dirty thoughts about Steven that she'd just forced into his head.

The sun had long since ducked beneath the horizon as they'd traveled across the land bridge towards Mauville, the cycling road towering in the sky above them. Normally Seth would have set up camp by now, but with the lights of the city looming on the horizon, he and May decided to push forward for a few more hours until they could enjoy proper accommodations.

"What's there to do in Mauville City?" Seth questioned as the two of them continued towards the city.

"There's a lot! This is a pretty historic town if you enjoy things like that. There's Mauville Castle, an old stronghold of some ancient feudal lord or another. I think they're still holding tours for it." May revealed. "It was pretty damaged in an earthquake a few years back, so I don't know if they'll let you inside while they're repairing it."

"That would be really cool to see. I've never seen a castle outside of illustrations." Seth felt himself grow excited at the thought. "Anything else?"

"Well, there are parks all over the place you could go visit. I know I want to go to the Mauville Shopping Center to try and find new outfits for contest runs," May continued. "There's also the Game Corner if you're into gambling."

"I've never tried, but it might be fun. I do have some spare money to burn." That was an understatement. Seth had no idea what to do with all of his money. "What will you do once we get there?"

"I'm going to register at the gym and then I'll see what kind of pokemon I can catch! I've learned that I can just rely on Crux to beat everyone anymore," May gave him a pointed look at that. "What about you? Are you going to do your usual thing?"

"Mhm. I want to walk around and explore a bit. Like I said I might wait to challenge the gym until I've visited Verdanturf Town," Seth replied.

"Alright! So we'll split up after we find someplace to stay." May decided. "Wouldn't want to keep you from your friend, after all."

"Sounds good!" With that, their conversation finished, and they reached the outskirts of the city at long last. After finding a suitable hotel, their day finally came to an end.

* * *

The following morning, Seth awoke in the hotel to find that May had already left. Upon checking his PokeNav, he discovered a short message from her explaining her absence; unable to wait, she'd already set out into the city to register for her gym challenge and to explore the surrounding routes for pokémon to see and potentially catch.

"Hey," Seth whispered to Kyra, who was curled up beneath one of his arms. He lightly brushed the hair away from her face, prompting her to slowly open her eyes. She blinked up at him, and then she let out a silent yawn. He chuckled softly at the cute display and he pressed his forehead to hers briefly. "Let's get to it, okay?"

Seth climbed out of bed, waking Princess in the process. The serpent lifted her head and crooned softly. Seth smiled and reached out to stroke her chin. "Good morning, Princess."

That left only a single pokemon he hadn't greeted. Seth looked around until he found Summer curled up atop an armchair in the room, looking as if she'd just awoken. She wasn't comfortable enough with him to sleep in the bed with him, which Seth supposed only made sense. He retrieved a small selection of berries from his bag and lined them up in a row a few feet away from the armchair.

"Here, Summer. I have some snacks for you if you want them." Seth offered. Summer watched him closely, not making any move to accept his offering just yet. "I'm going to go and take a shower, okay?"

Seth moved to the bathroom to give Summer some privacy, with Kyra following him close behind. Sure enough, the moment the door closed behind him, he heard the pitter patter of paws on the wooden floors.

"She's a shy little thing," Seth remarked to Kyra, who nodded. He stepped into the shower, started up the water, and started to clean himself. "Oh well. I hope she'll open up to us in time."

* * *

Once Seth was ready to go, he recalled Princess and Summer to their pokéballs, and then allowed Kyra to hop up on his shoulders as she was so fond of doing. Leaving his travel gear in the hotel, Seth stepped out into the streets, eager to explore the new city.

The city itself wasn't as large as Slateport, but was still sizable, with various city districts linked together by streets, sidewalks, and nature preserves. The city overall was nestled up against the bottom of Golden Peak, a smaller mountain that was ultimately overshadowed by the looming silhouette of Mt. Chimney to the north. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to call the peak merely a foothill of the latter.

The first thing he did was stop by a tourist center and pick up a brochure to tell him a little more about the city. While eating breakfast, he leafed through it, discovering the locations of various landmarks such as the pokemon gym, Mauville Castle, the Game Corner, and the mountain trails that led up the Golden Peak and Mt. Chimney respectively.

Furthermore, two pages of the brochure were dedicated entirely to an upcoming apartment complex referred to as "Mauville Hills," whose construction was being overseen by the gym leader himself, Wattson. The brochure described him as a genius electrical and architectural engineer and stated that the complex would be both luxurious and affordable. Seth read through the description with interest. A gym leader who also helped develop the city seemed like an interesting man.

There was so much to do Seth hardly knew where to start. In the end, he decided to head in the general direction of the gym first, keeping to the sidewalks despite how busy they were. Along the way, he passed through a large open-air food court where a number of trainers were facing off against one another for the right to be served first. Seth smelled the air; the food smelled delicious.

He decided against trying for it, choosing to instead buy himself and Kyra something simple from a hole in the wall breakfast place that didn't force him to battle. As he munched on a meal of fluffy pancakes, he stroked Kyra's head. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of battles to come," he reassured her.

Once he'd finished eating, Seth continued on his way. Before long, the castle for which the city was most known for came into view at the top of a hill. He found himself at a loss for words.

It was an impressive structure, with architecture consisting of curved stone walls and wooden overhangs designed to keep out attackers back in the age of the samurai. It was no small wonder to him that such a structure drew so many tourists. Seth lifted his camera and snapped a picture. He resolved to see it up close as soon as possible; the chance to tour something so old and culturally significant was one he couldn't pass up. He only hoped that the aftermath of the earthquake May mentioned wouldn't keep him from doing so.

As for the Pokémon Gym, it was impossible for him to miss. Even if it weren't for the crowd of trainers standing in the park around it, the building's architecture was so eccentric in design that it couldn't help but turn his eye.

"Hey…" Seth turned his head to glance up at Kyra on his shoulder. He pointed towards the gym with a smirk. "Do you think he specializes in electric types?"

Kyra glanced over at the gym, and she responded with a soft hum and a shrug, a small smirk crossing her face as well.

The gym was colored a golden yellow and was modeled in the shape of lightning bolts. Each engraved lightning bolt was designed to appear as though it were shooting down from the generator at the top of the building and striking around the entrance in the form of pillars supporting a pokéball themed overhang.

"I guess that means Princess may not get much action here," Seth reasoned with some slight disappointment. He'd be at a disadvantage if he couldn't rely on his sturdiest pokemon. He was left with Kyra and Summer. Which reminded him that he needed to train with the latter and learn more about her abilities. Seth decided that he had better register for his challenge and set it for a date in the future so he could do just that.

Seth moved to enter but halted in surprise when he saw a familiar teen timidly standing in front of the gym doors.

"Wally?" Seth called out to him and broke into a brisk walk forward to join him, a smile crossing his face. The younger man yelped and made as if to bolt at first until he recognized Seth. "Is that you?"

"Seth!" Wally's face lit up like the sun, and he immediately moved to meet Seth halfway. When they reached one another, Wally's hands moved up as if to grasp Seth's, but then he halted himself. He dithered a bit awkwardly, as if uncertain how he should be greeting him. "Um...I…"

Seth's own awkwardness caused him to hesitate as well, but only for a moment. He reached out his own hands and grasped Wally's before the latter could fully retract them. Seth recalled that Wally had done the same to him before, just before they'd parted back in Petalburg.

"Oh!" Wally's eyes briefly widened and he blushed, his smile returning. "It's really good to see you again. I didn't think I would, with you being busy with the League and all…"

"Of course you would. I was actually planning to visit you in Verdanturf after challenging the gym here." Both Seth and Wally noticed other trainers looking at them, causing them to retract their hands nervously, both of them feeling embarrassed.

"Really? You were?" Wally seemed delighted to hear that.

"Yeah! I said I would, didn't I?" Seth reminded him. "Though I have to say, I didn't expect to run into you here in Mauville. What brought you all the way out here?"

"Oh...well…" Wally seemed reluctant to answer, the teen wringing his hands together nervously. "I'm not...really supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. He noticed Wally looking distinctly more uncomfortable with every passing moment, so he gestured away from the gym. "We can talk someplace less crowded if you want."

"I'd like that." Wally gratefully accepted the invitation, and the two of them retreated away from the gym and the rest of the trainers. As they walked, Wally inevitably moved his gaze up to Kyra, who returned it with curiosity. "If I'm allowed to say...Kyra looks so cool and pretty now."

"Thanks! I only recently found out that Ralts can evolve. I was pretty surprised!" Seth responded. He chuckled as he felt the wave of bashfulness and pride coming from Kyra on his shoulders. "How's yours coming along?"

"Here, I'll show you." Wally retrieved his sole pokéball and released his Ralts into his arms. "I named him Dyna. It means…"

"Strong man." Seth finished for him softly. It was the same language and the same naming scheme that he'd used for Kyra. "That's a good choice."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to think like I'm copying you or anything like that…" Wally immediately started to apologize. "But I thought that Kyra was such a cool name, and I wanted to do something similar."

"Hey, it's alright. I think it's sweet of you." Seth couldn't help but feel humbled that Wally had chosen to model his partner's name to be just like Kyra's, albeit masculine. He wondered just how much of an impression he'd left on this teen. "What do you think, Kyra?"

Kyra and Dyna gazed at one another for a few moments. Kyra eventually gave an indifferent hum and turned away. She didn't seem to have much interest in him.

"Makes sense, I guess. Kyra takes a bit to warm up to new pokemon," Seth remarked. He and Wally turned into a side alley between a cafe and a barbershop, where a bench was situated. They both sat down comfortably, the two of them safe from random passersby. Dyna hops onto the arm rail of the bench, while Kyra sits beside Seth. "By the way, how did you know I was taking the league challenge… if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's...also part of the reason I'm here," Wally admits shyly. "There's not a lot to do in Verdanturf, so I sometimes watch what comes on the TV. I saw your battle against Brawly. You were… really cool." Wally flushes upon confessing that, the teen gazing down at the bench with his hands between his legs.

"So that's why you weren't surprised by Kyra's new form. I keep forgetting my gym battles are televised," Seth recalled sheepishly. It only made sense that people all over the region were able to watch him battle. "Thanks, though. It was a tough battle. But how did that bring you to Mauville?"

"I…" Wally flushed further and mumbled something that Seth wasn't quite able to make out. When he prompted the teen to repeat himself, he gulped and looked up at Seth. "I want to be a trainer too...just like you."

As he gazed into Wally's soft blue eyes, Seth thought about how humbling it was to realize that he'd inspired Wally to this degree. Yet the road to being a trainer was a hard one; Seth was still a newcomer to the path as well, and he also had a glimpse of what the end of the road looked like in the man called Steven.

"That's great, but it won't be easy," Seth warned him. Wally nodded, but his eyes were shining.

"I know, but I think I can do it! I want to set out on the road with Dyna and get strong together while we explore!" Wally grew more and more excited as he explained. "I talked it over with Dyna, and he's into the idea too! So I came here, and I thought that maybe if I could battle Wattson, I could..."

Wally was cut off in the middle of his explanation by the onset of a coughing fit. Seth awkwardly sat there with the intent of waiting for him to continue, but when several seconds passed with no sign of him stopping, he grew worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seth asked anxiously. Wally appeared pale, and Seth could hear him starting to wheeze. Seth reached forward and grasped Wally's shoulders, the younger teen fighting hard to stay upright. "Wally!?"

Dyna, who had been leaping around frantically, lifted an inhaler from Wally's bag and telekinetically moved it over to him. Wally immediately grasped it and brought it to his mouth. Just like that, his fit called down, and he gulped in precious lungfuls of air.

"I'm alright. I just got too excited," Wally attempted to assure him despite panting heavily. Seth gazed at him suspiciously; Wally had always looked frail, but was there something more to it after all? "I'm sorry for startling you."

"I've never seen someone need an inhaler for getting too excited," Seth commented, much to Wally's embarrassment. "Is everything alright with you? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm okay now, I think. I'm sorry if I worried you." Wally said. When he managed to catch his breath, he looked up at Seth nervously. "I can explain. My body has been weak for most of my life, and sometimes it can get hard to breathe."

"That sounds rough." That sounded like some form of asthma to Seth, but he didn't know enough about the condition to make that judgment. Either way, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the teen beside him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, but the thought alone is enough. Thank you," Wally replied with a rueful shake of his head. "That's...why I shouldn't really be here. The air isn't good for me in big cities like this. My uncle told me I couldn't leave Verdanturf either...my family is probably worried about me."

"Did you sneak out?" Seth questioned. Wally nodded guiltily. "Well, I'm not going to snitch or anything. I don't know your family; I'm just happy I got to see you."

"I appreciate that. I feel bad about leaving them, but I can't get anywhere if I just sit around at home all the time. Even with Dyna, there's nothing to do, and I don't have any other friends," Wally explains. "But...because I found you and all...how should I start? Being a trainer, I mean."

"I'm still pretty new on the path myself. At first, I didn't even plan on being what you'd call a 'trainer.'" Seth lifted Kyra off of his shoulders and placed her on his lap, briefly kissing the top of her head. "All I really wanted was to explore the world with my pokemon. But ultimately, trainers see me as a trainer, so there's no escaping battle."

"Do you not like it?" Wally asks curiously.

"Not particularly. I didn't at first. I don't like pokemon getting hurt, but there's some satisfaction to be had in putting together a winning strategy. Besides...Kyra loves to battle and I love seeing her happy, so…." Seth admitted. A wave of affection passed to him from Kyra, who turned to face him on his lap, her arms pressing against his chest. He felt the tiniest hint of lust from her as well, causing him to slightly panic due to Wally's presence. "Maybe later, Kyra."

"That sounds wonderful. You must be very close to your pokemon." Wally observed with admiration. "I still have a lot to learn if I want to make Dyna happy too. It's hard when he doesn't speak."

"We have a bit of an advantage with our pokemon. As a Ralts, they can feel what we do, and when they get close to evolving, it becomes a two-way street. I can feel what Kyra does now as well." Seth revealed as he gently stroked Kyra's hair. "It makes communicating easier, though there are still times I'm not quite sure why she's feeling what she is."

"Oh, I never knew that. Dyna can feel what I do?" Wally glanced back to the Ralts in his lap, who nodded in response. "Wow. That's so cool. It's a little funny though."

"What is?"

"Sometimes I wish that I could do something like that with people too," Wally admits, sheepishly. "I'm always so shy; it's hard to express what I'm feeling."

"Hah. I can relate." Seth remarked. "Though I wouldn't expect to hear that from someone who lives here in Hoenn. With all the social freedoms this region has compared to where I'm from, you'd think it would be easier to be outgoing."

"Maybe, but...I don't get to leave Verdanturf often. I'm not well, so I could never do anything with the other kids." Wally confessed. As Seth gazed at him with sympathy, the teen looked up at him shyly. "That's...why I'm so happy I met you."

"It's funny. My situation is a little similar. I can't say I understand what it's like to be cooped up inside like you, but I didn't have many friends either." Seth felt it was only right he share something about himself in response to Wally. "I didn't like pokemon battles, and that's almost unheard of in a world like ours. Even if I did, I figured I'd get overshadowed by my father anyway, who could stand up in the world of the professionals."

"So I wandered around a bunch on my own. I did befriend one talented trainer called Jasmine, but she was often busy being a trainer herself," Seth finished. "It's honestly refreshing to meet someone like you who thinks I like I do. Loving pokemon, as opposed to loving pokemon battles."

"I'm happy to hear that. Though...I do still want to try battling sometimes." Wally admits. "By the way...while I have time...there's something I want to do, if...if that's okay."

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Can we do something in town? T-Together, I mean." Wally stammers, turning a light shade of red. "I know you're busy and all, but I thought...since friends are supposed to do things together…"

"Yeah, sure. I can put off registering at the gym for a while longer." Seth agreed instantly, much to Wally's delight. "There are a few things I wanted to do while in town. Take Mauville Castle for instance. Wanna go see if they're still offering tours?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Wally's excitement shot through the roof, his eyes shining with happiness. He placed Dyna in the crook of one arm and stood shakily, reminding Seth that he'd need to look after him during this excursion. "Let's go!"

"Heh, slow down there. The castle isn't going anywhere." Seth teased him, standing as well. He lifted Kyra by her waist and allowed her to hang down his shoulders once more, and then he and Wally entered the streets once more. Glancing at the map, Seth quickly determined the fastest way to get to the castle. "This way!"

"Okay!"

* * *

The sun hit its zenith as the two of them made their way through the center of town. It was lunchtime, so it was more crowded in the streets than ever before. It quickly became hard to keep track of one another on the narrow sidewalks, which led to them getting separated by people more than once.

"Hey...um...Seth?" Wally said softly. The two of them had just managed to reunite after a particularly large group of trainers and salarymen had split them up. Wally flushed, taking several seconds to build up the courage to ask what was on his mind. "Do you mind if I...I mean...just so we don't keep getting separated...I…"

Seth waited patiently for him to finish, even as Wally's blush grew more noticeable.

"Can I h-hold your hand?" Wally finally managed to ask, his voice barely audible above the chatter of the city crowd. Seth blinked, surprised, and then found himself feeling shy as well. He guessed it would make sense to do so so they didn't lose one another in the lunch rush, but at the same time, the connotations of such an act weren't lost on him.

He took one look at Wally's face and his doubts disappeared. The teen was looking at him with a mixture of embarrassment and hope, the tips of his index fingers pressing together nervously. There was no possible way Seth could bring himself to say no to him, even if he'd wanted to.

"Yeah, good idea. Here." Seth acquiesced softly, reaching out a hand to him. Wally appeared surprised at first, as though he'd expected to be turned down. But then his face lit up like the sun and he gently grasped Seth's hand with both of his. "Now you can stay close, right?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" Wally's voice brimmed with joy, such that Seth didn't regret his answer in the slightest. The two resumed walking, though Wally was now so cheerful Seth could hear him humming a quiet tune.

This would mark the first time Seth had held the hand of anyone other than his mother when he was a child. Supposedly couples did it when they were close enough, so that made the fact that he was holding hands with a boy strange to him...though it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

The walk was long, and their pace was slower than to what Seth was used. The exertion was clearly hard on Wally; every so often he'd have to stop and catch his breath. Every time, he'd apologize profusely, and Seth would need to reassure him. Seth was in no hurry, so he didn't mind taking it slow for Wally.

Eventually, the two of them stood before Mauville Castle, the towering embankment engulfing them in its shade. Now that they were this close, the damage from the earthquake May mentioned was easily spotted. The gate had collapsed and one of the inner walls was in pieces. To keep the site secure, a ramshackle gate had been constructed to bar the way.

"Hm, that looks like a ticket office." Seth pointed out the smaller building beside the gate that looked to have been constructed rather recently. It was large enough for maybe three people to stand inside, and there was a window out front through which a woman was accepting payment from people who'd walk up to her. "Let's see if we can't get in."

"Oh...I don't think I can afford to pay for a ticket." Wally admitted. "I only brought enough to pay for a few meals."

"Don't worry about that. I may have come into possession of a small fortune." Seth said with a hint of a grin. "I don't know what to do with it all, to be honest. So I'd be glad to pay for you."

"A small fortune? How? Does being a trainer pay that much?" Wally asked with interest.

"Well, if you're good, you can sustain yourself easily enough. There are always trainers willing to bet on their battles. If you find someone who's confident and rich, you can make a killing." Seth recalled the one man he'd met outside of Rustboro that had been such, and Kyra had thrashed his pokemon six ways to Sunday. "But I got my money by doing a few favors for Devon Corporation."

"Really? I guess that would explain it. But how does a trainer get into the confidence of a big company like that?" Wally inquired.

"Luck, really. Whether it's bad or good luck has yet to be seen." Seth said. He noticed Wally's confusion at that and realized he'd said too much. He didn't want to worry the teen with tales of his run-in with Team Aqua...and how their leader was now very interested in recruiting him. "Point is, I'll pay this time. Maybe when you become a trainer, you can pay me back."

"I like that. Thanks again! You've been so nice to me." Wally followed him close behind, still clutching his hand, as Seth approached the ticket kiosk.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice seeing you happy." Seth made eye contact with the woman behind the window, who smiled at him. "Are there still tours going on for the castle, what with the earthquake and all?"

"You're in luck. They're actually gathering up a group for one that starts in ten minutes. They won't let you go too far inside though, because the masonry is still a little unstable," the woman answers. She notes how Wally's hand was clasping Seth's, and she tapped the screen of the computer beside her. "Will that be two tickets for you and your boyfriend?"

"B-B-Boyfriend!?" Wally turned about nine shades of red in an instant, withdrawing his hand from Seth's to cover his face. "I'm not...with Seth...I mean...we're not…"

"Y-Yeah...um...two tickets please." Seth forced himself to ignore the heat swiftly rising in his face at the implication. He fumbled with his wallet to get the money he needed. "I-If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll ring you up for the tour!" The woman couldn't help but chuckle at the display. Her computer whirred, printing out two paper bracelets marked with serial codes for the two of them to wear. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize you two were at that stage."

"Stage?" Seth blinked, not understanding.

"Don't worry about it. You two have fun on the tour!" The woman passed them their bracelets and waved them along.

Seth slipped on his bracelet, and then passed his to Wally, who was looking anywhere except at him and the woman. "Hey. You coming?" Seth gently asked. His voice seemed to snap Wally out of his embarrassment, the teen nodding and accepting his bracelet. Seth reached out for Wally's hand once again and pulled him along to where the group was getting set up. "Alright, let's go see this castle!"

"O-Okay." Seeming to recover, Wally nodded, and then the two of them joined the tour group.

* * *

As advertised, the tour took them inside the castle grounds and into some of the smaller buildings, but a lot of the grounds were cordoned off for reconstruction. As they went, the tour guide explained the history of the castle, as well as how it would be defended in times of war.

The castle had existed long before Mauville City did, and during a fierce conflict known as the Mandarin Rebellion, it had once withstood a siege lasting nearly two months. It wasn't until the main Imperial Army arrived that the defenders were freed.

"Whoa...I can't even imagine what that was like. They must have been so hungry and scared," Wally whispered to Seth as the tour guide continued to tell them the castle's history. "Do you think they used their pokemon to battle?"

"No doubt. They're too powerful not to use." Seth whispered back, and then they fell silent as the tour guide went on to the next topic.

The Mandarin Rebellion as a whole lasted for almost a full year...and had concluded with the end of the noble warrior caste of the time. The same rebellion's final battle had occurred in Lilycove City, at the foot of White Mountain. Seth made a mental note to visit that mountain when he eventually made it to that city.

The damage to the castle became much more apparent as they went further in. One of the castle walls had fallen, and several of the tigerfish ornaments that hung from the walls were missing. Two of the castle turrets were heavily damaged, and the roof was missing a large number of tiles. Interestingly enough, according to the tour guide, the tiles had been designed to fall off like that in the case of an earthquake, to prevent the keep from collapsing under their weight.

All in all, the castle was beautiful, but Seth couldn't help but wonder what it had looked like in its prime. At the end of the tour, the guide led them to an area where they were collecting extra donations for the reconstruction effort. It seemed like a good cause, so Seth gave them some of his for all intents and purposes endless money. It was much more than they usually received, and the staff was so grateful they presented him with a commemorative pin in the castle's likeness and a promise that they'd write his name in one of the tiles.

"You're very generous. Are you sure it was alright to give them so much?" Wally asked with concern as the tour group dispersed at the exit of the castle grounds.

"As I said, I have a small fortune. I'm always on the road too, so apart from buying supplies when I need them, I really have no use for so much money." Seth explained, waving a hand dismissively. "Besides, I'll win it all back if I can beat the Mauville Gym Challenge."

"I guess that's true. I hope they make good use of your money, then. It's a shame what happened to the place." Wally expressed. The two of them came to rest by one of the castle's exterior walls, to give Wally a moment to rest and catch his breath. After a short silence, Wally glanced over to Seth. "I'm...sorry about what happened at the gate. When the lady called me your b-b...when she thought you and I were...um…"

Seth watched the blush slowly return to Wally's face as he tried to get his words out. Once again...Seth found he could not get over how cute this teen was. From the way he held himself to the way he talked, to how shy he became when he tried to share his feelings...it was all too much for Seth to handle.

"Hey...it's okay. I didn't mind." The reassurance escaped him before he could think about what he was saying. Wally gave a light gasp, the teen looking up at him with shock.

"You didn't? But then...you sound like you...I mean…" Wally once again started to trip over his tongue as he tried to express his thoughts. In the end, he had to stop with a frustrated huff and take a deep breath. Then, he gazed at Seth with hesitant, yet hopeful eyes. "Seth...are you...I mean...do you...like b-boys?"

That question caught Seth off guard...and caused him to recall the question May had asked him yesterday when they were on the path to the city. As he gazed at Wally, he blushed. This close to him, Seth couldn't help but picture what it would be like to do to Wally what Brawly did to his pokemon. The lustful imagery caused his pants to feel uncomfortably tight...and it caused him to throw caution to the wind.

"S-Seth? I…!" Wally squeaked as Seth pulled on his hand, drawing him just close enough for him to capture the teen's soft lips in a gentle kiss. Seth's heart raced and his mind constantly repeated the same two questions over and over: _why did I just do this? What if he doesn't like it?_ Yet...it felt right to him. It was just like kissing a girl, but his nose was filled with Wally's scent instead.

At first, Wally let out a muffled cry out surprise, but then, after he turned a deep shade of red, he went limp, the teen pressing his hands against Seth's chest lightly as he allowed the kiss to last.

Seth reluctantly broke away to breathe, the two of them both panting slightly. Seth searched Wally's face for a reaction, the anxiety he'd staved away by his forwardness hitting him all at once.

"W-Wow…" was all Wally could say at first, the teen bringing a hand up to his mouth as if to reassure himself that he'd really just been kissed. "That was my first kiss."

"I'm sorry…" Seth immediately apologized. "I shouldn't have been so forward, but I couldn't stop myself…"

"Oh no, please don't apologize." Wally surprised Seth by embracing him softly, the teen's head resting against his chest. "I can't imagine it happening with anyone else."

"You mean that?" Seth didn't know where this was going, but it was clear that there was some mutual attraction between the two of them. "I don't want to take advantage of you; I know you said you didn't have much experience with people."

"It's actually a little funny." Wally gave a little chuckle, and then the two of them separated, though their eyes never left one another. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, the teen struggling hard to fight off his nervousness. "My cousin kept telling me I was past due for this sort of thing...but I thought it would never happen. But you are my first friend and the one who helped me catch my precious Pokemon. Who else, if not you?"

"I guess so." Seth had to concede to that logic. "So you didn't mind?"

"Not at all. In fact…" Wally looked both directions as if to confirm that nobody was nearby, and then he leaned in closer. "I...wouldn't mind if you k-kissed me again."

Seth couldn't resist him. He met Wally halfway in another kiss, their hands lacing together. As his mind melted into a blur of happiness and lust, his only thought was that this felt very different than whenever he'd kiss May.

While they kissed, Dyna and Kyra were standing by the wall, the former gazing at the latter. Kyra opened one eye and glanced down at Dyna, whose eyes were shining up at her with admiration. She let out a soft huff and closed her eyes, completely disinterested. Dyna seemed disappointed for a moment...but then he started to squeak with panic and stare at the nearest street corner, his telekinetic grip tugging on Wally's pant leg.

"There you are!" A voice called out not long after Wally and Seth broke apart to investigate Dyna's distress. Wally froze and swiftly separated himself from Seth, and he gazed anxiously at the man who now approached them. "I've been looking all over the city for you, young man!"

"Uncle Trent," Wally said in a subdued voice, knowing that he'd been caught. The man approaching him shared a mild resemblance in his hair and eye color, but his facial structure mildly differed and he was much older and stronger looking. Seth could do nothing but awkwardly stand there as the situation unfolded before him.

"I'm very upset with you. Do you know how hard it was to find you? Mauville City is a big place!" Trent expressed as he came to a halt in front of the two of them. He didn't even acknowledge Seth's existence. "We were worried sick that you might end up having an attack where nobody could find you!"

"I'm sorry…" Wally murmured.

"I told you many times you weren't to leave Verdanturf Town, and then you went and snuck out without telling anyone!? I don't understand when you became so rebellious!" Trent's temper was beginning to rise. "Is this because of that fool notion you had of challenging Wattson?"

"I want to become a trainer!" Wally answered fervently. "How am I supposed to get any better if I can't get any experience out on my own? I know you mean well, but I just can't stay cooped up in Verdanturf all the time!"

"You…!" A vein bulged in Trent's forehead, but then he took a deep breath. "Wanting to be a trainer is all well and good, but you don't have the constitution for it. You need to accept that a lot of things in life are out of reach for you. I don't want to see you hurt...and I certainly don't want to see your pokemon thrashed around by Wattson."

"There's gotta be something I can do…" Wally looked to be getting beaten down by his uncle's logic. "I finally found something that I want to do...but…"

"I know. We'll talk about it later, once we return home. Come on, I parked the car a while back." Trent decided. He then finally looked over at Seth. "You clear out of here. As a trainer, you should be ashamed of yourself for picking on someone so inexperienced."

"You leave Seth alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Wally shot back with a voice full of vigor for the first time since his uncle arrived. So much so, that both Seth and his uncle recoiled; having never heard the teen sound so assertive before. "He's the reason I have a pokemon in the first place!"

"Oh, so you're the one Wally keeps talking about," the man turned his full attention to Seth. "Seems like you've left an impression on my nephew."

"We're friends, yeah. I met him back in Petalburg City, and I helped him catch his Ralts." Seth related, unsure if he had any place in a family argument like this. However, at the same time, Wally always talked about how lonely he was; and it didn't make sense that he'd be lonely if he had an uncle and cousin living with him...unless they didn't pay much attention to him. That someone like that would then start trying to tell Wally how to live was rousing his temper like a dull ember burning deep in his chest. "It's probably not my place, but I think you should let him do what he wants."

"You're right; it isn't your place." Trent's eyes hardened, causing Seth to flinch. "In fact, your place is nowhere near my nephew. He's a sickly boy, and he doesn't need someone like you coming along and filling his head full of nonsense about being a trainer."

"I did no such thing. Wally decided to do that on his own. All I did for him was something you clearly weren't." The barbed words left his mouth before Seth could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Trent said, stepping closer to Seth. The moment he did so, Kyra appeared in front of him in a flash, her eyes glowing as if to dare the man to get any closer.

"Maybe I don't understand your situation. But I do know that Wally isn't happy with the way things are. He wouldn't have come out here otherwise," Seth snapped, any hesitation about getting involved disappearing. "If his well-being is so important to you, shouldn't you take his happiness into account?"

"I think you need to butt out. I'm not about to take advice from a total stranger on how to take care of my family." Trent wasn't backing down. "I'll thank you to stay away from him from now on. Understand? You aren't to see Wally again."

"Uncle, no!" Wally looked more distraught than ever after hearing that. Yet Trent was unmoved by his cry. The teen fell to his knees, clasping his face with his hands. "I never wanted this!"

"Make me." The challenge left his lips without hesitation. Seth was past caring about his shyness, or how bad this could get. Compared to facing down Archie, Wally's uncle was nothing. "Are you a trainer at all?"

"Pardon?" The man blinked, taken by surprise by the question. "I was. I took the league challenge myself, once upon a time. What's that matter?"

"I happen to be Wally's friend, and I don't make a habit of abandoning my friends. But if you want me gone so bad, let's make a wager on a pokemon battle." Seth glanced down at Kyra, feeling her lust for battle rising at his words. It did wonders for his confidence to know that Kyra was behind him in this decision.

"Are you serious!?" The man demanded incredulously. "I could just call the police to make you leave!"

"You could. But I'd advise against that. Last I checked, Wally is of age. Legally, you can't stop him from associating with me, if that's what he wants to do." Seth found himself suddenly grateful for the schooling his mother made him go through back in Olivine City. "So yeah, call the police. I happen to be able to afford very good lawyers. That's a case you won't win. So honestly, a pokemon battle is the better option for you."

"Seth...you don't have to go so far," Wally whispered as he watched the staredown between the two of them. Despite saying that, there was a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Grr...you cheeky little...fine. If I win, Wally comes home with me and you will stay away from us in the future. Got it?" The uncle acquiesced with bad grace, reaching for the pokéballs strapped to his side. There were three of them, the same amount as Seth.

"Yeah. And if I win, you let Wally do what he wants, and I'll keep being his friend." Seth reached out a hand. "If you agree, shake on it."

"Fine. You've got some gall for a random trainer." Trent shook Seth's hand roughly, and then immediately backed away. "Let's move someplace with more room. I don't want to risk damaging the castle."

"Agreed." With that, Seth, Wally, and Trent relocated away from the castle to the nearest park, where several other trainers appear to have had the same idea and were in the middle of their battles. Trent and Seth stood several meters apart to give themselves a sizable arena in which to battle, while Wally nervously stood off towards the side, clutching Dyna anxiously.

Trent bounced his first pokéball in his hand briefly, and then he released the inhabitant out onto the ground before them to reveal a strange spherical pokemon shaped like a cactus. Two baleful eyes gazed out from behind its thorny carapace, and it stretched out its arms, thorns emerging from its skin. Seth quickly scanned it to determine its species: a Cacnea, a pokemon typically found in deserts.

"Kyra, you're up." Seth knew that even though Kyra didn't have a real advantage as far as types went, her psychic power was more than enough to handle anything Cacnea could send at her.

"Cacnea, set up," Trent ordered. Cacnea responded by sending out root-like tendrils into the ground, fixing it in place. However, a few seconds later, thorns erupted from the ground all around the field, making it perilous for anything to approach. "Now, attack from a distance!"

"I leave it up to you, Kyra." After training together with her, Seth had a good idea that Kyra could more or less handle herself in battles with less skilled trainers. She likely wouldn't need his direction for this battle.

Cacnea lifted its arms and unleashed a hail of thorny spikes towards Kyra...whose eyes weren't even open. Humming a small tune, Kyra lifted one leg and twirled from side to side, weaving through the thorns without even looking, taking not a single hit in the process.

Yet Cacnea was being clever. While she was distracted with the thorns, it snaked its tendrils through the earth. When they reached Kyra, they erupted from the ground and lashed out at her furiously. Kyra glanced up at the first tendril that swung through the air towards her. She lifted an arm and conjured a circular barrier just large enough to block the attack, and infused it with just enough energy to repulse it.

As for the second tendril, Kyra grabbed it with her telekinesis… and promptly tied it to the first tendril, forming a knot. Seth had to stifle a chuckle. This Cacnea was proving so little of a challenge for her that she was playing with it. Another wave of thorns flew towards her, but Kyra simply swept them aside with a wave of her arm.

"How does that little thing have so much psychic power?" Trent marveled with shock. "Cacnea, attack with force!"

Cacnea spent several seconds withdrawing its tendrils with difficulty, which Kyra allowed while she took a moment to yawn. Then, once it had done so, it began to inhale...and the cactus grew in size by several times. With a loud cry, Cacnea barreled across the field and brought one arm crashing down upon the ground. Yet Seth quickly detected that despite the increase in size and power, it wasn't moving very fast. Kyra simply wasn't there anymore by the time the arm slammed into the ground.

Instead, she had teleported in midair and was beginning to fall. As she did so, Kyra brought both arms to her head and sent a burst of psychic energy towards Cacnea's eyes. It was a mental attack, leaving the Cacnea confused and unable to maintain its larger size. Kyra didn't even give it time to fully shrink. She executed a midair twirl and blasted the Cacnea back with so much force that it was knocked clear across the field and into a tree, knocking it out instantly. Kyra landed gently on the ground and then gave a modest bow.

"Wow, Kyra is so strong!" Wally couldn't help but sing her praises after that. Dyna chirped excitedly from his arms as well, both of them inspired by the battle.

"It's a freak of nature is what it is," Trent grumbled as he recalled Cacnea to its ball. "I'm not done yet. I'm finished scouting. Get out there, Whismur!"

Seth scanned the spherical pokemon that now appeared and recognized pretty quickly what was about to happen. Indigenous to the cave systems between Verdanturf and Rustboro, Whismur were quick to scream at a level that could damage the hearing of any who heard them.

"Kyra, incoming sonic attack!" Seth warned and plugged his ears, just as Trent let out his order. Sure enough, his Whismur opened its mouth and screamed. Any birds in the trees nearby scattered, and any nearby trainers cried out and covered their ears as well.

Kyra winced in pain, but the moment she heard the Whismur's voice, she opened her mouth as well and released an odd echoing cry. Seth had seen her do something like that before, but this one sounded different. And as the waves from her voice collided with Whismur's...they surprisingly canceled out, rendering its sonic attack useless. Trent's mouth dropped open.

The Whismur suddenly couldn't hear itself, so it stopped screaming briefly. It then tried again, only for it to get canceled out again. It brought its arms to its mouth as if checking to see if there was something wrong. Once it was satisfied that its voice was in working order, it glanced up...to see Kyra standing directly in front of it.

"Move, you screaming imbecile!" Trent yelled, but it was far too late. Kyra lifted an arm and telekinetically slapped the Whismur aside, knocking it out before it even hit the ground. Kyra blinked slowly and blew on the tip of her arm. "This is ridiculous! What is that Kirlia made of!?"

"Her name is Kyra, and she's way more than you could handle." Seth boldly stated, his confidence bolstered both by Wally's shining eyes and Kyra's mocking attitude. That was two for one, and he doubted Trent had anything that could match up to her.

"We'll just see about that. She's got to be getting tired. And I still have my ace." Trent recalled Whismur and brought out his final pokémon: a four foot tall bipedal green creature with a large lilypad atop its head. Seth's Pokédex labeled it as a Lombre. "Lombre will finish this."

Seth wanted to point out that he still had two pokémon remaining and that both of them were stronger than each of Trent's other pokemon, but he was never one for bragging. "Do it, Kyra."

It was over in an instant. To Trent's credit, his Lombre showed an exceptional amount of control over both water and grass type moves, unleashing a furious wave of watery blasts and leafy strikes from a distance, avoiding the reach of Kyra's telekinesis. It was clear that Trent had spent most of his time training Lombre as opposed to his other pokémon.

Yet Kyra could match him projectile for projectile, conjuring her own leaves to counter his and hurling everything nearby that she could use...before finally landing a hit with a nearby park bench.

Trent gazed at the fallen form of his Lombre for several seconds. He let out a heavy sigh, and he retrieved his pokémon and straightened up. Wally remained quiet, nervously glancing between his uncle and Seth.

"You're very strong. You humiliated me," Trent admitted after a long pause. As he spoke, Kyra moved back towards Seth...where he noticed that she was absolutely exhausted, despite how easily she'd won the fight. "Fine. You win. I won't be called a liar. I'm still opposed to Wally overextending himself, and I still think that what he's doing is extremely reckless. But I do recognize that he's found himself a decent friend."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I got in the middle of the two of you, but I just had to say something," Seth replied, pleasantly surprised by how gracefully Trent was accepting his defeat. That being said, Seth also knew that he'd said some harsh things to Wally's family. "I hope this doesn't impede our relationship going forward."

"You've got a serious mouth on you, and you're lacking in respect for your elders. But you put your money where your mouth was, and I can at least respect that." Trent conceded grudgingly, much to Seth's relief. He turned towards Wally. "Well, I guess do what you're going to do. But if you insist on challenging the gym here, I'm going to stay with you."

"Actually...I think I'm going to go back home with you, uncle." Wally's words were the exact opposite of what both Trent and Seth had been expecting, the two of them looking between one another with shock. Wally swallowed nervously, the young man gathering his courage. "Seth...I can't thank you enough for sticking up for me. I've only known you for a short time, but you were willing to go to court just so I could be free to do what I wanted to do. That really means something."

"Yeah...don't mention it," Seth said, embarrassed.

"This probably seems rude after all that effort. But...I learned something by watching the two of you battle." Wally continued, his voice stabilizing the longer he spoke. The fact that both Seth and Trent were listening to him so intently did wonders for his self-confidence. "The truth is, I'm nowhere near ready to battle, much less challenge a gym leader. It's clear that there's more to being a trainer than just telling your pokémon to battle. You both have clearly worked very hard to develop your pokémon and your strategies, so it probably must feel insulting for someone as inexperienced as me to think I could hold my own."

"Wally…" Seth uttered, impressed with what he was hearing.

"S-So...I've decided I'll go home for now. I have a lot of work to do if I want to catch up." Wally gazed into Seth's eyes. "I...I know it would be too much for me to call myself your rival...but I want to at least call you my goal. Is..is that alright?"

"Of course it is. I'm honored that I've inspired you to this degree." That was an understatement. Once again, Seth felt humbled that he'd made such an impact on Wally's life. "I guess I'll be going on ahead. I can't wait to see how you and Dyna develop."

"I have no objections. This is a mature choice you're making, Wally. There's nothing wrong with taking things slow." Trent said. "Alright, so shall we get moving? We're running out of time in the day."

"Yes, I'm ready to go home. But...would you give me a moment to say goodbye to Seth?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead. I'll go pull up the car, then." Trent nodded, and then he made his retreat, leaving Seth and Wally alone.

Wally looked up at Seth. "Sorry...that was a little intense," the teen apologized. "Saying all of that…"

"Hey, it's alright. I probably shouldn't have gotten so riled up in the first place. But...I…" Seth turned slightly red as he forced the next sentence out. "I was also annoyed that we were interrupted."

"Oh! You mean when we were k… I mean..." Wally's complexion soon mirrored Seth's own, the teen shuffling his feet awkwardly. He took a breath. "Me too. D-Do you think he saw us?"

"If he did, he didn't say anything." Seth didn't like the idea of someone else knowing of his budding relationship with Wally before he'd come to terms with it himself. The two of them drew closer. "You're sure you're alright going back home? I know you don't like it there."

"I'll be alright. Verdanturf is a lovely town. It's just lonely." Wally and Seth clasped their hands together affectionately. "Will you still come to visit?"

"Absolutely," Seth said instantly. He didn't even have to think about it. "You could show me around, and maybe I can give you and Dyna a few pointers."

"I'd like that a lot," Wally said softly. There was a small silence as the two of them smiled at one another. Seth found his attention drawn to Wally's plush lips, the desire to kiss him again coming over him. "W-Well...I should probably get going."

"Hey, before you go...is it okay if I k-kiss you again?" Seth asked before he could stop himself. Wally blinked, his blush returning.

"M-Mhm." Wally gave a slight nod, tilting his head up to meet Seth as the latter closed the distance between them. Their lips met once again, a thrill running through Seth's body. Seth's arms slowly snaked around the shorter teen's chest, holding him close. Wally gave a muffled squeak, and then he hesitantly reached up to hug Seth's neck. When they broke away, it was reluctant. By the warmth of his body and the tightness in Seth's pants, he knew he wanted more. "Can… can we do more of that when you visit?"

"I would like nothing more," Seth answered breathlessly.

* * *

After one last hug, Wally picked up Dyna and left to join his uncle in their car. Seth watched them leave until their car was out of sight. Then, he let out a sigh and went to set on a nearby bench with Kyra...who appeared just as exhausted as before, as though she'd gone through a rough training session.

"Are you alright? You're not usually this exhausted after a pokémon battle. Especially not one that you won so easily." Seth asked curiously. Kyra looked up at him and shook her head. "No? To which part?"

Kyra attempted to communicate through a series of gestures, but when it was clear that her meaning wasn't getting through to Seth, she tried a different tact. She pointed at her eyes with one arm and then produced a small flash of light with her other arm.

"Flashing eyes...foresight? You were using foresight during that battle?" Seth quickly put two and two together. Kyra nodded emphatically. "Were they so tough that you needed to?"

Kyra shrugged. Seth gazed at her, perplexed. What was she trying to say?

"Well, that would explain why it looked like you had no trouble. But it's reckless to overuse your foresight. It takes a lot of psychic energy, doesn't it?" Seth recalled. Kyra nodded, and then she punched at the air a few times. "Unless...did you really want to humiliate Trent with overwhelming force?"

Kyra squeaked, nodding. Seth chuckled, and then he picked her up and placed her on his lap. He gently combed through her sweaty hair with his fingers, enjoying the feeling of contentment flowing from her as a result.

"Thanks for getting all fired up for me. I feel a little foolish for sticking my nose in their business, but...that Wally is too cute for his own good. I couldn't let Trent walk all over him," Seth confided as he leaned back against the bench. He licked his lips, still able to taste Wally upon them. "I guess I like boys too. What did May call that? Bisexual?"

Kyra hummed to show that she was listening but made no other meaningful response. Seth sighed and moved his mind to the future. There was still some time before sundown, and he still needed to register for the gym challenge.

"I have a lot to think about. But I'm starting to get hungry, and you need to rest. Shall we get going? I'll carry you so you don't have to walk," Seth offered Kyra his shoulders - an offer she eagerly accepted, the Kirlia hopping atop him with her legs around his head.

Once he'd gathered all his belongings, Seth shelved his thoughts for later and made his way back into the city.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Aaaah! I just love Wally so much! This chapter was a lot of fun for me because once Wally was in the picture, my shipping senses went nuts and I typed up a storm! That being said, it was such a struggle to keep things realistic given the setting. In the real world, one doesn't go from meeting someone to kissing them by the second meeting. Unless you're at a bar and/or specifically looking for a hookup. But in this world, trysts like that are pretty common if people have time and they're mutually attracted. Also, this is a smut story and I REALLY shouldn't be trying so hard. .

Lastly, I want to talk a bit about Mauville Castle! Mauville in the real world is Kumamoto, and there is a castle there. I was pretty excited to read that the castle was part of the Satsuma Rebellion at one point. I'm a bit of a Japanese history nut (Especially the warring states period), so I jumped on the chance to include a bit of background into the history of the world I've created. Now imagine my reaction when I realized that Shiroyama is in Lilycove. *Sabaton noises in the distance*

Anyway, sorry for taking so long! I finally finished the RP I was GMing for (rip 6 months of my life), so I've more time to write. Please leave a review for me! I love them!


End file.
